The Spider's Sword
by Ryanwan
Summary: Richard Potts, aka the Sword, is the son of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts and was once one of the best soldiers the U.S had ever had, but he was discharged and now all he wants to do is retire from the action. But trouble keeps on coming around and soon he meets a certain redhead spy who seems to have similar pains as him, and she changes his life as he changes hers.
1. Son of A Genius

**This will play out through Iron Man 2, the Avengers movies and Captain America 2. It's a Black WidowxOC story. My oc is Richard Potts, Tony and Pepper's son. He's just as smart as his father but he chose not to follow the family legacy, and he joined the military. He eventually became a Navy SEAL, excelling in everything, becoming almost as good as Steve Rogers. He soon became known as the Sword. He will get armor as well, but it's more like the Arkham Knight's.**

 **I own only my original character, nothing else.**

Happy was just sitting down watching the Expo on tv at his boss, Tony Stark or Iron Man's home, as he was off duty, unaware that there was man at the door, messing around on his phone, making JARVIS not announce his presence.

The man slowly walked towards him, being careful that his footsteps didn't make a single sound. He stood above him and then suddenly yelled and put his hands on Happy's shoulders, which made him jump off the couch.

"Whoa! What the-?!," he yelled and the man just smirked. The man had jet black hair, about three inches taller than Tony, slim body but had very well-defined muscles. He had a small beard growing as well. Seeing him, Happy got a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Richard!," he exclaimed, walking over to give him a hug, which was returned.

"Been a long time, Happy," the man said. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Downstairs."

'Shall I tell them that you're here, Mr. Potts?,' JARVIS asked.

"Please don't, I want to surprise them."

'Very well, sir. And Mr. Hogan, I suggest you lie down as your heart rate still has not decreased."

With a chuckle, Richard descended down the stairs while Happy went to go follow JARVIS's advice. He found them how he imagined them to be doing, fighting over something stupid.

"Oh no, no, no! You are not taking down the Barrett Newman and putting that up!," Pepper yelled.

"I'm not taking it down, I'm just replacing it with this," Tony argued, as he put up a poster of Iron Man up.

' _Oh, some things never change_ ,' he thought to himself. He had gotten used to them fighting a lot, since they did it often since his father was an ego-maniac and his mother was a worry wort. They had had him when they were very young, but they did their best to raise him, even if they weren't together. But now that they were again, Richard couldn't be happier, he could finally have one big happy family. Richard was then pulled out of his thoughts when they stopped yelling.

"Have you been drinking?," his mom asked as he quietly walked closer to them, telling the robot arms to to make any noise, especially Dummy.

"Chlorophyll," Tony answered, and despite witnessing more disgusting things, Richard still gave an 'ew' face. "I now name you the new CEO of Stark Industries."

This blew both Pepper and Richard away. Tony had given his position in the company to her.

' _She's the only right choice_ ,' Richard thought.

"I-I don't know what to think," she said, still processing what just happened.

"Don't think, just take this and enjoy the moment," Tony said calm as ever as he hands her a drink. They then began to sit and enjoy each other's company, still unaware of their son watching them.

"Congrats Mom," Richard said suddenly, startling them both. They turned and saw him and they immediately got up and gave him a hug.

"Richard!," Pepper said as she let go. "When did you get here?"

"Couple minutes ago."

'4.64 minutes to be exact,' JARVIS said.

"JARVIS, why didn't you let us know he was here?," Tony asked.

'Master Richard asked me not to. Wanted to surprise you, although I did try but my systems were interrupted.'

"Helps when you know how to hack into his systems from the front porch," he said, and got a look from his dad.

"Sounds like I'll have to update those systems."

"Probably wouldn't make a difference," Richard said.

"Well, while you two continue your little battle of wits," Pepper said. "I'll get us another bottle." She then walked down into the wine cellar.

"It's good to see you again Dad," Richard said.

"You too, son," he said giving him a fatherly hug.

"Saw your speech on the tv, very nice."

"Oh yeah thanks," Tony said, then he saw his son's face change. "What is it?"

"How long have you been sick?"

"What're you talking about?"

Richard then lifted his father's shirt up and saw black technolike lines spreading across his chest, all around the arc reactor.

"Oh my God," he said and Tony pulled his shirt down.

"Do not tell your mother, I want to wait for the right moment to tell her."

"It's not my place to say."

"How did you know?," he asked as they began to hear Pepper returning.

"I already knew that palladium was toxic to the body after long periods of time, especially the way your using it. I also found records of blood toxicity levels when I backed into JARVIS's systems, that just confirmed it."

Tony gave him an impressed look, then turned to see Pepper returning.

"What were you two talking about?," she asked.

"Something Dad has been meaning to tell you about," Richard said and Tony gave his 24 year old son a 'traitor' glare. He then turned to look at Pepper.

"Uh well... what I was going to tell you is that uh...," he said, trying to think of something else other than the truth.

"Yes?," Pepper said.

"...Is that I have planning a trip to Monaco for us. I wanted to surprise you with it, so thanks for that Richard."

The boy simply gave him an amused look, but then his mother spoke up.

"Oh really?! That actually sounds great! Thank you Tony!," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I think the day after tomorrow will be perfect. How about I arrange everything, JARVIS, can you help with that?"

'It would be my pleasure, Ms. Potts,' he said through the intercom, and she walked away to do so and then go to bed, and when she was put of hearing range, Richard began sarcastically clapping.

"Bravo, nice job telling her that you're a dead man walking," he teased.

"Shut up," Tony said. "Thanks for playing along with that JARVIS."

'Of course sir. I shall have everything ready by the time we leave.'

"Good, I think it's time we all went to bed. Goodnight, son," Tony said walking upstairs to bed.

"Goodnight, Iron Man," Richard said, he then looked around the workshop and began designing some stuff.

'What are you attempting to build Mr. Potts?,' JARVIS asked.

"Something like my dad's armor," he answered. "But I want it to be more like reinforced body armor, full armor seems to bulky for my taste. I want you to put this stuff into my private files."

'You and Mr. Stark certainly love your secret projects.'

"We have the Stark blood in our veins. Now here's something I'd like to perfect. Back in the military, we had grapnel guns. I'd like to have it attached to my armor and an improved version of the gun. A spare you know? One last thing, improved military dual swords."

'I shall come up with various designs over the night as I schedule a trip to Monaco in two days,' JARVIS said.

"Thanks JARVIS, now I better get to bed as well, as I have will be trying to get in done family time. Especially since how long it's been."

'Very well then, goodnight sir.'

"Goodnight JARVIS."

The Next Morning

Richard awoke early in the morning and began his routine, healthy breakfast, exercises, jogging, etc.. He then showered and put on a dark grey athletically fit t-shirt, black pants tucked into black military boots.

He soon found his dad on what he called 'Happy time.' Basically him practicing boxing with Happy.

"Morning," he said to them.

"Morning, son," Tony said not looking at him, and Happy just waved a 'good morning.' Richard then went downstairs and went to check on the designs. He walked over to the hologram table and turned it on.

"JARVIS you up?," he asked already knowing the answer.

'At your service, Mr. Potts,' he said back. 'I have run and created numerous designs for the items you have requested, all in rough draft form so you may improve upon them with ease. Richard then went through the designs and picked out one of each of the four requested designs, trashing the rest.

"Alright the armor must be light and flexible," he began. "Let's use Kevlar weave with ceramic plates, and have titanium tri-weave underneath for flexibility. A mix of titanium and carbon fiber."

'That should work,' the AI said. "Might I suggest having a visor similar to your father's?'

"Good idea, bring up an Iron Man helmet," he requested and it was done. He began tinkering with it, removing the metal and then adding on a base for the visor and had two eye lights to show where the eyes were. He then moved to the swords.

'Unfortunately, there wasn't much to be done with these weapons,' JARVIS said. 'But I was able to find ways to create vambraces for your armor and fir it to have a grapnel upon it, and your gun is finished.'

"I'll get back on the swords and these designs with the vambraces looks good as does the gun, I want the designs all ready to be built when we return from Monaco. In the meantime there is something I'm try to make first. Something I've been designing in my head for a few years now."

'Sounds like you'll have your hands full, sir. But right now, Ms Potts has requested your presence.'

"Thanks JARVIS," he said beginning to go upstairs. "Let her know I'm on my way."

Then he remembered something and he went back to the console. "Oh and send the designs to this email address. He's an old friend who can help."

'I will immediately sir.'

He soon found her back in the boxing room, but standing next to her was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. She was a few inches shorter than himself and looked to be about the same age as him. Long red hair, green eyes, but they looked sad to Richard.

' _That girl has the look that I know all too well_ ,' he thought to himself. Then his military training kicked in, he began studying her swiftly and quietly. She definitely wasn't whatever she was pretending to be, she is a spy. It was then that his mother spotted him.

"Morning Richard," Pepper greeted, and her son smiled and walked up to her. The other woman looked him down then gave a silent look, as if she had not been expecting him. It was then that Tony had noticed her as well.

"What's your name lady?," he asked.

"Rushman. Natalie Rushman," the woman answered.

' _That almost sounds rehearsed_ ,' Richard thought to himself.

"Front and center," he said, gesturing her to enter the ring.

"Certainly still know how to treat a lady, Dad," Richard said, but was ignored by Tony, but Pepper and Happy snickered slightly. Tony began studying her over for about a minute, then got out to talk to Pepper.

"Why don't you show her some moves Happy?," Tony suggested. All the while, Natalie began to realize why Richard was staring at her for. ' _He's studying me_ ,' she thought to herself. ' _He knows why I'm here_.'

Richard stopped watching her, and walked over to her parents. Tony was looking her up, researching her, and looking at her modeling photos.

"Very impressive," Tony commented on what he was learning about her. "The woman is fluent in French, Russian, Latin. Who speaks Latin?"

"No one speaks it, it's a dead language," Pepper said right away.

"Not necessarily," Richard said. "During my time in the military, I met a few people who spoke it fluently. I even picked it up."

"How many languages do you know?," Tony asked, genuinely curious, then Happy lazily threw a punch in Natalie's direction and she grabbed his arm and wrapped her legs around his neck and flipped him over onto his back.

"Oh my God!," Pepper exclaimed. "Happy!"

"I just slipped," he said, obviously an excuse. Tony then went back over to her.

"I need your impression," she said.

"You have a quiet reserve. I don't know, you have an old soul," Tony said.

"She meant your fingerprint," Richard clarified. Once that was done she began to walk away. She turned to look at them again but soon saw that one man was gone. ' _How did he disappear like that? I turned my back on him for five seconds_ ,' she thought.

Along the way, Natalie began to get the feeling that she was being followed. She then swiftly spun around, ready for action, but there was no one there. Then she heard the slightest of taps, like boots hitting the floor from the upper floor, and she spun and threw her right leg towards the noise.

But her foot was caught and she saw it was Richard. He spun her in the air and she fell to the ground. She quickly recovered and then was about to throw some fancy moves, but wasthen stopped when he forced her to the floor and held a sword to her throat.

"You're SHIELD I'm guessing?," he asked, she hesitated but then gave the slightest of nods. "Okay then. Now I don't care why you're spying on my dad, as long as you're not here to hurt him."

"You don't have to worry then," she said. "I'm not going to hurt him or your mother."

"Excellent," he said then pulling the sword away and sheathing it, and then offered his hand. She slowly took it.

"How did you do that?," she asked.

"I was a Navy SEAL," he simply answered.

"That explains a lot then."

"Don't worry beautiful, you and I are gonna get along just fine," he said then walking away.

' _I certainly hope so, handsome_ ,' she thought to herself. ' _Wait, what am I thinking? I have to focus on my mission, there can't be any distractions. I've already been compromised, but he does seem trustworthy. Perhaps I should evaluate him as well_.'

 **There's the first chapter, next one will have Monaco and then I'll probably have Richard meet with Fury and then have him help Romanoff at Hammer Industries. Hope you like it. I'll try to have another done soon, but I'm working on a lot of stories at once and schools coming up. I'll try, until then see ya.**


	2. Whiplash

**Here is the next chapter. This will likely cover the rest of Iron Man 2, and move on to the Avengers, maybe something between those times well, we'll have to see.**

 **I own only my original character, Richard. Rest belongs to Marvel.**

The day had come that Tony had supposedly been planning for him, Pepper and Richard to go on, to Monaco. Like always the city was busy, people gambling at the hotel casino, people serving and buying drinks.

Richard was at the bar with his parents when their vacation was interrupted by someone they all wished they didn't know.

"Ah, Tony," a man said. He was slightly shorter than Tony and Richard but was still taller than Pepper. He was a skinny guy, a very weasel like man.

"My least favorite person on Earth, Justin Hammer," Tony greeted, saying 'least' quietly so it couldn't be heard. Hammer Industries is an upcoming competitor with Stark Industries. They are cheap hacks that copy off of other corporations and often fail at making working copies.

"Always a pleasure to see you Tony," he said, obviously lying, then Hammer turned to Richard. "And I can only guess that you are Richard Stark, the son of Iron Man."

They shook hands, Richard hastily as he wished to get away from the man. "Actually its Richard Potts, I took my mother's name," he corrected.

"Oh my apologies, I did not know that. But if I may, why didn't you follow your family's legacy and work for Tony?"

"Well if you must know, I've always held the belief that we all need to make our mark in history in our own unique ways," Richard answered.

"Very true son, very true," Tony said then Richard's phone went off.

"Excuse me I have to this," he said leaving and going onto a hotel balcony, and then answered his phone. "Your Highness, glad you could call me back."

" _I always make time for my friends, Richard,"_ voice on the other line said. " _I've had a look at the designs you've sent and as requested have shown it to my country's best scientists. They say that construction is quite easy, it can be delivered to you by tomorrow."_

That's great news," he said. "I'm sorry if you received any grief for this favor, I know how precious Vibranium is to your people."

" _Actually I received none after I told my father. So there is nothing to forgive, Wakanda and my family owe you much."_

"Well no matter what, thank you my friend."

" _Of course. You'll receive your suit tomorrow morning, goodbye Richard Potts."_

"Goodbye, Prince T'Challa," Richard said and then hung up.

He then walked back to find Natalie sitting by his mom, so he walked up and sat next to her, without her noticing.

"Enjoying yourself, Ms. Rushman?," he asked, and he took note that she didn't jump.

"Yes, actually Mr. Potts, I am very much," she said.

"Please call me Richard."

"Alright then, Richard," she said back then noticed that Pepper was gone and she got a serious look on her face. "I made a report to Director Fury. He wants to speak with you."

"Just tell me when and where."

"Hmm... he said that you'd be more difficult to convince."

"I'm not my father or grandfather," he said then he saw why his mom had left. His dad was driving in the race, and a man with glowing whips was attacking him. "Oh God."

He then walked out with Natalie and they got into to his own car and drove out onto the track.

"Better call Nick," Richard said and she immediately began to do so. They soon reached the others and Richard got out and then opened up a secret compartment in his trunk and got out two custom-made handguns and began firing. The metal harness the man wore protected him slightly and the whips sliced away any bullets. Richard changed tactics and pressed some buttons on his guns and they sort of opened up and became an assault rifle.

' _This is what happens when a Stark becomes a soldier,'_ Natalie thought.

The rifle began firing double bullets, which became more difficult to block, but soon there was only clicking. The man smiled as Richard dropped the gun and ran at him, avoiding the whips until last minute he got him in the chest.

"RICHARD!!!," Pepper screamed.

"The case, please!!! Come on!!," Tony yelled angrily and Pepper tossed it to him and the case became the Iron Man Mark IV suit. "You're gonna regret hurting my boy."

The man simply smirked and began slashing and stopping Tony from firing his repulsors. He then lassoed Tony's arm and began flipping him up into the air and onto the ground and Pepper's car then released one whip and focused all power on the one around Tony's neck, intending to kill him. But then a knife went into the arc reactor on the man's chest and the whips lost their charge.

The man turned and saw Richard with a large slash on his chest, but it only through the vest. Tony then came up and socked him in the gut and face and threw him to the ground and ripped off the reactor for good measure and then the police came and carted him away. He then began laughing and yelling that they had lost.

"How are you not dead?," Happy asked as they all ran up to him and Pepper hugged him tightly.

"I always wear Kevlar wherever I go," he answered letting go of Pepper and showing them.

They all made their way off the track and Tony and Richard both got a change of clothes. They both then began to walk with the police to where they were holding the man. They said that they found no information on him.

"He looked to be Russian, many of them who were exiled to Siberia had their information erased almost entirely," Richard said in French. They soon reached the cell and they were let in. They saw that he was already stripped down as to show that he didn't have anything to help him escape.

"That was some pretty decent tech you had there," Richard said in Russian, as he walked over and leaned on the wall that the man was facing while Tony sat next to him and faced the other way.

"You two come from a family of thieves and butchers, and like all guilty men, you both tried to rewrite your history, but you forget how many lives the Stark family has destroyed," he said in English, but with a heavy Russian accent.

"Speaking of thieves, where did you get these designs?," Tony asked.

"My father, Anton Vanko."

"The physicist?," Richard asked and the man nodded. "Makes sense how both you and him would know how to make an arc reactor."

"Well, I've never heard of him."

"My father is the reason you're still alive."

"Reason we're still alive is because you swung at us and missed," Richard said.

"Did I?," he asked. "If you can make God bleed, then people will cease to believe in him. And the sharks will come. All they need do is watch as the world consumes you."

"Oh well where will you watch the world consume me? Oh that's right, in a padded cell, we'll send you a bar of soap," Tony said. "Come on, son."

"Don't worry about your boy, Tony," the Russian said. "I only want you. By the way, palladium in chest, painful way to die." Tony then left and just before Richard left, he turned back to him.

"Thought of a name for you... Whiplash."

"Hmm... I like it," he said chuckling and Richard left.

"Hey Dad," Richard said, getting his attention. "I'm gonna take a separate plane. I need to get a few things at home."

"Okay, I'll let your mother know, and are you okay? Really?"

"I'll be alright, I've been through far worse"

He then hugged him, glad that his son was alright.

Washington D.C.

Richard arrived at his loft, only to find the lights were on, and a shady figure was looking out his window.

"There was a package at your door, thought I'd be nice and bring it in," the figure said, turning around and showed his face, a middle-aged black man, with an eyepatch over his left eye. "It was rather heavy."

"What did you want to talk about, Fury?," Potts asked.

"How you knew that Romanoff was a spy right away for one," he answered.

"Who?"

"Rushman."

"Ah, didn't bother asking for her real name, thought I'd let her learn to trust me enough for that."

"Anyway, how did you know?"

"Well she made it easy for someone like me to see it, she didn't expect me though so you can't hold that against her. And I've met her before, for what would be considered a split second."

"When?," Fury asked.

"When she encountered the Winter Soldier," he said, and Fury's eye widened. "I was part of the extraction team that was meant to be reinforcements to her and her team."

"I know what happened, that must've been rough," he said.

"Especially when you fight the guy one on one."

"We'll talk more about that later, now on to the real reason I'm here. I'm here to offer you a position in SHIELD."

Richard was blown away by this offer. "Why?"

"You're a capable fighter, you're as smart as your father and your grandfather was one of the founding members of SHIELD."

"I want Level 9 access, I'll get the information no matter what but give me that access and I'll leave the extra secret stuff alone."

"Done. Welcome to SHIELD, Sword. You'll need a new suit."

Richard looked at the box. "I've already got that covered. By the way, does the name Anton Vanko mean anything to you? I've heard the name, but nothing else."

"How about I tell both you _and_ your father that story?," Fury offered and he nodded. "Right now your first mission is to help your father get better."

"Yes sir."

 **Hope you like it. I know the meeting with Fury was a little rushed, but I'm trying to have Richard only stay there in DC for a short time. I'll have the rest of the movie in the next chapter, not sure if I'll go straight to the Avengers, but no matter what I'll be having Natasha and Richard get closer.**


	3. New Heroes Emerge

**Here is the next chapter. It's the rest of Iron Man 2.**

 **I only own my original character, rest belongs to Marvel.**

Natalie, or rather Natasha, awoke in the middle of the night to her phone going off. She became wide awake and answered.

"Hello?," she said.

"Hello Agent Romanoff," an all too familiar voice said. "Miss me?"

"What do you want Mr. Potts?," she asked annoyed that she was woken up.

"That's Agent Potts."

"So you took his offer. Congrats."

"Thank you," he said back. Only this time, he sounded like he was close by and Natasha immediately got out a gun with a silencer and fired towards the voice.

"That wasn't very nice," Richard said as she turned on the lights to see him in an impressive outfit, (think of it as like a mix of the Arkham Knight and the Black Panther's outfit put together, along with looking like Snake Eyes). He now had two swords on his back and the same hand guns he had in Monaco on his belt.

"How did you find this place?!," she demanded.

He removed his helmet to reveal his face, he had had his hair and beard trimmed. "First off, I'm sorry for breaking in, but I thought you and I should have a little talk," he explained. "To answer your question, you _really_ don't want to know."

She put the gun down and soon relaxed. "So what did you want to talk about?," she asked.

"Fury said you could fill me in on what's going on."

"Alright, my mission is to evaluate your father and possibly give my recommendation of him being on the Avengers Initiative."

"Something that my grandfather thought up."

She nodded in confirmation. "For your father's condition, Howard Stark said once that he had somehow created a new element, but he hid it in a way that only a Stark could find."

"Sounds like him," he said and she gave a look of confusion. "He was still around when I was little for a time, enough for me to remember him and how he was. Okay then, my father how is he?"

"Out of control, erratic behavior, uncaring," she answered.

"Sounds like a man who thinks that just because they could die any second that they've got nothing to lose."

"Yeah we were going to approach him soon, want to come with me to do that?"

"Well there is only one place he goes to when things like this happens, and let me tell you it's kind of pathetic."

This made her laugh a little. "Well I better get back to sleep. Don't ever break into my place again."

"Only with your permission," Richard promised. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

' _Easy Nat, easy. He's hot yes, but don't let it distract you,'_ she thought to herself as she fell back asleep.

The next morning, Tony was going through a hangover, eating donuts from his favorite donut place, in the giant donut display, still wearing the Iron Man suit.

"Sir!! I'm gonna have to ask you to exit the donut!!!," a voice yelled at him. He looked down to see none other than Nick Fury.

He got down and Fury led him inside and sat him down, Tony noticed that they were the only ones.

"I already told you. I don't want to join your super secret boy band," Tony said.

"No no I'm not here for that, cause I remember you saying you work alone," Fury said to him. "How's that working for you?"

"I-its not too...," he trailed off, as still very hungover, and the palladium poisoning was taking effect. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude but do I look at the patch or the eye? Cause I'm not entirely sure if you're real right now."

"I am very real," Fury said getting serious. "I'm the realist person you're ever gonna meet."

"Just my luck," he said back and then looked out at the hall, showing the black lines on his neck. "Where's the staff here?"

Fury took a look at it. "That ain't lookin' too good?"

"No it's not," a man in a black suit and a mask said as he walked up to them. "It looks worse every time he puts that suit on."

"And who are you?," Tony asked as he did not recognize the voice because of the voice modulator.

Then another agent came into view. "We've secured the perimeter but I don't think we should be here for long."

Tony looked up and saw that it was none other than Natasha. "Well you are... fired."

"That's not up to you," she countered as she sat next to Fury and he put his arm around her.

"Mr. Stark, I'd like you to meet Agent Romanoff, she was assigned to keep an eye on you."

"And who's he?," he asked.

"Don't change the subject just yet," Fury continued. "You've been busy. Made your girl your CEO, givin' away all of your stuff. You let you best friend fly off with your suit. Now if I didn't know better-"

"You don't know better," Tony interrupted. "I didn't give it to him, he took it."

"Whoa whoa whoa! He took it?!! You're Iron Man, and he just took it?!! The little brother walked in there, kicked your ass, and took your suit?!," he exclaimed then turned to the other agent. "Is that even possible?"

"According to his database security guidelines there are redundancies to prevent unauthorized usage," he answered and Tony looked at him weird.

"Okay if no one tells me who this Snake Eyes wannabe is, I'm flying out of here," he threatened.

The agent looked to Fury who nodded, and he pressed a button on the side of his mask and it opened. He pulled it off and revealed his face.

"Hey Dad," Richard said.

Tony was in absolute shock. "Oh.. you are... so grounded."

This made even Romanoff chuckle.

"I'm not ten years old," he reminded his father.

"Don't remind me, did they bring you into all of this?"

"No actually," he said coming closer. "It was you."

Then Tony felt a stinging in his neck and saw that his son had stuck a syringe in him.

"Ah!! Damn it kid!," he complained. "You trying to steal my kidney and sell it."

"With the amount of alcohol you consume, wouldn't be much of a profit," Richard joked.

As they chuckled again, Nat and Nick watched the black lines disappear off his neck.

"What did you just do to me?," he demanded.

"What we just did _for_ you," Fury corrected. "That's lithium dioxide, it's gonna take the edge off until you can find a cure."

"Give me a box of those and I'll be right as rain," Tony said, his senses beginning to return.

"It's not a cure, it just to keep the symptoms at bay," Nat explained.

"Won't be an easy fix," Richard said.

"Well as you know, son, I have tried everything, I know this stuff, I have tried every known element to replace the palladium," Tony said.

"Well I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all," Fury said then he and Nat got up and Richard sat down where they were. "We'll leave you two to talk for a little bit, then we gotta get going, so make it short."

"Yes sir," Richard said, and they both left, Richard watching Natasha the whole time, and Tony saw this.

"You and I are gonna have a conversation later about you and her," he said and received an eye roll before he got serious and a little angry. "But right now, you are going to explainexactly what you are working for SHIELD."

"Like I said, it's because of you," Richard explained. "I know I said when you got home from being kidnapped that I was done fighting, and I've kept that promise. Back then, I was fighting because I was angry and wanted to feel the adrenaline and get that anger out."

"What were you so angry about?," Tony asked, confused. "Your mother and I raised you as best we could."

"That's just the thing, you did it separately. Everywhere I looked growing up, I saw families, mothers and fathers who loved each other, and I wanted that. Don't get me wrong, I'm over joyed that you two are together again, I just wished that your on and off relationships lasted."

"...I'm sorry son," Tony finally said. "I wish that too. I didn't really know how to be a good parent for obvious reasons, and your mother wasn't any better. We were so young, we were scared, I guess we lost each other a few times along the way."

"Well, from what I've heard, there's a chance you'll lose her again," Richard said. "I joined SHIELD because I believe that I can make a difference in the world by doing so, but it's mostly for you and Mom. I love you both, and I want to protect you. I figured out Natalie, or should I say Natasha, was a spy on day one, and I thought maybe I can help you with this sickness you have if I got their help."

Instead of saying something back, Tony got up and hugged his son, which he returned. "I love you too kid, you and your mother more than anything. I'll try my best to find the cure. Perhaps with the help that you've gotten me, I might be able to."

"Good, but you still need to tell Mom."

Tony's face then sunk in fear as they broke away.

"Just tell her once you've found it."

"Oh, yeah I could do that."

Stark Home

When they got home, Fury began explaining what the arc reactor was, a stepping stone towards something greater, as said by Howard Stark. He explained who Anton Vanko was and why Ivan attacked Tony. He then left Agent Coulson in charge of him and then he, Nat and Richard left for him to get to work.

"Oh and Tony," Nick said before leaving. "I have my eye on you."

"We've established a perimeter around the property," Natasha said.

"So don't do anything stupid, or else Coulson will do something mean to you but funny to everyone else," Richard joked. "What would you do?"

"Well if he did anything funny, I'd taser him and watch Supernanny while he drooled in the floor," Coulson answered.

"Can't tell what's more funny, you tasering him or you a fan of Supernanny."

With that Richard walked out with Nat, who had been waiting for him.

"Think he'll find it?," she asked and he looked at her then back at his father.

"Yeah, I think so," he answered.

A few weeks passed when Tony called his son.

"Get Dad! Did you find it?," he asked.

"Yes I did but we have bigger problems, Vanko is alive and he is gonna attack the Expo," he said back.

"Oh shit!! I'm on my way there now! Mom, Natasha and Happy are all there!"

"Then suit up!"

Richard did so and drove out to the Expo, and quickly found that the attack had begun and Vanko must've taken over Rhodey's new suit, as he and the new Air Force Hammer Drones chased Iron Man through the skies while the Army, Navy and Marines Drones attacked the people. He found Pepper and Nat confronting Justin Hammer.

"Hey if your guy hadn't shown up, none of this would've happened, so please go away," he said refusing to get their help. But then he said something that really ticked off Richard. "Listen we gotta get these bitches out of here-"

He was then stopped and slammed into a nearby desk.

"Richard?!," Pepper exclaimed, surprised to see him in such an outfit and behaving that way.

"Where is he?! Where's Vanko?!!," he demanded.

"My facility!! He's at my facility!!!," Hammer yelled and Richard let go and gestured Nat to follow him.

"I want an explanation when this is done!!," Pepper yelled and he gave a thumbs up in understanding. She then called the cops and then begun to aid Hammer's men in shutting down the drones.

"We need you to take us to Hammer's facility," Natasha ordered Happy as they approached the car.

"I'm not asking you anywhere," he said.

"Alright then, I'll drive," Richard said and Happy immediately went into the driver's seat.

"You're definitely not driving this car."

As they drove over there, Nat began changing into her catsuit. When they arrived, Happy got out with them.

"Stay in the car Happy," Richard ordered.

"No way, kid," he defied.

"Stay in the car," Natasha said as well, now in her SHIELD outfit.

"What are you wearing?"

She then walked over and backed into the door.

"Look I'm not letting you two go in there alone."

"You wanna help? Keep the car running."

"You got it."

They all went in and Happy attacked the first guard as Nat and Richard moved forward. She slid on her knees and used little devices to electrocute two men, then jumped over a cart, kicking another with her feet.

Sword ran up to one and backflip kicked him and then grabbed another and then spun and rammed his head into the wall. Richard then drew his blades and the guards brought out their batons and they swung at him and he countered them pressed each blade against two guards' throats and slit them. He then threw one into another guard and sheathed the other and then began to shoot others around him. He pulled his sword ours and sheathed it and holstered his gun and then grabbed a guard behind him by the arm flipped him over him, breaking his arm and rendered him unconscious.

Natasha had just finished taking down five guys at once then walked casually to catch up with Sword, spraying a guard with pepper spray along the way. All the while, Happy had just finshed taking down that first guard.

"I got him!," he yelled. Then he saw their handiwork.

Richard kicked the door to Vanko's room open and readied his rifle and Natasha with her pistols, but it was empty besides two dead guards.

"He's gone," Nat yelled then she and Sword went over to the computer and got on two different keyboards.

"What are you doing?," Happy asked them both.

"I'm rebooting Uncle Rhodey's suit," Richard said.

"And I'm trying to find Vanko," Nat said. "Uncle Rhodey?"

"Only thing he'd let me call him."

She nodded and then continued then Richard succeeded.

"Yes! Dad, do you hear us?"

"Loud and clear," he said through the communicator.

"Alright I rebooted the suit, we've got Uncle Rhodey back."

"Thank you very much."

"Nice job on the new chest piece," Nat complimented. "Your readings are very good."

"For once I'm not dying."

"Wait what?," Pepper said, joining in on the conversation. "You're dying?"

"Uh no not anymore. I was gonna tell you."

"What?! You mean you really were dying?!"

"Yes but-"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I was gonna make an omelette and tell you!"

"Hey save it for the honeymoon," Nat interrupted. "You've got incoming."

"Better get War Machine up."

"Oh I love that name. And Pepper I know you're mad-"

"Damn, right I'm mad!," she yelled.

"-and I will formally apologize when I'm not fighting off a Hanmeroid attack."

"Fine."

"Could've been in Venice."

"Oh please."

Tony then got Rhodes up, and soon enough the drones came in and for a few minutes the two of them fought them off until Iron Man used his one time lasers. Then Nat saw another drone coming.

"Heads up, you've got one more incoming. This one looks different, repulsive signatures are significantly higher."

"It's Vanko, guys be careful, he's likely improved those whips of his."

Then everything went dead.

"We should get out of here."

"Agreed," Nat and Happy both said. Once they got out, Richard stopped Nat.

"Hey we need to talk," he said, and she nodded in agreement. He then wrapped his arm around her and shot his grapnel gauntlet and they were gone.

"Typical," Happy said then drove home.

They found themselves on a somewhat distant building, there they found Rhodey.

"Hey Uncle Rhodey," Richard greeted.

"Hey Richie," he said giving him a small hug as his armor was very bulky. "Who's this?"

"Agent Romanoff of SHIELD," she said.

"Colonel James Rhodes, thanks for rebooting the suit."

"No problem."

Then all of a sudden, Tony and Pepper came out of nowhere and Tony forcibly removed his helmet.

"That is it it Tony. My body literally cannot take the stress anymore!"

"What are you talking about? I think I did just fine taking care of everything!"

"It's not that!! I just don't know if you're going to kill yourself someday or worse!! I'm quitting, I'm resigning!"

This surprised Richard and Tony, she usually could handle stress, this must be too much. They then began to talk about how to deal with this financially and legally and somehow it ended with them kissing awkwardly.

"Weird," was all Tony said when they broke away.

"It was t weird," Pepper protested.

"I thought it was weird," Rhodes said, making his and the others' presence known. "You look like two seals fighting over a grape." Bat and Richard could barely control their laughter.

"Oh hey I/she had just resigned..." they trailed off, being embarrassed.

"You don't have to explain," Richard said. "We heard it all."

"Have any of you heard of privacy?," Tony asked.

"We were here first, get your own roof," Nat said.

"Oh and by the way my car was kind of destroyed in some of the explosions so I'm gonna have to keep the suit for a little bit," Rhodes asked.

"Nope. Absolutely not," Tony said.

"Wasn't a question," he said then flying away.

"Okay can you guys leave us alone, SHIELD stuff that you can't hear," Richard said.

"No, we will not," Tony refused again, just to get on their nerves.

"That wasn't a question either," Natasha said Tony flew off with Pepper, much to her dismay, but better than to face Nat's wrath.

"Alright then, what I wanted to say was thank you," Richard said.

"For what?"

"For everything. For helping me save my dad. And my mom. Pretty much everyone I care about."

"You're welcome. You know we make a pretty good team, perhaps we can be partners, a three person team."

"Yeah that's right, Clint Barton right?"

"Yup, Hawkeye."

"Sounds fun."

"Good. Looks like you were right, we did get along just fine."

"Yup. Hey, not sure if this is your kind of thing but, would you like to go out and get a chump of coffee sometime?"

Natasha was quite stunned by this, as she once again wasn't expecting it.

"Well, umm...," she hesitated, unsure of herself but then knew the answer. "You know what, that actually sounds nice."

"Great. Would you like a ride home?"

She nodded and they grapneled all the way back to her loft.

"Goodnight Ms Romanoff."

Then Natasha took both Richard and herself by surprise and she kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Richard."

He then grapneled back to his car and drove home, thankfully the explosions didn't reach his car. Once he got to his parents' home, they greeted him at the door. Richard then kept his word and told his mom everything. They all then went to bed.

The Next Morning

Richard was on the family plane back to DC when he received a call from Fury.

"Hello?"

"Hello Agent Potts. Wanted to say a job well done and to tell you that I will indeed be having you working with Natasha and Agent Barton," he said.

"Thank you sir. I promise you won't regret recruiting me."

"I know. Now your father did not get a recommendation for the Avengers."

"Let me guess, Iron Man did."

"And so did you."

Richard nearly dropped the phone, he was in so much shock. "I was recommended for the Avengers Initiative?"

"Yup. You're officially a member if you say yes now."

"Count me in Colonel."

"Good, now go home and get some rest, you've earned it."

"Thanks, goodbye sir." He hung up the phone and the messaged T'Challa that the suit worked perfectly. He later received a you're welcome message from him.

Soon he was back in his home, sweet home. ' _Now all I need is Natasha to be here with me. And everything would be perfect.'_

 **Hope you liked this one. I'll probably not make them this long m, but they will be longer than the first two. Next will probably be the Avengers movie. And I'll probably just say that he and Natasha get closer over the time on the helicarrier. See ya later.**


	4. Getting Ready

**This is the Avengers chapter, this will likely be a few chapters, especially since I'll be having Richard interacting with the team members. By the way, I'll be doing Iron Man 3 next then I'll replace Rogers with Richard in Winter Soldier.**

 **I own only my original character, rest belongs to Marvel.**

Two Years Later

Richard has been an agent of SHIELD for two years now, and has protected the world alongside Back Widow and Hawkeye. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to see Tony and Pepper for that whole time. So he was finally able to convince Fury to give him time off, when his father had just finished building Stark Tower.

He arrived just as the lights came on. Sword soon reached the building and JARVIS was there to greet him.

'It's is good to see you again, sir,' he said.

"Always good to hear your voice JARVIS," he said, getting into the elevator. "Don't tell them I'm here."

'Another surprise sir?'

"You know me so well."

Up in the penthouse, Pepper was overlooking the energy levels on the arc reactor. When Richard quietly entered he took notice that she was having trouble understanding it.

"Levels are holding steady, I think," she said as Tony came over to her, having just gotten out of the suit after pulling them off the grid.

"Of course they are," he said. "But tell me, how does it feel to be a genius?"

"It's not too bad, if I say so myself," Richard said and they turned in shock to see their son, in a black and dark grey suit and had a SHIELD badge in his coat pocket.

"Richard!!!," they both yelled and went over to hug him.

"Where have you been? It's been two years," Pepper asked.

"Pretty much all over the world, can't go into detail obviously, but let's just say I've been saving the world and annoying Natasha, Coulson and Fury."

"That's my boy!!," Tony said and Pepper rolled her eyes. "Can you at least tell us your codename?"

"Oh you already know it," Richard answered. "It's the nickname I had in the SEALs, the Sword."

"Now _that's_ a kickass name," Pepper commented. "And to answer your question Tony, I wouldn't know."

"What are talking about? Stark Tower is your baby."

"No, he is," she argued pointing to their son and Tony looked to him for help.

"You're on your own," he said.

"Come on give yourself some credit, say.. 12%."

"12%?"

"An argument can be made for 15."

"12%? My baby?"

"Well you weren't lifting anything heavy. I literally lifted the heavy stuff."

"And who's fault is the security staff?," Richard asked.

"Oh yeah that's on her," Tony answered.

"Oh, really?," Pepper said.

"It was teeming with sweaty workmen. But tell you what next one will have Potts on the tower."

"On the lease," she said back.

"I certainly hope so," Richard said then JARVIS got their attention.

'Sir the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten.'

" _Mr. Stark! We need to talk,"_ Coulson said over the phone.

"You've reached the life model of Tony Stark, please leave a message," Tony said, trying to get him to leave.

" _It's urgent Richard."_

"Then leave it urgently," Tony continued then the doors flung open and there Coulson stood. "Security breach! It's on you."

"Phil! Come in!," Pepper said and he obliged.

"Phil?," Tony said, having never known his first name. "Uh his first name is 'Agent.'"

"And your's is-," Richard began to tease.

"Don't you dare!," he warned his son and Richard smirked.

"What's going on?," Richard asked Coulson.

"It's been stolen," he answered and Richard's eyes widened.

"Does this have to do with the Avengers?," Pepper asked and he looked at her suspiciously. "Which I know nothing about."

"The Avenger Initiative was scraped and I thought I didn't qualify," Tony explained.

"I didn't know that either."

"Yeah, apparently I'm, what is it? Volatile. Self-obsessed. Don't play well with others."

"That I did know."

"It's clear as day to everyone," Richard added. "But in the situation that the world is in right now, we need all the help we can get."

"Sword is right," Coulson said. "And I know that this is your vacation, but I'm afraid Director Fury has requested your presence as well."

"Alright, sorry you both, but duty calls."

"Don't worry we understand," Peoper said. "Just come back when it's all done." She then walked over to Tony.

"Who took it?," Sword asked Phil.

"An Asgardian, Loki."

"Shit. Anything else?"

"Barton's been compromised."

Richard snapped his head towards the experienced SHIELD agent.

"Oh God. Does Nat know?"

"Yes, she's on her way to get the big guy now."

"I can meet her there. Where's she going?"

"Calcutta."

"See you at base." With that, Richard left and got on the family advanced jet and went at highest speed to Calcutta, reaching it in only several hours. While on the plane, he contacted his partner.

" _Richard, you heard?"_

Yup, I'm heading to you now. Try to stay where you are."

" _You should be heading back to base, I'll be fine."_

"We both know there isn't a 100% guarantee of that, I'm meeting up with you." He then hung up the phone as the plane landed. He then ordered the pilots to take off, and they obeyed.

Richard soon found Nat in an old house, on the outskirts of the city. She looked to have taken a bit of a beating as her interrogation method was a hostage situation for her missions. But no matter what, to Richard, who had developed strong feelings for the spy, she was always beautiful.

"Hey partner," she said as she looked at him. Unbeknownst to even her, she had been developing feelings for Richard as well.

"Hey, is he here?"

"I sent a girl to find him and bring him here."

As if on cue they began to hear little feet running towards them and they quickly hid. Soon they saw the little girl run in and out through a window. Behind her was a slightly short, timid looking man, Richard guessed this was the guy.

"Should've been paid upfront, Banner," he said to himself after seeing the kid leave.

"You know for someone who's supposed to be avoiding stress," Nat began to show herself. "You've picked quite a place."

Banner looked at her and smirked. "Avoiding stress isn't the key."

"What then? Yoga?," Richard asked showing himself and Banner narrowed his eyes.

"You look familiar, have we met?," he asked.

"No but you've probably seen me on tv, I'm Richard Potts."

"Oh yes, Tony Stark's son. And you?"

"Natasha Romanoff," Nat answered.

"To answer your next question, we're not here to kill you, but to ask for your help. On behalf of SHIELD," Richard explained.

"Hmm, haven't heard from them for a while, I'm assuming the whole place is surrounded?"

Richard looked to Nat, who shook her head. "Just us."

"How did you find me?"

"We never lost you, just kept our distance and kept interested parties off of your back," Nat answered.

"Why?"

"Nick Fury seems to trust you, but now we need you to come in."

"What if I say no?"

"We'll persuade you."

"And if the other guy says no?"

"You haven't had an incident for a year and a half, I don't think you want to break that streak," Richard said as Romanoff walked over to the table that was behind Banner.

"I don't every time get what I want," Banner said.

"Doctor Banner, we need you to help us find this," Natasha said then sliding her phone over to him, it had a picture of the Tesseract on it. "This is the Tesseract, it has the ability to destroy the world."

"What does Fury want me to do, swallow it?"

"I don't think even you'd survive that, and no, just find it, better for us to have than the one who stole it," Richard reasoned.

"It emits a low gamma radiation signature. There's no one who knows gamma radiation like you do, if there was that's where I'd be," Nat said.

"So Fury isn't after the monster?," Banner asked trying to be clear.

"Not that he's told me."

"And he tells you everything?"

"He tells _him_ everything." She gestured to Richard.

"Almost everything, like nuclear launch codes, those kind of secrets he never tells me. But he did once mention that he doesn't want the other guy."

"He wants me in a cage."

"No ones gonna put you in a cage," Nat tried to assure him.

"STOP LYING TO ME!!!," he suddenly snapped, and Nat pulled a gun from under the table, and Richard saw that her hands were shaking. "I'm sorry that was mean."

"It's alright, Doc," Sword assures him the. Turned back to Natasha. "Nat, sweetie, calm down. He just wanted to see what we'd do. Put it down, it wouldn't hurt him anyway and the other will just make a mess."

Natasha slowly brought the gun down then touched her ear.

"Stand down, we're all good in here," she ordered with fear still in her voice.

"Just us huh?," Banner said, and they both just looked at him, Nat still had a look of fear on her face.

On their way back via a special jet that only SHIELD uses, called a quinjet, Richard went over to Nat while Banner had drifted off.

"Hey, you alright?," he asked, quite concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she answered unconvincingly, and he gave her a look. "I just thought that it was going to come out."

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared as well," he admitted, but he lifted her chin up. "But don't worry, he seems to have it under control. And if he does, I'll protect you."

She gave a ghost of a smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

 **Hope you liked it, I'll probably end the next one with Coulson's death. Then after that the rest of the movie.**


	5. The Helicarrier

**Here's Avengers, chapter 2.**

 **I own only my original character, rest belongs to Marvel.**

Sword, Natasha and Banner soon reached a SHIELD carrier, where they were greeted by Fury's second in command, Agent Maria Hill.

"Agents Romanoff and Potts, welcome back," she greeted them, then looked to Dr. Banner who was looking out to sea. "Potts they need you on the bridge, guide them through the launch."

"Alright then. They better wait for me, after all this is my boat," he was responded.

"Its SHIELD's."

"SHIELD built it, but _I_ designed it and paid for it."

"Just get to the bridge."

"Yes ma'am, see you in a little bit Nat."

"See ya," she said back as he walked away, she seemed slightly disappointed and Hill saw this.

"Missing him already Nat?"

She looked at her in confusion. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Talking about that little crush you have on the fencing man."

Then, she got lucky as another quinjet came in. Hill decided to head back to the bridge while Widow went over to greet the new arrivals.

Out walked out Coulson, followed by a tall, light brown haired man, who looked quite out of place. He wore dark brown pants and plaid shirt and a brown leather jacket on.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers," Coulson introduced with pride.

"Ma'am," Captain America greeted.

"Hi. You're need on the bridge, sir," she said and Coulson left and Widow and Rogers walked over to Banner. "Quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. Thought Coulson was gonna swoon. He ask you to sign his trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?"

"They're vintage. He's very proud of them."

Rogers then walked ahead to meet Banner.

"Doctor Banner," he called out and the said man turned and walked over.

"Oh yeah, hi," he said shaking the living legend's hand. "Richard said you'd be here."

"Who's Richard?"

"Agent Richard Potts. One of my partners, and third in command of SHIELD, after Fury and Hill," Romanoff answered. "Also Howard Stark's grandson."

"Didn't hear about Tony Stark having a kid."

"He took his mother's surname."

"Anyway, word is you can locate the cube," Rogers said moving on with the conversation.

"Is that the only word on me?," Banner asked timidly as ever.

"Only word I care about."

"Must be very strange to you, all of this."

"You know, it's actually kind of familiar," he said looking around, then Romanoff came up behind them.

"We might want to head inside soon, it's gonna get a little hard to breathe," she said as they began to hear machinery move around, and the two men moved over to the edge.

"Is this a submarine?," Steve asked.

"Really? They want me in a pressurized metal container?," Bruce asked, with doubt in his voice. Then they were bewildered. Something began to emerge from the water, four extensions of the ship rose up. They were monstrous turbines and soon enough the carrier began to go up into the air.

"Oh no, this is much worse!," Banner said then they all went inside.

Helicarrier Bridge

Romanoff led them to the bridge, and they were beyond impressed. The room was filled with control consoles, each with a person who was either monitoring the flight systems or searching for the Tesseract and Loki.

"All engines operating," Hill announced to Sword. "SHIELD emergency protocol 193.6 in effect, were at level."

"Good," Richard said. "Let's vanish."

"Engaging particle reflection panels."

As she said this, the ship began to vanish from the mirrors on the bottom of the craft, like a camouflage system.

Natasha then pointed to the main console, which was being overlooked by Fury.

"That's Richard," she said and Rogers just watched him.

' _Kid looks so much like Howard did,'_ he thought to himself, then he was shook from his thoughts by Fury greeting them.

"Gentleman, welcome," he said then Steve gave him a ten dollar bill, then he walked over to him after Potts had given Hill the helm.

"Mr. Potts," he said and Richard turned to see the Star-Spangled Man himself.

"Captain Rogers," he said back as he turned to look at him. Richard was now wearing his Sword suit, two pistols on his sides and swords on his back, and had grapnel vambraces on. All of these things had been improved upon, all were now made of Vibranium, which he got from his friend in Wakanda. "How are you liking my boat?"

"It's very impressive, didn't think I'd ever be surprised again, but isn't it SHIELD's?"

"Agent Potts designed the helicarrier and paid for its construction two years ago," Fury said. "It's his. On this boat, the only person he has to answer to is me."

"Father must be proud."

"My father doesn't know about this thing," Richard said, then turned to Doctor Banner. "So what's the first step in finding the cube?"

"Well, how many spectrometers do you have access to?," Banner asked.

"How many are there?," Fury asked, then Banner turned to everyone in the room.

"Call every lab you know and tell them to put their spectrometers on the roof and have them search for gamma rays. I'll create a tracking algorithm based off a cluster base."

"Sounds good, Richard, Nat show Doctor Banner to his lab."

"Come on Doc," Nat said. "You'll love it we have all the nice toys."

True to her word, Banner had everything he needed to get to work right away. He thanked them and the two SHIELD agents walked back to the bridge, talking along the way.

"Think we'll be able to get him back?," Nat asked.

"Not a doubt in my mind," he said back to her and she smiled.

Fury turned to them when they returned. "Glad you're back, we've found Loki, he's in Germany."

"Let's go get him," Richard said.

"That's the plan," Fury agreed. "You and the Captain will be bringing him in."

Richard saluted him and he and Natasha went and readied a quinjet, then they saw Rogers coming towards them. He was wearing his improved uniform, all red, white and blue. And he had his signature Vibranium shield as well.

"Wow, how patriotic," Richard joked.

"Funny," he said and they took off for Loki.

Germany

"Kneel before me," Loki ordered the crowd of frightened people as he created illusions of himself to surround them. "I said, KNEEL!!!"

Scared out of their minds, they did as he said and began to walk around them with a smirk on his face.

"Is not this simpler?," he asked, rhetorically. "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

Then an old man arose in defiance of the would be king. "Not to men like you."

"Ha... there are no men like me."

"There are always men like you."

Loki became annoyed and pointed his scepter at him. "Look to your elder people. Let him be an example."

He fired but then a shield deflected it back at him, saving the old man. The blast pushed him away and brought him to his knees. The shield lowered and revealed Captain America.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing," he said to Loki.

"The soldier," Loki said chuckling. "The man out of time."

"He's not the one who's out of time," Sword said behind the god of mischief and he turned to look at him.

"The weapon of SHIELD, do you ever get tired of being Fury's slave?," he taunted.

"We're all slaves to something." Then Widow in the quinjet appeared and readied its guns.

'Loki, stand down and drop the weapon,' she called over the intercom onboard. His response was to fire at the craft, which it barely dodged and the people scrambled to their feet and ran out of there. Rogers ran up to him and punched Loki right in the face, which barely gazed him and he responded with an even harder punch.

Richard then kneed Loki directly in the back, knocking him back to his own knees and he wrapped his swords around his neck.

"Ready to give up?," he asked but then Loki vanished.

"Never," he said behind him and then Cap's shield slammed into him but Loki then knocked him over with the bottom of his scepter, putting him on his knees and then Loki put it on the back of his head.

"Kneel," he ordered but Cap just pulled it of his head and jumped to kick him in the face.

"Not today," he said and Richard swung his swords at Loki, who easily blocked them.

"Your attacks," Loki said. "They felt like how it does when the captain's shield hits me, how is that?"

"Maybe I'm made of the same thing it is."

Then a blast of energy hit Loki straight in the chest and he was on his back then a man in red and gold armor appeared and readied every weapon he had.

"Make a move, reindeer games," he dared. Loki then used his magic and his armor and the extension of his scepter disappeared and he put his hands up and Iron Man put away his weapons. "Good move."

Then Captain America and Sword walked up behind him.

"Mr. Stark," Steve greeted.

"Captain," he said back then turned to his son. "Miss me?"

"More of mom than you," Richard joked.

"Ouch, that hurt."

They were all now heading back to the Helicarrier and Sword was speaking to Fury on the radio.

" _Has he said anything?,"_ he asked.

"Not a word," Richard answered.

" _Just get him here, pronto. We're running out of time."_

"Yes, sir. Copy that." He then ended the transmission and turned to Natasha. "This is getting more and more interesting by the minute."

"And more and more out of our league," she added.

"Then we change our league." With that she smiled ever so slightly. Richard walked to the back to speak to the captain and his dad.

"I don't like this," the captain said.

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?," Tony asked.

"I don't remember it being that easy, this guy packs a wallop."

"Well you are pretty spry, for an old timer," Richard said.

"Yeah, what's your thing, pilates?"

"What?"

"It's like calisthenics," Richard explained.

"Yeah you may have missed some things, doing time as a Capsicle."

"Fury didn't tell me he was bringing you in," Steve said.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell anyone, not even me," Richard said, earning a strange look from Tony. "I'm third in command of SHIELD."

"Of course you are," he said trying to sound not surprised. "But good job in proud of you on that."

"Thanks but it was you really. Remember I joined SHIELD to find a way to help you. One of my requests was also Level 9 access. So the only ones who know more than me are Fury and Alexander Pierce."

"Pierce?"

"Takes care of the legal parts of SHIELD."

Then all of a sudden, thunder and lightning began to appear.

"What is this?," Nat asked herself.

Then the guys saw Loki with a nervous look on his face.

"What's the matter, scared of a little lightning?," Rogers asked.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," he answered and Richard's eyes widened.

"It's Thor!!," he yelled and he readied himself and Tony put on his helmet and opened the door. Then Thor came in. He was tall, very muscular, dressed similarly to Loki, but red, blue and silver were the primary colors instead of green, gold and black. He also wielded as legend said a mighty hammer, Mjolnir.

Tony tried to attack but Thor just knocked him over with his hammer and grabbed Loki and flew off.

"Now there's that guy," Tony said.

"Another Asgardian?!," Natasha asked.

"Isn't that guy a friendly?," Cap asked.

"Doesn't matter, if he frees Loki or kills him, Tesseract is lost," Iron Man said preparing to fly off after them.

"Dad wait we need a plan of attack!," Richard yelled but Tony wouldn't listen.

"I have a plan, attack." With that he flew off, the Steve put a parachute on.

"I'd sit this one out Cap," Richard suggested.

"I don't see how I can."

"These guys come from legends, basically they're gods."

"There's only one God kid, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that," he said then jumped out. Richard grunted in frustration then put a parachute on as well.

"Hey what are _you_ doing Richard?!," Natasha demanded.

"Someone has to watch Loki while those three play around," he answered.

"But you haven't founght Thor before and you barely survived your encounter with his brother!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he said sarcastically. "Don't worry, I'm sure Loki will just be enjoying the show, just like me."

With that he jumped out and opened up his parachute pretty late, but his suit protected him from harm. He had landed on a little cliff of rock and he quickly found the god of mischief watching Thor and Iron Man fight.

They were throwing each other around, trying to match each other's strength. Loki merely sat down and watched them. Then Richard saw Rogers coming in.

"Seems the show is gonna be cut soon," he said, actually making Loki jump slightly.

"I'm impressed, not many can sneak up on me," he said.

"I aim to please," he said back.

"I saw the similarity between you and the metal man, you're his son aren't you?"

When his question was met by silence, he assumed he guessed right.

"You know Barton told much about you, his and that other woman's little team of yours. You've done some interesting things, though I doubt your proud of them. Doesn't it torture you on the inside, the thought of what your father would think of you if these secrets were to be revealed?"

Richard then walked up to him with an angry yet deadpan look on his face. Saying nothing, he then cuffed the so-called king.

"If he were to find out, it'll be from me, not you," he said and was about to say something but was cut off by Rogers yelling.

"Hey!!! That's enough!!"

The two then turned to see what was going on. Thor and Tony had done serious damage to the forest they were fighting in, and now both were looking up at Captain America.

"Now I don't know what you're planning to do here-"

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!!," Thor interrupted him.

"Then prove it. Put that hammer down."

"Uh oh. Bad call cap, he loves his-," Iron Man tried to warn but Thor hit him with the hammer.

"You want me to put the hammer down?!!," he yelled angrily and he jumped up and brought the hammer down on Rogers who blocked it with his shield, causing a massive shockwave which knocked all three heroes down.

"Does your brother have anger issues?," Richard asked and Loki shrugged.

"More or less," he answered.

"Well can you teleport me down there, I want to talk to him?"

"What makes you think I won't try to escape?"

Richard just pointed up and they saw the quinjet right above them. Loki immediately teleported him to Thor.

"Who are you?," Thor asked.

"My name is Richard Potts, you can call me Sword. If you're here to end Loki's schemes, help us and we'll give him _and_ the Tesseract to you, deal?"

Thor then immediately shook his hand. "Deal."

 **I think this is a good place to stop. There will will a couple chapters of Sword interacting with the team. Then I'll have Barton attack and the move on with the story. See ya later.**


	6. Team Building

**Here is the next chapter.**

 **I own only my original character, rest belongs to Marvel.**

It was all quiet on the Helicarrier while Loki was being brought to his holding cell, with Fury waiting for him. It was a big cage, framing being of thick metal and had thick plate glass as well.

"In case it's unclear," Fury began. "You try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass..."

He then opened up the hatch below the cage.

"Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap, you get how that works?!!"

He then closed it before continuing. "Ant, boot,"

"It's an impressive cage," Loki said chuckling. "Not built I think for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh I've heard," he continued, looking into the security camera, knowing that the team was watching him. "A mindless creature, makes play that he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I?," Fury asked. "You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate, you might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh, it burns you doesn't it," Loki says, not feeling threatened at all. "To have the Tesseract. To have power. And for what, a warm light for all mankind to share? Only to find out what true power is."

Fury just smirks and begins to walk away. "If true power wants a magazine or something, let me know."

Back at the control room, Rogers turned off the screen that showed Loki.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?," Banner commented.

"Loki is intending to go through with his plan," Rogers said. "Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army, called the Chitauri," he answered. "They are not of Asgard or of any world known. They will win him the Earth, for what I suspect is the Tesseract."

"An army, from outer space so he's building another portal," Sword said.

"That is true, swordsman. Though I do not know where that might be."

"Well worry about that later, whatever Loki's plan is, its clear that Erik Selvig is vital to it," Banner pointed out.

"Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of our own," Widow said.

"Yeah Agent Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye," Richard explained. "He's mine and Nat's partner."

"I'd like to know why Loki let us take him," Rogers said. "Won't be able to lead an army from here."

"I don't think we should focus on him," Banner said. "That guy's mind is like a bag of cats. You can smell crazy on him."

"Have care of what you say," Thor said firmly. "Loki may be beyond reasoning, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."

"He killed over 80 people in just two days," Nat said.

"He's adopted."

"Nice save," Richard said.

"And one more thing, the iridium. Why would he need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent," Tony said, walking into the room with Coulson. "Now I'm just saying pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive."

"He's trying to say is that the iridium will stop the portal from collapsing like it did at SHIELD," Richard explained.

"No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing," Tony said to Thor who looked at him in confusion. Then he realized something and he turned to Sword.

"The metal man is your father, swordsman?"

"Somehow, yes," he said, and that earned some snickers.

"Anyway," Stark said as he began to fiddle with the main controls, not harming anything but still messing with it. "The iridium will allow him to keep the portal open for as long and as wide as he wishes. Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails."

The crew began to look at him in confusion, but he ignored it.

"That man is playing Galaga. He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did," he said pointing in a random direction, then he placed his hand on his left eye. "How does Fury even see these?"

"He doesn't," Richard said. "I do."

Tony did a 180 turn to look at the former Navy SEAL that was his son. "You're in charge on this boat?"

"No, as usual I answer to Fury. But I do own this boat as I designed and paid for its construction."

"You've been busy."

"Oh, you have no idea."

"But the rest of the materials, Barton ought be able to get his hands on easily. All he needs is a power source," he continued, slyly placing a device on the terminal before leaving it, and all but Richard didn't notice. "Something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?," Hill asked.

"Last night, am I the only one who did the readings?"

"I skimmed through it, but it was all I needed," Sword said, and all but Tony, Nat and Hill looked at him weird. "Eidetic memory."

"Oh," they all said.

"Anyway, He would have to heat the cube up to 120 million kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," Banner said.

"Unless Selvig has found a way to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect," Tony said.

"Well if that were to happen, he'd be able to achieve heavy ion fusion on any reactor on the planet," Richard said.

"Finally people who speak English," Tony said.

"Is that what just happened?," Cap asked as Tony shook Banner's hand.

"Such an honor to meet you Dr. Banner, your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. Oh and I love the fact that you can lose control and turn into great big rage monster."

"...Thanks," he said awkwardly.

"Dr. Banner is only here to help us find the cube," Fury said coming into the room. "I was hoping that you would help him."

"Of course, lead the way doc," he said the two scientists left.

"Now what?," Sword asked. "Shall we go out and try to find Hawkeye?"

"You know that if Clint doesn't want to be found that we won't find him," Natasha said.

"Can't just sit here and do nothing."

"We have no choice in that matter, swordsman," Thor said.

"Thor's right," Fury said. "Right now I'd like to know how Loki was able to turn two of my sharpest people into flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand."

"I do!," Steve said and got looks fro everyone. "I understood that reference."

"Good for you," Richard said, then he saw Natasha get up and leave and he went after her.

"What is wrong with her?," Thor asked.

"One of the men Loki took control over, Barton, he's like a brother to Natasha," Fury explained. "Guess talking about him so much got to be too much for even her."

Sword was soon able to catch up with Natasha after a couple hours of searching for her, finding her in the training room.

"Hey," he said getting her attention.

"Hey."

"We're gonna find him you know, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she said walking up to him.

"And have I ever been able to not keep one?"

"Ha.. no. No you haven't," she said. "Thank you for everything."

"Anytime," he said they got closer very slowly. Soon, before either of them realized it, their lips met. It was a small kiss, both of them unsure. They soon relaxed and they deepened it. They broke away after a couple minutes and they smiled.

"I-I love you, Richard," she said slowly as she had just realized just how much she truly did love the man in front of her.

"And I have always loved you Natasha," he said and they both smiled again. "And I promise that we'll be getting our friend back."

"Am I interrupting something?," a voice behind them said. They turned to see Tony standing at the door with a massive smirk on his face.

"Shouldn't you be helping out the good doctor?," Richard asked.

"Well I was wondering where you ran off to and it seems that you quite literally ran right into Agent Romanoff."

"You have five seconds to leave Stark," she threatened and his eyes widened and they looked to Richard.

"Don't look at me, it's best not to try to stop her." With that, Tony immediately ran, and Richard and Natasha laughed.

"He was lucky that was only four seconds," Sword joked and Natasha laughed.

"Well, as much as I want to continue this, how about we stop Loki first?," she said.

"Yeah that's probably for the best, maybe after all this we can finally get that cup of coffee."

"I'd like that, now I'm gonna train a little," she said in her own way of saying to scram.

"Okay, I'll let you know if anything comes up."

As he left, he began to think to himself, ' _Pinch me, I'm dreaming.'_ What's funny if that Natasha was thinking precisely the same thing.

As he walked back, he was met by a familiar face.

"Hey Phil, what's up?"

"Nothing really," he answered. "Just how long has it been going on between you and Agent Romanoff?"

Richard knew that he was just teasing him and inwardly celebrating as he always guessed that they would get together. Despite his secret obsession with superheroes like Steve, Coulson was a very great guy and he had become a close friend of his.

"It's just started actually," Richard answered. "How about you and that violinist?"

"She's a cellist," he said. "And we're doing finevci suffering the circumstances."

"Oh, well anyway, were you able to get Steve to sign your cards yet?"

"Not yet, trying to find the least awkward way to ask."

"Just ask him, I doubt he'll say no. Maybe just not right now, but that's not a no. Just don't go into detail like you usually do."

"Thanks for the advice-wait I do that?," he asked, earning a nod. "Well no matter what thanks."

"No problem... geek," Richard teased and walked away.

He soon found himself in Banner's lab, his dad working alongside him.

"Hello nerds!," he said. "Hey Banner."

"Oh haha you're hilarious but you're the one who's always saying you're as smart as me so what does that make you?," Stark countered, think he had his son in a box.

"A cool, badass nerd," Richard said and Banner began laughing.

"He got you there," he said.

"How go things with finding the Tesseract anyway?"

"Slow but we should be getting the algorithm up soon once we have enough spectrometers feeding us data."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do to help out there on the bridge, but I'm rusty with this computer so I'm not much help there."

"What have you been doing since you joined two years ago?," Swords father asked.

"Wait, you're Fury's second lieutenant and you've only been in SHIELD for two years?," Banner asked.

"Helps to be a genius, and to be the greatest soldier in American history after Rogers and to be the grandson of one of the founders," Richard said. "To answer your question Dad, I can't tell you anything, only that I've been working alongside Natasha, Agent Barton, Coulson and Hill, sometimes even Fury."

"Cool as that is, I'll find out soon enough."

"Because you got JARVIS a direct link into the Helicarrier's network."

"You saw that?"

"And I'm surprised no one else did. I didn't stop you because you would've found out no matter what."

There was a silence for a little bit after that, as both men were trying to figure out what Richard meant. He took this as his cue to leave. He started to walk down the hall and soon was met by Rogers.

"Hey Richard," he said.

"Steve," he said back and they began to walk together.

"Hey I was wondering, your fighting skills, who trained you?"

"I was once a Navy SEAL," he answered. "They were established in the 1960's, they are the elite group of the U.S. military, that's where my main training came from. I excelled in everything, got to the ranking of captain, people would say that I was second only to you."

"Wow, what happened?"

"I was discharged, thankfully not dishonorably. That's a story for another day, I'm not ready to talk about it."

"I understand, I have a few memories I wish I could forget."

"Like Bucky?"

Steve turned to him, surprised he knew about his old friend.

"You know about him?"

"Are you kidding? People still talk about Captain America and his Howling Commandos taking on HYDRA. Bucky was my favorite."

"Really? Bucky would've loved to have heard that."

"Yeah. You know Falsworth, his great grandson is a good friend of mine."

"Really? Small world."

"Not small enough, would make it easier to protect."

This earned a laugh from the living legend, but then Richard turned serious.

"You know, Peggy Carter is still alive right?," he asked and Steve's head snapped towards him.

"What? Where?"

"In a nursing home in DC, her great niece and I visit her from time to time. Sadly she's suffering from dementia."

"Damn," Rogers said. "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem, now as fun as this conversation is, I should probably go and talk to Thor since I'm speaking to everyone."

Steve understood and nodded and Richard walked back to the bridge, where he found Coulson showing him a picture of a woman.

"Hey guys," he said and they nodded at him. "Who might this be?"

"Jane Foster," Thor answered.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes she is a girl and a friend."

"Oh sorry, girlfriend would our word for what would probably be mistress for you."

"Ah, I see! Yes she is my girlfriend, I hope."

"He hasn't seen her in a little while," Coulson explained.

"Tell me swordsman, how well do you know Selvig?," Thor asked.

"Enough to consider him a friend," he answered. "He talks mostly about you."

"He's right, you changed his life," Coulson concurred. "You changed everything around here."

Things were better as they were," Thor said. "We Asgardians act like we are more advanced, yet we come down here and battle like bilge snipe."

"Like what?"

"Bilge snipe, you know huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have any of those?"

"I don't think so," Coulson said.

"Well they are repulsive, they trample anything in their path."

He walked up to look out the window. "When I first came to this world, Loki's rage followed me. As a result, your people paid the price, now you must do so again."

"Well it's not the first time a madman has tried to rule this world through war," Richard said. "Humanity will likely always be fighting off an enemy."

"Then perhaps we are more alike than we realize," Thor said. "But it was me who brought Loki upon you. In my youth I courted war."

"The war hasn't started yet," Fury said behind them. "Do you think you can get Loki to give up the Tesseract?"

"I do not know. It's not just ambition and a need for power that drives him, its vengeance, upon me. No pain could pride him from his need of it."

"A lot of men think that, until the pain starts," Sword said.

"What are you asking me to do?," Thor asked.

"I'm asking what are you prepared to do," Fury asked.

"Loki is a prisoner."

"Then why do I get the feeling that he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?" Thor didn't have an answer for that, but Sword had an idea.

"Perhaps he's a beacon, or the scepter more likely is, a way to track us," he said.

"And take us all down at once," Coulson concluded.

"If that is the case, you should have this gloating castle secured and inform the metal man supposed green giant turning man of this development," Thor suggested, and they nodded and began to walk over to do so, but Hill stopped them.

"Director, we've got an unauthorized entry into the network," she said.

"Stark," Fury concluded. "I'm assuming you let him in, Agent Potts?"

"I certainly didn't stop him, but I only let him into things he would've found out eventually anyway."

"Okay good, what about the Phase 2 stuff?"

"I don't know how to protect those as I'm not officially on the project."

The two then hurried to the lab, and Romanoff called on the coms.

" _Loki intends to unleash the Hulk on us,"_ she warned and Richard looked at Fury for an explanation.

"I had her interrogate Loki In her own way," he said.

"Aw, man! Love it when she does that! It's so funny how easy it is to get the to monologue."

Fury rolled his eye at how childish Richard could be at times, but he kept quiet about it and they continued on.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Mr. Stark?," he asked as they arrived.

"Honestly, I could say the same thing for you."

"You're supposed to be searching for the cube."

"We are," Banner said. "The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. Once we get a hit, it'll give us the location."

"Yeah which means you can answer this question," Tony said. "What is Phase 2?"

Then Cap came in with a HYDRA gun. "Phase 2 is SHIELD makes weapons with the Tesseract. Sorry the computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Now Captain, we had to bring in anything related to the-," Fury began before being interrupted.

"i'm sorry Nick what were you lying?," Stark said, showing a screen that confirmed what Rogers said and then he turned to his son. "Did you know about this?"

"I knew about Phase 2 but I didn't know that they were making weapons," he answered truthfully. "One of the few things that he never told me about. Probably because I would have the same opinion as you."

"I was wrong, Director world hasn't changed a bit," Cap said as Nat and Thor came in.

"Did _you_ know about this?," Banner asked Natasha.

"You want to think removing yourself from this environment, Doc?," she asked.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."

"So you did know about this?," Richard asked.

"Actually, I knew just as much as you."

"Well moving on, I would like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to make weapons of mass destruction," Banner stated.

"Because of him," Fury said, pointing to Thor.

"Me?," he said.

"Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet they had a grudge match that level a small town. We learned that you're not only not alone we are hopelessly, no hilariously outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor argued.

"But I'm guessing Nicky here will say that you're not the only ones out there," Richard pitched in. "But that doesn't mean we have to be on the offensive."

"Actually we kind of have to, Agent Potts," he countered. "I thought as a soldier like yourself, you'd understand."

"I'm not any ordinary soldier. I never thought like one before that's what made me so good. Which is why I think this is wrong you're trying to control him something you know you can't."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Well, nuclear deterrent always calms things down," Tony said sarcastically.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark?," Fury asked.

"Im sure if Tony was still building weapons I'm sure he neckdeep right now," Cap said.

"Wait hold up, how's it about me now?"

"Oh isn't everything?"

"Back down Captain before you get hurt," Sword threatened.

"You knew about Phase 2 and decide to not find out anything about it," Steve said, turning to him now. "You're just as guilty as Fury."

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it," Thor said. "It's a message to the Nine Realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"Higher form?," Cap asked.

"Which is exactly why we need this," Fury continued to argue.

"No, if we use nukes, we'll only kill ourselves," Banner said.

"Are you boys really this naive?," Natasha said. "SHIELD monitors potential threats."

"Captain America is in the potential threat list?," Banner asked.

"We all are."

"And that's the problem with us. I mean look at us, we're not a team, we're a time bomb."

"Agents Romanoff, Potts, could escort Dr. Banner from this location," Fury ordered and the two agents walked over to him.

"Where are you gonna put me? You already rented my room out."

"The cage was only in case-"

"In case you had to kill me, but you can't, I tried." This earned shocked looks from everyone. "I got low, I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So you guys want to see my trick? You want to see how I'm always so calm?"

Fury, Natasha and Richard then put their hands in their guns.

"Dr. Banner, put down the scepter," Steve ordered, and Bruce looked down. He didn't even realize he had picked it up. Then there was a beeping noise.

"Sorry you kids don't get to see my party trick after all," he said and he began to originate the source of the signal.

"Well, once we have the Tesseract, I'll be glad to leave with Loki and it. That was the deal," Thor said.

"That's right," Richard said.

"You told him he could have it?!," Steve said.

"Yeah that's right, because no human is a match for it. Not even the great Captain Steve Rogers."

"And don't speak to my son like that," Tony threatened.

"Why don't you put on the suit and we'll go a few rounds," he offered.

"Uh guys the signal is coming from... there," Banner said and then there was an explosion and the floor gave.

 **Have to cut it short here. It would be too long then, hope you liked it though. Let me know what you think in the comments. See ya later.**


	7. Disaster Strikes

**This will be on the attack on the Helicarrier, and then there will be a final chapter on the final battle, that'll be an extra long chapter, maybe.**

 **I own only my original character, Sword.**

All but Fury, Thor and Sword went through the collapsed wall. Tony and Rogers fell onto the floor below, but Natasha and Banner went down to the engine level.

Sword immediately went to the bridge, with Fury following.

"Damage report!," he called out.

"Extensive damage to the starboard bow!," a crew member called. "We have a turbine down!,"

"Dad!," Richard said over the com. "The front starboard turbine is down, I need you and Rogers to basically jumpstart it, and fast if another one goes down, so do we."

" _We're on our way now_!," he said.

"Natasha! Are you alright?!"

" _We're alright!,"_ she said, but then paused and Richard could hear grunting. " _We're alright right?"_

Nat, if he's changing, get out of there!"

" _I can't, my leg is stuck!"_

"Alright I'm on my way to you," he said and he looked to Fury.

"Go and save your girlfriend," he said and Richard smirked as he ran off. Soon he heard loud roaring coming from below and he hustled his pace.

He soon encountered two soldiers who began shooting at him, he would've been killed if not for his Vibranium suit. He then got out his handguns and killed them both instantly. He then reached the engine level, and he could hear frightened panting. Richard looked around quickly and quietly, and soon found Natasha. He tried to approach her, but was then swatted away by the Hulk.

"RICHARD!!," Nat yelled.

The Hulk then turned back to her, and began walking towards her. She then ran away but then Sword come out of nowhere and began firing at him. His guns were in a rifle for and he knew they would affect him.

"Go!! I'll keep him distracted!!," he yelled.

"But-!"

"Go, now!!!," he yelled and she ran out. "Come on, Green Giant!! Come and get me!!"

They then charged and he jumped up and socked him straight in the face, with his suit, the Hulk actually felt it. He went on his knees, then he spat out some blood while looking at Richard with a not so pleased look on his face.

"...I'm sorry," Sword said quietly.

The Hulk then charged at him but was stopped when Thor rammed into him.

"Thank you!!"

"You're welcome!!," Thor called back.

Richard took this as his chance to leave. He ran out of there and soon found Natasha sitting in a corner, still very frightened. When she saw him, she gave a sigh of relief then went over to him and punched him in the face, not caring that it hurt her since he was wearing his mask.

"Don't ever do that again!!," she yelled.

"Yes ma'am," he said then they heard the comlink go off.

" _To anybody who can hear this_ ," Fury said. " _Barton is on his way to the detention level, we need to stop him."_

Sword looked at his girlfriend and she nodded. "This is Agents Potts and Romanoff, we copy. We'll stop him."

" _Alright, but hurry."_

They then began running to the detention level, where they quickly found Barton. They soon noticed that his eyes were completely of a pale blue color. Natasha the jumped down from where she was and kicked him. Clint quickly recovered and began to swing his bow at her, but she easily evaded it and began firing o throw punches at him. He brought a knife and grabbed her by the arm and twisted it and was about to kill her when Richard came in and kicked him in side to get his attention. He let go of Natasha, who decided to just enjoy the show, and Barton began attacking the Sword.

Being a more skilled fighter, Richard was able to counter his attacks with ease, then Barton grabbed him by the head and tried to choke him. Richard simply flipped him over and kicked him in the face into the railing nearby.

Barton stopped attacking then and began grunting in pain then as his eyes began to return to normal, he recognized a familiar face.

"Natasha?," he said and she punched in the face, knocking him out.

"We better get him to the infirmary," Richard said, and she nodded and led the way while Sword flung Hawkeye over his shoulder. Then they heard the coms go off again.

 _"Phil Coulson is down,"_ Fury said.

" _Medical team is on the way,"_ someone said.

" _They're here. They've called it."_

This news affected everyone on the boat, especially those who knew him best. Richard and Natasha then continued to the infirmary, and soonthey reached it and they tied him down to the bed. Nat then looked to Richard and saw how saddened he was at Coulson's passing.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she went over to hug him. "I know he was your friend."

"Thank you," he said as they broke away. "I should probably go check up on my dad, make sure he didn't kill himself."

"Okay, I'll let you know when he wakes up."

He nodded and then headed back to the bridge, just as Tony and Steve got back.

"How's Barton?," Fury asked.

"Gonna have a serious bump on his head, but he'll live. I think we'll have him back once he wakes up," Sword said as he sat down and removed his mask. "You okay dad?"

Tony simply nodded, as he was taking Coulson's death hard.

"These were in Coulson's jacket," Fury said showing them Phil's Captain America cards. "Guess he never could get you to sign them." He threw them on the table.

"We've lost just about everything, weapon systems, most forms of communication, mobility. Banner is gone, no idea where he landed. Absolutely no idea where Thor is. Lost my one good eye, maybe I had that coming."

He paused before continuing.

"Yes, we were going to build weapons with the Tesseract. I never fully backed up that idea, more for something far greater. There was an idea, Stark and Sword know this. It was called the Avengers Initiative. Howard thought up of an idea to bring together the most powerful people on Earth to do some good, to save the world if they had to. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes."

Tony then walked out, as it was now too much.

"Well it is an old fashioned idea," Fury finished and Cap looked at him and Sword. Then Sword's coms went off.

He nodded then got up. "Barton's awake."

Fury nodded and he left to go to the infirmary. When he arrived, he found Nat watching Clint twitch and moan, trying to flush out what's left of whatever Loki did to him.

"Hey Hawkeye," he said when he finally got it all out.

"Hey Richard," he said. "Why am I back? How did you get me back?"

"Cognitive recalibration," Natasha said.

"I hit you hard on the head," Richard explained.

"Very hard, I can still feel it."

"Relax you've had worse."

"Doesn't mean I like it."

They all chuckled a little as Nat began to untie him.

"How many agents died-," he began to ask.

"Don't," Nat said. "That wasn't you, this Loki, this is aliens and mind control and nothing we were ever trained for."

"Well, Loki is making his stand, today," he informed them.

"Then we need to stop him," Sword said.

"Yeah, who's we?"

"Whoever is left."

"Well if I could stick an arrow in Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better."

"Now you sound like you," Natasha said sitting next to him as Richard continued to lean against a wall.

"You don't though," Barton pointed out. "You're a spy Natasha, now you're running into a war, what happened?"

"I've been compromised. I have red in my record, I'd like to wipe it out."

"Saving the world will be a great start," Richard said. "And I have another way to do so as well."

"What would that be?"

"I've been think about putting tougher my own team," Sword explained, peaking both agents' interest. "A team that can protect the world when no one else can, and deliver justice upon those who deserve it, interested?"

"When this all over, sounds fun," Clint said, and Nat nodded.

"Can't let you boys have all the fun," she stated.

"Awesome, I'll talk to Fury when this is over, then I'll talk to some friends of mine, see if they want to join."

Then Nat got up and left the room for a second, and then Clint noticed Richard's eyes didn't ever leave her.

"Well.. its about time," he said and Sword smirked.

"You better get cleaned up, because you smell worse than a lime pit," Richard said, and the archer chuckled and got up to do so.

After about five minutes, Natasha returned. She saw Richard sitting down and walked over and sat on his lap.

"A lot has happened huh?," she said.

"Yeah, a whole lot," he agreed. "And a lot more is going to come."

"Thank you for coming for me."

"Anytime, I'll always come for you. I love you."

"And I you."

The couple stayed this way for about ten minutes, then Rogers came in, and Nat immediately got up.

"What's going on?," Swird asked.

"Figured out where Loki is, Stark Tower," he answered and he instantly got up. "Can either of you fly one of those jets?"

The bathroom door then opened to reveal Clint. "I can," he said. Steve looked to the others and they nodded as a gesture that he's with them.

"Alright, do you have a suit?"

"Yeah."

"Then suit up."

As he did so, Tony began fixing up his suit enough to make it to Stark Tower. The four heroes then began walking to a quinjet. The mechanic inside saw them coming and stood up.

"Hey you guys can't be-," he said.

"Son, just don't," Steve said coldly. The guy then ran out, and Barton began starting up the craft and everyone else buckled in.

Steve at us and smirked. "So how long have you two been seeing each other?"

"None of your business," Richard said and Rogers decided not to push for an answer. "So what's your plan, Star Spangled Man?"

"Oh God," he grimaced at the name, and Natasha and Sword snickered. "Well, lets see once the army comes."

"Good thing we have a Hulk."

"Didn't he run off?," Natasha asked.

"Gotta turn back to Banner at some point. He'll come."

"And what about Thor?," the captain asked.

"I'm sure Blondie will find his way to New York, don't tell him I called him that."

"Not a word," they all said, as they knew what would've happened if Thor found out about that nickname.

"Are we there yet Clint? Or are we not even off the carrier yet?," Richard teased.

"I can always eject you out of here," he said back.

"You can't, I didn't design ejector seats into the quinjet."

Steve looked to Natasha and she nodded. "Yup, they're always like this," she said quietly.

After another five minutes, they soon reached New York and the portal was open and the Chitauri were flooding in.

"Heads up incoming!," Barton yelled and then they were hit. "We're going down!"

They then crashed landed on the streets. The Chitauri were already flooding the streets and attacking the civilians. They soon got out and prepared a plan to safeguard the civilians.

"Next time, someone else besides Clint drives," Richard said, earning looks from everyone.

"Not the best time, Richard," Natasha pointed out.

"Alright, Dad, you having fun yet?"

" _What do you think?_ ," he said. Then something came out of the portal. A massive alien creature that seemed to be some sort of transportation.

"Stark, you seeing this?," Cap asked.

" _Seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Is he with you?"_

No but I'm sure he's on the way," Richard said. "How do we do this?"

"As a team," Rogers said, then saw the civilians. "They're fish in a barrel down there. Alright, Richard, you and me need to stop them from hurting the civilians until they can set up a perimeter. Nat, you and Barton provide cover for us, think you can handle it?"

"Captain," Barton said getting his arrows ready. "It would be my genuine pleasure."

Hawkeye and Black Widow then began firing on the Chitauri, and Captain America and the Sword jumped down and began fighting them.

"This is like Budapest all over again!," Nat said.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently," Clint said.

Soon Cap found some cops and went up to them.

"You need men in these buildings," he began pointing to some buildings to his right. "There are people inside and they'll be walking right into the line of fire. You take them to the basement or through the subway, you keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?," a cop said.

Then the Chitauri jumped onto the car that he was on and Sword jumped down on top of it and threw it or then another came and Rogers struck it in the head with his shield and then rammed into it into Richards swords then he shot it in the head, then he looked to the cop.

"That's why," he said.

"I need men in these buildings. We need to keep the people off the streets, get them into the subway," he began ordering then spoke on his radio. "We need to make a perimeter as far back as 39th."

Eventually, as the perimeter was being established, the fighting brought the four back together. They were surrounded by the masked aliens and then lightning struck them all at once and Thor came into view.

"The barrier surrounding the Tesseract is impenetrable," he informed.

" _Thor's right, we need to focus on taking these things down_ ," Iron Man said.

"We need to keep the fighting in Loki, without him these things would just run wild," Cap said.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor said.

"Yeah, well get in line," Hawkeye said.

"Save it, Loki will have the fight on us and ghat what we need, we'll need to-"

He stopped when he heard a motorcycle coming, they all saw that it was Banner.

"Well this all seems... horrible," he said.

"I've seen worse," Nat said.

"Me too," Richard said next.

"Sorry."

"No, we could use a little worse."

"Stark, Banner is here, just like you and Sword said," Steve said.

 _"Well tell him to suit up, I'm bringing the party to you,"_ he said and then he appeared with that creature behind him.

"I don't see how that's a party," Widow joked, then Banner began to walk towards it.

"Dr. Banner," Cap said. "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret cap," he said as it began to get closer. "I'm always angry."

He then began to turn into the Hulk and punched the creature right in the face. It lost its armor and began to flip over on the team.

"Guys!! Get down!!," Iron Man said as he shot a missile so it would miss them. They all ducked and Sword covered Natasha with his body. Pieces of the creature fell all over and the Chitauri began screaming.

The Hulk roared at them as he and the team began to form a circle, doing a superhero team pose.

The Avengers were born.

 **Next chapter will be the last. Hope you like this one though. It'll be difficult to explain the battle, but I'll do my best and thanks for following and favoriting my story, I appreciate it. See ya later.**


	8. Avengers Assemble

**This is the final chapter for the Avengers part. Next will be a meanwhile during Iron Man 3, where I'll have Richard leading his own team, you'll like who'll be on it. I was thinking of having MODOK since he's usually seen as being the leader of A.I.M. Give me ideas on a team name, I was thinking along the line of the Justicers.**

 **I own only my original character, nothing else.**

Loki has witnessed the destruction of the creature and he was not amused.

"Send the rest," he ordered and more of those creatures came through the portal.

"Guys," Nat said bringing their attention to it.

"Call it Cap," Iron Man said.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton I want you on that roof, eyes on everything call out patterns and strays," Steve ordered, pointing to a roof. "Stark, you've got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Can you give me a lift?," Clint asked.

"Yup, better clench up Legolas," Tony said and they flew off then Captain America turned to Thor.

"Thor, you've gotta try to bottle neck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up."

He nodded and flew up, then Steve looked to Natasha and Richard. "The three of us will be here in the ground and keep the fighting here, and Hulk."

The green man turned to him.

"Smash."

Hulk grinned, and jumped up and began killing Chitauri.

Then they came for Captain America, the Sword and the Black Widow. Richard readied his swords and charged at them, followed by the others.

Thor flew up to the top of the Chrysler building and summoned up lightning and destroyed a bunch of those creatures coming out of the portal then returning to the fight. Stark did as he said with Barton informing him in new developments. Barton himself was firing his many arrows at the flying chariots of Chitauri. Sword was used his guns on them first, as did Nat. But soon they ran out of ammunition, and so had to use different weapons while Cap went around throwing his shield at them and saving people and helping them get to safety.

The battle went on like this for hours, eventually the Avenger began to tire and they knew that they had to finish it soon, or else they're be overrun.

Natasha had a Chitauri on her, which she was electrocuting with her Widow's Bite. Then Richard stabbed it and she used the rifle it had and shot it off her then turned to fire again but saw it was Steve.

"This isn't gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal," she said.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it," Steve said.

"Maybe it isn't about guns," Richard said. "Maybe its about who can get up there."

"Alright you'll need a ride."

"We've got a ride," Nat said, Cap got into position, having his shield out and pointing upwards.

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun." Nat then ran up and got on the shield and Steve threw her up onto a chariot while Richard used his grapnel to get on another one. It was difficult to maneuver, but they got the hang of it pretty quickly.

Soon enough they realized that they were being pursued.

"Oh, great. You," Nat said sarcastically as she saw Loki was chasing them. To get rid of him, Richard got Hawkeye on the line.

"Hawkeye," he said.

"Nat, Richard what're you doing?," he asked seeing them.

"A little help."

Clint carefully aimed his bow at Loki and smirked.

"I got him," he said then firing. It was about to strike him in the head but then Loki caught it and gave a smug look back at him, but then the arrow exploded.

The explosion destroyed his chariot and he landed back in Stark Tower, with Sword landing in front of him and Nat landed on the roof.

He slowly got up and they had a short stare down. Then Sword pressed a button on the side of his mask and it came like one. He pulled it off and then dropped it.

"You think you can beat me?," Loki taunted. "You don't have your father to save you this time."

"I guess I'll have to make do then," Richard said before pulling out his swords and with a yell Loki ran at him and swung his spear/scepter which he dodged. He pressed his swords down onto and pushed it down and then swung a sword at Loki. He then vanished then reappeared behind him. Loki then tried to stab him but the scepter just bounced off his suit, but it made Sword turn around.

"What's your suit made of?," he asked.

"As I said before, it has the same metal as the captain's shield," Richard answered and then he headbutted him and caused him to be stunned and walk backwards a little, then the Hulk came and pushed him inside the room. Then he saw Sword and had a not too pleased look on his face, making him back off. Hulk then went in to confront Loki, who got up and started shouting.

"Enough!," he yelled making Hulk stop for a moment. "You are all of you beneath me!! I am a god, you dull creature! And I will not be bullied by-"

He was interrupted by Hulk grabbing him by the leg and he began to smack him into the floor a bunch of times. Then threw him down and Hulk walked away.

"Puny god," he said, then Loki gave out a loud whimpering sound, which almost made Richard almost start crying from laughing so hard.

"Hahaha... I'm sorry. I actually do feel sorry for you," he said, to which Loki said nothing. Then Richard grabbed the scepter, thinking they might need it, and went up to the roof.

Up there he found Natasha checking to see if Selvig, now free of Loki's control, was alright. Then Selvig saw the scepter.

"The scepter! That's it!! It can close the portal!!," he yelled. They both got right to work and he got the computer going. "Right at the crown!"

Richard then began to break through the force field and was about to touch the portal.

"Can anybody here me? I can end this! I can shut the portal down," he said into the coms.

" _Do it!!,_ " Captain America yelled.

" _No, wait!!,"_ Iron Man said.

" _Stark, these things are still coming."_

 _"I've got a nuke coming in and I know just where to put it."_

Dad," Richard said. "Don't even think about it!!"

" _I'm sorry, son. I want you to know that I love you and I am so proud of the man you've become."_

"No Dad don't do this!!"

" _Tell your mother that I love her too. And that I'm sorry for everything. I love you, son."_

With that, Tony went through the portal with the nuke and Richard could see him and then the Chitauri mothership exploding. When that happened all the aliens and the creatures all died and their weapons inoperable. They waited a little while for Tony to come through, but he didn't and Cap had to make the hard choice.

" _Close it."_

"No!! He might still come through!!," Richard yelled and Natasha put her hand on his shoulder.

"Richard, close it," she said. He grunted in frustration and moved the Tesseract out of place and then the portal began to collapse. Just before it closed completely, Iron Man fell through.

"Thank God," Richard said, hugging Nat, and her returning it. Then they realized that he wasn't slowing down but then they saw the Hulk jump up and caught him and brought him down. "Captain, is he alright? Is my dad alright?"

" _He's not breathing,"_ he said then a roar was heard and Tony was startled awake, making everyone chuckle.

Soon enough, everyone came back to the Tower and they went upstairs and they found Loki getting up from his encounter with the Hulk. He began to crawl away and then saw the Avengers behind him, all ready for action, Natasha carrying the scepter.

"If it's all the same to you," he said know that he'd been beaten. "I'll have that drink now."

Days past since the Battle of New York, and repairs were already underway. The Avengers now stood in Central Park, Thor and Loki now stood before them. Thor had the Tesseract between them in some sort of device. Loki wore a muzzle so he could not use his silver tongue. Thor said his goodbyes and they activated it and they vanished, returning to Asgard.

Steve left alone on his motorcycle and Tony said his goodbye to his son, who was still a little angry at him, and he and Banner left to go and start repairing Stark Tower.

Then Richard, Natasha and Clint got into the car, but then Richard stopped Clint from getting into the driver's seat.

"I told you next time anyone but you was gonna be driving," Richard explained. His friends then gave him major eye rolls, but went with it.

"Well now that this is over, did you talk to Fury about your team?," Natasha asked as they drove out of New York.

"I have," he said. "He gave me permission, even allowed me to choose who I want on the team, and he'll make it happen."

"Who were you thinking of?," Clint asked.

"You two of course. A friend of mine in MI6, another SHIELD agent, and an armored friend of my family."

Black Widow and Hawkeye looked at each other not understanding what he meant.

"Which agent?"

"Agent 13," he answered. "She's Peggy Carter's grandniece. The armored friend is Colonel James Rhodes, or War Machine."

"Who's the last one?," Natasha asked.

"You wouldn't know who he is, but he's called Union Jack. And now that I think about it, I thought of another member."

"Did you tell Fury?"

"No matter how hard he would try, he wouldn't be able to make it happen," he explained. "But the man is like a brother to me so I'm sure I could make it happen."

"That sounds very fun and all, but where are we going?," Clint asked.

"I thought that you'd like to see Laura," Richard answered and Barton's face lit up dramatically, and Natasha produced a smile.

They kept on driving for a few days, as they did so, Richard explained who these people he'd mentioned were, at least those who they didn't know.

"How are you a friend of the Prince of Wakanda?," Nat asked.

"I met him during my last mission as a SEAL, Wakanda was being robbed of its most valuable resource, Vibranium. Thief's name was Ulysses Klaue, I caught him myself," he explained and then his face darkened. "My team got greedy, and freed him and nearly killed me. If it had not been for T'Challa, I would be dead. He had his best doctors take care of me, then he trained me in the ways of combat he knew, and stealth and things like that."

"Did you ever catch Klaue?," Clint asked.

"Yeah when he tried to steal it again, this time I took down my team and captured him a second time. Then as punishment, he was freed and allowed to keep the Vibranium he already had, but it came at a personal cost. I branded him on the neck, in the Wakandan dialect it meant 'thief' in a not so nice way. But enough of that, because we're here."

And he was right and Clint saw that he was back on his off the books farm. They got out and went into the house and soon they were met by Clint's wife, Laura.

"Clint!," she yelled and she ran up and hugged him tightly. "Thank God you're alright."

"Yeah we're alright too," Richard joked and they all laughed. Then they heard incoming.

"Daddy!!," Hawkeye's kids yelled and he hugged them.

"How are you doing, you two?!," he asked.

"We saw you guys in the tv, you're heroes!," he daughter said. "Did you bring Auntie Nat?"

"Why don't you turn around and see!," Nat happily said then hugging her, Richard smiling at seeing her like that.

"Uncle Richard!," his son yelled and he hugged him.

"How's it going little man?," he said. Then Laura noticed something on Clint's head.

"Ouch what happened?," she asked.

"That was me," Richard said. "Arrowhead here got himself brainwashed for a time, had knock some sense into him."

Natasha snickered at the way he explained what happened, and Laura hugged him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Richard and Nat decided to stay the night and leave for Washington in the morning.

"This has been an interesting week hasn't it?," Richard asked as they lay in bed.

"Yeah," she answered. "This team of yours sounds like it's gonna be as fun as being an Avenger."

"Yeah I was thinking of the Justicers."

"Sounds fitting. Let's go to sleep now, goodnight."

"Goodnight, I love you."

"And I love you."

 **There's my ending of the Avengers, hope you like it. Hope you like my ideas for team members, I'll have them fighting A.I.M. Sort of a meanwhile and afterwards thing during Iron Man 3. See ya later.**


	9. Recruitment

**Hope you like this, it takes place after the events of Iron Man 3.**

 **I own only my original character, nothing else.**

One Year Later

Christmas has come and passed once again, but this one was much more exciting than usual.

Right now, Tony was mad that Richard hadn't helped him take down Aldrich Killian and the Extremis soldiers.

"Dad, I have been helping the whole time," he explained over the phone. "I've been looking into AIM. For what they did to our family, I'm going to tear it down to the ground."

" _I understand,"_ his father said after a short silence. " _And I was just told by your mother that you offered to help but she wanted you to stay where you were. Where were you exactly anyway?"_

"I was having Christmas with Clint and Natasha."

" _Oh, so it's been a while now, you and Nat."_

"And it's been a good long while, you and Mom."

" _You knew where I was going with that didn't you?,"_ he asked.

"Yup and I'll ask when the time is right," Sword said. "By the way, do you know if Uncle Rhodey would be able to help name with something?"

" _Yeah, I think he's done with all the paperwork of mine and his little adventure. Why?"_

"I was hoping he could help me with a little project of mine."

" _Why not ask me?"_

"It's a different kind of project, I've gotta go, bye Dad."

 _"Alright bye son, late Merry Christmas."_

Same to you," he said then hung up the phone. Then Natasha came into the room he was in. She has moved into his loft about nine months ago, and they couldn't be happier.

"How mad was he?," she asked.

"I explained what I was doing then my mom told him that she'd ordered me to stay where I was, so he's not mad anymore."

"Well that's good. I talked to Clint, he's ready to go whenever."

"Good. Wanna come with me and pay Sharon a visit?"

"Sure. And how do you know her?," she asked.

"She's been like a sister to me since we were kids, since my grandfather and her great aunt were founders of SHIELD," he explained and then he walked up to her. "And if you are starting feel jealous, don't worry. I'm pretty sure she's into Steve."

"Good. Because you're mine," she joked and they kissed. They then went over to Sharon's apartment, making sure that she was there and Rogers's wasn't as they knew that Fury gave her orders to watch the captain.

He knocked on the door and a tall, blonde woman answered the door.

"You here for a report sir?," she asked.

"No, something else, 13," Richard said. "And please at ease, no need to call me sir."

Sharon nodded and then invited them in.

"Oh and Sharon, as you've no doubt have guessed, this is Natasha Romanoff."

The two women then shook hands. "It's an honor to meet you," she said.

"Nice to meet you too, Richard has said only good things about you," Nat said.

"Thank you, what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Richard?"

"Director Fury has allowed me to put together my own team, a team that will do things no one else can and when the Avengers can't either. Calling ourselves the Justicers. And I was hoping that'd you be a part of that team," he said and she stood there in shock.

"You want me to join an Avenger-like team?," she asked and he nodded. "But what about my mission here?"

"We only have one mission right now and our target is vulnerable and in the open. It'll be quick and you'll be back here in no time," Nat explained.

"Well then you can count me in."

"Great. Pack up your equipment and meet us at my place in three days," Richard said.

"Why three?"

"Need to get three more members."

They then left her to get ready, and they took a ride to Rhodes' home. They found him outside waiting for them.

"Hey Uncle Rhodey," Richard said.

"How are doing kid?," he asked and he gave him a manly hug. "Hey Nat."

"Hey, Colonel."

"Your dad said that you need me for a project or something. What's up?"

"Well, we're going after AIM. I need your help."

"You can always count on me, kid, where and when do you want to meet?"

"Mine and Natasha's place in three days," Richard answered. "Now we have to go, we've got a plane to catch."

"I'll be there, where are you going?," Rhodes asked.

"London," he answered. "And bring your War Machine suit, it's so much better than Iron Patriot."

With an eye roll, he went inside to get ready. Then Richard turned to Natasha.

"This is pretty easy," she commented.

"Well trust me, next guy won't be easy to convince," he told her. "Brian is very loyal to the people, wants to protect them all the time."

"Will MI6 just let him join?"

"Fury said he talked to them and they said yes if he says yes."

"Well better get going if we're gonna go to London then Wakanda."

"Oh I already contacted T'Challa. He said he'd be happy to help us."

With a smile, Natasha got into the car with her boyfriend following. They soon reached the airport and got on the Stark plane.

"So Brian Falsworth, how do you know him?," she asked, as she relaxed in Richard's lap.

"His great grandfather was a Howling Commando," he answered.

"Another childhood friend?"

"Actually no. I met him a year after I joined SHIELD. I was tracking down an assassin, and he helped me catch him."

"Oh, well no matter what you have some interesting friends."

Richard chuckled at this, and then he thought about something.

"Hey Nat?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

She looked up with a concerned look on her face. "What?"

"Probably not a fun topic for you, but I do know that you've encountered the Winter Soldier."

"Yeah, why?"

"I was there, I was part of the back up."

Her eyes widened after he said this. "So it really was you. You fought him off and saved my life," she said and kissed him hard.

"Not that I'm complaining, but that wasn't the reaction I was expecting," he said when they broke away.

"What were you expecting?," she asked.

"That you'd be angry that never told you until now."

"I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't upset, but I don't care. You saved me all those years ago and I thank you for that."

"Anytime."

She smiled at him saying that as he almost always only said that to her. They sat together for the rest of the flight, and soon they landed in England.

"Haven't been here for a while," Richard said as he got off the plane. "Brian said that he'd be waiting for us."

"Does he know why we're here?," Natasha asked, and he shrugged. It was then that they saw a man waving to his them, (think of Brian Falsworth from the comics, or if you've played the app game Avengers Academy, he's in it, and that how he'll look in this story).

"Hello Richie Rich," Brian said, making Sword roll his eyes.

"Nice to see you too Brian," he said then Brian looked to Natasha.

"And just who might you be?," he asked very smoothly.

"Natasha Romanoff," she answered.

"Oh! The Black Widow, Brian Falsworth," he said kissing her hand then turned back to Richard. "Boys upstairs said you wanted to have chat with me. What about?"

"Well, I assume you heard about what happened to my dad right? And you know about New York?"

"Aye."

"Well we've spent the last couple days recruiting heroes to put together our own team, we were hoping you would join."

"Well mate, flattered as I am that you want me to be on your little team, I've got to be here and help protect England," he said, which Richard expected.

"We're going after the ones who attacked my father, AIM," he explained. "I'm sure it won't be long before they set their eyes on England as well as the US. If you help us, we can stop them from ever reaching here."

Brian thought for a moment, considering the idea. He knew that Richard was right, and he knew there was only one good answer, just one problem.

"If I do join your little gang, what makes you think MI6 will allow it?," he asked.

"Fury has already spoken to them about it. They said if you say yes, they will," Nat answered and he nodded in understanding.

"Well then, when do we start?"

"We just did," Sword said reaching his hand out. "Union Jack, welcome to the Justicers."

"Justicers?," he asked as he shook his hand.

"Avengers was already taken."

That being said the three got back on the plane and Brian made a call for them to drop off his gear in DC.

Despite being excited to see that his idea worked out, he was still nervous. It had been years since he led a team, but he knew he would have to get over it and lead them.

On the flight back home, Brian went to go check on the pilots and Natasha went over to Richard.

"So you have your team, what's next?," she asked.

"We find AIM, take them down and save the world from them," he answered and she smiled.

"By the way, when you fought him, the Winter Soldier, did you see his face?"

"No, he wore a mask. Had a metal arm though."

"Hmm... we'll need to keep an eye out for him then."

Richard nodded and then decided to get some sleep. When they landed, they would have a lot of work to do.

 **I know it's a lot of conversation, but that's recruitment really. Might take a little while for me to think of a way for them to find AIM, but I'll try not to take long. See ya soon.**


	10. An Empire Falls

**Here's the next chapter of my Justicers part of the story. I'll have this go and then I'll do Winter Soldier with Richard instead of Rogers. Then I'll do something in between that and Ultron.**

 **I own only my original character, nothing else.**

The plane landed and a car was waiting for them. The three agents soon reached Richard's loft and there they found the rest of the team there. Then Richard saw the man he considered a brother, he was his height, African, proud and strong.

"Hello, brother," Prince T'Challa said, and gave him a brotherly hug.

"Good to see you again T'Challa," Richard said. "Thanks for helping."

"Well it sounded fun."

They laughed a little then Sword turned to the rest of the team.

' _Quite the team I've put together,' he thought to himself._

"Well I'm glad to see you all again," Richard said.

"Good to see you too," Clint said. "Now where do we start?"

"Miami, where my dad found that weird actor Trevor Slattery."

"Great so we have to go on a Stark plane where there are girls and drinks," Rhodes said.

"And that's a problem why?," Brian asked.

"He had a bit of a bad experience on my Dad's plane once. Don't worry, there aren't any attendants as it's a smaller private plane, but there are drinks. I hope, because we apparently have a real life James Bond here."

"Hey! I actually take that as a compliment," Union Jack said. Both girls just rolled their eyes and they dragged the boys to the cars.

Soon they team was back on the plane. As they flew down to Florida, they began duscussing what they already knew about AIM.

"Alright I've done some research, and I've found out that AIM also started out a rogue Nazi science division, like HYDRA. But they hadn't made any noticeable waves in crime to get on SHIELD, or anybody's radar. That is until what happened around Christmas time."

"Any idea who might be in charge?," Sharon asked. She wore an outfit similar to Black Widow's but instead of black it was white.

"From what even Wakanda can put together, this person is only called the Scientist Supreme," T'Challa answered.

"It baffles me how we weren't able to find out about this organization," Hawkeye said.

"Well we weren't able to learn about Leviathan until my Aunt Peggy forced them out of hiding," Agent 13 said.

" _We're nearing Miami, strap in,"_ the pilots announced and they did so.

"How is it we're there already, mate?," Brian asked.

"Because you're in the company of a Stark," Richard answered, earning a few laughs. "Alright they're gonna drop us off at a field nearby and then we'll take a quinjet to close in. No doubt AIM has taken over the place again as a base of operations. So you have five minutes to gear up and then we're moving out."

They all nodded and the planed began to land and once they stopped moving they began to get ready. Rhodes brought the War Machine Mark 2 suit, which he had Tony make into a case like the Mark IV. Brian wore an outfit like swords but more bulky as he carried more gear than him. His mask had eye sockets as well, and his outfit was the colors of the British flag, (so something like how he looks in the comics). T'Challa wore an all black suit like Richard, and wore a removable mask, (his suit from Civil War).

"Been a while since I've seen the Black Panther in action, hope you're not rusty," Richard said as he put his own mask on.

"I wouldn't worry about that," he said chuckling. "By the way, you know what is still in Wakanda should you ever wish to retrieve it."

"I'll think about it, black is starting to look dull on me."

"What are you two talking about?," Natasha asked.

"I'll tell you later. Alright, team, let's move out! Barton, despite me being terrified of it, you're flying."

Barton rolled his eyes and ran out first, and readied the quinjet, then all but Rhodes got in.

"I'll scout ahead and meet you there," he said then flying off, soon being followed by the others. Soon enough they reached the mansion, and they could see that there smwere still damages to the building from Tony.

" _Building is still under repairs,"_ Rhodes said over the coms. " _Large amount of guards, in and out, with advanced weaponry."_

"Shouldn't be a problem," Richard said. "Alright, 13, T'Challa, Jack, we're gonna fly around back and drop you off. Stay out of sight until we give a signal, then sneak in and get as much intel out as you can."

"What about the guards?," Union Jack asked.

"We'll head up front and distract them," Nat answered.

"Get ready," Barton said. "Drop point's comin' up!"

He then opened the doors and the three heroes jumped out and landed softly and quickly hid, taking out some guards in the process as the quinjet flew to the front.

"Uncle Rhodey," Richard said. "Could you announce us?"

" _With pleasure,"_ War Machine said and he flew in and fired a rocket at the main gate. "Knock, knock."

Men then began pouring out firing at him, but they deflected off of him as he was wearing a metal suit. Then arrows came flying down and men came down as well, and the three Avengers came down and began taking down men and making a lot of noise.

"Guys, go now," Richard said into the coms.

"Got it," Black Panther said. "Let's go."

The three then snuck into the house and began to search everything.

"Likely will be in the basement, if there's any intel," Union Jack pointed out, then security surrounded them.

"You're right about that," a woman said as she walked up to them. She was dressed like the AIM soldiers, who wore yellow protective radiation suits, but her's was more fitting and she didn't wear a mask. She had long black hair and sounded Eastern European.

"The Scientist Supreme I presume?," Agent 13 guessed.

"You are correct," she said. "Did you honestly believe you could take down AIM?"

"In all honest, aye we did," Brian said.

"Oh, MODOK will have a field day with the seven of you."

"No he won't," a voice behind her said then a blast of energy knocked her out as she turned around then the three infiltrators began attacking the guards. T'Challa brought out his claws and began slashing at them, 13 began using her martial arts training which was similar to Nat's, Jack used his weapons fired on them. Then the rest of the team appeared and they joined forces, all seven of them against the guards and their leader who had gotten up.

"Oh! This would be so much easier if Killian hadn't failed," she complained, then she was blasted yet again, but it was a large purple beam. As she fell, her attacker showed himself. His head was massive, ten times larger than his body and he wore some sort of helmet to keep it up and he was floating since it must've weighed much, (just picture MODOK from the comics).

"Who the hell are you?," Rhodes asked.

"I am a Mechanized Organism Designed Only for Killing, or MODOK," the thing said. "I am the leader of AIM."

"Charmed," Sword said. "I'm sure you know who we are right?"

"Four of you."

"Yeah kinda figured, so you ready to give up?"

MODOK burst of laughing then they began to attack the team, (think of it like the final battle in age of ultron). Then all of a sudden a massive light appeared and it landed down, right on MODOK, rendering him unconscious. As the AIM soldiers fled, the Justicers looked over to see who had just arrived.

It was a woman in armor, sword, shield and all.

"You're an Asgardian aren't you?," Richard asked removing his mask.

The woman turned to look at the team. "I am Lady Sif of Asgard. You must be the Avengers," she said.

"Some of us are," Natasha said. "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome, guessing from what Thor told me, that you are the Sword, Black Widow and Hawkeye, yes?"

"We are," Richard answered. "And this is Black Panther, Union Jack, Agent 13, and War Machine."

"Why _are_ you here?," T'Challa asked the obvious question.

"A certain enemy of mine has escaped prison and Odin has ordered me to retrieve her. Her name is Amora, the Enchantress. Heimdall said that he had seen her doing business with this AIM group."

"Well then perhaps we can help each other," Richard said. "We were here to find information on AIM, to take them down. If this Enchantress is working with them, we can work together to take them both down."

Sif thought for a moment on this. "Well if Thor believes that humans are trustworthy enough, why not? Plus it'll help me get back to Asgard all the sooner," she said extending her hand out, which Sword took.

"Welcome to the Justicers," he said then went over to an unconscious MODOK. "Probably an experiment of Zola's."

"Zola?," Sif said.

"He was a scientist working with HYDRA, a rogue science division of the Nazis, the bad guys in Earth's Second World War. He was the one who created designs for the weapons that were powered by the Tesseract."

"What will you do with him?"

"Barton, contact SHIELD, tell them what's happened here and tell them to come and detain this MODOK and the Scientist Supreme, and to be prepared in case they try to escape."

"Got it," he said then ran to the quinjet.

"Alright, right now let's head to the basement, see if we can find anything."

The team went downstairs and began looking through everything. They were having difficulty finding anything.

"There's nothing on these hard drives," Sharon said looking through the computers.

"Means they were likely cleaning up," Jack said. "Getting rid of any trace that they were ever here."

"Alright look through the files, Nat help out Sharon, there must be something they forgot to erase," Richard ordered. "By the way, Sif is there anything else we should know about this Amora?"

"She has a bodyguard," she answered still looking into the files. "He's name is Skurge the Executioner."

"No need to tell us what he's like, name says it all," Rhodes said.

" _Richard, Director Fury would like to speak with you,"_ Hawkeye said.

"Should I be worried?," he asked.

" _Can't tell."_

Alright keep searching and anything you think will be useful, bring it up into the quinjet. We're out of here in fifteen minutes."

He then went into the quinjet and put the coms headset on while Barton went to go help.

"Director, you wanted to speak to me?," Richard said.

" _Yes, Agent Potts, just what the hell have you gotten yourself into?,"_ Fury asked.

"I don't know. At first this was about AIM, now we're back to stopping another Asgardian, this one has a bodyguard as well."

" _You should leave this to the Avengers."_

With all due respect sir, no way in hell! My team and I started this mission, and we're gonna finish it."

There was a silence for the longest time. " _Alright then. I was afraid you'd say that. Here are the coordinates to an old SHIELD base, that can be your headquarters. Just get this done quietly, we can't afford another New York."_

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

He then ended the conversation and he saw that the team was all there.

"How much did you hear?," he asked.

"Enough to know that you're a natural leader, swordsman," Sif said, earning a chuckle from him.

"Thor called me that too. Well, Fury sent us these coordinates, let's see where they take us."

And so with all the intel they could find, the Justicers flew to their new headquarters, but they knew that soon, they were going to face their greatest challenge yet.

 **Hope you liked this. I was planning on having the fight be like the one in Suicide Squad. In fact the plot will be similar. But it will be my version of it, so I'll have it up as soon as I can. See ya later.**


	11. The Justicers

**Here is the next chapter, it'll be similar to Suicide Squad. Thought that would be cool cause the villain is Marvel's Enchantress.**

 **I only own my original character, nothing else. I do not own the White Wolf, that also belongs to Marvel.**

The quinjet began flying northwest across the U.S., the team all wondering where they were going.

"Where is Director Fury sending us to?," Natasha asked.

"Not sure exactly," Sword said. "But I have an idea, we'll just have to wait and see."

"Well we best hurry," Sif said. "If I know Amora, she'll be putting her plans into motion already."

Then an alarm went off, and the news was put on.

"What is it?," Sword asked.

"Something's going on in Chicago," Barton said as he flipped on the screens so that the team could see. "Coordinates are leading us to the outskirts of the city."

What they saw, they could hardly believe. Devastation all over, AIM had taken over the city with the help of Skurge. They had gotten their hands on some of the chariots from the Battle of New York and had improved them to fit their needs. Now they were destroying buildings, making the city a fortress by surrounding it.

"Sorry Nick," Richard said to himself. "Amora?"

"Amora," Sif said.

"It's another incident like New York," Natasha said. "And we were too busy in Miami to stop it."

"This looks to be long planned," Rhodes said. "AIM has probably been planning this for a long time. They just need the right muscle to accomplish it."

"And the right leader," Black Panther said. "The Scientist Supreme and MODOK were both too focused on cleaning up the mess left by Aldrich Killian. This Enchantress probably saw as the opportunity to turn the soldiers on them."

"Amora does possess the knowledge to control minds, as well as having a silver tongue like Loki," Sif stated.

"Continue to the coordinates, Hawkeye," Richard ordered. "We'll send out surveillance drones to get a good idea what we're facing."

"Got it, we're almost there," Barton said. They soon reached the coordinates that Fury had sent then and they were surprised at what they found. A large, state of the art facility, with the symbol of SHIELD all over, (think of it like a smaller version of the base in the beginning of the Avengers movie, just more advanced).

"Impressive," Sif said as they disembarked.

"This was originally supposed to be the backup headquarters for SHIELD should anything happen to the Triskelion in DC," Richard explained.

"And now it's the Justicer Base," a voice said behind the team. They turned to see Fury behind them. "Glad you found it. I'd show you around but right now we need to get to work."

"Quite, we'll need to send in some drones into the city and get surveillance photos."

"Already done," Fury said leading them inside and into the center room, the meeting room then began to show them the first photos they received. "It seems like this Enchantress has set up shop here, inside Willis Tower. Reason, unknown."

"Amora is much more experienced in magic than Loki," Sif said. "She likely conjuring up a spell to bring the rest of the world its knees, perhaps she must be high up."

"Well we have been capturing glimpses of AIM soldiers running around. Weird thing is that they don't look exactly human."

"You saying that this Amora is turning people into monsters?," Hawkeye asked.

"She has been known to do so, have you been able to find the woman herself?," Sif asked.

"No, her boyfriend keeps on throwing his giant axe at our drones whenever we get too close," Fury answered.

"No matter what we need to get into the city and take them down," Sword said.

"I agree, and I have an idea how. None of you are gonna like it."

"I like it already," Jack said and that earned looks from everyone.

The plan was set, all they had to do was wait for nightfall. While they waited, Sword began talking with T'Challa.

"So, I'm beginning to think that I might need you know what soon," Richard said.

"Well with Wakanda's advanced technology, it can be brought here by sunset," the prince said and the SHIELD agent nodded. "Very well, I'll make the call."

He then left and Richard soon realized that he was being watched. "It's rude to eavesdrop, you know."

"Then maybe I should rethink my whole life," Natasha said, coming out of the corner. "What's going on?"

"I've been having some doubts," Richard began. "I don't think the Sword deserves to be a hero."

"What are you talking about, of course you do."

"I don't mean Richard Potts, I mean the Sword. As him I've done very bad stuff, some worse than what you have done."

"Well if you think this," she said. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Retire as the Sword," he answered and her eyes widened greatly. "Doesn't mean I won't be doing this anymore. When I was in Wakanda, when my team betrayed me, I was given something which helped me defeat them. You'll see it when we leave."

"Okay then, I can't wait," she said, still unsure of what was going on.

Several hours later, a small craft came to the base. T'Challa calmed everyone down and they dropped off large box then he ordered them to leave so they wouldn't be hurt.

"What's going on here Potts?," Fury asked.

"Just getting a little upgrade, Director," Sword said.

He and Richard then brought it inside and everyone looked inside as he opened it and they were bewildered by what they saw.

About fifteen minutes later, the team then waited for Richard to arrive.

"What was that in the box?," Sif asked.

"An old memory," T'Challa answered then Richard came out and they were stunned. Even Fury looked surprised.

Richard now wore a pure Vibranium suit, similar to Black Panther's, but his was white and had long, thin black stripes on his shoulders. Unlike T'Challa's suit, his had a small cape, it hung slightly over his shoulders and hung down halfway down his back and was triangle shaped. He also wielded his rifle. He carried his mask in the other arm, it was like Black Panther's as well but the ears were slightly longer.

"Wow," Natasha said. "You look... different."

"Ill take that as a compliment," he said. "It's been a while since I've worn this."

"Why the change?," Nick asked.

"Because when I became the Sword I was brash and reckless. Then after everything that happened to me in Wakanda, I knew I had to change. I kept on being Sword because I thought I wasn't worthy to wear this. But perhaps now is better than never."

"What do we call you now?," Sharon asked.

"He was called the White Wolf when he lived in Wakanda," T'Challa answered for him.

"How about we save the world before we go into detail?," Rhodes suggested.

"He's right, let's move," White Wolf said. They all then got into the quinjet, this time Richard to the controls and they began their infiltration of Chicago. "Everyone remembers the plan, correct?"

"We are to sneak into Willis Tower and see what we can find," Sharon said. "Some of us will be moving any civilians that might be nearby away from the building, another team will thin out the AIM forces. The third team will find and the Enchantress."

"Good, alright then, Barton , Sharon, you two will be taking care of the civilians. Hawkeye will scout out buildings and streets and both of you will get them to somewhere safe, try the subway."

"You can count on us," Hawkeye said.

"Uncle Rhodey," Richard continued. "You, Brian and T'Challa will keep the AIM soldiers busy while Natasha, Sif and I find Amora."

"It will be done, my friend," Black Panther said.

"We'll have to be ready for Skurge," Sif said. "He never leaves her side for very long."

"I'm counting on it."

Richard then dropped off Team One and Team Two onto the city streets.

"If you get overwhelmed, have Rhodes pick you up and head for the top of Willis Tower, and we'll all take down the Enchantress," White Wolf said over the comlink.

" _Got it!,"_ they all said, and they began to fly up the tower.

"How are we gonna do this?," Natasha asked.

"I have a good and bad idea, depending on how you see it."

"There! That's them!!," Sif said getting her sword and shield out. They saw a blonde woman, dressed similarly to Loki but she bore a emerald tiara and wore an emerald and gold dress. On the other side of the floor she was on, a large muscular man watched her, (Skurge looks like how he is from the Thor: Ragnarok trailers).

"Okay, we're going in!," Richard yelled, putting on his mask.

"What?!," Natasha asked, and he went up high and then did a nosedive at high speed, aiming for Skurge. The man then looked up and his eyes widened and the was then thrown out of the window he was leaning on and he fell off the edge of the building.

"Skurge!!!," Amora yelled.

Then the wrecked quinjet's doors opened then and Sif and the others came out.

"Hello Amora," she said. "Did you miss me?"

"Sif," she said with venom in her voice.

"Not just her," Natasha said and then the Enchantress used her powers to read her's and Richard's minds.

"Ah, so you are some of these mighty Avengers I've heard about. You're now the Justicers. Well now you're too late, my spell is already complete. I stole the Casket before I escaped Asgard. Now that the portal I've cast I've finished, I shall open a gateway to icy realm of Jotunheim. The Casket will begin to channel the deep cold and plunge this pathetic realm into an eternal ice age, but will be my own realm to rule."

"Not if we stop you first," White Wolf said. Then all of a sudden, the elevator door opened and Skurge walked out with Agent 13, Union Jack, Hawkeye and Black Panther on his shoulders.

"Nice try, jackass," he said. "This is your team? Weaklings. It was embarrassing how easily I defeated your entire little army."

"That's not the whole team," Richard said and he gave a confused look. Then War Machine flew in and roundhouse kicked him into a corner.

"Bomb voyage, big boy," he said then pressed a button on his arm and a large explosion went off underneath him, killing the Enchantress' bodyguard instantly.

"You will all pay for that!!!!," Enchantress yelled.

"Are the civilians safe?," Richard asked.

"There weren't many but they're safe," Barton said.

"That big guy killed all the AIM boyos," Union Jack said.

Then Amora changed her dress to one of a battle dress. Then she vanished and began attacking them, then War Machine began firing every gun he had at her, but her magic made them just bounce off her. She then blasted magic at him and damaged much of his armor and he went through the same hole Skurge had gone through.

"Uncle Rhodey!!!," White Wolf yelled then flicked his wrists and then two swords came out, and he ran at Amora.

Brian ran up and punched and kicked at her, then flipped over and got her neck around his arms from behind and he tried to flip her over him, but she vanished. She then reappeared next to him and then magically punched him against a wall as Sif began swinging at the sorceress.

"You will never win," she yelled.

"Lets agree to disagree," Amora said then went over to her portal and then opened it and massive snowstorms raged around them, and it grew very cold. "Yes!!! I've won!!"

"Sif, how do we close it?!," Black Panther asked.

"That gem on her tiara is the source of her power!," she yelled over the wind. "We need to destroy it!!"

"Gladly!!," White Wolf yelled and he charged at her with Black Widow and Agent 13 behind him. He took her by surprise and he slashed her on the cheek and she yelled in pain.

"Bastard!!," she yelled then the two agents threw kicks at her but she caught the their feet and pushed them away. Then T'Challa pounced at her and he began slashing at her, which she narrowly evaded. Then he got a punch in and she returned it.

Then War Machine came out of nowhere and he grabbed her by her legs and pulled them out from under her, making her fall. He grabbed them again and threw her into the air and he fired his chest repulsor. This hit her but she just vanished again and then she appeared in the middle of the room they were in, (it's the Skydeck floor).

The team surrounded her, but she simply smirked.

"Enough!!!," she yelled, then a whirlwind of snow, pushing them all down except White Wolf. "How about we settle this now... swordsman?"

"I am the White Wolf, and your little cooldown is over!," he yelled, then launched his blades at her and they knocked off her tiara and split it in two.

"She's weakened now!," Sif yelled. "We can end this! Throw the gen at the portal!!"

She then grabbed it then looked to Barton.

"Sir Clint!"

He looked at her then took it and started to throw it.

"Brian!!," Richard yelled and then the British agent took out one of his handguns and tossed it to him.

The White Wolf then aimed the gun as Clint threw it expertly at the portal. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Enchantress recovered and she used her magic to create an illusion.

"Richard, stop!," a voice in front of him said. He looked and saw it was Natasha, or at least it looked like her. "The only way for us to be together is if you don't pull the trigger. I love you, please don't do this! You can't do this!!"

Under his mask, Richard yelled out loudly, trying to get out of the illusion. He soon did and then he took aim and then pulled the trigger.

"Nooo!!!!!," Amora screamed then the bullet hit the gem, causing an explosion of magic. This explosion caused the portal to close and it destroyed the Casket, which absorbed all of the snow and ice that it created then disintegrated into nothing.

The Enchantress was now lying the floor, defeated. With the sun now shining brightly, she looked up and saw the Justicers staring down at her, ready for a fight.

"Okay," she said. "Now I agree that I won't win."

The Next Day

The team now stood in Lincoln Park in civilian clothing.

"Thank you, Justicers," Sif said, beginning to say her goodbyes. "You are all great warriors, should you ever need my help, merely call upon me and Heimdall will send me."

"We just might need your help later on," Clint said. "Despite most of what was left of AIM is either dead or in jail, there are some loose ends."

"Then I shall return to help you tie those ends up. Farewell," she said then leading a cuffed and muzzled Amora away and then she pointed her sword up and a rainbow beam came down and a few seconds later, they were both gone.

"Well done Justicers," a voice said behind them and they knew it was Fury. "The Council isn't too happy about the damage done to the Windy City, but they're very grateful for what you've done."

"All in a day's work," Richard said, then Clint gave him a certain look. "Oh, almost forgot. Can you all walk over there for a second? I'd like to talk to Natasha for a moment."

They all obliged at this request, a little too readily to Natasha's taste.

"What did you want to talk about?," she asked, confused as to what was going on.

"Well, I've been thinking about this for sometime now," he said and I know that haven't been dating for that long, but..."

He then pulled something out of his pocket, and then got out on one knee, and Natasha gasped as she could see what was going on.

"Natasha Romanoff, I love you more than anything in the world, and I would like to spend the rest of my life with you," he said then opened up the little box he had and showed a beautiful gold diamond ring. Natasha then took notice that her symbol was lasered onto the diamond, and this made her smile. "Will you marry me?"

They stayed silent for a few seconds, still slightly in shock. Never in her entire life did she ever expect this to happen to her, but she knew immediately what her answer was.

"Y-Yes. Yes of course I will!," she said and he smiled as he placed the ring on her finger and he stood up and pulled her in for a kiss, which she immediately returned.

Then they began to hear cheering and clapping. They parted and saw that the team were watching them and has huge smiles on their faces.

"Congrats kid," Rhodey said hugging his surrogate nephew.

After they all said they congratulations, the team then all went their separate ways. Clint and Brian went with Fury as he had a mission for him, and he offered to give the Englishman a ride to the airport. Rhodey called for his suit and he then flew off and Richard and Natasha took T'Challa with them to their plane, where they then took him home, or as close as they were allowed to get.

"Well, I was right," the prince said as he disembarked the plane. "This was fun."

"Yeah, it was," Richard said.

"Congratulations, once again. You can keep the suit, of course. It's your's anyway. Goodbye my friends."

"Goodbye, brother," Richard said as Nat waved as he hit another ride from the same flying craft that brought the White Wolf suit, and he headed back to Wakanda. Afterwards, the newly engaged couple then began their journey back, to New York.

"How do you think your parents will react?," Natasha asked, genuinely curious.

"Dad will probably say something like 'Well it's about time,'" he said imitating Tony, making her laugh. "My mom will, well... will act like herself. Be super excited then stress out over it."

"Yeah that sounds about right," she agreed as she got comfortable on her fiancé's lap. "I never thought I'd ever get married. Thank you."

"No, thank you."

 **Hope you liked this. I'll probably do the Winter Soldier story next. I'll be replacing Rogers with Richard, probably just say that he is out seeing the world, learning about everything he missed. Probably have the wedding first before anything else. No matter what I hope you like, comment on how you think of my story. Thank you all so much for the support, as well as favoriting and following this story, means a lot to me. Anyway, I'll see ya later.**


	12. Old Enemies, New Love

**Here is the next chapter of The Spider's Sword. I'll be having the wedding in this one, but it will be delayed because of an old enemy of Richard's.**

 **I own only my original character, nothing else.**

It took some serious convincing from many voices, but Richard was able to get his mom to allow him to have a small wedding.

"Just give me one reason good reason as to why we can't have a big one," she demanded.

"Because Natasha has never been a big people person," White Wolf answered.

"Oh...right. Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Ok then, what else is left?"

"Just one thing I thought you'd like," Richard said. "I made something for you. Follow me."

He led her to the shop and he accessed the vault and a suit that Pepper had never seen came out and she immediately noticed that it wasn't made for Tony. It was silver and dark pink in color and was made for a woman.

"What is this?," she asked and her son smirked.

"This...is your suit," he answered and her eyes widened. "Dad had nothing to do with this. After what happened at Christmas, I thought it'd be best for you to have something to defend yourself with if neither me or Dad are around. Or if something bad should happen to us, you can be our rescue."

"Rescue," Pepper said to herself. "Thank you Richard, really. I love it, I really do. As long as my hero name is Rescue, I'll use it."

"Thanks, makes me feel a lot better. Wanna try it on?"

She nodded and he gave her an ear piece and she put it on and immediately the suit began to move around.

"Ahaha!! So this is why Tony makes them like this! So just think of me putting it on?"

"I think so," he answered. "Never been one for neural transmitters, so I had JARVIS design it."

Pepper then thought of her putting it on, and came up to her and it opened up. She stepped in it just as Tony came in.

"Uhh...what is going on?," he asked Richard.

"Mom's trying out her new armor," he answered.

"WHAT?!!!"

"Is that a problem?," she asked with the visor opened up on it.

"Yes it's a problem!!! I don't want you putting yourself in danger!!"

"This isn't for her to go around picking fights like we do," Richard explained. "It's for self-defense and should we need a rescue. That is also her hero name."

"As fitting of a name it is, I don't want you going out there at all!," Tony yelled.

"First off Tony!!," Pepper yelled as she got out of the suit. "You're sounding like a hypocrite! And second off, I don't want anyone in this family out there fighting!! But if I were to do so, it would be my choice, regardless of what you think. Richard made this because he wanted his mother to be safe. Besides, Rhodey has a couple suits and you have many suits, I think I should have one."

Tony gave a look that showed that he had been put in his place. With a smug look, she went upstairs to figure out who'll be at her son's small wedding.

"I'm taking it apart first chance I get," Tony said.

"If you destroy my creation, I'll rip yours to shreds," Richard threatened. "Literally."

"Okay I'll leave it alone. But her going into the field is a last resort option, least until she's trained on how to use a suit"

"I'll leave that to you. I'm going home now, see ya."

"See ya."

Richard was on his way home when he came to a light, and saw that everyone around him was looking at him.

"Help any of you with something?," he asked nastily. They looked away, but then when the light turned green, a semi came out of nowhere, and he was knocked unconscious.

"Wake up, Richie!!," a familiar, unwelcome voice yelled. "Wake up!!"

He was then punched in the face and he was now wide awake. He looked up and saw a man in a black and yellow suit with a hood up. He had an advanced bow on his back, along with dual swords. Richard then saw what looked like a Vibranium shield of the same colors on a nearby table. The most distinguishing feature of the man in front of him was that he wore a complete skull mask.

"Anthony Masters," he said with venom in his voice.

"I go by Taskmaster now," he said, (look up Taskmaster on Pinterest and you'll find the picture that fits the description pretty easily).

"You know last time I saw you, I was pretty sure you were dead."

"So was I, but I just wouldn't die. Now you're gonna pay for what you did to my face."

"You and the rest of the team betrayed me, left me to die," Richard said. "Scratching your face up was karma."

This earned him quite a few punches.

"You do know I'm gonna get out of this right?"

"Haha! Don't you remember? I can predict everyone's move!!"

"You can't predict a Stark," he said, and then the sound of blades unsheathing was heard and Richard grabbed the chair and slammed it on Masters' head, knocking him out.

He grabbed a cellphone and called a secured number. "This Agent Richard Potts of SHIELD, code: 267945. There has been a 23-9 situation. Suspect has been apprehended and is awaiting pickup."

" _Copy that, Agent Potts,"_ person the line said. " _Shall we send an ambulance as well?"_

"No that won't be necessary." He then hung up the phone and tied Taskmaster up as he came to. He removed his mask and hood and grimaced at the massive scar he had given him.

"Ouch," he said.

"It still hurts sometimes," Anthony said.

"You earned it. Now I have no doubt that you'll escape custody, most likely. Just know this if you do. I'll be waiting."

Soon afterwards, SHIELD's elite team, STRIKE, arrived, led by Captain America himself. His second in command, Agent Brock Rumlow then hauled Masters away.

"You alright kid?," Rogers asked.

"I'll survive," he answered.

"What happened to his face?"

"I happened. He was on my SEAL team, his name is Anthony Masters, now called Taskmaster."

"Hmm...something tells me that we'll be seeing him again very soon."

"I couldn't agree more," Richard said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go let my fiancée know I'm alright."

"Okay, so who's the best man? Out of curiosity," he asked.

"You are, I'd have T'Challa be the best man, but he said that would be impossible, so you're it."

"Awesome."

"Sirs," Rumlow said getting their attention.

"What do want, Rumlow?," Richard asked in a not so nice way.

"Just wanted to let you know that Masters is in the van now and we're about to leave."

"Then what are you still doing here?"

He merely nodded and left and Steve turned back to White Wolf.

"Do you have problem with him?," he asked.

"He has that look about him, that radiates distrust. He's more than meets the eye. Even his codename sounds suspicious, Crossbones. Anyway, I'll see ya later, Captain."

"Goodbye, sir."

Richard then took a cab home to find a worried Natasha waiting for him.

"Are you alright?," she asked.

"Little roughed up, but I'll live," he answered. They then went inside.

"Who was it?," she asked.

"Masters," Richard answered.

"Anthony Masters?" He nodded in confirmation. "Well at least he's locked up now. How you take a shower?"

"Only if you join me," he said smoothly and she smirked, and they both headed in that direction.

The next few weeks went by in a flash, and now today was the day of Natasha and Richard's wedding. After Chicago, Nat and Sharon had become good friends, and she had made her the maid of honor. The other bridesmaids included Maria Hill, Clint's wife, Laura, who no one told anyone that she was, and a three other girl SHIELD agents Richard didn't know. Nat had never been one for big ceremonies so they weren't getting all dressed up, merely nice casual clothes.

Richard had Steve be his best man, and the other groomsmen were Clint, Banner, Happy, Rhodey and Jason Sitwell, an agent of SHIELD who took over Coulsen's position after he died.

Sharon came into the dressing room in the small wedding chapel they were in to find Nat crying.

"Natasha, what's wrong?," she asked.

"I can't go through with it," she said. "What if he wants to have children?"

"You're barren, aren't you?," Sharon asked but Natasha shook her head.

"Sterilized."

"Well, if Richard truly does love you, then he won't care," she assured her and somehow this made her feel better. "Now let's make them wait a little longer and fix up your makeup."

After a few more minutes, Natasha began walking down the aisle with Nick Fury, whom she'd convinced to do so as he had become a father figure to her.

The ceremony was short and original, but at the same time, absolutely beautiful. They all then returned to Stark Tower, renamed Avengers Tower, to have the reception. Throughout the entire time, Natasha and Richard hardly ever left each other's side.

Then Natasha walked over to talk to her friends and Tony walked over to his son.

"Congratulations son," he said with a big smile.

"Thanks," he said back. "You know, when I first saw her nearly four years ago, I think even then I knew that she was the one for me."

"That's how I felt when I first saw your mother."

"Wonder what Grandpa would say, if he were alive today?"

"Probably along the lines of 'About damn time,'" Tony joked, which they got a good laugh out of, then Tony noticed something. "What's up?"

"She took a little bit coming out didn't she?," he asked, rhetorically. "Something happened in her past that made her feel like she couldn't go through with it for a second."

"Any idea what it might be?"

"I don't care, I love her for who she is now, not who she was. And she'll tell me when she's ready."

"I taught you well," he commented, complimenting himself at the same time.

Soon enough, everyone left or went to bed and the newlyweds went to bed in the room they used when they stayed at the Tower.

"Thank you for being my wife," Richard said.

"Thank _you_ for being my husband," she said back and kissed passionately. "I love you."

"And I love you."

Triskelion

Masters sat in his cell underneath the SHIELD headquarters building when he was gifted the comfort of light.

"You've got a visitor," guard said. And in walked in Alexander Pierce.

"Mr. Pierce, what a surprise," Anthony said. "How can I help you?"

"I've come with an offer that you cannot refuse," he said. "It involves killing the White Wolf."

"Keep talking."

 **Hope you liked this, thought I'd skip over the ceremony and much of the reception so we could get going with the Winter Soldier story. Again I've decided to have Captain America in it. Hope you liked that I brought in Taskmaster.**


	13. Odd Occurrences

**Spider's Sword chapter 13. I've decided to do Thor the dark world as well. I'll be going through the story rather quickly as I'm going through the parts that are in England and Asgard only.**

 **I only own my original character, nothing else.**

Richard was now simply sitting down watching tv with his new wife, when he received a call from Fury.

"Go ahead," he said.

" _We've been picking up strange readings in England,"_ he said. " _I want you to go and check it out. You'll be partnering with Union Jack. Just you."_

"Yes sir," he said then hung up. "Sorry Nat but I'm going on a solo mission."

"Oh well, just come back alive," she said.

"When it comes to working with Brian, no promises."

After making her laugh and giving her a lasting kiss, he packed his White Wolf suit and headed out to his plane. As he flew he got into contact with Falsworth.

" _Hello?,"_ he said.

"Hey Jackie boy," Richard said.

" _Hey Richard, MI6 has already briefed me and I'm waiting on you, we're to meet up with a certain astronomer."_

"Okay I think I know who you're talking about, I'll see you when I land."

He hung up and a few hours later, he was in London. He met up with Jack and they soon found the person they were looking for. They were in costume, so they gave her a good scare.

"Whoa, hey! It's alright, we're Americans!," the person's friend said.

"Is that supposed to make them like us?"

"I'm an American," Richard said. "Are you Dr. Jane Foster?"

"Yes and that's Darcie, why?," she asked. Richard and Brian then removed their masks.

"I am Agent Richard Potts of SHIELD, this is Brian Falsworth of MI6, we were sent here to help you in figuring out these odd occurrences."

"Oh great, not only do we have a SHIELD agent here, he's also a Stark," Jane complained to Darcie.

"Well, at least he's cute," she said eyeing him.

"Sorry, happily married."

"We ought to get going," Falsworth said. "We ain't leaving you lasses so you ought to let us help you."

Jane reluctantly agreed and they all found some of the kids for first discovered the occurrences. They showed them that the gravity around a large truck had been compromised, and objects disappeared and sometimes came back, then Darcie's own intern threw the car keys over the ledge that things were disappearing, but they didn't come back.

"Children," Richard said, and Brian nodded. Then they noticed that Jane had disappeared. After many hours of searching, Darcie called the police. As they began to search, Jane finally reappeared.

"Jane!!," Darcie yelled.

"Why did you call the police? Now the authorities will take over the entire investigation!!!," she yelled angrily.

"Sweetheart you've been missin' for several hours now," Union Jack said. Then Richard noticed that the rain wasn't hitting them.

"That's weird, Darcie said as they all noticed.

"This can only mean one thing," Richard said and Jane nodded. They all turned to see the god of thunder watching them, and Jane marched right towards him and then slapped him twice, while the other three got soaking wet. They then went over to him as well.

"Hey Thor," White Wolf said.

"Wolfman," he said and they shook hands firmly.

"This is Brian Falsworth, I'm sure Sif told you about him."

"She did indeed, she had become quite fond of you Justicers."

Then Darcie came by and told Jane that she thinks they're about to be arrested, which Jane went over to try to fix, but when she got close to a cop, a blast of energy shot out of her, and the three heroes ran over to her.

"I need to take her to Asgard," Thor said. "I might need your assistance."

They nodded to say they were coming but then another cop came up.

"Lads! I'm Union Jack, and don't worry she's unwell."

"She's dangerous," the cop said but then Thor raised his hammer and rainbow beam came and all four of them vanished.

Before Richard, Jane and Brian even knew it, they were all in Asgard, and they saw a man in golden armor and had a massive sword watched them.

"Welcome to Asgard," he said in a deep voice.

"You're Heimdall, gatekeeper of Asgard," Richard said he nodded.

"Come we must get her to the healing room," Thor said and he flew off with Jane and left the two men there.

"Well that was rude," Jack said.

"I hope you both can ride," Heimdall said. Then they saw two horses nearby.

"I can, can you?," Richard asked.

"Aye," Brian said. The two then rode across the Rainbow Bridge and soon found Thor waiting for them at the entrance to the palace.

"What took you boys so long?," he teased.

"Shut up Blondie," Union Jack said and Richard grimaced as he knew what was gonna happen. Thor walked up to him threw him through a window and into a storage room.

"He doesn't like to be called that," White Wolf said.

"I kind of put that together, mate."

"Come you, get up," a familiar voice said. They turned to see their old friend Sif.

"Nice to see you too, beautiful," Brian said as he got up and she rolled her eyes.

"It's good to see you both," she said.

"Likewise, Sif," Richard said. "Have your healers figures out what's wrong with Jane?"

"The king was able to figure out what's wrong, it is the t father wants to see you."

"And there's someone I want to go annoy," Richard said and Thor chuckled as he knew who he meant.

"Maybe later."

Thor and Sif led them to the throne room, where the king and queen awaited them.

"Father, Mother," Thor said as Sif bowed.

"You brought more humans here?!," Odin yelled.

"Odin!!," Frigga said. "One of them is an Avenger. They may be able to help us with this Aether."

He sighed in frustration as he knew his wise queen was right.

"So which one of you is the Avenger then?," he asked and Richard stepped forward.

"I was the Avenger known as the Sword, your Highness," he said, removing his mask. "My name is Richard Potts."

"Ah yes, leader of these Justicers Lady Sif spoke of, the White Wolf. And this must be this Union Jack I've heard so much about. I thank you both for your assistance in capturing Amora."

They both nodded then they were then briefed on the Asgardian version of the story of the Aether. While it was interesting, it gave Richard more questions than answers.

"What is the Aether exactly?," he asked. "You said that it is an ancient force of infinite destruction. I think you meant something else when you said that."

All eyes turned to Odin after this was asked and the one eyed king simply smirked.

"You're even more clever than my son said you were," he said. "Leave us please."

Everyone obliged to this order and they all left until it was just White Wolf, Frigga and Odin left.

"There are relics that predate the universe itself. The Aether is the physical embodiment of one of those six singularities. The Tesseract is another one. They are called the Infinity Stones," Frigga explained.

"The Aether is known as the Reality Stone, capable of changing the very fabric of existence," Odin added.

"And the Tesseract is capable of transporting one to an infinite number of locations throughout the universe," Richard said. "The Space Stone."

"You are correct and you made the right judgment in letting Thor take it."

"So it would seem, that's only two, though. What are the other four?"

"The Time, Mind, Soul and Power Stones," Odin answered. "We know not where they are unfortunately."

"And the Chitauri," Richard said. "Why would they want the Tesseract? They were slaves."

"We know not exactly who Loki was going to give it to," Frigga said. "But we do have a suspicion. It is best for you not to know who we believe it is until we know for sure."

Richard accepted this and they all moved on to how to remove the Aether from Jane as it was consuming her.

A few hours later, Thor led White Wolf to the dungeons, and showed him to an old enemy of his.

"Hello dear brother," Loki said. "Who might this be?"

"What? You don't recognize me, reindeer games?," Richard asked, he then removed his mask and Loki seemed quite shocked to see him. "Miss me?"

"Not particularly."

"I'll leave you two alone," Thor said leaving.

"Soooo...how's life been treating you?"

"Is that a new suit?"

"Came with a new name as well," Richard said. "White Wolf. It's funny, last time I saw you, the Hulk was pretty much playing Wack-a-mole with you. Still sore?"

"You think you're so much better than me," Loki said. "Why? We're the same you and I, we both live in the shadows of our families."

"You're actually right. Difference is that I went out and made a name for myself. You just sat in a little corner like a naughty child and whined like a little bitch about big ol' Thor getting more attention than you."

This ticked Loki off and he charged at him, only to be thrown back by the magic force field around his cell. Then Loki noticed something underneath the suit on Richard's left hand.

"You got married," he said. "Let me guess to who. "The little redhead who-"

"Yes, That redhead who was a member of the team who kicked your ass and defeated your army in just one day. Her name is Black Widow by the way."

"No, it's Natasha Romanoff. Barton told me while he was under my control. Let me guess, you're here because of something that has to do with the Convergence."

"That's the reason I came to Asgard, yes," Richard said. "There were two reasons as to why I came down here. One was to gloat, which I'm already bored of doing."

"And the other?," Loki asked.

"Who were you going to give the Tesseract to?"

When Richard asked this, Loki's eyes widened with fear.

"You gonna make it?"

"You have no idea who commanded the Chitauri," Loki said. "Someone who if he had the it along with the rest of the Stones would wipe out everything."

"What's his name?!," Richard demanded, but then the queen came down.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?," she asked.

"No, oh course not, your Majesty. Loki and I were merely catching up, it's been a while since we've seen each other. I will take my leave now, have a good day, Queen Frigga."

"And you as well," she said and Richard could tell that she wasn't buying it.

Richard then decided to walk around and soon he found Odin watching the warriors train.

"Your Highness," he said and he turned to look at him.

"Hello Mr. Potts."

"You may call me Richard, if you wish."

"Very well then. I must say I'm rather surprised by how much you know about me and the other Asgardians."

"Well, in school I was always fascinated by the Norse mythology," he said then Odin gave a confused look. "That's what we call the stories about you, Thor, Loki, everyone here."

"Which one of us was your favorite to learn about?"

"In all honesty, it was you."

"Really?," he said and Richard nodded. "What did they say about me?"

"They say that were...are a natural leader, strong, brave and powerful. But you are also kind, wise beyond belief, in fact there's a story that sacrificed your eye so that you could receive knowledge from the Well of Wyrd."

"Ahahaha..ah well, while I did receive knowledge from it, I lost my eye in the war with the Frost Giants. You are quite an interesting human, Richard Potts. Heimdall has been watching you for sometime now. You've been through quite a lot despite how young you are, and have found quite the beautiful woman for a wife."

"Thank you. I got very lucky with her," he said feeling the ring under his suit.

"Luck never has anything to do with love, believe me, I know," Odin said. Then they heard crashing noises nearby. "What is going on out there?"

"I have a pretty good idea of what it is."

Then Union Jack came flying straight between them, sliding right into Thor's feet.

"Flirt with the wrong girl, Brian?," Richard teased and he gave a thumbs up.

"Aye, mate," he said painfully. "She was married, I think."

"Best stop this _flirting_ then, wouldn't you agree?," Thor asked and he nodded.

"Excuse me while I writhe in pain in private," he said limping away, and Jane began laughing. She looked a lot different than how she looked than when they got there the day before. She now wore a sky blue dress with bronze armor on as well.

"You look ravishing, Dr. Foster," Richard complimented.

"Thank you Richard, but Jane is just fine," she said then went off to walk around and they noticed Odin had left.

"You Jack friend?," Thor said. "Bit of a womanizer, is he?"

"Not really, he made an honest mistake. He'd never go after a married woman."

"Well I'll take your word for it. Speaking of marriage, what happened to my invitation to your wedding?," he teased as the walked.

"I thought I sent you a space email, sorry must've gotten lost in the spacenet," he joked and they both laughed as Thor understood at least that much of human technology, the Richard got serious. "Have you been having the feeling that something is gonna happen soon? Something bad?"

"Yes, I have. A great battle is upon us and we must be ready."

Bifrost

Helimdall was now opening the bridge to bring in prisoners to the dungeons while two of the Warriors Three. In there midst laid a key to destruction and mayhem. A man behind a demonic mask with the eyes a mighty and fearsome wolf walked among them, clutching his side as if his own life depended upon it.

 _"And we must watch out for anything, for an enemy can be right there, hiding in plain sight and we still would not be able to see it,"_ Thor said. " _Until it was far too late to stop it from bringing about death and destruction."_

 **Hope you like it. I'll be going over the Battle in Asgard, then go into the Dark World, then finally back to England in future chapters. See ya later until then.**


	14. Attack on Asgard

**Thor: The Dark World part two**

 **I** **own only my original character, nothing else. I don't own White Wolf.**

Sometime later, Thor believed that he should introduce Richard and Brian to the Warriors Three, or at least two of them, as one was away in his own realm.

He led them to the training arena, where Fandral and Volgstagg were sparring.

"Fandral, Volgstagg!!," Thor yelled and got their attention. "Come over here!! I have someone I want you to meet!"

They immediately opened the prince's command and walked over to them.

"Boys, this is Richard Potts. Formerly known as the Sword. Now the White Wolf."

"Ah! You're the one Sif and Thor are always talking about," Volgstagg said giving him a firm handshake.

"Nice suit," Fandral said, shaking his hand as well.

"Should see the country it was made in," he said. "I remember hearing stories about the Warriors Three in school."

"What's school?"

"It's what Midgard's educational system is called," he explained and they seemed to understand.

"So the one you came with, this Union Jack," Fandral said. "Is he an Avenger or one of these Justicers?"

"Justicer."

"Well I like him. He reminds me of me, a lady's man."

"I just like watching him get himself hurt!!," Volgstagg joked, and they all got a laugh out of it.

"Yes, he seems to be getting into more trouble than usual," Potts said.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you after everything we've heard, but I'm afraid we must get back to figuring out who's better."

Thor and Richard rolled their eyes and the two warriors left to spar again.

"They're always like that," Thor said. "I must go and find Jane now, be seeing you."

"See ya."

After he left, White Wolf decided to go for a walk and soon he encountered Sif again.

"Hello again," she said walking by him.

"Hello to you too," he said. "Asgard is as beautiful as you and Thor said it was."

"Yes, it was an honor to be able to call it home. Tell me, where is Brian?"

"Last I saw him, I think he went to his room to 'writhe in pain in private,' as he said. He got thrown through another window, flirted with the wrong woman."

"Of course he did," she said, and Richard saw what looked slightly like jealousy. He wasn't going to ask about it, as he valued his life. "I shall go and see if he is alright."

"Or you just want to go see him," he muttered but she heard him as she left.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You got lucky, I think," a voice said in front of him. He looked ahead and saw Jane with Queen Frigga.

"I think so too," Richard said. "How have you been so far Jane?"

"Good, actually. All things considered," she answered, then Frigga urged her onwards and they said their goodbyes, then Richard got a good idea.

He got into a horse and rode back down the rainbow bridge, and found Heimdall right where he left him.

Nice to see you again," he greeted.

"You as well," Richard said, walking over to gaze at the stars. "You know, you're everything the stories on Midgard say you are."

"Yes, they seem to be quite accurate. But I think you came here for something else."

"You're good. I was wondering if you could look at Midgard and see my wife."

"Of course," he said and set his gaze upon Midgard and soon found Natasha. "Hmm...it would seem your SHIELD friends are searching for you. She has quite the worried look on her face."

"Well, she'll understand when I tell her where I was," he said. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

"She is indeed," Heimdall said. "I've been watching you ever since Sif and Thor met you, and I must say you are quite an interesting man."

"I aim to impress," he joked and the watchman chuckled, then they heard something. "What is that?"

"Trouble," he said and they ran out just in time to see a massive dark ship come out of nowhere. Richard got out his vibranium gun out and Heimdall his daggers. As Richard fired at it, not doing much damage considering it was vibranium he was shooting. Heimdall climbed up a support of the bridge and was able to latch onto the ship and he got out his sword and stabbed into the ship and it went downward and it crashed and blew up and he landed back on the bridge.

they

"Nice," he said. Then they heard more rumbling and turned to see the mothership behind them, heading Asgard. "The Dark Elves."

"Yes," he said. "Now go!!! Go!!! Aid them in the fight!!"

Richard nodded and his mask appeared and he got on the horse and ride out back to the palace where the Asgardian soldiers were now in combat with the elves.

They threw grenades that acted like black holes and sucked in everything around them. Then there was one who wore no mask and he grabbed a grenade from another and threw it at the throne of Asgard, destroying it.

' _I should follow him,'_ he thought to himself and he fought many of the elves along the way, thankfully the suit made the shots they got off him bounce off. He eventually followed him to the king and queen's chambers. Frigga saw him and smirked as the elf drew closer.

"Surrender, monster," she said losing a sword. "And you might survive this."

"I have survived worse, woman," he said arrogantly.

"Who are you?," White Wolf asked.

"I am Malekith, and I have come for what is mine."

Frigga then swung her sword skillfully while Richard came at him with his blades out, which he blocked and he threw a barrage of punches at him, but he was then subdued for a time when Frigga got him by the arm and White Wolf pinned him to the wall.

Then all of a sudden, a giant demon-like creature appeared and he pulled Richard's mask off and threw him against another wall and he was stunned by the force for a time. As he came to his senses, he saw Jane disappear. It was an illusion.

"Witch!!!," Malekith yelled angrily. "Where is she?"

"I'll never tell you," she answered.

"I believe you."

Then the creature known as Kursed stuck a blade through her and she was killed instantly.

"NOOO!!!!!!," a voice yelled and lightning struck Malekith right in the face and Richard ran at Kursed who simply grabbed his king and they jumped off the nearby balcony, and fled Asgard.

Richard turned to see Thor hugging Jane and Odin cradling his wife.

Later on, Richard was told by Brian that the palace shield had been destroyed by the giant, and that they were defenseless.

Now all of Asgard stood before the river that flowed through the city. Many lives had been lost in the battle, friends, family, loved ones. Frigga now laid in a boat and began to float down the river. Then an arrow flew and hit it and it was set on fire just as it was about to fall down the falls, then Odin stomped the bottom of his spear and she continued to float as the boat fell. Then the people of Asgard released many little lights into the sky as they mourned.

Richard then walked down to the dungeons and walked to Loki's cell.

"What do you want?," he asked.

"I thought you should know," he said. "Queen Frigga was amongst those killed during the attack."

Loki gave no immediate expression of sadness, and gestures him to leave. As he left, he heard Loki destroy his room.

As he walked through the palace, he found something unexpected. He found Sif and Union Jack, kissing.

"Well, that was fast," he said and they turned and went red. Then Sif recovered and stormed over to him. "I won't speak of it to anyone, Sif. I don't want to die."

"Good boy," she said, and she walked out as she was still a little embarrassed.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?," Jack asked.

"Have you ever heard of closing the door?"

"What are you two talking about?," Fandral said behind them.

"Trust me," Richard said. "You don't want to know."

"Well, Thor has a plan to end all this. So follow me."

They followed him to a small and dark room where the others except for Jane were.

"Now that we're all here," Thor said. "We must get Jane out of Asgard. My father is blinded by grief and pain, and is not thinking clearly. When the Dark Elves return, they destroy everything and all will be lost. Now I have a plan to get her out, but I will need all of your help."

"What if Odin tries to stop us himself?," Brian asked.

"I am sworn by honor to report and treachery I see to the king himself," Heimdall said. "I will distract him while you all get the human girl out of here."

"Will you help?," Thor asked and everyone seemed to agree quickly. "Very well, Richard, come with me."

As they walked, Thor began explaining his plan quietly, but the last part shocked Richard.

"You must be joking," he said and he shook his head.

"He has knowledge of many other ways to get in and out of Asgard."

Soon they reached the dungeons and Loki didn't look happy to see them.

"What? Have you two come to gloat again? Or are just going to rub in that I'm in here and you're not?," he asked.

"Drop the magic so that I may speak to you face to face," Thor said and Loki did so. His hair was a mess, as was his cell and looked to have wept a little even.

"See me now, brother."

They came closer and they looked at him with some pity.

"Did she suffer?," he asked but it was ignored.

"I'm not here to speak about mother, but to speak to you about avenging her, but we'll need your help."

"...You must be truly desperate to come to me for aid."

"If you betray us, we will kill you," Richard threatened, and he smirked.

"When do we start?"

 **I will stop here and pick up when they are escaping Asgard and reach the Dark World. After that chapter will be the rest of Thor 2.**


	15. The Dark World

**Here is the next update of The Spider's Sword.**

 **I own only my original character, nothing else. I don't own the name White Wolf either.**

They had just released Loki and already they regretted it as he would not shut up.

"Isn't this fun?!," he said. "We're back in action, brother!"

"Can you say that again, Loki?," Richard said. "I don't think all of Asgard heard you."

"Oh come now, Richie, have some fun. How about this?!"

He then used his magic to make an illusion of Thor and White Wolf looking like Sif and Natasha.

"Oh you both look ravishing," Loki teased and they looked at themselves.

"It'll hurt no less in this form when I beat you to a pulp," Thor threatened, still having his normal voice.

"It'll hurt even more in _this_ form," Richard said next.

"Fine, be that way. Let's try another one of these humans you're so fond of."

Then he turned them back and turned himself into Captain America as they continued on to their destination.

"Wow, man! The outfits a little much, but the confidence!," he said in Cap's voice. "You wanna talk about freedom, justice and the American way. God Bless Ameri-"

He was cut off by Thor pushing him to the side and he turned back.

"What?"

Then he saw the problem, a guard patrol.

He then shut up and they soon caught up with Brian, Sif, Jane and Volstagg.

"Hello, allow me to introduce myself. I'm-" Loki said then was interrupted by Jane punching him in the face.

"That was for New York!," she said and he smirked.

"I like her."

"Clearly the feeling is mutual," Union Jack said. They all then heard footsteps coming, and they began going then Sif stopped Loki with her sword.

"If you betray them, I will kill you," she promised.

"I've missed you too, Sif."

He then walked away and she then gave Brian one last kiss.

"How about if I visit more often and you stay away from other girls, deal?"

"Deal," he said smiling then putting on his mask and leaving as she prepared to hold off the guards.

Jack soon caught up with the others, and then Volstagg stopped Loki.

"If you even think about betraying them-"

"You'll kill me?," Loki guessed. "Evidently there will be a line."

He and Brian then got on the ship and Richard stood there smirking at Jack.

"Who is this by the way?"

"Union Jack," Richard said. "One of the Justicers."

"Oh that's right, Sif's boyfriend."

"Sif's what?!!," Thor asked, very surprised and Brian went white.

"Oops," Loki said not really regretting it.

Then Thor began trying to fly the Dark Elf ship, with very little success.

"I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing?"

"He said 'How hard could it be?,'" Richard said then he went to go check on Jane.

"Maybe I should drive," Loki said just trying to be annoying.

"Given between the two us, which one can actually fly?," Thor said. He continued to fly terribly across Asgard and this just brought Loki to complain even more, and Union Jack always beginning to reach his limit.

"You know, this plan is brilliant. We steal the most know ship in the universe, fly it across Asgard and destroy everything and get everyone's attention. It's brilliant, Thor!!! Brilliant!!!"

Then Jack kicked him off the ship, following him and then Richard who was carrying Jane, then Thor. They all landed on a small craft being driven by Fandral.

"I see your time in prison has made you no less graceful Loki," he commented.

"You lied to me," Loki pointed out and gave a smirk. "I'm impressed."

"Glad to see you're so pleased," Jack commented. They then began flying across the water then another craft with guards on it caught up with them, now it was Fandral's turn.

"Time for me to go, good luck."

He then jumped onto the other craft then began fighting the guards as Thor gave Loki the wheel.

"Show us these hidden paths of yours," he said and the Loki steered them between to cliffs.

"Loki!"

"If it was easy, everyone would do it," he simply answered.

"Are you crazy?!!," Richard yelled.

"Possibly."

Then rainbow bridge lights appeared and as the were about to get crushed, they vanished and then found themselves in the Dark World.

"Ta-daa!!," Loki yelled as they arrived.

They stayed in silence for the most part as Jane continued to fade.

"Oh the things I could do with the power in those veins."

"It would consume you, brother," Thor said.

"Then say goodbye to her."

"Last I checked, she wasn't dead yet," White Wolf said.

"And she's strong in ways you could never understand, so I won't be saying goodbye this day."

"This day, the next. A hundred years from now, it's nothing," Loki said. "It's a heartbeat, you're not ready. The only woman whose love you prized will be snatched from you."

"And would that satisfy you?"

"Satisfaction is not in his nature," Jack said.

"He's right, although maybe if I witnessed all your woman being snatched away from you as well, Stark, might get close."

Richard immediately tackled him to the side of the boat and held a vibranium blade to his throat.

"Never speak of such things to me ever again," he threatened. "An my last name is Potts, not Stark."

Jack then gently pulled him off as Loki just smirked.

"I'm having so much fun on this ride."

"Since we have time, Falsworth, why don't you tell me what Loki meant by Sif's 'boyfriend,'" Thor said, and he went a little white and froze as Richard snickered and answered for him.

"I believe they're together but he's too scared to tell you himself."

"Why would he be afraid?"

"Likely because Sif would gut him if any found out," Loki guessed, earning looks from everyone. "We all know how private she can be."

They all slowly nodded in agreement.

After a few hours of moving and planning, they soon found the Dark Elf mothership. It was massive and soon enough elves began pouring out, led by Malekith and Kursed. The right half of Malekith's face was burned black now by the lightning Thor shot at him.

"Wolf, Jack," Thor said. "Remember, stay out of sight."

They nodded and then he and Loki began going through their little stunt as the elves drew closer and saw Loki stab Thor and his hammer was thrown afar. When he tried to grab it, Loki cut off his hand and grabbed Jane.

"King Malekith!," he yelled. "I am Loki of Jotunheim! And I give you a prize."

He then threw her towards him, and he said nothing.

"I only ask one thing. A good seat to watch Asgard burn!"

Kursed then assurred him of his trustworthiness as he had seen him in the prison. He then nodded and he lifted Jane up with magic and began removing the Aether from Jane. It looked like blood floating up in the air.

"Now!!!," Thor yelled and the illusion around his hand disappeared as Wolf and Jack began firing their guns and Loki threw daggers at the elves. Thor reaches out for his hammer and shot lightning at the Aether.

At first it seemed they'd won, but Richard knew better.

Almost immediately, it began reconstructing itself, and Malekith proceeded in binding it to himself and his skin became all black with dark power and his eyes were as black as night and then he shot energy blasts at Richard and Brian.

"That was a clever trick, but it was not enough," Malekith said. "But now you will die."

Kursed then came at them and all three heroes and villain began fighting him as Malekith and the other elves left for Midgard. He quickly overpowered them and they were about to be defeated but then Loki sent a spike through him.

He simply turned him around and pulled him close and he was then stabbed as well.

"NO!!!!," Thor yelled.

Loki then fell to the ground with an evil smirk on his face.

"See you in hell, monster!," he said and then. Kursed saw that one of the elves black hole grenades was on him and then it exploded and slowly he collapsed and was sucked into nothingness. Thor then ran to his brother.

"You fool!," he said and Richard placed a hand in his shoulder.

"Yes I'm a fool," Loki admitted. "But at least mother has been avenged."

With that, Loki then died, and Thor yelled in slight grief, as he still saw him as his brother despite everything.

"I'm sorry," Richard said and Brian gave a sympathetic nod. A storm then began to pick up and Jane led them to a cave she had found. She comforted Thor for a second, but then they heard ringing.

"It's not me," Thor said. She pulled out her cellphone and it seemed like she was dating a man by the name of Richard as well.

"How am I getting a signal here?," she wondered.

"We must be near a portal back to Earth," Brian said. They followed Jane and soon enough they were back where they started, in London where they left. They got into Jane's car and began to leave when Thor asked something.

"So who's this other Richard?," he asked and Jane sighed in annoyance.

"Really?!," she yelled in disbelief.

 **That wraps it up for this chapter, next one will be the rest of the movie then I'll be doing Winter Soldier. See ya later.**


	16. The Aether

**Here's next chapter.**

 **I own only my original character, nothing else. And I don't own the name White Wolf.**

It did not take long for me them to reach Jane's apartment, when they got there they found Darcy and her intern, as well as Selvig.

"Jane!," Darcy yelled and hugged her tightly. "I've been so worried. Hey guys."

"Thor!," Selvig said and gave him a slight hug, but it was kind of awkward as he had no pants on.

"Oh, uh...Mr. SHIELD agent?," the intern said, and Richard looked at him. "Someone came here to look for you. She's in there."

"Thanks," he said, then went into the next room and found a sight he was happy to see. "Hey, Nat."

"Hey, Nat?," she said, getting up, quite furious. "That's it? I was worried sick! Where were you?!"

"In Asgard for the most part."

"...Oh."

"Yeah," he said then began explaining everything that had happened and she told him everything that was happening on Earth. "We had best get ready, Malekith will be here soon."

She nodded and they joined the others, and she gave Thor a hug.

"It's been awhile," she said.

"Indeed it has been," he said.

"Hey! What about me?!," Brian complained.

"What about you?," Richard joked, then he turned to Jane. "Nat, this is Doctor Jane Foster. Jane, this is my wife, Natasha Romanoff."

"Black Widow, wow," she said. "Very nice to meet you."

"Likewise. We better get ready and Dr. Selvig?"

"Yes?," he said.

"Put some pants on."

* * *

They then began setting everything up to stop Malekith, the dimensional field spikes were in place and Brian, Nat an Richard were all ready to cover Jane, Selvig, Darcy and the intern who's name was Ian.

As they finished, the Dark Elf mothership appeared, and Malekith appeared and Thor made himself known.

"You needn't come so far Asgardian," Malekith said. "Death would've come for you soon enough."

"Not by your hand!," Thor yelled.

"Your universe was never meant to be, your world, your people, will be extinguished!"

He summoned dark magic and began blasting Thor, who held strong. But Malekith kept on coming and coming, so it was time to take action.

White Wolf, Black Widow and Union Jack all came out and engaged the other elves while Thor continued to fight their king.

"You know," Thor said. "With all of that power, I thought you'd hit harder."

Malekith got angry and began building up energy and as he did so Thor launches Mjolnir at him and an explosion of his own magic blew up in his face. Some of the elves then saw the others and moved in to kill them as Thor continued to fight Malekith throughout the realms as the Convergence was at its peak, meaning the time was near.

Richard and the other agents ran at the elves and they began fighting them one on one.

"Reminds me of New York almost!," Nat said.

"Only this time we're fighting a bunch of actual Legolas's!," Richard said, remembering what his dad had called Clint.

* * *

They too began going through invisible portals and found themselves in Jotunheim and saw Thor and Malekith coming at them with a large monster thing coming towards them as well. The two then crashed into them and all of them, including the monster went through another portal and they found themselves back in London and saw Darcy tipping Ian over and kissing him, which Jane and Selvig saw as well.

"Darcy?," Jane said.

"Jane!," she said and let Ian go.

"Ian?," Selvig said.

"Dr. Selvig?," Ian said and the three heroes looked at them weird then Thor's hammer flew over them.

"Myeh-myeh!," Darcy yelled as it did so.

Then Thor was sent into a different dimension and Malekith began to his plan to cover the universe in darkness. This was something White Wolf would not allow.

"Malekith!," he yelled.

"Do you think you can defeat me, human?," he taunted as he walked to him and built up power.

"It doesn't matter, and how about you fight me like a real king would, without powers?"

He smirked then dropped the buildup, and began throwing punches at him. Even with his suit, his attacks hurt him, and soon he was caught in a neckhold, and Nat and Brian spranged into action.

"This universe shall die and there nothing you can do to stop it," Malekith said.

"Maybe not me," Richard said. "But the son of Odin can."

Then Malekith began receiving bullets from behind and he saw Nat and Brian coming towards them and he threw Richard at them, knocking them all down. He then walked up to his ship and began covering the universe in darkness using the Aether.

* * *

It was then that Thor returned, and Jane began explaining how the spike she had worked. They were dimensional spikes so they could send things around them to other realms. Thor grabbed the remaining three as the others had been used to keep the Dark Elves at bay.

Through the storm of darkness, Thor walked through to find the Dark Elf King bringing an end to the light.

"MALEKITH!," he yelled, and he saw that he had grown in size from the power.

"Have you come to witness the end of your universe?," he asked.

"I've come to accept your surrender!"

He then threw a spike and Malekith caught it in his right hand and then Jane turned it on, severing it and sending it to another realm. Then he threw another into his left shoulder and that was returned to the Dark World. After they had gone, the Aether began replacing them with darkness.

"You think you can defeat me?! The Aether cannot be destroyed!"

"But you can be," Thor simply said and he ran at him with the last spike and threw it and summoned Mjolnir and gave the spike a little kick. The rest of Malekith was sent back to the Dark World and soon his ship followed, crushing him.

When the dust settled, both Thor and the Aether were gone, likely back to Asgard.

* * *

"He did it," Richard said, and then Natasha hugged him.

"The Convergence has passed," Selvig said, then Brian saw Jane was a little down.

"Don't worry love," he said. "He'll be back, I'm sure."

* * *

A few days later, London was being repaired from all the damage and in DC at SHIELD, Richard and Nat were now briefing Fury on everything that had happened.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"Yeah, and there's something else," Richard said. He then began explain the Infinity Stones and telling them that the Tesseract and the Aether were two of them.

"We'd best keep our eyes open for any other stones," Natasha said.

"Indeed. Now, both of you go home. That's an order, you deserve a couple days off."

"Yes, sir," they both said and walked out.

* * *

When they got home, Nat immediately pressed her lips against her husband's, who immediately returned it.

"Since we weren't able to in London," she said and trailed off as he could figure out where she was going with this. And he then picked her up and brought her to their bedroom, beginning their little vacation after an amazing, yet extremely crazy adventure.

 **Hope you liked this. As I've said, Winter Soldier is next. See ya later.**


	17. Project Insight

**At long last here's the Winter Soldier story. This will show more of Richard's past slightly, and talk about his regrets.**

 **I own only my original character, nothing else. I don't own the White Wolf.**

It has been almost a year since the events in London, and now Richard began to get the feeling that something was coming again.

For now, he sat in a room with veterans like him, talking about how they cope with what they have seen. When it was over, the speaker walked over to him.

"Hey, you're Richard Potts right?," he asked.

"Yup, that's me," he answered and they shook hands.

"Sam Wilson. I just wanted to say thank you for saving the world."

"Well the one's you should say that to are my dad and Thor. But you're welcome all the same. What unit you with?"

"58th Pararescue, two tours. Now I'm working here."

"I've heard of Pararescue, very impressive gear you used. Who'd you lose?"

"...My wingman, Riley. We were flying a recon mission when an anti-air shot Riley's dumbass out of the sky. Nothing I could do."

"Like you were there to watch," Richard said and he nodded. "My experience in the military was quite unique compared to the ones we heard in there. I never tell it for one much of it is still very classified and we'd probably be here all day."

They chuckled a little at this.

"You lose anyone?," he asked.

"My whole team. I killed most of them, they got greedy and betrayed me."

"Damn, sorry to here that."

"Yeah. But it's one of the reasons I try to help as many people as I can."

"How do you cope?," he asked, and Richard understood.

"Trying to spend time with my family really," he answered. "But what really helps me cope is my wife."

"Well then I think you're a lucky man then."

"Oh, don't I know that," he agreed as they walked out, then his phone went off as his ride came up. "Well It's been nice meeting Sam, but my ride is here."

Then the car came up and Natasha rolled down the window.

"Hello boys, have you seen my husband? I've got a bone to pick with him," she joked.

"Very funny, sweetie," Richard said as he got in. "Sam, meet my wife, Natalie. This is Sam Wilson, he runs the group here."

"Hey."

"How are you doing?," he said. "Guess I'll see you next week."

He nodded and Natasha drove off.

"Old war buddy?," Nat asked and Richard shook his head.

"Just been through similar stuff as me," he said. "You said Fury had a mission for us?"

"Yup, I picked up Steve this morning and so were on our way now, so we'll have to get ready quickly."

"Not to worry, T'Challa sent me a late wedding gift," he said and showed a white silver ring with a wolf head on it on his right middle finger.

A couple days later, Richard, Natasha, Steve and STRIKE team were all on a quinjet heading towards a ship in the Mediterranean.

"The target is a mobile satellite platform: The Leumeran Star," Rumlow began the briefing. "It sent out its last known location before being raided by pirates 93 minutes ago."

"Any demands?," White Wolf asked in the same tone he always had around Rumlow.

"Billion and a half."

"Why so steep?," Captain America asked.

"Because it's SHIELD's."

"So it's not lost, it's trespassing."

"I'm sure they have a good reason," Natasha said.

"You know, I'm getting sick of being Fury's janitor."

"Relax, Rogers. It's not that complicated," Richard said. "How many pirates?"

"Twenty-five," Rumlow answered. "Top mercs led by this guy. George Batroc. Ex-TGSE, Action Division. He's at the top of Interpol's Red Notice. Before the French demobilized him, he had 36 kill missions. This guy's got a rep for maximum casualties."

"Hostages?," Steve said.

"Mostly low level techs, except for him. Agent Jasper Sitwell."

"What's Sitwell doing on a launch ship?," Richard said to himself then turned to the Captain. "It's your operation Cap."

"Thank you, sir. Alright, I'm gonna sweep the deck and find Batroc. Natasha, Richard, your two kill the engines and wait for further instructions. Rumlow, you sweep aft, find the hostages and get them to the life pods, get them out. Let's move!!"

"You heard the captain!! Get a move on!!," Richard ordered and they immediately got to work.

"Securing channel seven," Steve said touching his earpiece.

"Seven secure," Nat answered. "Did you do anything fun Saturday night?"

"Well everyone in my barbershop quartet are dead, so no, not really."

Richard chuckled at the joke as the quinjet's door opened.

"You know if you ask that girl from Statistics, she'd probably say yes!"

"That's why I don't ask!!"

"Too shy or too scared?!!," White Wolf teased.

"Too busy!!," he answered and jumped out.

"Was he wearing a parachute?," Rumlow asked.

"No. No, he wasn't," Richard said and then Nat saw that he was shirtless for some reason.

"What are you doing, Richard?," she asked as he walked off as well.

"Showing off!!!"

He jumped off, and as he fell, he pressed his ring and slowly, his suit began to form around him, (like in the second Black Panther movie trailer). He then dived into the water and swam towards the ship. He climbed up the anchor chain and covered the captain's back. He pulled out his rifle and began firing at the any remaining pirates on the deck until his silenced weapon ran out of ammo. He brought out his blades and began slicing at them then he saw one about to hit the alarm and he shot one at his hand, and Steve knocked him out.

"Nice save," he said. "But you were supposed to wait."

"I still outrank you, Steve," he said. Soon enough, they had taken out all but one of the the pirates and he had the drop on the captain. Just before Richard could take him out, Rumlow shot him dead.

"Thanks," Steve said.

"Yeah you looked pretty helpless without me," he joked.

"I had him," Richard complained.

"Richard, stop," Nat said landing on the ship. "Now what about that nurse who lives across the hall from you? The one who was my maid of honor, she's pretty nice."

"Secure the engine room, then find me a date."

"We're multitasking," Richard said and they both went over the nearby railing to the lower decks.

"Lay off of Rumlow."

"Wish I could but I just can't shake the feeling that there's more to him."

"Maybe but you don't have to treat him that way," she responded quietly as they came closer to another pirate in the engine room.

He turned around to see Black Widow smiling at him.

"Hey sailor," she said then Richard knees him in the gut as she docked him in the face. Then more pirates came at them. They jumped and kicked them and White Wolf grabbed one and threw one at another and used his blades to stab them both in the heart.

" _Natasha, Richard, what's your status?,"_ Steve whispered over the coms. " _Status, Natasha."_

"Hang on!!," Nat yelled then pushed a pirate over the railing jumped over and shot pirates below her as she fell. Then she landed and shot the last two below her.

"Engine room secure," she said. Then a pirate got up and was about to shoot her when White Wolf picked up a pipe and kicked it at him, knocking him out for a while. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said, turning off his earpiece as she did the same. "Let's go."

Then then made their way to the control room and Natasha began to extract all the data she could get.

"I like what you've done with you hair by the way," Richard said taking off his mask and sitting down next to her.

"Glad you do," she said. "Wasn't sure about it at first."

"I think it makes you even more beautiful."

She smiled as she continued to look at the screen. Then all of a sudden, Batroc was thrown through the door by Steve and then was knocked out.

"Well this is awkward."

Steve turned and had a surprised and angry look on his face.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We're backing up the hard drive, it's a really good habit to get into," Richard joked.

"Rumlow needed your help!"

Then he saw what they were doing.

"You're saving SHIELD intel."

"Whatever we can get our hands on," Nat said.

"Our mission is to rescue hostages," he argued and once the computer was done downloading, Richard pulled out the flashdrive.

"That was _your_ mission," Natasha said as she took it from him and he put on his mask again. "And you've done beautifully."

They began to walk away and Captain America stopped them.

"You two just jeopardized the whole operation."

"Come now, I think that's exaggerating things a bit," White Wolf said, then a now awake Batroc the Jumper ran out throwing a grenade at them. Steve jumped into the little room in front of them with Natasha, while Richard remained still. The grenade blew up and destroyed most of the room, but when the others looked, they saw that he was practically untouched.

"Suit is vibranium, remember?," he said.

Then Cap got up and walked away, furious.

"He'll get over it," Richard said as he helped Natasha up.

They then flew back to DC, where Rogers confronted Fury, who was having a conversation with Richard.

"You just can't stop yourself from lying!," he said angrily.

"I didn't lie," he said calmly. "Agents Potts and Romanoff just had a different mission than yours."

"That neither of you obliged to share with me."

"We're not obliged to do anything," Richard said, still sitting down. Like Rogers, he was still in his suit.

"Those hostages could've died, Richard."

"I sent the greatest soldier in history to make sure that didn't happen," Fury said. "No offense, Richard."

"You're fine, everyone knows he's a better soldier."

"Soldiers trust each other, that's what makes it an army. Not a bunch of guys shooting guns."

"Last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye. Look, I didn't want you doing anything you weren't comfortable with, Potts and Natasha are comfortable with anything. It's what they specialized at before they were SHIELD agents."

"Is that true?," he asked Richard.

"I can neither confirm nor deny," he answered.

"And you're wrong about us," Fury said. "We do share, we're nice like that, same can be said for Hill. Show him."

Potts nodded and got up, gesturing Steve to follow him.

Then they got into the elevator.

"Insight," Potts said, then the AI flashed red.

'Captain Rogers does not have clearance for Insight'

"Head Agent Override. Potts, Richard H."

'Confirmed.' With that, the elevator began descending downwards.

There was a silence for several seconds. Rogers knew that Richard was only doing his job and there was nothing personal.

"So how are you and Nat?," he asked and the head agent chuckled.

"Well, I'm happy, she's happy. That's probably all that really matters, right?"

"Thinking about kids?"

"It's come up once, but she got rather emotional. I think she's hiding something from me but I'll let her take her time."

"How do you know?"

"I trust her, because I love her," he answered, as they reached their destination. "Other than my family, however, I don't trust anyone. It's why I at the very least carry a loaded .22 magnum in the glove compartment of my car."

He then pointed to behind Rogers who turned andvwas bewildered by what he saw.

"Yeah, they're a little bit bigger than a .22," he joked as they got out. They were now in a massive hanger underneath the Potomac River. There in in the final stages of construction were three new helicarriers.

"Three next generation helicarriers with state of the art machine gun cannons that can read a terrorist's DNA before he even comes out of his hole. And they are powered up by their fully upgraded repulsor turbines."

"Your idea?," he asked as they got on a platform that began moving them through the sites.

"You'll have to give my dad some credit as well, we designed them together."

"And the targeting system? I thought the punishment usually came after the crime."

"Sometimes we cant afford to wait that long. For once in our history, we're way ahead of the curve."

"Yeah by pointing a gun at everybody's head and calling it protection," Steve argued, and Richard gave him a look.

"Really? That's what you're gonna say? I've seen all of those SSR files. You and the Howling Commandos did some nasty stuff back then," he countered.

"We compromised so that people could be free. And this isn't freedom, this is fear."

"Steve, SHIELD takes the world as it is, not as we want it to be, despite how much we want it to be the opposite. You need to get with that program."

"Don't hold your breath."

With that, he began to walk away, leaving Richard alone.

' _He's not wrong,'_ he thought to himself. ' _But I myself see no other option.'_

He left and returned to Director Fury's office.

"What did he have to say about it?," he asked.

"He wasn't particularly excited about it, sir," he said. "He said we're pointing a gun at the world and calling it protection."

"As I figured he would. You can head home, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir."

He said hen walked out, and went to his own office and pressed his ring again and it dissolved once more, leaving him shirtless but with military pants and boots on.

"How does that work?," a voice asked behind him. He turned to see his beloved wife watching him.

"Nanotechnology," he answered. "That was one area I could never fully comprehend, so don't ask how it works."

"How is Wakanda able to have all this technology?"

"I'm afraid I vowed to never tell anyone. Wakandans are very private people, I just want to respect that."

She nodded in understanding and the the couple then left the Triskelion and went home for the day, completely oblivious as to the major events that were to occur in the next few days.

 **Hope this is a good start. There'll likely be five parts like there usually is for the movie parts of the story. See ya later.**


	18. Compromised

**Here is Winter Soldier part 2. Just so everyone knows, depending on how long it takes for me to get that point, I will be stopping for a while until the Black Panther movie comes out as that will be a big part of this story. Anyway on with the show!**

 **I own only my original character, nothing else. I don't own the White Wolf.**

Several days later, Richard parked in a nursing home parking lot. He wore casual clothes, black jeans, military boots, a white undershirt with a black collared shirt and wore a white hoodie over them.

He then walked in and the nurse at the front desk smiled when she saw him.

"Hey Richard," she said.

"Hey, Jasmine," he said. "How is she today?"

"Alright today, she got a surprise visitor today. Captain America."

"Really? Nice of him to visit her. Is Sharon here?"

She nodded then pointed to her in the waiting room. He walked over and she got up and hugged him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. It's been a while. Haven't seen you since the wedding."

"Yeah, keeping an eye on Rogers is difficult."

"Really?," he said surprised as they walked. "I thought it'd be difficult for you to take your eyes _off_ of Rogers."

"Shut up."

He smiled as they went into a room and saw an old woman lying down in relative peace. Then she turned to see them and she smiled.

"Hello, Sharon, Richard," she said slowly. "I'm getting visits from everybody today."

"Hey, Aunt Peggy," Sharon said. "How have you been?"

"Okay, Steve came by to see me."

"Yeah, the nurse said something about that," Richard said.

"He's lost. He's not sure what he's fighting for anymore. Can you try to help him?"

"I'll try."

"Thank you. Now since you haven't been here for a while, how has everything been going in your life, Richard?," she asked.

"Well, I got married," he answered showing its wedding band, and her eyes lit up.

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations! Who's the lucky lady?"

"Natasha Romanoff."

"The woman who was on the Avengers and the Justicers with you and Sharon here?"

"That's her," Sharon confirmed for him. "I kept on forgetting to tell you. I was the maid of honor at the wedding. Steve was ql."

"You two are the perfect choices for them," she said and then Richard gestured to her that Sharon has a crush on Steve. "And I think that you two would make the perfect couple."

Sharon gave Richard a glare, but he stuck his tongue at her and Peggy chuckled at the pair's childlike behavior.

"I'm glad some things never change. I'm so proud of the heroes you two have grown up to be. I know for a fact that Howard would be as well, Richard. But always remember, that it is never about saving the world. It's about saving your world."

They both smiled at this and then Richard saw the time.

"I'm sorry, Peggy, but I've gotta get going," he said and she waved off the apology.

"It's alright," she said. "I know you have a busy life since you have my old job. But I'll be expecting you to bring this Natasha soon."

He chuckled and nodded then said his goodbyes to both of them and left.

Later on, Richard was sitting in the veterans room again, listening to a woman tell her story. Then he noticed that Steve had come by, who seemed to be just as surprised to see him.

"Some stuff you leave there, other stuff you bring back," Sam Wilson said to the group. "It's our job to figure out how to carry it. Whether if it's going to be in a big suitcase or a little manpurse. It's up to you."

A little bit later, the meeting ended and Richard and Sam began talking again when Steve came up to them.

"Well, well, well, the running man," Sam said. He chuckled and shook his hand.

"Hey Steve, Sam invite you here?," Richard said.

"Yeah, caught the last few minutes, pretty intense," he said.

"Well, we all have the same problem. Guilt, regret."

"You lose someone?"

"My wingman, Riley. Running a night mission, covert op, one we'd done a thousand times before, but then an anti-air fired and shot his dumb ass out of the sky. Felt like I was up there to watch."

"I'm sorry."

"After that, I had a really hard time figuring out a reason to be over there."

"Well are you happy now?," Richard asked.

"Well, the number of people giving me orders is down to about zero. So yeah."

"The number of people giving me orders is only one thankfully, but for him it's three. I'm one of them."

"Ohh man! I feel sorry for you, Steve."

"Ah it's fine. You get used to him."

"So either of you ever think about getting out?," Sam asked.

"Nah," Richard said.

"No...I don't know," Steve said. "Not really sure what I'd do if I did."

"Ultimate fighting?"

They all got a laugh at this.

"That was honestly the first thing that came to my head. But seriously, you could do anything you'd want. What makes you happy?"

"I don't know."

"You want my advice, Steve?," Richard asked.

"Are you going to give it to me no matter what my answer is?"

"You know me so well."

"Yeah, all right what is it?"

"Get a girlfriend. One who has been through similar experiences. Somewhat similar in your case."

"Like you and Nat?"

"Yeah, he said something like that last week. And have you seen his wife?," Sam asked. "I'm actually quite jealous."

"Thank you. And don't feel left out. I know a girl who'd be perfect for you."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"I'll introduce you to her some other time," Richard said. "Need a lift Captain?"

"I do actually, I walked here," he answered. "Good to see you again, Sam."

"You too," he said. "See ya next week, Richard."

"See ya."

Richard and Steve then walked out and got in his car.

"I'm quite surprised to see that you have this kind of car. After seeing your father's many cars."

"Never been much of a car guy."

"You do know that if you try to set Hill up with him without her permission, she'll murder you right?"

"Which is why I'll be wearing my suit when I say something. And am idea for a girlfriend, you really should try out that one nurse across the hall from you, she's nice."

"Okay, okay!!," Steve said. "If it'll make you and Nat shut up about it, I will."

"We're just looking out for you," he said and Rogers rolled his eyes. "So I visited Peggy today."

"So did I, and the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian."

"Is it accurate?"

"Accurate enough."

"Good because I funded it. And I'm sorry Nat and I didn't tell you about that last mission, but you know about following orders."

"I do and it's fine," he assured him and he soon stopped as they reached his apartment. "See ya tomorrow maybe."

"Hey did you watch Star Wars?"

"I did. You were right. One of the best movie series I've ever seen. Except for the prequels."

"Least they tell the story."

He nodded and then got out and Richard drove away and soon got home.

"Hey," Nat said as he got inside. "You're home late."

"Rogers was at the meeting and he, Sam and I talked for a little while then I dropped him off at home."

"Ah, I see. How did he take Project Insight anyway?"

"As you'd think he'd take it," he answered as he sat down on the couch next to her and she placed her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. "I do understand his reasons, he's not wrong. But I don't see a better way, do you?"

"No. But let's not talk about that anymore."

He nodded and then their cells went off and their eyes widened when they saw the message. They got up immediately and drove to the hospital. Nick Fury has been shot.

They rushed into the observation room and saw Fury in surgery with Rogers watching.

"Is he gonna make it?," Nat asked.

"I don't know," Steve answered.

"Describe the shooter," Richard said.

"He's fast, strong. Had a metal arm."

Their eyes widened when they heard this last part and hill walked in.

"Ballistics?"

"No rifling," Hill said. "Completely untraceable."

"Soviet-made," Richard concluded.

"That's right."

Then the machines began beeping rapidly and the doctors began rushing to try to save Fury.

"Don't do this to me, Nick," Natasha said, then they all just stopped working and they turned the machines off and Richard hugged Natasha tightly. Nick Fury was dead.

The next morning, Nat stood next to Fury's body, still trying to come to terms with his death. Unfortunately, Hill told them that they had to take him now and Richard walked over to her.

"Nat...," he said. She sniffed slightly and they walked out and Steve went after them.

"Nat!," he called out and they turned to look at him with serious eyes.

"Why was Fury in your apartment?," she asked.

"I don't know," he said, then Rumlow came over to them.

"Captain, they need you back at HQ," he said.

"I'll be there in a second."

"Sorry, sir, but they need you now."

"One second," Richard ordered and he stood down.

"You're a terrible liar," Nat said then walked away and Richard followed. They went into an empty room and almost immediately, Natasha put her into Richard's chest and sobbed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I know what he meant to you."

After a few minutes, she stopped and calmed down.

"Thank you," she said, drying her eyes. "I can't believe he's gone and _he's_ back."

"We always knew he would be. We just need to find him before he disappears again."

She nodded and on their way out, Richard noticed something in the candy machine.

"Richard, sweetheart. We don't have time for sweets."

"Well, Natasha, dear, take another look at behind the gum," he said and she did, the saw what he was looking at, the flashdrive from the launch ship.

"I don't have any change, do you?," she asked and he shook his head.

"Let me show you a trick I learned and taught my dad when I was in kindergarten," he said and opportunity arose as a janitor came by and he slyly swiped his keys. Then he used them to open up the machine, and while doing so, was able to grab the flashdrive and a package of gum without getting caught by the camera or security.

"How did you do that?"

"Years of practice."

"You were in kindergarten."

"Didn't say how many years of practice. More on that later, we'll need to wait for the Captain to return."

She nodded and they hid for about a half an hour when Steve finally returned. He seemed shocked to see the flashdrive gone, then Nat walked up behind him. He grabbed her and pulled her back into the room and against the wall.

"Where is it?," he demanded.

"Safe," she said.

"Try again."

Then Richard came in and pulled Rogers away from his wife.

"What happened?," he asked.

"Rumlow and a bunch of other SHIELD agents attacked me in an elevator."

He then gave them a look that said 'Told you so.'

"Okay maybe you were right about him," Nat confessed. "And why do you have the drive?"

"Fury gave it to him. Question is why?"

"Whats on it?"

"We don't know. We pretend to know everything."

"Fury hired the pirates."

"I know," Richard said.

"Makes sense, he needed a way onto the launch ship and for you not to tell anyone. I could be seen as treason."

"Thank you for understanding. Now, Nat and I know who killed Fury."

This stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Most of the intelligence committee doesn't believe he exists," Natasha began. "Those that do call him the Winter Soldier. He's supposedly accountable for at least a dozen assassinations in the last 50 years."

"So he's a ghost story," Steve said and they nodded.

"About ten years ago, Natasha was sent to pull out an informant from a terrorist group, they were about to reach safety across a bridge but the Winter Soldier was waiting."

"He shot the trucks off the bridge, all but me and the informant survived. Then he came. I covered him with my body, so he shot him, right through me."

She lifted her shirt up slightly to show a nasty scar.

"Same kind of bullet, Soviet-made, no rifling. Bye-bye bikinis."

"Yeah I bet you look terrible in them," Steve said, still very tense.

"Not really," Richard said and Nat would've blushed if she wasn't being serious.

"How do you fit into this?"

"I was on the backup team. I fought the guy one on one, nearly cost me my life, I had never seen anyone fight like the way he did until these past few years. I was able get him to flee, then I carried her to safety."

"Seems you two were meant to be together," Steve commented.

"Thanks for the compliment," Nat said handing him the drive. "Moving on, looking for him is a dead end, believe me we've both tried. Like you said, he's a ghost story."

"Let's find out what the ghost wants."

They snuck out of the hospital before it could be surrounded. They needed to find a place to see where the point of origin of the data came from from, so they headed to the mall to access a public computer. While Steve stayed outside and found a ride, Nat and Richard went in.

"Remember, first step in this kind of spy stuff is to-," Nat began but was cut off.

"Walk, not run," Richard finished. "I've done stuff like this as well. Trust me, if I run my shoes are gonna fall off."

Soon they found a Best Buy outlet store.

"Okay, we need to work quickly," she said.

"Our nine minutes start," Richard said as she placed the drive into the computer. "Now."

"Well, whoever made these firewalls is slightly smarter than me. Slightly."

"Let me try."

She did so and he began quickly going through the files as a store employee came up.

"You guys finding everything okay?," he asked and they both put on masks.

"Oh yeah, my husband and I are just looking for a place to celebrate our anniversary," Nat said.

"Still can't believe it's been a year now," Richard said playing along.

"Well, congrats. Where were you thinking about going?"

"New Jersey."

Then the guy looked at Richard more carefully.

"I have glasses exactly like those!," he said pointing out the glasses Richard was wearing as part of his disguise.

"You guys are practically twins!"

"I wish! Well, if you need me, just give me a holler."

"Will do," Richard said with a smile and finished up on the computer. "Alright I got it, and they've got us."

Nat understood and they started to walk out when two members of STRIKE team came at them. Richard wrapped his arm around Nat pretended to laugh at something she said, hiding their faces.

"You're better at this than I thought," Natasha commented.

"Learned from watching you."

They then made it to the escalator and then saw Rumlow on the one going up.

"Kiss me," Nat said turning around and Richard immediately did so. It worked as Rumlow turned to not look. Nat looked at Richard and she smirked. "What's wrong? Make you uncomfortable?"

"Not exactly the word I'd use."

The couple soon caught up with Rogers who was waiting for them with a van, and soon saw they were on their way to New Jersey.

"Where did Captain America learn to steal a car?," Natasha asked.

"Nazi Germany," he answered. "And we're borrowing it. Get your feet off the dashboard and you Richard, put your feet on the floor."

"Yes sir," he said. "Oh wait I forgot, we're the same rank, so technically since we no longer work at SHIELD, neither of us can order the other."

" _Please_ put your feet on the floor."

"Better," he said and did so.

"How do you deal with him everyday?," he asked Nat.

"One day at a time," she answered. "And I have him wrapped around my finger."

"So did you ask that nurse out?"

"You knew she was a SHIELD agent the whole time, didn't you?," he guessed.

"She's a Justicer," he answered. "She was with me and Natasha in Chicago with the rest of the team. Reminds me Did I ever tell you, Nat, Brian and Sif are dating?"

"Really? Saw that one coming."

"Is this really relevant to our situation?"

"Oh how rude of us. Let's talk about what you want to talk about."

"Richard, quit being annoying," Nat ordered and he pouted like a child.

"Take the fun out of everything," he muttered.

"I don't get you, Richard," Steve said. "So serious sometimes, then you're like a child."

"I only let the people closest to me get to know the real me, I have serious trust issues. I trust Natasha with me my life, and I trust you enough to be myself."

"Well to answer your question, I tried, but she turned it down."

"Would it have been your first date since 1945?," Nat asked.

"Hell no. I'm 95, I'm not dead."

"No one special?," Richard asked.

"Believe it or not, it's hard to find someone with shared life experience."

"Just make something up."

"What like you guys?," he asked.

"Truth is a matter of circumstances, it's not all things to all people all the time. And neither are we."

"Pretty tough way to live. Not telling each other the complete truth about each other."

"It's a good way to not die," Richard said. "Natasha and I have accepted the fact that there are some things that we may never tell each other, and we look past them. Make the list of what we do have."

"Exactly," she said.

"Don't you find it hard to trust someone who you don't know completely?," Steve asked.

"Well who do you want us to be?"

"How about friends?"

This made the two spies chuckle softly.

"Hehe...oh, there's a big chance you're in the wrong business, Cap," Richard said, putting his feet up again. "Wake me when we get there."

After about ten minutes later, Richard was fast asleep and Steve glanced to see Natasha smiling at him.

"How did you two meet again?," he asked.

"I was assigned to watch his father, see if he should be a candidate for the Avengers. I met him on day one, he figured me out almost instantly as I didn't expect him. God, I'm so glad I didn't. After the events that transpired with Ivan Vanko and Justin Hammer, which I'm sure you know about, him, me and Clint set up a little team and for two years we worked together, the Sword, Hawkeye and Black Widow. Up until the events before New York, I had no idea I was falling for him. When he proposed after the events in Chicago, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world."

"I'm sure he thinks the opposite, that he's the lucky one. That's how I felt with Peggy."

"I still need to meet her, Richard said he'd bring me next time he went to go see her."

"She'd love you, probably would remind her of herself," he commented.

They sat in relative silence afterwards. A few hours later, they arrived at their destination.

"Richard!!," Steve yelled and he jolted up.

"You rang?," he joked then he saw they had stopped. "Oh."

They all got out and took a look around, it was an old WWII army base.

"This is where the signal came from," Nat said.

"So did I," Cap said.

"Whoever sent the signal must've used a scrambler to put us on a goose chase, there's nothing here."

Then both Steve and Richard noticed something.

"Army regulations state that the armory cannot be so close to the barracks," Steve said breaking the locks with his shield.

"Means this building is in the wrong place," Richard finished and he forced the door open and Cap went inside first. "I think I know why the signal originated here."

"Why?," Natasha asked.

"Let's go see and it'll confirm it."

They followed Rogers and they found the lights and found an old large office, with a familiar logo on the wall.

"SHIELD," Steve said.

"Where it started," Richard said walking up to the three portraits under the logo. The one in the center was a young man with short black hair and a mustache and looked a lot like Richard. The one on the right was a middle aged man in an old WWII American army uniform and the one on the left was a pretty young woman with long brown hair. "The founders of SHIELD."

"That's your grandfather right?," Natasha asked.

"Yeah, that's Howard Stark," Steve said. "One on the right was Colonel Jack Phillips."

"And who's the girl?"

"Peggy Carter, the first Head Agent Of SHIELD."

Cap then walked away and then noticed something about a shelf.

"If you're already working in a secret office," he said pushing it away then opened up the door behind it. "Why do you have to hid the elevator?"

They then went down and found a larger room, filled with numerous data banks and an old looking computer.

"No, this can't be right, this tech is ancient," Nat said then Richard saw a USB port.

"This isn't though," he said. He placed the drive into it and writing came on the screen.

'Initiate system?'

Natasha then went to the keyboard.

"Y-E-S, spells yes. Shall we play a game? It's from an old-."

"Yeah I know I saw it," Steve said. The computer began flashing and soon a face appeared on it and the cameras attached to the computers moved.

" _Rogers, Steven. Born 1920. Potts, Richard. Born 1982. Potts-Romanova, Natalia. Born 1984."_

"This must be a recording."

" _I am not a recording, Fraulin. Though I may not be the same person that the Captain captured in 1945."_

"Wait, you know this thing?"

"Arnim Zola was a German scientist working for HYDRA. He's been dead for decades."

" _First correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around. I have never been more alive. In 1972, I was given a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body, but my mind, that was worth saving. On 200,000 databanks. You are standing inside my brain."_

"In the Fifties, the government including SHIELD began recruiting old German scientists to improve the science divisions, most popularly NASA," Richard explained.

" _And my recruitment gave me the opportunity to remake HYDRA._ "

"HYDRA died with the Red Skull," Steve argued and Zola showed the HYDRA symbol becoming two symbols.

" _Cut off one head, two more shall take its place."_

"Prove it."

 _"Accessing archive,"_ he said, then began showing reports of the last seventy years. " _HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not know was that when you try to take this freedom, they resist. The war taught us much, humanity must give up its freedom willingly. So in the Fifties, SHIELD was founded, and I was recruited. There I began growing the new HYDRA, a beautiful parasite inside SHIELD. Throughout the years, we have been reaping war and causing chaos, and when history did not cooperate, history was changed."_

He then showed unseen photos of the Winter Soldier.

"No, SHIELD would've stopped you," Richard said. Then he showed photos of Howard Stark's accident and Fury's death.

" _Accidents will happen. Now, with the chaos around the world, humanity is finally ready to surrender its freedom for security. And HYDRA's new World Order will arise. We've won Captain. Your accomplishments values the same as your life. A zero sum!!"_

Steve then punched the center screen and then Zola appeared on another one.

" _As I was saying, with Insight, HYDRA shall finally govern all!"_

"How?," Natasha asked.

" _Project Insight requires insight, so I wrote an algorithm."_

"What kind of algorithm? What does it do?"

" _The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you will be too dead to hear it. I'm afraid I have been stalling."_

"Heads up we've got incoming!," Richard said looking at his phone. "SHIELD just sent a missile."

" _Face it Captain, it is better this a way. After all we are both of us,"_ he said and they all got under the floor and Richard put on his suit and cover Nat and Steve covered them all with his shield as the missile came down. " _Out of time."_

The missile exploded and the entire building, including Zola, was gone. Richard got up and saw his wife and friend unconscious. He then picked them both up as helicopters came and he ran out and hid. Then he saw that it was STRIKE team, and Rumlow saw that they were alive, as they couldn't find their bodies.

"Call in the assets," he said into his coms.

' _Asset_ s he thought. Then he got them back into their car and silently drove off, off to a friend's, praying it will be safe.

After a couple hours, Steve woke up in the shotgun seat.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Richard said, barely putting any effort into it.

"What happened?," he asked.

"Missile knocked you and Nat unconscious, suit saved me from the same. STRIKE team showed up and I got us out of there. We're heading to a friend's now. I hope he'll help."

"I can't believe HYDRA is still around."

"I can't believe I missed it. It's part of my job to sniff out rats and corruption."

"They've been around for decades, they know how to cover their tracks," he said.

"Yeah, but I still should've known," Richard said and they both then sat in silence until Natasha woke up an hour later. "You okay?"

"I've been through worse," she said. "Back to DC?"

"To a friend's."

 **Hope this was good. Not sure how far I'll go in the next one. We'll just have to see. See ya later.**


	19. The Falcon

**Winter Soldier part 3.**

 **I own only my original character, nothing else. I don't own the White Wolf.**

It was morning by the time Richard, Steve and Natasha reached their friend's house. Steve knocked on the door, and out came Sam Wilson.

"Guys? What's going on?," he asked.

"We need your help, everyone is out to kill us," Steve said.

"...Not everyone. Come on in."

"Thanks," Nat said coming into his house. "By the way, my real name is Natasha."

"Why did you say it was Natalie, Richard?"

"Because sometimes her name is Natalie," he answered. "Spies."

He nodded in understanding and then he pointed out the showers to the captain and Natasha. Sam got breakfast ready while Richard looked downward.

"You alright?," he asked.

"We were members of SHIELD. I was third in command, even. Last night, we found out that HYDRA had infiltrated SHIELD in the Fifties and have been causing havoc ever since."

"HYDRA? Like the guys Steve fought in WWII?"

"The same. I joined SHIELD to not only help my father when he got sick, but I thought I could make difference if I did as well. Now it just feels like I just joined a terrorist group."

"Well, I don't know much about what's going on," Sam said. "But I think the best way to deal with this, is to expose them for who they are."

He thought about it for a moment and then nodded in agreement. He then went over to go tell the others that breakfast is ready.

After breakfast, they began going over how to stop HYDRA.

"With Fury gone, me a fugitive and Hill in the wind, there's only one man who can authorize a launch like that," Richard said waiting for someone to finish for him.

"Pierce," Steve said.

"Who is sitting at the top of one of the most secure buildings on the planet," Natasha said.

"There is someone who will know about Zola's algorithm," Richard said. "Sitwell."

"Which begs the question, how are the three of the most wanted people in America supposed to grab a SHIELD agent in broad daylight?"

"The answer is, you don't," Sam said, then dropped a file in front of the, which Steve picked up.

"Whats this?"

"Call it a resume."

"You never said your friend was Pararescue. Bakhmala? The Khandi Khalid mission, that was you?," Natasha asked and he nodded.

"Is this Riley?," Steve asked showing a picture and Sam nodded again.

"I heard they couldn't bring in the choppers because of RPGs," Richard said. "Stealth chute?"

"Nope. These," he said then showing another picture, and they got amused looks on their faces.

"I thought you said you were a pilot?," Steve said.

"I didn't ever say pilot."

"I can't ask you to do this Sam. You got out for a reason."

"Dude, Captain America needs my help. No better reason to get back in again."

"Well, Falcon, where can we get one of these?," Richard asked.

"Love the name and the last one is at Fort Meade, behind three guarded gates and a twelve-inch steel wall."

The three then looked between each other.

"Shouldn't be a problem," Steve said.

"Sam and I will get it, you two find Sitwell."

They nodded and Richard and Sam got into a car and began to drive to Fort Meade.

A few hours later, Steve and Natasha found themselves on a roof, waiting for Richard to return.

Then Jasper Sitwell was thrown through the access door, Richard following him.

"I trusted you," Richard said as Sitwell crawled away. "You were a groomsman at my wedding, my friend. And you're HYDRA?!"

"Zola's algorithm. What is it?," Steve demanded as Sitwell continued to back away.

"Never heard of it," he said.

"Wrong answer. The Leumaran Star, what were you doing there?"

"I was throwing up, I get seasick."

He then grabbed the HYDRA agent and brought him to the ledge.

"Come on," he said. "I know that throwing off the roof is your way."

He surprisingly let go of him.

"You're right," he said. "It's not. Its theirs."

Richard and Natasha walked up and kicked him over the ledge and he fell screaming.

"So, you gonna try again with Sharon?," Richard asked just trying to make small talk.

"Mmm...I might, maybe when this is all over."

"Probably for the best," Natasha said. Then Sitwell came back up with Sam who was wearing a pack of mechanized wings.

"Zola's algorithm is a program!!," Sitwell confessed. "For choosing Insight's targets."

"What targets?," Steve asked.

"You guys, the rest of the Avengers, Stephen Strange, an anchor in Cairo, a high school valedictorian in Iowa. Anyone who is a threat to HYDRA or ever will be."

"How could it tell?"

"Haha...how could it not? The 21st Century is digital textbook, Zola just taught HYDRA how to read it. Bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, emails, phonecalls, your damn SAT scores!!"

"I'd be very dangerous to HYDRA then," Richard said, and they looked at him weird. "I'm one of the very few people who actually aced the SAT."

"Zola's algorithm reads people's history, and predicts their future," Sitwell finished.

"What then?," Steve asked.

"...Pierce is gonna kill me..."

"What then?!!"

"Then the Insight carriers shoot them down, a couple million at a time."

Everyone stood in shock at this truth.

"Can I kill him now?," Richard asked.

"Please don't!," Sitwell begged.

"No, we still need him," Steve said. Richard sighed in disappointment, then grabbed Sitwell and they got into a car.

"HYDRA doesn't like leaks."

"Then why don't you put a cork in it," Falcon said.

"We'll use him to get past security systems and shut down Insight from within," Steve said.

"Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible plan-," Sitwell said then was ripped out of the car by a metal arm. Then Natasha was pulled out next, but was held onto. She then saw that it was the Winter Soldier and Taskmaster.

Masters then shot the tires out and the car spun. They both jumped off and Taskmaster was still choking Natasha.

"So this is Black Widow?," he asked. "Disappointing."

Then gunfire at him as Richard came at them. Natasha took this punch him in the arm and kick him in the face. Steve and Sam began sending of the task firce working along side Taskmaster and the Winter Soldier. The Soldier began focusing on them and after Richard ran out of bullets, be turned on his suit and he and Nat began fighting Taskmaster.

He was able to deflect all of their attacks because of his reflexive memory. They kicked and swung at him but he evaded and dodged them. He got out his sword and shield and Richard got out his blades.

"Go help Cap!!," he yelled. "He's mine!!"

She nodded and used a grapple to jump down off the highway bridge, as she did so, she was able to shoot the Winter Soldier in his eye goggles, which seemed to make him angry as he began firing faster.

'Get him, I have her,' he said in Russian, then jumped down.

Richard then got into a blade lock with Masters.

"Let me guess, HYDRA let you out so you could kill me."

"Damn right!!"

He pushed him off and White Wolf flipped to stop himself. Then he heard Sam yell.

"Go! I've got this!!," he yelled as he began firing at the men. Richard smirked then ran at Taskmaster and tackled him, catching him off guard, pulled his mask off and knocked him out, again.

"Told you before, can't predict a Stark," he said then he heard Natasha yell, then a gunshot.

He looked down to see her on the ground with the. Winter Soldier over her. He jumped down and he saw him coming down and fired his gun at him. The suit protected him and he kicked him away.

"You're dead," he said and had his mask dissolve. "Remember me?"

"I do," he said then ran at him. He jumped up and Richard dodged getting hit by his arm. Then Rogers came and he hit him, but stopped it with his shield.

The two then worked together to fight the Soldier, Richard flip kicked him then Cap rammed into him with his shield. But the Winter Soldier grabbecthe shield and pushed him away with it then threw it at Richard, knocking them both off their feet.

Steve charged at him and Richard kicked him in the back and he dropped the shield. Cap got it but then Taskmaster fires an arrow at him.

"I got him!," Richard said.

Taskmaster got down and threw the bow away. He threw a punch at White Wolf, who grabbed his arm and spun around and elbows him in the face. Then he pulled them both down to the ground and got him a chokehold. The Winter Soldier grabbed Richard and threw him at Cap. The two assassins then came at them and they charged as well.

Cap began fighting Masters and Richard swung his claw blades at the Soldier.

Taskmaster expertly went after Cap's weakpoints, but didn't count on him blocking most of them and soon, Captain America kicked hard in the side and then struck him hard in the face with his shield, knocking him for a good long while this time.

The Winter Soldier kicked him the chest and then roundhouse kicked him in the face. Richard countered it with grabbing his leg and spun around and they were back to back. He grabbed his mask and then flipped him over his shoulder, and the mask came off.

He turned to look at the two Avengers and they were both shocked as to who it was.

"...Bucky?," Cap said.

"Who the hell is Bucky?," he asked and pulled a gun on them, then was hit by a car driven by Sam. He then knew he being overpowered and had to run.

Richard then ran over to Natasha and looked at her shoulder.

"You're just a magnet for his bullets, huh?," he joked and she laughed a little. Then STRIKE team arrived and surrounded them.

"Potts!!!," Rumlow yelled. "Get rid of the suit or she's dead!!"

He reluctantly did as he asked and then was put on his knees.

"I've been wanting to do this for the longest time."

"I bet you have, asshole," Richard said as he was being cuffed.

"You're lucky there are civilians around."

Later on, in the transport, they found themselves prisoners of HYDRA.

"It was him," Cap said. "It was Bucky."

"How is that possible?," Sam asked. "It was like seventy years ago."

"Zola," Richard said. "Bucky's unit was captured in '43, he experimented on him. Whatever he did helped him survive the fall."

Sam then saw that Natasha was bleeding out.

"Hey we need put pressure on this wound or she's not gonna make it!"

One of the guards pulled out his taser in warning. Then unexpectedly shocked the guard next to him. Then removed his helmet and showed that it was actually Maria Hill.

"Oh! This thing was squeezing my brain," she complained then turned to Sam. "Who's this guy?"

"Long story, Maria," Richard said. "We better get moving."

His activated his suit and the cuffs broke as easily as paper. He and Maria then began to get the others free and she pulled out little torch. Once the truck stopped, she started to make a hole in the bottom and into the sewers.

They eventually made it to an abandoned part of the sewers and they were met by a doctor.

"She's lost about a pint of blood!," Hill yelled.

"I'll take her," the doc said.

"She'll want to see him first," Richard said. Confused they followed him to a little room and they were met by friendlier familiar face.

"About damn time," Nick Fury said. "What the hell took you so long, Potts?"

"Nice to see you too, Director."

They began to explain everything, the drug that Banner created for stress, which helped fake Fury's death.

"Why all the secrecy?," Cap asked.

"Any attempt on the Director's life would've had to appear successful," Hill explained.

"Can't kill you if you're already dead," Fury said. "Besides I wasn't really sure who to trust."

"And you knew, Richard?," Nat asked, getting angry.

"I made him swear he wouldn't tell anyone. Not even you. We all know how persuasive I can be."

Then they down to business and they began talking about how they'd take down HYDRA.

"You know Pierce declined the Nobel Peace Prize. Saying that it wasn't a goal, it was a responsibility. It's stuff like this that gives me trust issues."

"I hear ya on that," Richard said then he showed three computer harddrive cards. "This is how we're gonna stop Insight."

"Place one of these in each helicarrier, and make them target each other."

"One or two won't cut it," Hill said. "All three need to be synced or a whole lot of people are gonna die."

"And it this all works, maybe, just maybe, we can scrap what's left of SHI-."

"We're not scrapping anything," Steve stated. "SHIELD goes down with HYDRA."

"SHIELD had nothing to do with this!," Fury argued.

"HYDRA grew right under your nose with out you noticing."

"Why do you think we're meeting this cave? I noticed."

"And how many paid the price before you did?," Richard said. I agree with Rogers. SHIELD, HYDRA, it all goes."

"They're right," Hill said and Natasha nodded, then fury looked to Sam.

"Don't look at me. I do what they do, just slower," he said.

"...Well, looks like you're giving the orders now, Cap," Fury said.

Richard then began walking around, thinking.

"I'm still pissed at you, you know?," Nat stated.

"I would be too," he said back.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking that something needs to replace SHIELD."

"Like what?"

"I'm gonna talk to Fury about this and get his opinion. Because, honestly, I don't know if it would be a good idea or a bad idea."

"What?," she asked.

"A new intelligence agency, Strategic, Worldwide, Offensive, Reconnaissance Division," he answered and she raised her eyebrow.

"SWORD? There's that Stark ego."

"Yeah I was wondering where it was as well," he joked, and they both laughed. "I am sorry I had to keep this a secret. But what if someone had overheard it?"

"I understand. I really do, just don't do it again," she said and he nodded. "And I'm sorry about Bucky, I know he was your hero growing up."

"Yeah, now I'm going to try to kill him every chance I get. He shot you, twice. He's a dead man."

She couldn't help but smile at this. The thought of him going after someone simply because he hurt her a little.

"Well just remember, justice not vengeance," she said.

"...I'll try," he promised.

 **Hope that was good. I'll start the next one at when they reach SHIELD HQ. Next story will be another Justicers story, might bring in new heroes. See ya later.**


	20. SWORD is Born

**Here's the next update. By the way, if anyone is thinking that Taskmaster is underpowered, it's just I'm trying to say that White Wolf is just far better than him and he seemed to be overpowered with predicting everyone's moves before they knew it.**

 **I own only my original character, nothing else. I don't own the name White Wolf. I don't own SWORD, it's only my version, not the one from the comics.**

It was early morning and Richard now waited for everyone else to wake up.

"Who gets up this early?," a voice behind him said. He turned to see Maria Hill. "You are just insane."

"Nope," he said. "I needed to talk to you about two things."

"Me? Why?"

He began explaining what he had told Natasha last night and she seemed interested in it.

"I like the idea, but why?"

"There needs to be an organization like SHIELD. Only this time, it'll be privately owned. I've never been good at a job like a director of something like this, which brings me to the first thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

"If we succeed in this, in bringing down HYDRA, will be the Director of SWORD?"

She was blown away by this offer. The two had never really been close on her side, but she had no idea that he considered her as much of a friend to want her to have this job.

"...W-Why me?," she asked.

"Because I can't think of anyone else who could run it better than you, besides Fury of course, but everyone thinks he's dead," he answered.

"...Let's wait and see what happens. What was the second thing?"

"It'll be here soon."

Once he said that, an Iron Man suit appeared, with a package.

"Don't worry, it's a stealth suit," he assured her and she released her breath. It dropped the package and flew off.

Richard went over and opened it as Natasha walked up to them.

"What's he doing?," Maria asked.

"You'll see," she answered and then Richard showed her something familiar.

"Your old Sword suit."

"I improved it to fit you," he explained and she once again went wide eyed, making the two Avengers chuckled. "To answer the question you're about to ask, I made it for because Natasha asked me to."

"You've always been one of my closest friends Maria," she said. "Besides, I thought something like that shouldn't be wasted. So why not give it to you, you may not have fought in New York, but you're just apart of the team as we are."

She was really touched by this. To be offered these things to people she thought weren't that close to her.

"...For once in my life, I've been made speechless. Thank you, truly."

"No problem, just hope you know how to use a sword," he said and they all laughed at this.

SHIELD Headquarters

The World Security Council now got to the Triskelion where they were met by Pierce. All the while, the mole was in place and the four heroes quietly snuck into the security room.

Maria, now the new Sword, began skillfully swinging her swords, quickly taking down the HYDRA agents present after the captain kicked down the door. Richard covered her and shot down the ones in the nearby hallways.

"Not bad so far, Sword," he said.

"I agree," Steve said as she patched him into the intercom. "Attention all SHIELD agents, this is Steve Rogers."

Throughout SHIELD, everyone went wide eyed when they heard Captain America's voice. Agent 13 began listening in closely, as she knew that not only was it him, but Richard and Natasha as well.

" _You've heard a lot about over the last few days,_ " he stated. " _Some of you are even ordered to hunt me down. I think it's time you know the truth. SHIELD is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by HYDRA, and Alexander Pierce is their leader. The STRIKE and INSIGHT crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know who else is. But they are in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they've always wanted: absolute control. They shot Nick Fury, branded White Wolf a traitor, and it won't end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, HYRDA will be able to kill whoever stands in their way, unless we stop them._ "

As he spoke, HYDRA agents began to mobilize and ready the helicarriers, killing any and all SHIELD agents that get in their way. STRIKE team moved towards the control room to order an immediate launch.

"I know I'm asking a lot, the cost of freedom is high, always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm alone in all of this, so be it. But I'm willing to bet that I'm not," he finished and everyone seemed to be impressed.

"Seriously, how much more of a natural leader can someone get?," White Wolf said.

Back in the control room, Crossbones had just arrived and STRIKE team spread out across the room.

"Get those carriers in the air now," he ordered a certain agent. He took notice that he was hesitating. "Is there a problem? Launch those carriers!!"

"...I-I'm afraid I cannot do that, sir," he said. "Captain's orders."

Rumlow then pulled a gun on him and was about to shoot him when Agent 13, who was in her white outfit that she wore in Chicago, and several other SHIELD agents drew their weapons.

"You chose the wrong side, 13," Rumlow said, weapon still aimed at the man.

"That depends on where you're standing. Now drop your weapon."

Reluctantly, the HYDRA agent slowly did, only to have Taskmaster appear and slice her gun in two and kicked her away and a massive shootout began.

"Get those carriers in the air!!!," Masters yelled. "I'll deal with this Justicer."

"No!! Go and find White Wolf!!! Kill him!!!

Masters grunted in frustration and headed out as STRIKE team got out as well.

"So how can we tell the good guys from the bad guys?!!," Sam asked as he, Steve and Richard all ran towards the carriers.

"If they're shooting at you, they're bad!!!," White Wolf yelled as the carriers got into the air. "Sam, Rogers, I'll head down and help the SHIELD agents in fending off the HYDRA agents!! Take those carriers down!!!"

"Got it!!!," they both yelled and White Wolf headed back inside.

He made his way into the control room and then all guns were on him.

"Stand down!! It's just me!!"

"Richard!," Agent 13 yelled, then hugged the man she saw as her brother. "We were able to force STRIKE to retreat, but Taskmaster is here. He's likely heading for Pierce, thinking you're there."

"Okay, I'm heading there now. Can you hold down the fort here?"

She nodded and he ran out, shooting any and all HYDRA agents he came across.

" _Alpha-lock,_ " Captain America said over the coms, indicating the first carrier was set.

" _Sam, what is your status_?," Hill asked.

" _Had to take a little detour!!!,_ " he yelled as he was flying around and being chased by a Quinjet. It was only about a few minutes later that he spoke up again. " _Bravo-lock._ "

"Good, now there's only one left," Richard said. "Taskmaster is heading towards Natasha and Fury. I'm on my way now. Hill, when you're done in the security room, head down and help Sharon and the other SHIELD agents."

" _Got it_ ," she said back.

He got into the elevator and reloaded his weapon. The door opened to see Pierce with Natasha and a gun to her side. She then took this opportunity to shock herself, disarming the device on her clothes. Then both Nick Fury and White Wolf gunned Pierce down.

"I've got you now!!!," a voice behind him said. He turned to see Taskmaster kick him through a glass wall. He then ran over and took off Richard's mask and removed the blades of his arms. "I guess you _can_ predict a Stark."

"Perhaps...," he said then he looked over to see that Black Widow was alright and was being moved into the chopper nearby. "But you forgot about these!!!"

Then claws appeared out of the fingers of his suit and he scratched Taskmaster's chest. He yelled in pain and got off of White Wolf. He jumped up and he began swinging his arms at Masters, who was able to deflect them, but then Richard lifted up his right leg and roundhouse kicked him in the face then backflip kicked him down.

Taskmaster's mask was then kicked off and only Richard could see it.

"...It appears I'm out of my depth for now," he admitted as Richard saw something coming towards them. "You win this round as well. But round four _will_ be mine."

"Who else is still alive?," he demanded.

"Robert and Erik."

His eyes widened and then a helicarrier came crashing into the building and Richard ran for the chopper as Masters was too late to run and was either crushed to death or has an even more grievously injured face. The helicopter flew off just as the landing platform was destroyed and so White Wolf jumped and he barely made it onto the chopper.

"You couldn't wait five more seconds?!!!!," he yelled at the one eyed pilot.

"You're welcome for even staying as long as we did!!!," he yelled back.

They then flew down a few floors down and Richard saw Sam coming towards them...from the floor above them.

"Tilt!!!"

Fury obliged and tilted the helicopter and White Wolf grabbed Sam and was able to pull him in.

"41st floor!!!!!," he yelled angrily.

"Hey, it's not like they number the floors on the outside of the building!!!," Fury argued.

"Boys, shut up!!!," Natasha yelled then they all saw something on the shore across the river...the Winter Soldier, pulling the captain out of the water.

Richard got out his gun and jumped out and landed right next to an unconscious Captain America.

"Freeze, asshole!!!," he yelled and the Soldier slowly turned and then Richard saw something in his eyes, extreme guilt and...remembrance.

"...I'm sorry I shot your wife...," he said slowly.

The way the man said this...made White Wolf hesitate for a moment. And after about a minute of dead silence between them as the others were too busy on the shore helping Steve, Richard lowered his gun.

"...Don't make me regret this...Bucky."

Barnes said nothing and began to walk away, before Richard stopped him again.

"I just thought you should know," he said. "Growing up...hearing about you and all of your adventures, which you'll learn by going to the Smithsonian...you were my hero. My idol."

Bucky then nodded at this without looking at him and walked away, with White Wolf watching him leave until he was out of sight. It was then that Natasha walked over to him.

"What happened?," she asked.

"...He said he was sorry for shooting you," was all Richard said, then he walked away, and his confused wife soon followed.

A Few Days Later

It had been a complete and total headache and nightmare at the same time for Richard and Natasha, as she had released every dirty little secret about them for everyone to see. Steven was in the hospital for a little while and now was recovered as the people of HYDRA who did not go down during the attack were arrested and were being imprisoned. Sam sticked by the captain as he recovered, helping him in any way he could, all the while, Fury pretty much went dark. Now Congress was trying to convict them for one of these secrets, especially after everything that had just happened.

"So tell me, Mr. Potts," the Congressman in charge of the hearing said. "How do we know that we can trust you with the safety of this country? Why shouldn't we charge you for any of the crimes you and your wife have committed?"

"...You're not gonna convict us," he said. "Because you need us. You need us to protect the world. Because it's only people like us that can truly protect it from forces beyond anyone's control. How can we ensure America's safety? Answer is...we can't. And my name...is Richard Howard Stark."

Then both he and Natasha got up and walked out of the hearing, completely unafraid of any consequences that they might have to endure.

"Stark?," Nat said.

"Help you build a new cover, since all of your other ones have been blown. Besides...doesn't Natasha Stark have a nice ring to it?"

"...Okay I'll be honest, I actually do like the sound of it."

He smiled and then they slowly pressed their lips together. They stayed like this for a moment or two before continuing to walk, holding hands.

They soon came to Arlington Cemetery and found Nick talking to Sam and Steve as they stood in front of the former director's grave.

"If anyone comes looking for me," he said. "Tell them...I'm right here."

He then walked away as the married couple walked up to them.

"You should feel honored," Richard said.

"Yeah, that's about as close as he gets to saying thank you," Nat said.

"Ha...So where will you two go?," Steve asked.

"A lot of heat on us right now. We're gonna be laying low for a while until it dies down. Probably stay at the Justicer Base. There...we'll create SWORD."

"So you really are going through with that?"

"Yup. I've gotten a presidential and Congressional approval despite the hearing we just got out of. Maria is gonna be the director, along with Agent 13 being the Head Agent."

"What was her name again?," he asked.

"Sharon," Nat said, pulling out a large file. "Called in a few favors. Though I don't think you want to pull those strings."

"...Thank you. Both of you."

"Anytime," Richard said, then he turned to Sam. "Thank you as well, Falcon."

"Anytime, wolfman," he said back.

"Any chance I can get either of you to join SWORD?"

Both shook their heads, but this didn't bother White Wolf much, as he understood that they were soldiers, not spies.

"Alright, just know that SWORD will always be there to help the Avengers as it will be for the Justicers, obviously," he said.

"See ya later, Mr. and Mrs. Stark," Captain America said.

"That's Black Widow and White Wolf to you," Natasha joked as they walked away.

"Actually it's White Wolf and Black Widow," Richard said but his wife grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on, Stark boy."

The two then began driving towards Illinois and towards the Justicer Base, where some of the Justicers had decided to live at. Technically it was just War Machine and Union Jack, who had been sent there in America as they believed he was needed more as a Justicer than an MI6 agent.

"Hey, Richie!!," Rhodes said, walking up to him and hugging the man who was pretty much his nephew. "Saw what happened on the news. You okay?"

"I'll live," he said then he began explaining his plan and everyone seemed to like it as Maria and Sharon came in. "Can I count on you both to join?"

"You've got it," Brian said and Rhodes nodded. "Well then, as of this moment...SWORD is born."

 **Hope this was good. Sorry about the wait, lost motivation for a while. I know it wasn't much of fighting in this one but I'll be having another Justicer adventure next and I'll bring in new characters then I'll be doing Age of Ultron. Also, I found out that there was already an organization in the comics called SWORD, but the letters stood for other stuff.** **This is my version of SWORD, I DO NOT own the SWORD organization from the comics. Be seeing ya later then, bye!**


	21. A New Threat

**I'll be bringing in my Guardians of the Galaxy original characters into this story. The bad guy will be a lot like Steppenwolf in Justice League but I'll try to make him better.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else. I don't own SWORD or White Wolf.**

SWORD had begun to grow very fast as former SHIELD agents were volunteering from all over and others as well. A couple months had passed since the events in Washington D.C., and all was right in Richard's world. He had changed a few things to the uniform as well. While it still had the old SHIELD logo, he changed the uniform color to primarily to grey instead a very dark blue, which some black in it as well.

The Justicers were mostly scattered around the world, and some could never really help him again as their lives had become busy, such as Sharon being the Head Agent of SWORD, and T'Challa being the Prince of Wakanda. All he said to this was 'The Justicers is a team where anyone can join.'

He and Natasha were simply walking around the Justicer Base one morning when suddenly a rainbow beam appeared outside and they saw a good friend of theirs appear.

"Hello, again, my fellow Justicers," Sif said.

"Sif!!," Nat said, happy to see their friend. "What brings you here?"

"The Allfather has sent me here indefinitely so as to represent the alliance between Asgard and Midgard."

"Wouldn't that be Thor though?," Richard said.

"That's what I said, but who am I to question my king's command?"

"Well like we said before, you're always welcome here. We've got quite a story to tell you."

They all then went inside and they told Sif what had transpired a couple months ago.

"I'm sorry to hear about SHIELD, but at least this SWORD is able to replace it," Sif said. "By the way, how is Brian?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He's here," Richard said, and Sif's face brightened hearing this as he got up. "I'll go find him."

He walked over to the living areas to find Brian rejecting a cute girl's date offer.

"Sorry, lass, but I've got a girlfriend," he said and she looked disappointed then she walked away after seeing White Wolf. "Oh hey, Richard."

"Hey, Jack. Thought you should know that your girlfriend is here."

His eyes widened and he quickly walked past him, and took a left down the hall.

"Wrong way, genius!!," Stark called out and saw Brian turn and walk the other way. He chuckled at this and the followed. On his way back, he saw Sif and Brian together so he left them alone and then saw that Natasha had done the same and there was another surprise visitor she was talking to outside.

"Mom?"

"Richard!!," Pepper said and hugged her son.

She was in the armor that Richard had built for her a year ago, her Rescue armor.

"I see Dad has given you his blessing to wear that armor huh?"

"Yes and as if I needed it. I just came by since I was flying by and I hadn't seen you in awhile. I see SWORD is picking rather quickly."

"Yup. Even I'm surprised by-."

"Sir!!," a SWORD agent said behind them. "Sorry to interrupt you but Director Hill asked me to find you, she's in her office. Said it was important."

"Usually is. Thank you. We all better get going then, you coming Mom?"

"Don't I need to be an agent of SWORD?," she asked.

"Not when you're with us," Nat said.

They all then headed over to Maria Hill's office to see her in her Sword suit.

"Isn't that...?"

"I improved it and gave it to her. What's up?"

"This," she answered and turned on the new SWORD satellite footages to see an alien ship, about the size of a quinjet, standing in the middle of nowhere in the Sahara. "It was found just five minutes ago."

"Does it look familiar to you, Sif?," Brian asked, but she shook her head.

"Sorry I don't think we've met," Pepper said to Brian and Sif. "I'm Pepper Potts."

"Ah yeah, you're Richard's mother."

"That's right."

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Potts," Sif said. "What shall we do, Sir Stark?"

He was silent for a moment, pondering on what to do, if he should get SWORD involved in something like this, if it's ready. He looked to his mother and his wife and they both gave him a nod of support.

"...Have a quinjet prepped and ready to go," he ordered Hill and she began to do so. Then White Wolf turned to look at everyone. "The rest of the Avengers are hunting down what is left of HYDRA, so it's up to us to deal with this. Rhodey, Barton and T'Challa can't help us, so it's down to us."

"What about Sharon?"

"She's on another mission," Hill said.

"I'll go with you guys," Rescue offered and Richard could tell that she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"...Dad is not gonna like it...let's get going then."

They all then got themselves ready and they got into the quinjet with Richard piloting it.

"I thought you couldn't fly this thing?," Union Jack said.

"I never said I couldn't. I just didn't ever want to until now. Everybody get comfortable, might take a little while before we reach this ship."

As he said, it was a few hours when they finally reached the ship. While it was larger than the quinjet, the team was amazed by how similar it was to it. Despite their amazement, they readied themselves for a fight and began to approach it.

"Mom, scout the area," Richard said. "See if anyone else is around. Natasha, with me. Everyone else, surround the ship."

They did as he said and Rescue flew around and took a look around as the team walked around the ship. White Wolf and Black Widow got to the door of it and found an opening lock on it. Obviously, it was much more advanced than anything he had seen, but he knew one thing about all technology, it is always the same on the inside. He opened it up and used his increased strength due to his suit, he was able to rip into the internal wiring and after some tricky hot wiring, he got the door open.

The two heroes then readied their weapons and slowly walked into the ship, unaware of the possible danger they were about walk into.

"Certainly isn't Chitauri," Nat commented quietly.

"Yeah...nor is it Asgardian or Dark Elf technology," Richard added just as quietly, as they reached the cockpit. They then saw that it was similar inside and out to the quinjet. Fit for two people to sit. "Mom, anything?"

" _Nothing out here,_ " she said over coms. " _JARVIS is checking for heat signatures in the ship now an-. Oh, no. Richard, behind you!!!_ "

They both turned quickly to see flames coming at them, and they could barely duck in time. They then looked to see a woman in dark metallic green armor over a dark grey and black under suit. On her arm she had a flamethrower and in the other some sort of shotgun blaster, she also wore a helmet with a golden colored visor on it, (something like Shae Vizla from the Deceived trailer from Star Wars The Old Republic). She was Natasha's height and seemed to have long black hair that hung off her shoulders. Next to her was a man a few inches taller than Richard. He wore an all black outfit with dark grey armor on his arms and legs. On his hands he had on black claw gauntlets and he had two sword in his hands and two pistols on his holstered on his thighs, and he had the hood up on his overcoat, and wore a skull mask over his face, (Reaper from Overwatch).

The four of them had a long staredown going as the rest of the Justicers began to move in quietly. It felt like an eternity before any of them spoke.

"Who are you?," the skull masked man demanded. "And why are you on our ship?"

"Better question is who are _you_?," White Wolf said. "And why are you on our planet?"

"Order your team to stand down and then we'll talk."

Richard looked at him for a minute or two, unsure if it was a good idea. Then he finally gave in and put his finger to his ear.

"Justicers, stand down. Everything's under control in here. Right?"

"Of course," the man answered. "I'm not in the mood for a fight. And you're also not our enemy or prey."

"What say we all show our faces at the same time?," the woman said.

They seemed to agree and they all put their weapons away and Richard removed his mask first. The other woman removed hers to show quite a beautiful woman with violet eyes. Even Richard had to silently admit that she was, but he only had eyes for Natasha. The other man then removed his hood slowly and then took off his mask to reveal a man who had the same hairstyle as Richard, just had brown hair instead of jet black.

"We are known across the universe as the Painmakers," the man said. "This is my sister, Emily Payne, the Death Watcher. I am Jason Payne, the Reaper. Most dangerous bounty hunters in the universe."

"Bounty hunters... great...," Richard said then looked back at them. "My name is Richard Stark, also known as White Wolf. This is my wife, Natasha, the Black Widow."

"Now that introductions are finished, why are you here?," Nat asked.

"That should be obvious," Emily said. "We're looking for our bounty. Goes by mostly Finn or sometimes the Infinity Man. He seems to be interested in this planet."

"Likely because the Tesseract was here for God knows how long."

"We know. We were present when the Asgardians left it in Midgard's care," Jason said. "My sister and I are immortal."

"Yeah, I got that," Richard said. "How about this? We help you find this guy, and you agree to leave with him as soon as we do? Deal?"

Jason thought for a moment before shaking White Wolf's outstretched hand.

"Deal."

"Welcome to the Justicers, temporarily. You leave your ship here though. Earth has already had to deal with the Chitauri and the Dark Elves invading so let's not cause a panic."

They nodded in agreement and everyone was now in the quinjet, flying back to SWORD. As they flew, Jason and Emily were briefed on what had been happening in the past few years so as to understand things better.

"Hmm...interesting chain of events," Emily said.

"Yeah...Richard, can we talk in private?," Jason asked and he gave a nod.

"JARVIS, take over," he said and the quinjet was put on autopilot.

The two then walked over away from the rest of the team.

"I believe you should know who our employers are. They're known as the Celestials."

"Celestials as in like gods?"

"Sort of. Finn is one, can't really be killed but can still be defeated."

"Who is this Finn exactly?," Richard asked and Jason sighed.

"The Infinity Man is the living incarnation of all six Infinity Stones," he answered and Richard's eyes widened greatly. "Yeah. You seem like a very smart guy, you also look like a natural leader so I'm trusting you with this knowledge. This'll be difficult. He can use his abilities to bend people to his will, transport himself anywhere, even see the souls of everyone in the universe, so it's impossible to sneak up on him. But I think with this extra manpower we'll have a better chance against him. Finn is one for the dramatics though. He'll likely bring up a few followers and they'll likely be an enemy of every person here."

"I see," Richard finished. "...We'll have to figure it all out when we get back to base. Until then, you and your sister might as well become acquainted with the team."

"The armored woman...she's your mother isn't she?," he asked and he nodded.

"She is. Her name is Pepper Potts, my father's name is Tony Stark."

He nodded and walked away and Natasha walked over to him.

"What did he want?," she asked.

"We've got our hands full this time around," was all he said. "I hope I made the right decision in helping these bounty hunters."

"We'll find out soon enough."

"So it would seem. I'll have them tell us everything they know about this Infinity Man when we get back, till then I'll take over for JARVIS again."

She nodded and he took the controls again and they now waited to return back to base as the sun came down and night fell upon them.

Elsewhere

Taskmaster has obviously survived the events of Washington DC, and now was just a mercenary alongside Rumlow, whose face was just as scarred as his was, and so wore a mask as well, and he only went by Crossbones now.

They now walked into an abandoned warehouse in LA, believing it to be a meeting place for their next job.

They were soon met by a woman about Natasha's height, but had shoulder length blonde hair and wore a suit similar to Romanoff's, but had red light wiring going through it instead of blue and she wore a visor with several eyes on it like a spider.

"Who the hell are you?," Masters said.

"Black Widow," she answered in a thick Russian accent.

"There's more than one?"

"Da. But if you'd like, you boys may call me Yelena. Now why am I here?"

"We were both called here too," Crossbones said.

"So was I," a voice above said.

They looked up to see a man in an Iron Man like armor suit, but it was dark metallic grey and was lined by bright pale green light.

"Boris Bullski. But you must call me Titanium Man."

"Just a couple more...," a voice very quietly said to himself from above.

Then another man leaped down onto the table in the middle of the warehouse, and Rumlow recognized him immediately.

"George Batroc," he said. "The Leaper."

"Bonjour to you all," he said. "Any ideas why were all here?"

"You tell me," yet another new voice said. They all turned to see a very beautiful woman with long golden blonde hair and primarily green clothing and everyone could easily tell that she was an Asgardian. "If there are to be introductions, then I'm-."

"Lorelei," a new voice from above said. "Amora the Enchantress' sister."

Then a man, about six feet two inches, wearing an almost all black suit, black boots and all, appeared from above and slowly floated downwards onto the table as Batroc got off. The only parts that weren't black were his shoulder pads and the vambraces he wore, the pads were dark silver, and the vambraces were the same color. He was very well built, not a little skinny looking. He also wore a blank dark silver mask that had two simple lines of white light, showing where his eyes were. As he floated down, everyone took notice to the two faint violet lights underneath his mask and the faint violet aura surrounding his entire self.

He pressed a button on the side of his mask and it disintegrated to show a human face with light brown hair and a slightly long beard.

"At last...we are finally all here," he said. "My name to you all can either be Finn or the Infinity Man. It was I who called you all here. And I was the one to break both Mr. Batroc and Lady Lorelei here out of their prison cells in Algiers and Asgard."

"Mmhmm...well, thank you very much for that," Lorelei said seductively. Finn then chuckled as he got off the table.

"Those charms of yours do not affect me as I have my own abilities. Now I originally came to this world for the Tesseract, but have learned it's in Asgard so they can have the damn cube. Now...now I want to bring this world to its knees. You...shall assist me in doing this."

"What's in it for us?," Taskmaster asked.

"One, you get to live," he answered. "Also...you shall be able to take down the Justicers. Which I believe is now made up of White Wolf, Natasha Romanoff, Union Jack, and Lady Sif. Then there is this Richard Stark's mother, I believe her hero name would be...Rescue. How cute."

They all then looked between each other and they all knew what their answer would be, and so Yelena walked over to Finn and removed her visor so as to look at him in the eyes.

"We shall help you, Finn," she said. "These five Justicers Stand no chance against the seven of us."

"Seven actually. Seven Justicers. Two new, temporary ones as well. Also not from this world, they are the universe's most dangerous bounty hunters. The Reaper and the Death Watcher...the Painmakers. They're here...for me."

"I don't think that really matters," Titanium Man said. "All it does is make this all the more interesting. But what will we call this little team of ours?"

"Since we shall be fighting the Justicers, then there is only one appropriate name," the Infinity Man answered and smiled evilly as the mask appeared again. "The Injusticers."

 **Hope you like this. This'll be fun to write, I just know it. It'll take sometime to think of a way to do this so expect the next update at any time. Until I do update, see ya later.**


	22. The Deliverer of Worlds

**Justicers II part 2. In this one, the Justicers will meet the newly formed Injusticers.**

 **I own only my original characters, and my version of SWORD, not the comic book version. I don't own the White Wolf.**

It took a little bit to fully explain what was going on to Maria and Sharon, who had recently returned from her mission. They especially did not trust the Painmakers, not just because of who they were, but because of vibe they naturally gave off.

"Sir, are you sure about this?," Sword asked as they talked in her office.

"I'll be perfectly honest, I'm not sure about any of this," White Wolf said. "But we can't take the risk of someone like this Finn being out there. They seem to know how to deal with him so we'll go along with working with them unless they do something that suggests ulterior motives to coming to Earth.

"...Okay. I don't like this, Richard."

"Nor I."

They walked out to the sitting area where the team awaited them. Jason and Emily had made themselves comfortable rather quickly, much to the annoyance of everyone else.

"So, Jason," Richard said and the bounty hunter looked at him. "Where should we start looking for this so-called Finn?"

"Good question," he answered, sitting himself up. "He's likely hiding out for now. Until he gains some allies, he won't make his move."

"What's his plan?," Jack asked.

"Why should we tell you?" Emily said. "You don't trust us, so why should we trust you?"

"Emily, let me do the talking."

"Fine."

"We have been hunting him for centuries now, since his escape from his creators, who were going to use him for their own goals. He has become an ender of worlds, as well as a creator."

"What do you mean?," Natasha asked.

"He sees himself as the savior of the universe. That he is the only one who can renew it. He'll claim to want to rule a world and the next day, he destroys it."

"And recreates it in his image," Richard finished. "So that's his plan...great. We need to find him, and fast."

" _No need for to go out and look for me_ ," an unknown voice said and then a blue portal appeared and out came the Infinity Man. "When I can come to you. And I brought friends."

Missles then came out of the portal and Titanium Man came out followed by the rest of the Injusticers. The team was scattered by the sudden explosions, but still attempted to get up and fight, but were pushed down by their enemies.

"Hello, Natalia," Yelena said in Russian.

"Yelena...," Natasha said before succumbing to unconsciousness.

White Wolf was the only one who could get up, only barely as Finn began to press them all down with his powers.

"Ah...the White Wolf," Finn said and Taskmaster and Crossbones stormed up to him and kicked him down again. They tried punching at him, but could see it wasn't affecting him much because of the suit and tried to take off his mask. He slashed his claws at them and Emily threw flames at them and they and Jason got everyone away from them while the Injusticers were distracted.

Then Finn used his Reality Stone powers on them, slamming the Painmakers to the ground and brought White Wolf over to him. He looked into the mask's golden eyes and Richard just stared back. The mask was then removed and Finn saw the Stark's face.

"I merely wanted to show you how little of a chance you have by standing against me," Finn said as he held Lorelei close. "In other words Mr. Stark, today...is the first day...of what's left of your life."

"What about the others?," Taskmaster asked.

"Let them be. They don't stand a chance against us. Against me."

"You said we could kill them!!!," Titanium Man yelled.

"You can when I permit you to kill them. They will watch as they lose everything. Silly Painmakers...it's so very, very cute that you think you ever stood a chance against me."

"...We've...managed to stand against...you...for a few centuries haven't we?," Jason said still attempting to get up but Finn had increased the gravity on the entire team so they were pinned. But Jason had truck up his sleeve, and so was barely able to grab a small device for. His coat and activated it. There was then a deafening, high pitched sound then started to make Finn scream in agony. He let them all go and grabbed his head, moving around in pain. He quickly opened a portal and ran through, followed by his team.

The team slowly got up and they saw their leader on the ground, unconscious as Nat woke up.

"Richard!!!," she yelled and ran over to him followed by Pepper.

"...Strange...," he was barely able to say as he was in and out of unconsciousness as Finn had taken a toll on his energy and strength. "Help us...please..."

"What? Who are you taking t-?"

Then she was interrupted by orange circles appearing around them and everyone else. They then fell through and found themselves in a strange building. Jack looked out to see where they were.

"We're in New York," he said. "Greenwich Village."

"Justicers...," yet another new voice said. They looked to see a man in blue robes flying down to them. He wore a flowing red cape on and had black hair and goatee. "It appears you may need the help of a doctor."

They looked between each other and nodded. He returned it and they then found themselves in a small room and Richard in a bed.

"He'll be fine, just needs some rest," the man said and teleported them all again to another part of his home.

"So the Earth has wizards now?," Sif said.

"I prefer master of the mystic arts. My name is Doctor Stephen Strange."

"Stephen Strange, the famous neurosurgeon?," Pepper asked and he nodded. "How do you know my son?"

"It seems that there is a lot you don't know about Richard. I met him during his first year as a SHIELD agent on one of his solo missions. He helped me with a certain...problem and I owe him a debt."

"Yes and it has been repaid," White Wolf said behind them.

"Richard you should be resting," Natasha said.

"I was resting, I'm completely fine now."

"He's actually right," Strange said. "Physically, he is completely healed."

"Interesting," Jason said.

"Well...he was in my head, Finn. He showed me what he was planning to do. He's not gonna remake the world. He's gonna create a doorway."

"A doorway? To what?," Pepper asked.

"To who. I only heard something about becoming part of the One."

"Dormammu...," Doctor Strange said and the Painmakers' eyes widened.

"This isn't good," Emily said.

"How could I be so stupid?," Jason said.

"Who is this Dormammu?," Union Jack asked.

"Dormammu is the Cosmic Conqueror," Stephen answered. "He dwells within the Dark Dimension, beyond time. This universe is only one of an infinite number and he intends to rule over all."

"The Infinity Man means to open a portal to the Dark Dimension and bring Dormammu here. I can only think of one reason why. An alliance, he helps Dormammu destroy Earth and he helps Finn destroy his creators. Which is why the Celestials hired us to stop him."

"We better stop him before he can then," Richard said. "Stephen, will you help us?"

"I will."

"Good. Let's head back to base."

Strange then brought them all back and they explained everything to Hill and Sharon.

"Wow...," they both said then helped them get ready.

As everyone did so, Richard approached Natasha, who seemed unsettled. He had seen the look on her face when she saw that blonde woman and was worried about her now.

"She's like you, isn't she?," he asked. "She's a Black Widow?"

"...The first," she answered. "Her name is Yelena Bolova."

"Clearly she hates you. We'll stop her, I promise."

"I hope so. Why didn't you tell me about Strange?"

"Would you have believed me?," he asked and she shrugged, really not knowing the answer. "That Titanium Man, I wonder who he is. He went straight for my mom when he went through the portal."

"We'll have to see. Let's not worry about that right now," Nat said pressing her lips against his, and they stayed like this for a few moments. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Richard walked away for a moment and found the bounty hunters readying themselves.

"What chance do you think we'll have now?"

"With this wizard of yours, a much better chance, especially with that Infinity Stone he's got," Jason said.

"He has a what?!"

"Yeah, he's got the Time Stone," Emily said. "I'm gonna go walk around for a little bit."

Jason nodded and she walked away.

"Jason," Richard said and he turned to him. "I wish to apologize for the distrust my team and I had for you and your sister. Though we had good reason to be so considering what we've been through these past few years, but I still apologize. You saved our lives back there when they attacked, I can never repay you for that."

"...There is nothing to forgive, Richard," Reaper said. "Emily and I have gotten used to the distrust over the millennia that we have lived. That being said...it does me good to hear that there is s chance for someone to truly trust us. Usually we're considered to be raving lunatics."

"Well, I never said you two weren't raving lunatics," he joked getting a laugh from the ancient man. "...Listen, have a plan to deal with these Injusticers. Though no one is going to like it."

"I am listening..."

Los Angeles

The Infinity Man stood upon a tall building in downtown LA.

"Prepare for the Justicers!!," Finn ordered his team. "They'll be here soon. Then...they will have my permission to die."

The Injusticers smiled evilly at this and readied themselves for a final fight and Lorelei walked over to their leader.

"What are you planning, my dear Finn?," she asked, stroking his face. "How shall we rule this world?"

"Rule it? Oh, I misspoke. I meant to say deliver this world."

"...To who?"

He smirked and created a massive portal to reveal a massive face, endlessly flowing with cosmic powers, with eyes full of malice and hunger. And Lorelei knew exactly who it was the moment she set her eyes upon him.

"Lord Dormammu," Finn said, kneeling before the ruler of the Dark Dimension."

" _Infinity Man,_ " he said in a deep and powerful voice. " _I knew you would not disappoint me. I thank you for giving me access to this Earth and I shall keep my word. When the Earth is gone and has become part of the One, you shall be given the power to defeat him. The power to defeat the Mad Titan._ "

"At long last..."

' _What have we done...?,_ ' Lorelei thought to herself.

 **I know it's not very long so I'll try to make it up in the next one, I just can't think of anything else that I could put into this. I hope you like the idea for this. And I know that it may seem early for Doctor Strange but remember they never say when the events of that movie take place, but I thought this was a good idea, and a good way to introduce Doctor Strange. See ya later.**


	23. Justicers vs Injusticers

**Here's the final part of the second Justicers story. The Justicers vs the Injusticers. I'll do my best with these individual fights.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else. I own only my version of SWORD and I don't own White Wolf.**

The Justicers knew that the time had come. They now stood in the quinjet, heading to where the world's press was at, LA.

"I'm guessing the glowing giant head is Dormammu, right?," Richard asked Doctor Strange.

"That's him alright," he answered.

"What's the plan?," Emily asked.

"Hill and Agent 13 will be dealing with authorities and SWORD agents will keep the people away and keep them safe. Finn will likely have the Injusticers protect him while he finishes in delivering Earth to Dormammu. We will have to take them on individually. Natasha, you'll have to take on Bolova, Mom, you'll have to fight this Titanium Man. Jack, Batroc. Sif, you'll be dealing with Lorelei while Jason and Emily will be dealing with Crossbones. I'll take on Taskmaster, and Strange will work on sealing the portal."

They all nodded and White Wolf looked down for a moment, and Black Widow noticed this.

"And Finn?," Emily asked.

"Don't worry about him," Jason said. "He'll be dealt with."

"Are you okay?," she asked.

"I'll be okay," he said then he walked mover to Hill, who was piloting the jet. "Maria, when this is over...I leave SWORD all to you."

"I'm sorry...what?!," she said.

"You're already director, and are doing a marvelous job at it. I'm the founder, nothing else. And before anything, I'm a husband, a son and an Avenger. So I think Natasha and I will be joining them after all of this."

"...Thank you for putting so much faith in me."

"You're family to me."

He then walked away and he turned to the Reaper who nodded, along with Doctor Strange, who was also in on whatever they were doing.

Soon enough, they were over LA, and they were rather surprised by what they saw. A giant portal over the Willshire Grand Center.

"Why do they always choose the tallest buildings?," Jack commented then White Wolf looked at them all.

"We all know what we must do, but that doesn't mean we'll win. I don't know our odds, it could honestly go either way. This will not be like all the other times when we're fighting one enemy, this time we'll be fighting counterparts, some of our greatest enemies. Now we don't need to beat them, we can just force them to retreat and we can take them down another day. But we need to try to defeat them."

"Yes, he's right," Sif said. "Some might even help us when they realize Finn's plan. Merely because of self-preservation, but it'll definitely make a difference."

"Indeed. Jason, Emily, any chance you can contact these Celestials and have come here to pick up Finn?"

"Way ahead of you," Jason said. "The one who hired us has been informed and he is on his way now. He promised to leave your planet alone as long as he gets Finn."

He nodded and then they saw SWORD coming in and began to escort the people out of the city.

"Alright, the civilians are being moved out of harm's way," White Wolf said. "The Injusticers are likely spread out inside the building. JARVIS, find them."

'Yes, sir,' JARVIS said as he began to scan the building. 'They are indeed in the building, sir. Lorelei and Batroc are waiting in the lobby. Bolova and this Titanium Man are waiting on the middle floor, and Rumlow and Masters are waiting on the top floor.'

"And where is Finn?," Pepper asked, and JARVIS showed that he was on the roof still and he seemed to be drawing some power from it.

" **Oh...let them come...** ," the Infinity Man said as he became more powerful.

"Alright, Justicers...time to go to work."

The quinjet then landed and Lady Sif and Union Jack came out and they entered the lobby as the jet flew upwards.

They entered carefully and they were soon met by Lorelei.

"Sif!!," she exclaimed. "How nice to see you again."

"Lorelei. It would seem trouble runs in the family."

"So it would seem. Who might tall, dark and handsome be?"

"Union Jack," he said.

"Ah...Batroc has told me sooo much about you. Darling, could you make yourself known?"

Then all of a sudden, Batroc the Leaper appeared from the ceiling, kicking Jack right into Sif, and somehow, her double bladed sword breaking in two and Lorelei was able to grab one.

"Maintenant c'est un combat juste," Batroc said in French.

"George," Jack said.

There was a long staredown as they all waited for the other to make a move. It was only until Batroc began firing at Jack that they spranged into action.

Lorelei and Sif began attacking one another with their sword and Jack and Batroc began throwing punches at each other. Jack grabbed the Algerian by the shirt and began punching him in the face repeatedly. Batroc then leaped away from him and then backflip kicked him down to the ground. Jack quickly got up and began firing his pistol at him, the Leaper doing the same. Soon they were out of bullets and Batroc tried to flip kick him again but this time Jack grabbed his leg and delivered a kick of his own and knocked the man away, subduing him with a kick to the face.

Jack then ran towards Sif and Lorelei, who were still fighting with swords.

"You know that Finn wants to destroy this world!!," Sif said, and she nodded. "Help us stop him and I'll make sure you're trial shall be fair in Asgard."

"Tempting...but no. I simply need to stay on Finn's good side and I'll be just fine. Now it's time to you and this world to die," Lorelei said, scraping the locked blades against each other, creating sparks and Sif was temporarily blinded.

It was enough for Lorelei to gain the upper hand and now Sif was on her knees and she had her own swords at her throat. It was then that Lorelei noticed Jack coming towards them.

"Oh Jack...," she said seductively, using her powers.

He stopped dead in his tracks, almost like he was in a trance.

"Come over here and kill Lady Sif here."

He obeyed her and walked over to them and held his other gun at his girlfriend.

"Brian, stop. Don't listen to her!!!," she yelled in desperation.

"Sorry lass, but orders are orders," he said.

"...I-I love you, Brian."

This made Brian hesitate just as he was about to pull the trigger, saving her from gaining a bullet in the head.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!!," Lorelei said and Union Jack began to yell frustratingly, as he was trying to break her control.

Then Union Jack was shot several times from an unknown shooter. Both women turned to see Batroc the Leaper with a smoking pistol. Annoyed, Lorelei threw a sword straight through him, killing him instantly. Sif took this opportunity to grab her other sword and kicked Lorelei away, and then she stabbed her through the heart, and slowly, Lorelei died as well.

Sif then ran over to Jack and he was coughing up blood from the gunshot wounds.

"Brian, no!!," she yelled. "You're going to be fine, I'll get Doctor Strange."

"I love you t-too," he said, beginning to lose consciousness.

Just as he did so, Strange appeared, having seen everything.

"Come with me," he said opening a portal back to Greenwich Village. "I'll get him stabilized enough so that I can close the portal then return to help him. Come on."

She obeyed and she picked up her boyfriend and they all went through the portal.

"I shall stay here with him and make sure he is alright," she said after he was stabilized.

"Very well. Just don't touch anything."

He went through the portal again and it closed behind them and he rejoined the fight.

Meanwhile, with Black Widow and Rescue, they were now on the middle floor, having the same problem Jack and Sif were having.

"Scans aren't picking up anything," Rescue said.

"Doesn't mean no one is here," Natasha said. Then she noticed something and began firing at a dark corner and a shadow began running to avoid the bullets. Then green lights appeared and Pepper was barely able to avoid repulsor blast coming at her and she turned on the lights on her suit to reveal their targets, the Titanium Man and the other Black Widow.

"Shame it was not Iron Man who came, but I suppose you will have to do for now," the man said and fired and middle at her and she fired her repulsor at it and it blew up and they began exchanging blows while the Black Widows had a staredown.

"It will be a pleasure to kill you, traitor," Yelena said.

"I'm no traitor, Yelena. I just woke up. I'll never let anyone control me ever again."

"It doesn't matter how we see your actions as, you betrayed us all and now...you will die!!"

She then charged at her and delivered a kicked to the abdomen, which she countered with a punch to the gut and she then kicked her leg back down when Yelena tried to kick her again. Yelena then tried to pull some shots off and Natasha was able grab the gun and then one shot hit the light above them and some the sparks hit her in the face and Natasha took this as her chance to use her Widow's Bite on Yelena and then she began a small barrage of martial arts on her and then finall kicking her face into a nearby railing in the service stairway and she was knocked out.

"Learned that one from my husband," she told her. Then she turned back to see Pepper was actually holding her own quite well.

Titanium Man was beginning to become impatient and so he grabbed Rescue and began to crush her by pressing their bodies together.

"Time to die, Iron Woman!!!"

"My name...is Rescue!!!," she yelled and fired her chest repulsor.

Black Widow then came from behind and delivered a Widow's Bite and was able to stun him for a time. Rescue then flew very quickly at him and flipped in the air and kicked Titanium Man's head and he shot straight down and he was subdued.

"You think you've won?!," he asked, blasting them away and he got up. "Even if you win this day, the Mandarin will win the next day!! I shall ensure it."

Titanium Man then flew off out of the city and out of the fight.

"Two down, several more to go," Nat commented, and Pepper nodded, though she was slightly disturbed by the mentioning of the Mandarin.

"Isn't she as skilled as you?," Pepper asked.

"I got _very_ lucky," she answered then they looked and saw that she was gone. "Never mind. Let's just get to the top floor."

The quinjet finally reached the top floor and Richard pulled a 'Chicago,' as he calls it...and rammed the quinjet into the floor, making Crossbones and Taskmaster to jump out of the way at the very last minute.

Vibrations could be felt from the roof and even Dormammu heard the commotion.

" _What was that?_ ," he asked and the Infinity Man just shrugged.

White Wolf and the Painmakers then emerged from the rubble.

"Have you done that before?," Death Watcher asked.

"Might've," he answered. "Emily, you take care of Crossbones and Jason go and cover Strange so he can close the portal."

They both nodded.

"Let me guess, the Reaper," Crossbones guessed wrong.

"Do I look like my brother?!!," Emily said through her helmet. "I'm the Death Watcher."

"Whatever kid."

"I should be calling you that considering I'm nearly 20,000 years old."

"Then this should be easy, old lady."

This ticked her off and she activated her jetpack and flew towards him as he got his hydraulic gauntlets and they charged at each other. Then Emily kicked him hard in the face, and and he was knocked down.

"Okay...maybe I'll have to work for it," Rumlow said, getting up and fighting again.

As they fought, Taskmaster and White Wolf circled each other.

"This'll be our last fight," Masters said.

"Agreed," Richard said. "I made a mistake last year."

"What was that?"

"I let you live. Even I had forgotten about my personal oath. When I had recovered, when I had become the White Wolf, I vowed that I would kill each and every one of you. You were my friends, my family!! And you shot md in the back like I meant nothing to you."

"You didn't mean anything to us then, nor do you mean anything to us now."

White Wolf yelled in anger and sprinted at Taskmaster.

He began to fire arrows at him, and Richard was barely able to dodge them and then he fired another and Richard simply turned and it flew directly in front of Richard's mask's golden eyes.

Masters then got out his sword and shield and began expertly swinging them at him, making contact many times as he had been researching his moves and was beginning to learn how to beat him. Richard then grabbed his shield and head butted him, cracking his mask, and threw away the shield that he had let go of. Masters then got out his other sword and began swinging them, but could never even cut him or even touch him and this left White Wolf laughing.

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't know how to dodge dual swords?," he questioned, grabbing both blades and he spoke in a darker tone. "Especially when they're held by you. I taught you how to use them."

He broke one of the blades and it shocked Taskmaster and then what shocked him even more was the sharp and extreme pain coming from his gut. He looked to see that his other sword was inside him. He continued to fight with this and tried to throw a punch, but White Wolf parried it and used the momentum to stab him in the heart with his claws.

Taskmaster simply stared into Richards eyes and slowly, he fell to the floor dead.

Emily, meanwhile was being thrown across the room after being punched by Rumlow.

"Better than I thought kid," she commented and she could tell that he was smirking under his mask.

He tried to throw another punch but she shot her flamethrower at him and he backed off. Then she began hitting him with her specially made rifle, trying to shoot it at the same time, but he kept on stopping her strong shooting him.

Richard then came into the fight and kicked him in the chest.

"Sorry to butt in, but it looked like you could use a hand," he said.

"No complaints from me."

"Now this is even more fun!!!"

Rumlow then charged them and the two just looked at one another and once he was close enough, White Wolf kicked him again in the face and then Death Watcher finished him off by knocking him out with the butt of her rifle.

"That actually was fun," Emily said.

"You and your brother are whackjobs," Richard said, and she grinned under her mask. "Go help whoever needs any help, I'll go help Jason."

"Alright. Keep my big brother safe."

"I will."

Jason now stood before his bounty.

"Is this who you are?," he taunted as Finn turned to look at his long time hunter. "A coward who hides from a fight and behind his powers.

" **Oh no...I was merely getting the real party started** ," he stated then Jason began shooting at him before he could say anything else. Finn chuckled and zoomed over to him and grabbed him by the neck. " **You spend centuries of yours and your sister's eternity hunting me down. And just as you are given the chance to finally catch me...you're not strong enough. How pathetic!!** "

Then he rammed his fist straight through Jason, who hollered loudly in pain behind his mask.

"Jason!!!," White Wolf yelled then began shooting Finn who was actually getting shot since they were vibranium bullets.

Finn dropped the Reaper and used his Reality Stone powers to pull him over to him again. He smirked hinder his own mask and Richard could see that his eyes were glowing a mixture of violet, yellow, orange, green, blue and red. Then the Infinity Man threw him against a wall, and it hurt him, a lot.

" **You're both too weak to see the truth!!!** ," he yelled.

"Well, I've seen the truth," a voice behind him said and he turned to see a sight that frightened him greatly. "Wasn't very good."

Then a blast of magic hit Finn and he was sent to the other side of the roof.

" **Doctor Strange!!!** "

He charged at him and tried to blast him with his Power Stone powers. The good doctor simply used the Eye of Agamotto to sent it back to him, as if he never sent it at him.

"Let's level the playing field."

Then he used the Eye to do something to Finn and suddenly he didn't feel overwhelmed with power.

"That's better. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go close the portal. Reaper, White Wolf, could you keep him occupied?"

"In a minute!!," Richard yelled as he helped Jason up as he was now fully healed again.

" _Strange..._ ," Dormammu said.

"Dormammu...I thought we had a bargain," he said to him beginning his work.

" _Do I look like someone who keeps his word? I will not allow you to close this portal._ "

"Doesn't matter. Only one who can stop me is the Infinity Man and he's occupied."

"Nooo!!!!!!!," the Infinity Man yelled and ran at Strange, only to be pushed back down by White Wolf and the Reaper.

As they fought, a massive ship arrived, covered by tentacle like hoses and atop it was a massive domed cockpit and a gigantic man in purple with a massive helmet on sat and waited.

"Finally...," he said to himself. "Soon, I shall once again be the only denyer of worlds. I shall once again be the only one who takes these worlds so that the Celestials may never have them."

As Finn got up, it began to rain hard, thunder and lightning surrounded them. They looked between and they knew what they were to do. Finn was first and removed his helmet to show his bearded face. Next was Jason who removed his hood then his mask and overcoat, and then Richard finally removed his own helmet, and his cape. Then both Richard and Jason relieved themselves of their weapons.

"You will never win," Finn said.

"Now where have I heard that before?," Richard said.

Richard and Jason then charged at him and punched him the face at the same time and Jason threw another and Finn grabbed it and kicked Richard away and punched him in the gut and with a purple covered fist, punched him hard in the face, sending him away a distance. Richard then roundhouse kicked him from behind, knocking him down. Finn then teleported behind him and began punching him in the face, but Richard grabbed his arm, elbowed him the face and threw him over a distance. He charged at him and punched him back down in the face. Jason then kneed him in the gut as he got up and grabbed him by the hair and Richard roundhouse kicked him away a distance. Finn struggled to get up, but he soon did and charged at them, ramming Jason down to the ground and blasting Richard away.

"You chose sides?!!!," he yelled, beginning to punch him repeatedly in the face but then stopped to say something. "You chose wrong."

He was about to Power Stone punch him, but then he noticed that Jason was completely healed and he grabbed the Infinity Man by the neck.

"I chose wrong?," he asked rhetorically. "Look who's talking."

Then White Wolf pushed him off of the Reaper and then they all saw that Doctor Strange was nearly finished.

"Just a few more seconds!!!," Doctor Strange yelled.

The Infinity Man then saw how close he was to the Sorcerer Supreme, and he smirked and charged at him, with the intent of killing him and releasing Dormammu.

White Wolf and the Reaper needed to think quickly and they knew what they had to do: the ultimatum. Jason saw one of his swords and picked it up and then threw it up into the air, and Richard kicked it straight at Finn. The flying blade then struck the Celestial just as a bolt of lightning struck him as well, and he fell dead, not three feet from Doctor Strange.

"Cutting it a little close, huh?," he said as the rain died and the portal closed.

" _NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!_ ," Dormammu yelled and then he was gone.

"You're welcome," Jason said, walking over to Finn's dead body as the rest of the team arrived, minus Sif and Union Jack. "Thankfully, Galactus never said if he wanted him alive or dead."

"He's dead?," Emily said. "Wish I could've done it. Who killed him?"

"We did," Richard and Jason said at the same time and Richard hugged Natasha to ensure her that he was alright.

"Where are Sif and Brian?," he asked.

"Union Jack has been wounded," Strange said, earning worried looks. "Don't worry, I merely have to return to New York and I ought to be able to save him."

"Thank God," Pepper said. "Titanium Man and Yelena Bolova got away."

"As did Crossbones," Nat added.

"Doesn't matter. The Infinity Man is dead and Earth is safe...again."

Sometime Later

The Justicers were now back in the Sahara Desert, and the Painmakers were packing up their ship.

"Well...this has been a fun trip," Jason said to the whole team. "My sister and I hardly ever say it, but we're very grateful to you guys."

They had delivered Finn's body to Galactus, who paid them the dead price and left Earth in peace, for now.

"With that bounty finally done, we can move one and do some more bounties," Emily said, then she ran up and hugged everyone. "It's actually quite a shame to say goodbye to you all."

"It is indeed," Reaper said then he walked over to White Wolf. Then gave each other a firm handshake. "Take care, Richard Stark. We will meet again someday."

"I do not doubt that, Jason Payne."

The bounty hunting siblings then got into their ship and they slowly took off, Emily waving goodbye as they flew away, not to be seen for a good long while.

"This has been a mission for the books huh?," Sharon said and some nodded in agreement and they all got back into the Quinjet.

"So what are you guys gonna do now?," Richard asked them all.

"Sif and I have decided to take a break from this line of work," Brian said, who was still recovering from his injuries, but still had his arm around Sif's waist. "We're gonna go see the world."

"Unfortunately, this was my vacation," Pepper said. "I've gotta go back to running Stark Industries."

"That's too bad. Sharon, Maria?"

"SWORD needs to be looked after still," Maria said.

"So same old, same old?," Nat said, and they both nodded.

"The Sanctum still needs to be protected so back to New York with me," Stephen said.

"What about you two?," Sif asked, referring to Richard and Natasha.

"We'll be joining the Avengers in taking down what's left of HYDRA," Richard answered. "We still have yet to locate Loki's scepter. So we'll be busy."

There was a comfortable silence for the rest of the flight. Richard and Natasha decided that they had laid low long enough and thought that they should move to Avengers Tower. They packed up their stuff and began driving to New York.

"Well we learned a lot about each other on this mission huh?," Richard said and she nodded. "Think we'll be seeing Bolova again?"

"Not a doubt in my mind," she answered. "Must feel good, knowing that there's only two more to go."

"Yeah, Erik will be the most difficult to find, Robert is a thief, so he'll eventually show himself. Natasha, I know there's a lot I haven't told you. Stuff that might seem important to know, but I promised people who are like family to me that I wouldn't tell anyone. Perhaps one day I'll be able to tell you."

"I understand. Remember, I have my share of secrets. But we both know eventually they'll all be revealed," she said, resting her head on him, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yup. For now...let's go and help the family we have now."

Soon enough, the Big Apple was in view and the Avengers greatest threat yet was soon to come.

 **Hope this was good. The Natasha vs Yelena fight wasn't much because they've announced that there will be a Black Widow movie some time after Infinity War, and I don't know who'll be the bad guy in it so, just in case. Anyway, next chapter will be the first part of Age of Ultron. I'll have it up as soon as possible, see ya later. After that you get to find out who Robert is. For those who saw that the name was originally Lester, I changed it because the idea I have for Robert works better.**


	24. Down with HYDRA

**Age of Ultron part one. This'll be like the other movie parts going through it with my characters added and sometimes influence different and new events. More of Richard's past will be somewhat revealed, at least the idea that he hadn't told everyone the entire truth or a version of it. I'll be honest, I've really been looking forward to this part. Once this is done, I'll make another part focusing on Richard, then I'll do Civil War and then Black Panther. Then I will stop there until Infinity War comes out. Anyway, on with the show. By the way if anyone has wondered, think of Richard looking like Scott Eastwood.**

 **I own only my original characters and my version of SWORD, nothing else. I don't own White Wolf.**

Sometime had past and the year was now 2015. The Avengers have searching far and wide for HYDRA bases and for Loki's scepter. Now, at long last, they've come to the final base, which kept the scepter and Baron von Strucker, the current leader of HYDRA.

The Avengers were in Sokovia, HYDRA forces surrounding them. Captain America was on his motorcycle, deflecting shots with his shield and leading the team to the town. Black Widow and Hawkeye were in a truck, shooting at soldiers. Hulk was...being Hulk and charging at random enemies, making a mess and doing a great job at it. Thor was getting the enemies in the defensive towers, shooting down lighting and smacking them with his hammer while White Wolf was on foot and on the ground, getting into any trenches and engaging the enemy. Iron Man was the eye in the sky and shooting the soldiers as well, but also trying to get past the energy shield surrounding the castle in the town. Soon enough, all of their paths crossed and in a single wave, they engaged the enemy, all at once, (superhero team pose at the beginning with White Wolf in it).

Once they did that, Tony flew back, towards the castle, but the shield pushed him back.

" _SHIT!!!,_ " he yelled over coms.

" _Language!!,_ " Cap said out of nowhere. " _JARVIS, whats the view from upstairs?_ "

'The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield, just as Mr. Stark predicted,' the AI said. 'Strucker's technology is well beyond any other HYDRA base we've taken.'

" _Loki's scepter must be here,_ " Thor said. " _Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it. At long last._ "

Natasha then ran at a truck and threw a grenade at it then ran down a nearby hill and jumped on a guard, flipping him over and then grabbed another with her feet and did the same, shooting another at a gun turret while doing so.

"'At long last' is lasting a little long, boys," she commented.

Then a few soldiers somehow got the drop on her, but she was then saved by her husband, firing his last bullets at the soldiers, then dropping his gun and getting out his claws.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

" _I think we've lost the element of surprise,_ " Clint commented after shooting a bunker with an explosive arrow.

" _Wait a second. Is no one else is going to deal with the fact that the Cap just said 'language?,_ '" Tony said.

"I know," Cap said, getting off his bike and throwing it into another truck as White Wolf ran up to him. "Just slipped out."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure, old man," Richard said, earning a glare.

" _We'll make fun of him for it later,_ " Natasha said. " _We need to get inside that building._ "

As they began to plan out how to get in, Hawkeye fired another arrow at a bunker, but nothing happened. He looked back to see what happened. He was then smacked hard to the ground by something too fast to see clearly. He looked up to see a young man, maybe a few years younger than Richard and Natasha, with slightly long silver hair and had a cocky smirk on his face.

"You did not see that coming?," he taunted then zoomed away and as Hawkeye got shot in the side by the gun in the nearby bunker and Natasha ran to his aid.

"Clint!!," she yelled. "Clint's hit pretty bad, he needs Ned evac, can someone please take care of that bunker?"

Then the Hulk charged at it and obliterated it.

"Thank you."

Then the kid from before attacked Captain America, but he flipped in the air and landed back on his feet.

"...We've got an enhanced in the field," he reported.

Then the kid went after White Wolf.

Richard just stood there and began to listen. Slowing down his breathing and his mind, allowing his instincts to control his body. And then, he delivered a roundhouse kick at what seemed like nothing but air, but then the quick young man was then kicked in the face and knocked to the floor.

"Saw you coming," he said and the kid ran off.

"The enhanced?," Thor asked coming down as he, Steve and Richard met up.

"He's a blur. Never seen anything like it. In fact, I still haven't."

"I did. It's just a kid, not much younger than myself. Seems to be very fast. Right now though we need to get Clint out of here."

"I can get him out of here," Thor said, then they saw that the soldiers were gathering. "Looks like they're lining up."

"Well, they're excited," Steve said, lifting his shield up and Thor hit it with his hammer and a shockwave knocked them all down. "Richard, you go find Strucker once your father gets the drawbridge down, I'll sweep up whatever HYDRA soldiers are left inside, and Thor, get Barton to safety."

"Find the scepter!!"

Thor then flew off and White Wolf ran off somewhere to wait for his dad to take down the shield.

" _And for gosh sake, watch your language!!,_ " Tony teased.

"...That's not going anywhere anytime soon," Steve said.

Then, Iron Man was finally able to get the shields down and he found the control room and was met by major gunfire.

"Ah, come on guys, let's talk about this," he said then fired suppressing shots at them, knocking or killing them all. "That was a good talk."

"No, it wasn't," one soldier weakly said.

Iron Man then fired at the final guy, Dr. List. He got out of the armor and began working on getting all intel and searching the place.

White Wolf then snuck into the castle and began storming through it, barging through doors until he cam upon a man in a formal HYDRA uniform, and had a monocle.

He then clawed his guard as they tried to escape and he stood in front of him and he removed his mask.

"Baron von Strucker," he said. "HYDRA's number one thug."

"Ah well, technically I'm a thug for SHIELD," he argued.

"Then technically, you're unemployed. Under the authority of the Strategic Worldwide Offensive Reconnaissance Division, or SWORD, you are under arrest. Please don't resist, it's a lot of paperwork if you get roughed up."

"Don't worry, I know when I'm beaten. I trust you will note my cooperation in my arrest," he said as another person came up from behind the founder of SWORD.

"Oh yeah, absolutely," he said sarcastically. "It'll be right under human experimentation."

Then a small blast of red energy hit him and he saw a woman with long dark hair run past him.

"Avengers, we've got a second enhanced. Female, DO NOT engage."

"You'll have to be a whole lot faster than tha-," Strucker said before Richard kicked him in the face and his head hit the walls behind him and he was now unconscious and his monocle was now broken.

"Strucker is in custody and we are awaiting pick up."

" _On it's way now_ ," Cap said and an Avengers quinjet and a SWORD quinjet arrived and White Wolf, with his mask in hand, walked towards the former while SWORD agents brought Strucker onto the latter.

He then saw Nat, Thor and Banner there, and Clint was on a gurney. He walked over to his friend and saw that he was now stabilized.

"He should be alright," Nat said.

"Good, I feel a lot better now," he said.

" _Everybody, I've got the scepter,_ " Iron Man said, and they all breathed in relief.

Little did they know of the terrible chaos that the power within the scepter would unleash upon them all, nor how badly of a price they would have to pay to stop it.

 **Hope you like this. Next will be the party and introducing Ultron. Also, you get to find out if White Wolf can lift Thor's hammer. All will be revealed, until then, see ya later.**


	25. Peace in our Time

**AofU part two.**

 **I own only original character, my version of SWORD, nothing else. I don't own White Wolf.**

The Avengers has completed their mission and taken out all of the main HYDRA threats. Now they were on their way back to Avengers Tower. Banner was listening to some calming opera music, as turning back from the Hulk took a toll on him usually. Natasha was now trying to help him calm down.

"Lullaby worked better than ever," she said to him.

"Yeah, well...guess I wasn't expecting a Code Green," Bruce said back.

"Well if hasn't been a Code Green, there would've been double the casualties," Richard said trying to pitch in. "Our best friend would've been a treasured memory."

"Exactly what I want to hear isn't really always exactly what I want to hear."

"Thor, report on the Hulk."

"The Gates of Hel have been filled with the screams of his victims!!," Thor said, earning a serious glare from Natasha. "Oh, not the screams of the dead of course! Mainly wounded screams, a lot of whimpering and uh...gout."

"Why don't you just stop talking?," Richard suggested and he agreed and they both walked over to Tony and Steve who were looking at the scepter. "Feels good to finally have this out HYDRA's hands."

"Yeah it does," Iron Man said.

"But this draws our quest to a close."

"Now we need to find out what they were doing with it. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?," Steve said.

"Banner and I will give it the rundown before it's taken back to Asgard, is that okay with you?"

Thor nodded and then Tony got an idea.

"Perhaps we should have s little party, in celebration of getting this back? Thor will you stay for that?"

"Oh yes, of course. Victory should celebrated with revels." he said.

"Hopefully this puts an end to both Chitauri and HYDRA threats," Cap said. "So yeah...revels."

Soon they reached home just as the Iron Legion got back as well. Barton was taken to the medical center, and Maria walked up to greet them.

"Director," White Wolf greeted and she nodded.

"Everything's all set boss," she said looking at Tony.

"Actually he's the boss," Tony said, pointing at Steve. "I just build everything and pay for everything and make everyone look cooler."

"What's the word on Strucker?," Cap asked.

"SWORD has handed him over to NATO as ordered."

"The two enhanced?"

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, twins. Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building."

"Damn," Richard commented as he and Rogers walked with Maria between them. "Sounds like Sokovia is on the way to everywhere special."

"Their abilities?"

"He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neural electric interfacing, telekinesis molecular manipulation."

While Richard understood everything she said, Rogers was at a loss.

"She's saying that he's fast and she's weird."

"Well, they're gonna show up again."

"Agreed."

"File said that they volunteered to the experiments," Maria continued. "That's insane."

"Yeah, what kind of person would let a German scientist experiment on them so that they can protect their home?," Rogers sarcastically asked as he got into an elevator.

"Easy, Cap, we're not at war anymore," Richard said.

"They are."

"Is SWORD taking any remaining HYDRA agents into custody?"

"Yes sir. Sending them all to NATO to await trial. Why aren't we taking them into our own custody?"

"I don't want to take any chances this time. HYDRA grew from within SHIELD, that is _not_ going to happen with SWORD."

"Yes sir, I'll have those I trust most to personally handpick our recruits as well."

"Do what you believe is necessary, Sword," Richard said, using her codename. "Just be sure to follow the guidelines I established a year ago."

"Don't worry about that, Richard," Hill said, walking away.

Richard then deactivated his suit and it went back into his wolf ring. He was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt underneath and black military pants with black military boots. He walked up to the medical center to see how Clint's doing and he past Banner on the way with a drink in his hand.

"How is he?"

"Still Barton," he answered.

"Oh God that's horrible!"

"I heard that!!," Clint yelled.

"I know," Richard said.

"Children, you can fight later," Natasha said as Richard came up to see Banner give Barton his beverage as he laid down and Korean scientist, Dr. Helen Cho, healed him.

"Artificial tissue, right doc?"

"Of sorts, yes," she answered. "But this is the future, your little suit in a ring will be collecting dust very soon."

"Ohh I highly doubt that," Richard said and he did not notice the suspicious look his wife gave him. "But moving on, will you be staying for this little celebration my father is having?"

"Well unlike you all, I don't have much time for such things.

...Will Thor be there?"

"Yes he will be," Barton answered for them.

"I suppose I could...work something out of my schedule then," she said, and everyone had smirks on their faces.

A few days later, Richard was in his personal training room, practicing his attacks, flips and slashing techniques.

"Okay, I've got to know, where did you get your suit?," Natasha asked, coming in.

"...I made it."

"Out of Vibranium? In Wakanda?"

"There's still some flakes of it here and there in that country," he explained and stopped training. "That craft that delivered my first suit was not Vibranium though. I built it while I lived in Wakanda and I couldn't bring it there. Taught some people how to fly it, they caught onto it rather quickly."

"And T'Challa's suit? Did you make that?"

"...Nobody knows who made that one. It's been in his family for years."

"...Okay."

"Why the sudden questioning?," he asked.

"I just find it strange that you were able to build these things in Wakanda, a third world country, without anybody noticing."

"Landscape of Wakanda helped hide it.

...Sunsets there are probably the most beautiful on Earth. I hope I can take you there to see it one day."

"Why not now?," she asked as they walked out.

"King T'Chaka, T'Challa's father, like his predecessors, wish for Wakanda to remain an isolationist country, they accept no aid or anything from the outside world. Almost nobody ever visits it, it was a miracle I lived there for a time."

"So...you lived the simple life? Like a shepard?!," she said, finding the image of her husband as such very amusing.

"No I lived with the royal family," he answered and she then understood.

' _Boy do I_ hate _lying to her,_ ' he thought to himself.

"Come on. We're going for a drive."

"To where?"

"DC. There's someone I want you to meet."

They got cleaned up and they headed down to Washington, to a nursing home.

"What are we doing here?," Natasha asked.

"I'm here to fulfill a promise I made to an old friend," he said, and they went inside and soon found themselves at room, and an elderly woman saw them and she smiled.

"Hello, Richard!," Peggy Carter said. "Good to see you again. Is this your wife?"

"Yup. Natasha, meet Peggy Carter."

Natasha was quite surprised that he had brought her here to see her, but she walked over and gently shook her hand.

"It's an honor to meet you ma'am," she said.

"No please the honor is mine after all you've helped save the world more than I have. Thank you making Richard happy, he's been through quite a lot."

"Yes...I suppose that's one of the many things he and I have in common," she said and Richard chuckled at this a little.

"Richard...," Peggy said looking him again. "I heard about SHIELD. I never thought...I thought HYDRA was gone."

"Well, they were two sides of the same coin. But don't you worry anymore, HYDRA is pretty much gone completely."

"I always believed that Howard's idea for the Avengers was a marvelous one. No one else but Fury did though, God rest that man's soul. Well done, both of you. Now as much as I'd like to talk to you both more, I'm sure you both are very busy with cleaning up what's left of HYDRA, so don't let this old woman keep you any longer."

They both chuckled at this and they said their goodbyes left.

"Thank you for that," Nat said.

"You're welcome," Richard said back. "I thought that you ought to be able to meet her before she...she doesn't have much time left."

"...Steve is gonna take it hard."

"Yeah, let's worry about that later though, I'm sure the party is about to start soon."

Soon enough, they were back at Avengers Tower, and the party soon started afterwards.

"Trust me guys, if I knew it was gonna be as big of a fight as it was beforehand, I would've called you both," Richard said to Brian and Sif.

"No worries, Richard," Sif said. "There will always be more battles."

"Aye, though it would be more fun if Jason and Emily were still here huh?," Brian said, earning nods from both of them.

Brian wore casual clothes, button down shirt, brown pants with a royal blue jacket on. Sif wore black pants with high black boots, grey sleeveless shirt and a maroon leather jacket, still had her sword hidden underneath the jacket.

"...So have you had any luck?"

"No, this Erik is completely off the grid, but there have been some mentioning of a master thief with the first name of Robert."

"Okay, focus on Robert, Erik won't show himself until he wants to be found. Thanks for helping me with this."

"You're our friend, Richard. More so you're family, we'll always help."

Natasha now stood behind the bar pouring drinks. Then the man she loved decided to have some fun with her.

"Well hello beautiful," he said, sitting down at the bar. "Now what's a nice girl like you doing in a dump like this?"

"Fella done me wrong," she said, playing along.

"Sounds like you may have a bad taste in men, sweetie."

"Nah, he's not that bad. Though how he was able to trick me into marrying him, I'll never know."

"Trust me, I think it's just as confusing to him," he joked, and she laughed knowing he was. "But tell me, what exactly did he do?"

"Not a damn thing, but never say never."

"But you just said it...twice."

"Hahaha...you know what I mean," she said laughing. "Anyway, all of my friends are fighters. While he's a fighter too, I've never met anyone quite like him. As secretive and mysterious as myself, but he never tells anyone or even me because they're his secrets. This man...he is a fighter like I said before, but he fights only to end the fight because he's scared."

"Scared?"

"Scared because he knows he'll most definitely win."

"...Sounds like he can be a real handful."

"That and he can be a huge dork," she said and he chuckles a little. "Chicks dig that. What I'm trying to truly say is...I don't care what secrets you keep from me, because you likely have a good, unselfish reason to not tell even me. So no matter what, I'll still love you, and I'll be here when you're ready."

He smiled and he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Hey, bartender!!," Tony yelled, ruining the moment. "Save the smoochin' for later! People are thirsty!!"

"When have ever been able to tell me what to do, Stark?"

"I do vaguely remember you once working for me."

"And I vaguely remember that she actually worked for Mom, not you because you made her CEO," Richard argued.

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to some people," Nat said walking away. Tony smirked when he saw his son was still watching her.

"I'm still proud of you, Richard. Finding the love of your life."

"Yeah. I bet this is how you felt you saw Mom. Right?"

"Oh yeah, but you know me...I didn't realize it until late into our lives," he answered. "But tell me, was there ever anyone before her you thought was the one? Out of curiosity."

"There was one girl, who thought _I_ was the one for her," he answered. "She was just a kid with a crush though, a little young compared to me."

"Who?"

"Princess Shuri of Wakanda. T'Challa's younger sister."

"...Wow," Tony said.

"Yeah, I was twenty-six when I moved back here to America seven years ago, so she was like eight."

"Yeah a little young."

"Yeah, she's a good friend all the same," Richard said, getting up. "See ya later."

Soon he found Thor and Steve have some kind of Asgardian drink.

"Hey let's have some of that."

"Are you sure wolfman?," Thor asked. "Look what happened to them."

He looked to see that the guys they had had a round with were frozen solid.

"Trust me. I'll be fine."

"Alright...," he said pouring them all another round.

They all drank and to both Thor and Steve's surprise, Richard looked completely unaffected by it just like them.

"What the...?," Steve said.

"Long story that's part of an even longer one that I vowed never to tell without permission," Richard explained.

"You are by far the most mysterious human I've met, Richard."

Sometime later, almost everybody had gone besides the Avengers, Rhodey, Maria and Cho. They were now just sitting down drinking and arguing about how Thor can lift Mjolnir and nobody else can.

"I don't believe it, it's a trick," Barton said.

"Ahaha...oh it's much more than that my friend," Thor said.

"'Oh if he be worthy shall haveth the power!' Whatever it's a trick."

"Hey if you're so sure, go ahead and try it," Richard dared.

"Yeah?," he said and everyone agreed he should try. He got up walked over to the table that held the hammer and began to pull it, but it did not budge a single bit. "I still don't know how you do it."

"Don't worry buddy, you've had a rough week," Tony said. "It's understandable that you can't lift it."

"Oh then please Stark, by all means."

"...Never been one to back down from an honest challenge. So if I lift it I then get to rule Asgard?"

"Oh yes, of course," Thor answered.

"Well then I will be re-instituting Prima Nocta."

Tony then got up and did the same, same results.

"Be right back," he said then left and came back with an armored arm and it still did nothing, so Rhodey came in with an armored arm to help.

"Are you even pulling?," Rhodey said.

"Are you pushing or pulling?"

"Just represent!! Pull!!"

They were not able to move a bit.

Then Banner got up and tried it, freaking some people out after he yelled in frustration.

"Wonder if the big guy could eventually lift that hammer," Richard said to himself as Cap tried, and both he and Thor saw that it moved a little but he couldn't lift it.

"Hahaha nope. Nothing from any of you."

"All difference the man who wouldn't be king but it's rigged," Tony said.

"Bet your ass!!," Clint said.

"Steve, he said a bad language word," Maria said and everyone laughed.

"Did you tell everyone?," he complained.

"No I did," Richard said, then he turned to his wife. "Nat? You want to try?"

"Oh no. That's not a question I need answered," she said. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I really don't think-okay."

He got up and took off his ring and handed it to Nat.

"So everyone knows that I'm not cheating," he explained.

He walked over and grabbed the handle and pulled hard. White Wolf was barely able to catch himself as he lifted it as if it was weightless and left absolutely everyone shocked and their jaws practically on the floor.

"Guess I can lift it."

"So it would seem," Thor said, pounding his chest in respect. "I'd follow you into Hel and back."

"Good to know," he said, handing him the hammer back. "But I'm not really king material, so you keep it."

"Very well, but clearly the rest of you are not worthy."

They began to complain and argue that it was as rigged and Richard was in on his trick. Then there was a loud screeching sound.

" **Wooorrrrthyyyyyy**...," a new mechanical voice said and they looked down to see damaged Iron Legionaire walking in. " **How could you be worthy? You're all killers**."

"Dad...," Richard said.

"Jarvis."

" **I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or...I was a dream...** "

Tony tapped his device. "Reboot, legionnaire OS, we got a buggy suit."

"That doesn't look like a buggy suit, Dad."

" **There was this terrible noise...and I was tangled in...in...strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy**."

"You killed somebody?"

" **Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices** ," the Legionaire said.

"Who sent you?" Thor asked.

" _I see a suit of armor around the world_ ," Tony's voice answered through the suit.

"...Ultron!," Bruce said incredulously.

" **In the flesh. Or no, not yet. Not this...chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission**."

"Oh? And what mission might that be?," Richard asked and Ultron turned to look at him

" **Peace in out time**."

Iron Legionnaires smashed through the walls and attacked the team. Richard grabbed Banner and Natasha jumping over the bar.

"Don't turn green," Natasha ordered.

"I won't."

Natasha grabbed the gun from under the bar and through Richard his ring. But then a Legionaire grabbed it he ran after it as the rest of the Avengers began to engage the others. While Richard was chasing after it, Ultron began conversing with him.

" **How strange it is...that you left Wakanda for the primitive world surrounding it** ," he taunted as it landed and began to throw punches at Richard who blocked and evaded them. " **But then again...the need for redemption at any cost seems to run in you family**."

Then Richard grabbed the fish holding the ring and Rogers saw him do so. Then White Wolf then crushed the hand and ripped it off before roundhouse kicking its head off. He then picked up the ring and saw the Captain's shield was laying next to him.

"Cap!!!," he yelled then tossed him the shield as his dad, who had jumped onto another and stuck a knife through the circuitry and disabled it and Thor struck one down with his hammer. The Captain then threw his shield at the final one but then they saw one more escape and fly away...with Loki's scepter.

" **That was dramatic** ," Ultron said. " **I'm sorry. I know you mean well, you just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want to change. How is it suppose to be safe if it's not allowed to...evolve?** "

He paused for a moment and took in the expressions on their faces.

" **There's only one path to peace...the Avengers' extinction**."

Thor then threw his hammer t him and he slowly shut down.

" **I had strings but now I'm free...** ," he sang before shutting down completely and Thor flew out to try to find the Legionaire.

Back in the HYDRA lab in Sokovia, everything then turned on and it began to make robots nonstop.

" **...There are no...strings...on me**."

"Dad...," Richard said back in New York. "You and Banner have got a whole lot of explaining to do.

"Yeah...you're right," he admitted and gestured everybody to follow him down to the lab. But then Captain America stopped White Wolf for a moment.

"How were you able to do that?," he asked.

"Do what?"

"You know what. You crushed that suit's hand like it was nothing, with your bare hands and without the suit."

"...I've told everybody here time and again...I will never tell you people about how I got my abilities, how I got the Vibranium for my suit or what it had to do with Wakanda. I promised I would tell anybody without permission."

"I am ordering you to tell me now!!"

"We're both captains Steve," he said, getting his arm out of Rogers' grip. "Neither of us can give the other orders."

With that, he then walked away and soon Steve followed. They came down to the lab, where Tony was waiting for them to arrive so that he could begin to explain what he and Banner had been working on with Loki's scepter.

 **Here's the next chapter, hope you liked it. It might be more than five parts for this movie, not sure, we'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, I'll have the next one up as soon as possible. Until then, see you all later.**


	26. Searching for Ultron

**Age of Ultron part three. Well I've decided that there'll be one last Justicers story that'll involve this Lester you keep hearing about, but he'll only be helping the real threat. I hope you'll like what I do. Sorry if it's word for word like the movie, I'm trying to make it as much like the movie as I can.**

 **I own only my original character and my version of SWORD, nothing else. I don't own White Wolf.**

Tony began to explain that within the gem of the scepter they had found the key to artificial intelligence.

"All of our work is gone," Banner said. "Ultron cleared it out and used the internet as an escape route."

"He's also been through our files, surveillance footages," Richard said, looking at a computer. "Likely knows more about us than we know about each other."

"He's in your files, the internet," Rhodey said. "And what if he decides to access some thing a little more...exciting?"

"Nuclear codes," Maria said.

"Nuclear codes. We need to make some calls, assuming we still can."

"Why would he go after those, though?," Natasha reasoned. "He said he wanted _us_ dead."

"He didn't say dead," Steve said. "He said extinct."

"He also said that he killed someone," Clint said. "How though? There isn't anyone else in the building."

"Yes, there was," Tony said flicking a device, to show a destroyed golden holographic sphere, JARVIS.

"Oh God..."

"JARVIS would've been the first line of defense. Makes sense why Ultron would do this."

"No," Banner said. "If that was the only goal, Ultron could've assimilated JARVIS. This isn't strategy, this is...rage."

Then Thor stormed in and immediately picked Tony up by the neck.

"It's going around," Barton said.

"Come on, easy pal. Use words."

"Oh I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark," Thor said.

"Thor!! The Legionaire!!," Steve said, and he let Iron Man go.

"...Trail went cold about a hundred miles out but it's heading north...with Loki's scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, _again_."

"Back to the rage thing," Richard said taking a closer look at JARVIS. "This doesn't look like rage to me. I can see...reluctance in the attacks. I think...I think Ultron was afraid of what JARVIS could do to him."

"Afraid?"

"Remember, Ultron is a recently created AI, a newborn. What's the first emotion newborns naturally feel?"

"Fear," Cho answered.

"Exactly, but with Ultron, I think it's something far bigger. He's planning something and it's not just us. And he attacked JARVIS so there could be no one in the network to try to shut him down."

"So we need to stop him quickly," Rogers concluded.

"But I don't understand. You built this program. Why is it attacking us in the first place?"

When Helen asked this, Tony began to laugh.

"Is this funny to you?," Thor asked.

"No. Is this not?," he asked. "Is this really so terrible?"

"This could've been avoided if you hadn't mettled in something you didn't understand."

"I'm sorry that it is funny. It is a hoot that you don't get why we need this!!"

"Dad...I would stop if I were you," Richard warned.

"He's got a point, Tony," Bruce agreed.

"Seriously?!! When someone bares their teeth a little? Just like that?"

"Only when I've created a murderbot."

"We didn't. We weren't even close! Were we close to an interface?"

"Well you did something right," Rogers said. "And you did it right here. The Avengers was meant to be different than SHIELD."

"Does anybody remember when I saved New York?," Tony asked. "Anybody?"

"Nope. Never came up," Rhodey answered sarcastically.

"Dad, we know what you're going to say. You're thinking that we won't be able to handle whatever comes after us next," Richard said.

"That is exactly right!!! We're the Avengers. We can take down terrorists or HYDRA bases all day long, but up there? That's the endgame. How are we gonna face that?"

"Together," Steve answered immediately.

"...We'll lose."

"Then we'll do that together too. Thor is right, Ultron is calling us out. And I want to find him before he's ready, so let's get to work. The world's a big place, let's start making it smaller."

Everyone but the two Stark boys left to get to work.

"Dad-."

"Don't," he said. "I thought you'd have my back on this."

"I'm a soldier. And a spy. I understand how the world works, and I know it's absolutely impossible to save everyone."

"...I refuse to believe that."

"Then that's gonna get you killed," Richard countered and walked away. "Along with everyone you care about. Let go of your damn ego for once!!!"

Over in Sokovia, the Maximoff twins had been contacted by an unknown person, telling them to meet him in the town church.

They soon arrived to see someone sitting in the center of it.

"Talk," Wanda said. "And if you are wasting our time-."

" **Did you know that this church is in the exact center of the city?** ," the man asked. " **The elders decreed it so that everyone could have an equal distance from God. Haha...I like that...the geometry of belief. You're wondering why you can't see inside my head.** "

"Sometimes it's hard. But eventually, every man reveals himself."

Then he got up to reveal a massive silver robot with moving lips and red eyes.

" **Oh I'm sure they do** ," Ultron said. " **But you needed something more than a man. That's why you let Stark take the scepter**."

"I wasn't expecting...," she said gesturing Ultron. "But I saw into his head, and knew that his fear would control him. Make him self destruct."

" **Everyone creates the thing they dread. Men of peace create engines of war. Invaders create Avengers. People make...smaller people? Children!! I lost the word there. Machines designed to supplant them. To help them...end**."

"So is that why you've come? To end the Avengers?"

" **I've come to save the world** ," he answered immediately, gesturing them to follow him. " **But also...yeah**."

He led them to the HYDRA lab, where robots were now building something massive.

" **This is a start, but there's something we need to begin the real work** ," Ultron said.

"All of these are...?," Wanda asked.

" **Me. I have what the Avengers never will. Harmony. They're discordant, disconnected. Stark's already got them turning on each other. And when you get inside the rest of their heads...** "

"...Everybody's plan is not to kill them," Pietro complained and Ultron flew back to them as they stood at the ledge of the giant pit in the ground.

" **And make them martyrs? You need patience. Need to see the big picture**."

"I don't see the big picture, I have a little picture. I take it out and look at it...every day."

" **You lost your parents in the bombings. I've seen the records**."

"The records are not the picture," Quicksilver said.

"Pietro," Wanda said, trying to calm him.

" **No, please** ," Ultron insisted.

"We were ten years old, having dinner, the four of us. When the first shell hits, two floors below, it makes a hole in the floor. It's big. Our parents go in, and the whole building starts coming apart. I grab her, roll under the bed and the second shell hits. But, it doesn't go off. It just...sits there in the rubble, three feet from our faces. And on the side of the shell is painted one word..."

"Stark."

"We were trapped two days."

"Every effort to save us, every shift in the bricks, I think, 'This will set it off,'" Wanda said. "We waited for two days...for Tony Stark to kill us."

"...I know what they are."

" **I wondered why only you two survived Strucker's experiments. Now I don't. We will make it right. You and I can hurt them. But you...you will tear them apart...from the inside. But there is one who'll be most difficult to defeat**."

"Who?," Pietro asked.

" **Richard Stark. Or better known as the White Wolf**."

"My brother and I will take him on at the same time," Wanda said.

Ultron thought for a moment on this, and then nodded in agreement.

" **Let us get to work**."

Back at Avengers Tower, the Avengers were struggling to find anything.

Richard was sitting down on the couch with some coffee in his hands and his wife asleep with her head in his lap. He looked to see his father was in the same state and then Bruce came in.

"Hey," he said softly. "We may have something."

"Okay," Richard said. "We'll be right there."

Bruce nodded and left then the young Stark nudged Natasha awake.

"We may have something, and here's some coffee."

"Oh...I love you so much," she said still waking up, but very grateful for the beverage.

"Love you too," he said back and got up and got himself another coffee and walked over to his dad and decided to have some fun.

He then poured some of the hot coffee on his Dad's private area, effectively awakening him with a scream.

"AHHH!!!! What the hell?!!," he yelled, dumping water on himself to cool off the coffee.

"Morning...we've got something."

"Okay...but I thought I told you to stop waking me up like that when you were twelve!!"

"See that's the thing...you didn't create potentially genocidal robot when I was twelve."

"...Touché," Tony finally said, taking the rest of the coffee from his son. "I'll be there in a moment."

Richard nodded and walked over to where the team was at.

"What was that scream?," Thor asked.

"My Dad just got a wake up call," was all White Wolf said and they could tell he did something funny as he had a big grin on his face. "What do we got?"

They then explained what had happened, the Maximoffs teaming up with Ultron, Ultron killing Strucker.

"And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us," Tony said, coming up with new pants and saw the photo of Strucker dead.

"Clearly Strucker knew something Ultron wanted us to miss."

"That's what we thought as well and we went through all of these files and came upon this," Clint said handing him a file, and Richard immediately grew enraged when he saw the photo.

"Klaw...," he angrily growled.

"Peace wolfman," Thor said then he noticed something.

"Hey I know that guy. I met him at a convention once."

Richard immediately glared at him.

"You meet all kinds of people at those things, I didn't sell him anything and it was before you went into the military."

"Hold on, what's this?"

Tony then looked to see what Thor was looking at.

"Tattoos I think, I don't believe he had them when I met him," he said.

"No, _those_ are tattoos, this is a brand."

"That I gave him myself," Richard said and he began to tell everyone the story of his history with Ulysses Klaue. "My hunting down my old team and him was my beginning as the White Wolf."

"Everything about you seems to lead back to this Wakanda country," Steve said.

"He did live there for a couple years," Natasha said. "What does the brand mean again?"

"It means 'thief' in a not so nice way. Almost thirty years ago, Klaue stole nearly all of Wakanda's most valuable resource, nearly 250,000 pounds of it. Then he tried again twice with my team and then we let him keep what he had but we'd kill him if he ever tried again. In fact, King T'Chaka asked me to kill him if I ever encounter him."

"Question," Banner said. "What comes out of Wakanda?"

Everyone then looked at the Captain's shield.

"Strongest metal on Earth," Cap said. "Where's this guy now?"

Out on the African Coast in a place called Salvage Yard, the Belgian arms dealer, Ulysses Klaue, was based in and was now conducting business.

"Don't tell me your man swindled you!!," he yelled into his speaker phone. "I sent you six short range heat seekers and got a boat full of rusted parts. Now, you will make it right, or the next missile I send you will come very much faster!!"

He then hung up and began speaking to another customer.

"Now, minister...where were we?"

Then the lights on his ship went out and his men beganbto search the place as he began to move slowly and carefully, grabbing his weapon. He walked over to the door and then something too fast to clearly see went past him and he found himself in his chair, his gun on his desk, with the bullets neatly lined up next to it. He looked to see the twins staring him down.

"Ah, Strucker's prized pupils!! Want a candy?," he said, offering some candy. "I was sorry to hear it though, then again he knew what kind of world he was helping to build. Human life...not a growth market."

The twins then looked between each other and Klaue could see the confusion on their faces.

"You didn't know?...Is this your first time intimidating someone? I'm afraid I'm not that afraid."

"Everyone is afraid of something," Wanda said and Klaue immediately responded.

"Cuttlefish!!," he exclaimed. "Cuttlefish. Deep sea fish. They make lights. disco lights. Whoom, whoom, whoom! to hypnotize their prey, then whoom! I saw a documentary, it was terrifying."

Pierrot then speeds over and grabs a candy.

"So...if you're going to fiddle with my brain, and make me see a giant cuttlefish, then I know that you or your brother do business. And _I_ only do business with the man in charge."

As he had been talking, Ultron flew behind him from outside the office and grabbed him and threw him out of the office.

" **There is no 'man' in charge** ," the huge robot said then knelt over the man. " **Let's talk business**."

A look of fear appeared on Klaw's face and they immediately got to business and he showed them to all of the Vibranium he had.

" **Upon this rock, I will build my church...** "

"You know, it came at very...personal cost. It's worth billions."

Ultron merely chuckled and used his connections to place money in Klaue's accounts.

" **And now so are you** ," he said and Klaue and his second in command checked their phones. " **It's all in your...dummy holdings? Finance is _so_ weird. But like I say, keep your friends rich and your enemies rich and wait to see which is which**."

"...Stark," Klaue said.

" **What?** "

"Tony Stark used to say that...to me. You're one of his."

" **What?! I'm not...!** ," Ultron exclaimed and grabbed Klaue by his left arm. " **I'm not. You think I'm one of Stark's puppets, his hollow men? I mean look at me, do I look like Iron Man? Stark is nothing!** "

Ultron then chopped off his arm and he backed away in pain.

 **"I'm sorry. I am sor... Ooh, I'm sure that's going to be okay. I'm sorry, it's just I don't understand. Don't compare me with Stark!** "

He then kicked him and his lieutenant down a flight of stairs.

" **It's a thing with me. These Starks, they're a sickness!** "

"Ah, Junior," a voice said behind him and he turned to see Iron Man, Thor, White Wolf and Captain America. "You're gonna break your old man's heart."

" **If I have to** ," he said to him.

"No one has to break anything," Thor said.

" **Clearly you've never made an omelet**."

"He beat me by _one_ second."

"Ah it's funny, Mr. Stark," Quicksilver began to say But was interrupted.

"Which Mr. Stark?," Iron Man and White Wolf asked.

"Okay then, both of you. Anyway, this must be quite comfortable with all of these weapons around? Like old times?"

"This was never my life," Iron Man said, while Richard remained silent.

"You know you two can still walk away from all this," Cap said.

"Oh, we will," Wanda said.

"I know you've suffered."

" **Uuughh! Captain America. God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but...I think you get where I'm going with that. And _you_ , Richard Howard Stark. Formerly known as the Sword, known for his brutality in battle. Now known as the White Wolf, who was known for his savagery in battle when he lived here, in Africa. You've been holding back, but then again you are the master of deception and lies**."

"What is he talking about Richard?"

"Leave it alone, Captain," he answered.

"Enough! If you wish for peace, Ultron, then let us keep it."

" **Silly Thor** ," Ultron said. " **I think you're confusing peace with quiet**."

"Yeah, what's the Vibranium for?," Tony asked.

" **I'm glad you asked that because I wanted to take the time to explain my evil plan**."

Ultron then attacked them and he and Iron Man flew up and began to fight each other. All the while, Klaue's men began to shoot them.

"I'll deal with them!!," White Wolf said and he jumped upwards and began cutting and shooting down the mercenaries while her rest of the Avengers began to fight the Ultron robots and the twins.

Soon enough, Richard had dealt with them all and he came face to face with Klaue himself.

"Bastard!!," he yelled. "Remember me, Klaw?"

"S-Stay away from me!!," he yelled, in shock and actually quite frightened of the White Wolf.

"Time for you to truly pay for what you have done."

Just as he was about kill him, Scarlet Witch came and warped his mind, allowing Klaw to escape.

" **This is going _very_ well**," an Ultron said as it began to transport the Vibranium and Wanda began to warp the other Avengers minds, that is until she got to Hawkeye, who got her with an electric arrow.

"Yeah, I've done the whole mind control thing," he said as she fell to her knees. "Not a fan."

Then Quicksilver knocked him down and got his sister out of there.

"Yeah you better run kid."

Then Clint began to check on the other Avengers, and soon saw that Richard had gotten out of his trance first.

"Oh, shit...," he said to himself.

"Richard...you good?"

"...Yeah...I'll worry about what I saw later. Let's get them out of here. Dad, where are you?"

" _A little busy fighting Bann-ah!! Ow!!!! Hulk. That witch messed with his head too!!!_ ," Tony said over coms.

"Well...shit," Clint said.

"He's likely brought out VERONICA. Come on!!"

As they got them, an old friend of Richard's appeared out of nowhere.

"Richard?," a voice to Richard's right said and he turned and his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Nakia?," he said, removing his mask. He then hugged his friend and she returned it.

"Who might this be, Richard?," Clint asked.

"Nakia, old friend of mine. Listen can you help us get out friends out of that ship?"

"Of course."

The three of them then got Steve and Thor out of the ship as he had already gotten Natasha out. Richard and had Steve on his right shoulder and Nakia and Clint had Thor's arms over their shoulders.

"So how do you know him?"

"I'm from Wakanda," she answered, trusting him with the information since he was an Avenger. "I know him through T'Challa."

"Girlfriend?"

"Well...I'm T'Challa's exgirlfriend."

"Oh," Clint said, as they got Thor onboard the quinjet.

"Thanks for the help," Richard said. "How's it going with helping the world?"

"Slow...but I feel like I'm making a difference. Much like you with your Avengers and Justicers."

"Haha...I'm glad you are then."

"It was good to see you again, old friend, but I must go now. Goodbye Richard, I hope you succeed in your mission."

Richard nodded and she walked out and then Iron Man landed nearby with a normal Banner in his arms.

"VERONICA is heading home, and so are we," he said and they agreed.

Later that evening, the team was now out of their trances, but still suffering from what they saw, Clint was flying and Tony was talking to Maria while Richard comforted Natasha.

"Want me to take over for you, Clint?," Richard asked after getting up for a moment.

"Nah, I'm good," he answered. "Your Dad said that we should avoid Avengers Tower for a time so we're heading to you know where."

"Okay. Nat will be happy."

He walked back and sat next to Natasha again. Then he saw his dad was looking at him.

"Where are we going?," he asked.

"...A safe house."

 **Hope you liked this. I'll have the next one up as soon as possible. Until then, see ya later.**


	27. Ultron Makes His Move

**Age of Ultron part four.**

 **I own only my original character and my version of SWORD, nothing else. I don't own White Wolf.**

The next morning, the quinjet landed at a place unknown to the team, except to Clint, Natasha and Richard. A small farmland with a nice little farmhouse and a barn nearby.

"Another project?," Richard asked, seeing the plastic around one room of the house as they walked inside.

"Yup," was all Clint said.

"What is this place?," Thor asked.

"A safe house," Tony answered. "I think."

They then went inside.

"Let's hope. Honey, I'm home."

Then a heavily pregnant woman, walks in from the kitchen and immediately hugs him.

"This is an agent of some kind."

"For those who don't know, this is my wife Laura."

"Hi," she said. "I already know all of your names."

"Weren't you a bridesmaid at Richard and Nat's wedding?," Banner asked.

"Yup, I was. It's good to see you again, Richard."

"Ma'am," Richard said amusingly, and she rolled her eyes.

Then they heard running coming towards them.

"Ooh, incoming," Richard said.

Then Clint's kids, Cooper and Lila, ran straight into his arms.

"Dad!!," Lila yelled as Clint picked her up.

"I see her!," Clint said, kidding his son on the top of his head. "Hey, buddy! How you guys doing? Ooh..."

"These are...smaller agents," Tony said still confused and Richard shook his head in amusement.

"Did you bring Uncle Richard and Auntie Nat?"

"Why don't you hug us and find out?," Nat said happily and picked the girl up in her arms as Richard hugged Clint's son. Then Nat went over to Laura. "Hey, Laura how's little Natasha?"

"She's...Nathaniel."

Natasha's eyes narrowed and she bent down to Laura's belly.

"Traitor."

"Sorry to barge in on you like this," Steve said.

"Yeah we were very busy having no idea you existed," Tony said.

"Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off SHIELD's files, I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low."

Then Thor walked out with Steve behind him. By the time Richard came out, Thor was gone.

"Where did he go?," he asked.

"...He didn't say," he answered.

Clint and Laura then went upstairs and she looked at the wound he had recently received.

"See, you worried for nothing. Can't even feel the difference, can you?," he said.

"...If they're sleeping here, some of them are gonna have to double up," she informed her archer of a husband.

"Hahaha...yeah, that's not gonna sell. For most of them at least."

"And Nat and Richard...how have they been?"

"Well...you know them. They both have secrets, but recently Richard's have started to nearly surface. I met a Wakandan yesterday."

"Like the country Richard lived in for three years?"

"Yup," he answered as he watched the subjects of their conversation play with his kids. "There's so much about that man we don't know. It's almost as if he's scared to tell us anything more than he already has. I don't think it's the whole truth even."

"Well, maybe it's not himself that he's protecting. Maybe he's protecting others he holds dear to him," she said and Clint nodded in agreement. "What about Natasha? She seems pretty shaken up."

"Ultron has these allies, these uh, kids, they're punks really. They carry a big damn stick and Nat took a serious hit. Someone's gonna have to teach 'em some manners."

"And that someone be you. You know I totally support your Avenging, I couldn't be prouder. But I see those guys, those 'gods'..."

"...You don't think they need me."

"I think they do. Which is a lot scarier because look at them. They're a mess."

"Yeah," he said. "I guess they're my mess."

"You need to be sure that this team is really a team and that they have your back. Things are changing for us. In a few months time, you and me are gonna be outnumbered. I need...just be sure."

"Yes, ma'am," he said to her then pressed his lips to hers and they both looked out the window again. As they did, Laura touched his wound again.

"I can feel the difference," she said to him.

Back in Korea at Helen Cho's facility, she was checking on her latest invention, the Cradle, when she heard a voice she'll never forget.

" **Scream and your entire staff dies** ," Ultron said and he began walking towards her, towering over her as well. " **I could've killed you the night we met, but I didn't**."

"Do you expect a thank you note?," Helen said.

" **I expect you to know why**."

"...The Cradle."

" _This is the next thing, Tony_ ," a recording of her voice said to Tony Stark.

" **This...is the next me**."

"The regeneration cradle prints tissue, it can't build a living body!"

" **It can, you can. You just lack the materials. You're a brilliant woman, Helen. But we all have room to improve** ," Ultron said then a minion used the scepter on her and she was then brainwashed and being controlled and she immediately got to work.

Back at Hawkeye's farm, Richard and Nat were now in their room and he got out of the shower and saw that have was waiting for him to get out.

"You okay?"

"...No," she said. "I'm not. I would've joined you, but something has been bothering me and I didn't think it'd be appropriate to tell in the shower."

"Probably should've joined me because there's no more hot water."

"...Yeah I probably should've joined you. I've been having this...dream recently."

"What did you dream about?," he asked.

"That I was an Avenger. That I was nothing more than the assassin the Red Room turned me into. It's made me realize that we may not have a lot of time left together. So...there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay..."

He sat down next to her on the bed as she prepared herself.

"Remember when we were talking about having children, and I got rather emotional about it?," she asked, and Richard nodded. "In the Red Room, where I was trained, where I was raised, um, they have a graduation ceremony. They sterilize you. It's efficient. One less thing to worry about. The one thing that might matter more than a mission. It makes everything easier. Even killing."

"...I already knew," he said and her eyes widened in shock.

"Y-You did?! When did you learn about this?"

"I researched you shortly after I joined SHIELD. Found old copies of Red Room filed talking about the graduation ceremony. Must've been horrifying."

"Yeah...it was. So you knew the whole time and you still wanted to marry me? Why?"

"Because I love you," he answered holding her face him his hands. "Because it doesn't matter to me if you can have children or not. I love you for who you are now, not what you were then."

"...I love you too," she said with some tears in her eyes. She then pressed her lips to his and he immediately returned it.

Sometime later, Richard came outside to help the guys with the yard work and he came upon his dad and Steve arguing.

"Every time that someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die," Steve said after ripping a log in two with his bare hands. " _Every time_."

"Hey, uh...Mr. Stark?," Laura said. "Clint said you wouldn't but, our tractor doesn't seem to want to start and..."

"Yeah, I'll give her a kick. Don't take from my pile."

"Good timing," Richard told Laura. "Looked like Steve was gonna rip my Dad's head off."

"This Ultron really has done a number on you guys huh?"

"Certainly opened up old wounds. I don't think Steve trusts me anymore."

"I think he's just confused when it comes to you. He's your friend and he feels like you don't trust him."

"Maybe. Perhaps I should go fix that."

With that, he left to go and talk to the leader of the Avengers.

"Well, my dad didn't tell _me_ to not take from his pile," he said and Steve looked at him. "If that's what you want to call a pile."

"Ha...," was all Steve said.

"...Listen, I know I've been very secretive over the past couple days, Steve, but I assure you that it's not me that I'm protecting."

"Who then?"

"People I care for like family. Just like I do with everyone here."

"I understand that you are trying to protect other people but it seemed important when Ultron was getting the Vibranium don't you think?"

"Perhaps...and despite what my actions may suggest, I do trust you, and that's saying a lot as you know," he said, as he did what Rogers did earlier.

"So how did you get out of your trance before any of us?," Steve asked chopping a log.

"Not sure exactly. Sheer willpower, awareness, who knows? All I know is that I _did not_ like what I saw."

"What did you see?"

"What could possibly be the Justicers' next mission. Been think about having them be absorbed into SWORD. Have them be like it's STRIKE team."

"Hmm...well I certainly am glad to see that you are committed into keeping SWORD alive. Went through some trials last year huh? With LA."

"Oh yeah. Kinda miss the Painmakers though. Jason reminds me of me, except our mental states are completely different."

They both got a good laugh out of this and continued with their work. But the Richard could see the question was on the tip of Steve's tongue.

"...I saw a woman," he answered the unasked question. "An alien woman. She...had taken over my friend's minds, forced them to kill each other and then...a ship, just like the Chitauri mothership, appeared and it began to swallow the world whole...and then I woke up. The woman was blue in color, with a white hooded cloak on. And I remember hearing a name...Supergiant."

"...We better be ready then huh?," Steve said and Richard agreed and he then walked away.

He went back inside and saw Cooper with his White Wolf helmet on, which made him chuckle.

"Killing it with that new look, dude," he joked and he could tell that Cooper was grinning from ear to ear underneath it. "Just be sure to put it back where you found when you're done with it, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Richard," he said then the said person then saw Banner with a gloomy look on his face.

"Hey, Bruce. You good?"

"No...I'm not," he answered slowly. "The world just saw the Hulk. The real Hulk, for the first time. I have to leave now."

"That wasn't the real Hulk. I've seen the real Hulk, and he's a hero. Banner...we need you. You're apart of this team, this family."

"But it's not safe to be around me."

"We've all been living around you for three years now. You've been living at Avengers Tower and haven't had an incident during that entire time. At least until the Avengers were needed again. Now I'm not gonna stop you, if you'll feel better that there's a large distance between you and everyone else, then I'm fine. Just try to stay in contact with us. Like I said, you're family."

"...Alright," he finally said. "But I'm leaving once this Ultron incident is done."

Richard nodded and walked out to let Banner be alone.

Later that night, the team found out that Nick Fury had come by to help them.

"Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time," Fury began. "My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing."

"What about Ultron himself?," Steve asked.

"Oh he's easy to track since he's absolutely everywhere. He's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. But that still doesn't help us get an angle on what he's planning to do."

"Is he still going after launch codes?," Tony asked.

"Yeah, but he's not making any headway."

"Come on, I cracked through the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare."

"Really? I got through it in elementary," Richard said and his father went wide eyed. "Then I got through SHIELD's in junior high."

"So that _was_ you," Fury commented. "Anyway, I got through to some friends at NEXUS."

"NEXUS?," Steve said.

"It's the world internet hub in Oslo," Banner explained. "Every byte of data flows through there, fastest access on earth."

"Yeah, they said that Ultron is fixated on the missiles but the codes are constantly being changed by parties unknown."

"We have an ally?," Nat asked as Lila handed her a drawing of a butterfly she made for her, making her smile at the child.

"Ultron has an enemy. That's not the same thing."

"Perhaps I should find our 'unknown' by visiting Oslo," Tony suggested.

"Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that."

"I do, I have you," he answered. "Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. Here we all are, back on earth, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard."

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk," Natasha joked.

"You know what, Romanoff?," Steve said, annoyed and she smirked mischievously.

"Hey, you're the one who said it, these are the consequences," Richard said. "Now we just need to figure out exactly what Ultron wants."

"To become better. Better than any of us. He keeps building bodies."

"Person bodies," Tony pointed out. "The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it."

"When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed," Nat commented as Banner saw the drawing of the butterfly and everything became clear to him.

"They don't need to be protected," Banner said. "They need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve."

"How?," Fury asked.

"...Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?"

Back in Korea, thanks to the Vibranium provided by Ultron, Helen Cho was able to quickly create a new body for him.

"It's beautiful. The Vibranium atoms aren't just compatible with the tissue cells, they're binding them. And SHIELD never even thought...," Cho said.

" **The most versatile substance on the planet and they used it to make a Frisbee** ," Ultron said as he broke the gem within the scepter to reveal a glowing yellow stone, and he placed it on the body's foreheads. " **Typical of humans, they scratch the surface and never think to look within. At least White Wolf and others like him have learned to use Vibranium for far better purposes**."

"I'll take Natasha, Richard and Clint," Steve said.

"No," Richard said, and they looked at him. "I'm going to go get more help. So I'll head back to SWORD."

"Get the Justicers?"

"Yup. I'll tell them to meet us at Avengers Tower."

"Alright, strictly recon," Tony said. I'll hit the NEXUS, I'll join you as soon as I can."

"If Ultron is really building a body..."

"He'll be more powerful than any of us. Maybe all of us. An android designed by a robot."

"You know I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me," Steve said.

"Yeah, I can imagine why," Richard said.

"I'll drop Banner off at the tower," Fury said. "Do you mind if I borrow Ms. Hill, Richard?"

"She's all yours, apparently. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. Something dramatic, I hope."

Natasha then went over to Richard.

"This isn't a goodbye," she said. "But it still hurts to have to leave you."

"I know how you feel, but don't worry, I'll always be there to pull you out of the trenches," he said and they pressed their lips together.

"I'm gonna finish re-flooring that sunroom as soon as I get back," Clint said while saying goodbye to his wife.

"Yeah, and then you'll find another part of the house to tear apart," she complained.

"No. It's the last project. I promise."

He then kisses her and Laura watches him, Nat and Steve fly out while Fury, Richard and Banner drove off towards Chicago.

 **I stopped here because I wanted to start with the Justicers coming in at the beginning of a new chapter and end with the Vision being created.**


	28. The Mind Stone

**Age of Ultron part five.**

 **I own only my original character and my version of SWORD, nothing else. I don't own White Wolf. **

Richard was now at SWORD Headquarters, explaining what was going on to the Justicers.

"Of course we'll help, what do you need us to do?," Union Jack asked.

"You, Sif and 13 will go with Fury and Hill, and get my old helicarrier back up in the air," he said. "Now gear up. I need you guys to leave ASAP. I've gotta get back."

They all nodded and they got themselves ready as Richard and Banner took a quinjet to New York to Avengers Tower.

Meanwhile, Ultron's new body was complete and all that was needed was to download his consciousness into it. Just as this was happening, the twins came in.

"Cellular cohesion will take a few hours, but we can initiate the consciousness stream," Cho said, still brainwashed. "We're uploading your cerebral matrix...now."

"I can read him," Wanda said looking into the body's mind. "He is dreaming."

"I wouldn't call it dreams. It's Ultron's base consciousness, informational noise. Soon..."

" **How soon?** ," Ultron asked and Wanda continued to look into the body's mind. " **I'm not being pushy**."

"We're imprinting a physical brain. There are no shortcuts. Even if your magic gem is-."

Wanda then screamed in horror as she had reached Ultron's head. She fell backwards and her brother caught her.

"...How could you?," she demanded.

" **How could I what?** "

"You said we would destroy the Avengers, make a better world."

" **It will be better**."

"When everyone is dead?!"

" **That is not...! The human race will have every opportunity to improve**."

"And if they don't?," Pietro questioned.

" **Ask Noah** ," he answered

"You're a madman."

" **There were more than a dozen extinction level events before even the dinosaurs got theirs!! When the Earth starts to settle, God throws a stone at it, and believe me, he's winding up. We have to evolve. There's no room for the weak**."

"And who decides who's weak?"

As Ultron chuckled at the question, Wanda broke the scepter hold on Helen Cho.

" **Life. Life always decides** ," he said then learned that the Avengers had found them. " **There's incoming. The Quinjet. We have to move**."

"That's not a problem," Cho said, canceling the connection, causing Ultron to sigh and blast her.

As he did so, the other Ultrons killed the other techs and Pietro grabbed Wanda and they escaped.

" **Ah, wait, guys! They'll understand. When they see they'll understand. I just need a little more...time**."

Ultron then loaded the Cradle into a truck and drove off just as Captain America found Dr. Cho.

"Helen!!," he said, beginning to check her.

"He took the Cradle, but the true power was inside the scepter, the gem inside it," she warned. "You can just blow it up, it's power is uncontainable. Get it to the Starks, they'll know what to do."

He nodded and then got hold of Richard.

Back in New York, Richard and Banner were merely passing the time by talking about anything really.

"So, Bruce, you got a girl in your life?," Richard asked, trying to make conversation, but it still made the good doctor chuckle.

"Haha...I used to," he answered. "Her name is Dr. Elizabeth Ross."

"Betty?"

"You know her?"

"Through her father. He was one of my many commanding officers. She and I were friends for a time but we kind of drifted apart. Boy do I hate her Dad though."

"You and me both. That man hunted me down for five years when he was still a General. He was after the other guy. Actually was able to synthesize a serum that was quite similar to Dr. Erskine's Super Soldier serum. Had nasty side effects, and mix it with the gamma in my blood and you get-."

"An Abomination," Richard answered. "I knew Blonsky as well, hated him too. Too power hungry for his own good, I enjoyed watching him get his ass kicked by the other guy back in Harlem."

"...You were kind of a jack of all trades in the military weren't you?," Banner said and White Wolf nodded.

" _Richard!! Do you read?!!_ ," Clint said over the coms.

"I hear ya."

" _We've got the Cradle, I'm heading back now. Just got off with your dad, he's almost there as well._ "

"Got it," he said then he hung up and soon saw his dad come in. "Find anything?"

"Yeah...I did," he answered and sometime later, Clint arrived with the Cradle.

"Anything on Nat?"

"Haven't heard. But she's alive, or Ultron'd be rubbing our faces in it."

"This is sealed tight," Hawkeye said after he and Richard failed to open it.

"We're going to need to access the program, break it down from within," Banner stated.

"Okay, Clint, go try to throw some nets around. See if you can find Natasha, if she's using anything outside of the internet."

"Yeah, alright. I'll find her."

"I can work on tissue degeneration, if you can fry whatever operational system Cho implanted," Banner said but Tony just looked at him and Richard.

"Yeah...about that...," he said and Bruce and Richard immediately knew what he was thinking.

"No," they both said.

"You have to trust me."

"No way in hell do we have to trust you," Richard said and it did hurt his father a little, but he ignored it for now.

"Our ally? The guy protecting the military's nuclear codes? I found him."

Then he uses a device and brings up JARVIS' consciousness.

'Hello, Dr. Banner. Mr. Stark,' JARVIS said.

"It's just like what Richard said. Ultron didn't go after JARVIS cause he was angry. He attacked him because he was _scared_ of what he can do. So JARVIS went underground. Okay? Scattered, dumped his memory. But not his protocols. He didn't even know he was in there, until I pieced him together."

"So, you want us to help you put JARVIS into this thing?"

"No, he wants me and him to help _you_ put JARVIS into this thing," Richard said and he and Banner were still very much so against it.

"We're out of my field here. You know bio-organics better than anyone," Tony argued.

"And you just assume that JARVIS' operational matrix can beat Ultron's?," Banner countered.

"JARVIS has been beating him from inside without knowing it. This is the opportunity, we can create Ultron's perfect self, without the homicidal glitches he thinks are his winning personality. We have to."

'I believe it's worth a go,' JARVIS says.

"I trust you JARVIS, it's just my father I _cannot_ trust."

"I'm in a loop! I'm caught in a time loop, this is exactly where it all went wrong."

"I know, I know. I know what everyone's going to say, but they're already saying it. We're mad scientists. We're monsters, buddy. You gotta own it. Make a stand. It's not a loop. It's the end of the line."

"...Fine," she said and Richard was shocked.

"You're seriously gonna help this madman?!!," Richard yelled.

"You do know you just called your father a madman right?"

"He's called me worse," Tony said. "Son...I know you're pissed at me still for this-."

"I'm still pissed at you for the portal thing."

"First off...you've gotta let that go, that was three years ago. Second...I _need_ you to trust me. We all know that the captain would sooner throw this at the Sun than help us, even if it's JARVIS we're putting in it. I doubt he'd even believe that it's even JARVIS."

"...Like I said to the Winter Soldier once...," Richard said angrily. "...Don't make me regret this."

"I won't," Tony assured him and he and Banner quickly got to work.

Meanwhile, Natasha awoke in the old HYDRA building in Sokovia after she had been rendered unconscious after being captured by Ultron.

" **I wasn't sure you'd wake up** ," Ultron said, frightening her a little. " **I hoped you would, I wanted to show you something. I don't have anyone else. I think a lot about meteors, the purity of them. Boom! The end, start again. The world made clean for the new man to rebuild. I was meant to be new. I was meant to be beautiful. The world would've looked to the sky and seen hope, seen mercy. Instead they'll look up in horror because of you. You've wounded me. I give you full marks for that. But, like the man said, "What doesn't kill me…** "

Then a bigger, Vibranium covered Ultron cams up from behind and destroyed the Ultron talking to Natasha and he pushed her into a cell and closed the door.

" **...Just makes me stronger**."

After he turned his back, she immediately got to work on an old radio in the cell with her and did some tinkering on it. Soon she was able to send out a Morse code signal which Barton was able to intercept and he got her location.

' _There you are_ ,' he thought to himself.

Unfortunately upstairs, the mad scientists had encountered a hiccup and at the wrong time.

"This framework is not compatible," Tony said as he and Banner were now nearly finished as Richard was in his suit and had his weapon ready.

"The genetic coding tower's at ninety-seven percent," Banner said. "You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes."

"I'm only gonna say this once," Steve said coming inside with the twins behind him.

"How about 'nonce'?," Richard said

"Shut it down!"

"Nope, not gonna happen," Tony said.

"You don't know what you're doing."

"Steve...you don't need to trust them but you need to trust me."

"Haha...trust a Stark?!," Pietro questioned.

"I did trust you before you got all secretive on us all," Steve said. "Banner, after everything that's happened..."

"That's nothing compared to what's coming!"

"You don't know what's in there!," Wanda yelled.

"Yes I do," Richard said and they allowed at him. "And it'll be a surprise."

"This isn't a game..."

"No, it's not."

"Please, listen to-."

"Okay...I'm done waiting."

Quicksilver then sped around and destroyed the lab equipment and unplugged the Cradle.

"No, no...go on. You were saying?," he said then he saw a bullet going down right in front of him and saw that it was fired from Richard's gun. It had ricocheted off the ceiling and broke the glass floor and he went down through it where Hawkeye then had him pinned to the floor.

"What's wrong?," he taunted. "You didn't see that coming?"

Tony began to turn everything back on while Banner grabbed hold of Wanda, daring her to piss him off.

Captain America threw his shield at Iron Man but White Wolf tossed his gun at it and it hit the floor. Cap then charged at Richard and kicked him down to the floor as well. Richard quickly recovered and slashed at him and then grabbed his arm and threw him at his dad, who now had a repulsor on and he shot him down.

It was then that Thor appeared as Wanda got out of Banner's grip. He summoned lightning and shot it into the Cradle, supercharging it. It then exploded and a red and slightly green man with a yellow gem on his head came out. It began to look around and it saw Thor and tried to attack him, but the god merely threw him at the window and he then stopped. The Avengers were about to attack but Thor and White Wolf held them off. The android began to watch the everyday life go by in the city, all the live, love and hope flourishing throughout it and he knew that it was like this everywhere as well. Then green clothing appeared on him and he flew back over to the Avengers.

"Forgive me, that was...odd," he said then looked at Thor. "Thank you."

Thor nodded and then a golden cape appeared on the android.

"Thor, you helped create this?," Steve questioned.

"I have had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at it's center...is that," he said.

"What, the gem?," Bruce said.

"It's the Mind Stone," Richard explained. "It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities."

"Then why would you bring it to...?"

"Because Stark is right."

" _Holy shit_ , never thought I'd hear anyone say that my dad was right. Especially you, Thor."

"Shut up!!," Tony complained.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron," Thor continued.

"Not alone," Vision said.

"Why does your "vision" sound like JARVIS?"

"We...we reconfigured JARVIS' matrix to create something new."

"I think I've had my fill of new."

"No offense Captain, but shut the hell up," Richard said.

"No, this thing could turn into something worse than even Ultron!!," he said.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron?"

"Are you saying that you're not?"

"...I'm not Ultron. But niether am I JARVIS. I am...I am."

"I looked in your head and all I saw was annihilation," Wanda said.

"Look again."

"Yeah. Her seal of approval means jack to me," Clint said.

"Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone," Thor said. "And they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side..."

"Is it?," Steve questioned. "Are you? On our side?"

"...I don't think it's that simple."

"Well it better get real simple real soon."

"...I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't, he will end it all."

"What's he waiting for?"

"You."

"Where?," Banner asked.

"Sokovia. He's got Nat there too," Clint informed them.

"So we'll be finishing this where it all began then," White Wolf said, then he grabbed his gun and walked towards the Vision. "If we're wrong about you, if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be..."

"What will you do?," he asked, but then saw that it he turned bad that they would not hesitate to destroy him. "...I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique, and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go."

Then he grabbed Thor's hammer and handed it to him, shocking everyone except Richard, who figured that he would be able to after that little speech. Thor slowly tookit and the Vision walked away, leaving the Avengers alone in absolute shock and confusion.

"...Right," Thor said walking out as well, patting Tonynon the back while doing so. "Well done."

"Three minutes," Steve said. "Get what you need."

After they got what they needed, Richard walked over to the twins.

"Look...I know you hate my family and I, but believe when I tell you this," he said and saw that they were listening. "Don't let what's happened in the past dictate what you do now and in the future. I, personally, am still working on it, so be better than me with that. I'm sorry about what my family company's weapons did to your parents, I truly am, but I somehow doubt that they'd want to you to avenge them, but remember them and honor their memory. You have...incredible gifts. Use them to protect the people you care for so much from those like Ultron. Do that, not only will you make good Avengers or good Justicers...but great heroes."

He then left to get ready himself, leaving them to think about what he had just said to them. They looked between each other and realized that he was right.

"Perhaps Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch should become heroes," Pietro said.

"I agree but it's the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver," Wanda joked and they got a good laugh out this and they walked out to the quinjet and soon enough, they were all on their way back to Sokovia.


	29. Battle of Sokovia

**Age of Ultron part six, last part. Sorry if the final battle isn't very good, but that is just WAY too difficult to describe. Sorry if this looks like I'm copying again, just trying to be as accurate as possible.**

 **I own only my original character and my version of SWORD, nothing else. I don't own White Wolf.**

The Avengers were on their way to Sokovia when Richard got on his communicator.

"Hey, any chance I can get some privacy?," he asked the team and they nodded and went up front as he called an old friend. "Hey, long time my friend."

" _Indeed, we have heard about what is going on, are you alright?,_ " T'Challa asked.

"I'll be fine once I know my wife is fine. Other than that I'm good. I called to let you know that Wakanda will be getting possibly all of the Vibranium Ulysses Klaue has taken from Wakanda, likely by tomorrow if we're all still alive that is."

" _By Bast!!...Thank you for letting me know. Wakanda will stand by and wait to retrieve the stolen Vibranium when you give the go ahead._ "

"No problem. Talk to you later if I make it," he said then said something in Wakandan and hung up.

Once he did so, Steve began to explain the plan.

"Ultron knows we're coming," he began as they approached Sokovia. "Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out."

As he continues, they land and they get to work on evacuating the city. Pietro zooms over to the police station.

"We're under attack! Clear the city, now!," he warned them zoomed out. But no one took it seriously. So he returned with a machine gun and fired into the air to get their attention. "Get off your lazy asses."

As he did this, Wanda used her mind powers to influence the people to evacuate.

"All they want is to live their lives in peace, and that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done, and find out what Ultron's been building. We find Romanoff, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us.

...Ultron thinks we're monsters...and we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right."

"Nat!!," White Wolf yelled.

Then he found her in the cell Ultron left her in, and she saw that Banner was behind them.

"Richard!!," she said back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Don't suppose you found a key lying around?"

"No but he did."

Bruce then held up a gun and blasted the locks off the door and they got her out of there, and she hugged her husband tightly.

"What took you so long?"

"Long story."

"So what's our play?"

"I'm only here to help him get you to safety," Banner said.

"Job's not finished," Richard said.

"We could help with the evacuation, but I can't be in a fight near civilians. And you both have done plenty. Our fight is over."

"So, what? You think we can just disappear?," Nat asked. "After everything we've been through?"

"Bruce, please," Richard said. "Help us. Do it for Betty."

This struck a nerve in Bruce _and_ the Hulk. He still cared for the said woman greatly. He then reluctantly nodded.

Meanwhile, Iron Man flew down to meet with Ultron in the city church.

'Your man's in the church, boss,' Tony's new AI, FRIDAY, said. 'I think he's waiting for you.'

" **Come to confess your sins?** ," Ultron asked, not yet revealing himself

"I don't know, depends. How much time you got?

" **More than you**."

"Uhhh...have you been juicing? A little Vibranium cocktail? You're looking, I don't wanna say, puffy..."

" **You're stalling to protect the people**."

"Well, that is the mission. Did you forget?"

" **I've moved beyond your mission. I'm free**."

Suddenly, the Vibranium core he placed beneath the floor erupts in the exact center of the city.

" **What, you think you're the only one stalling?** "

'There's the rest of the Vibranium. Function: still unclear,' FRIDAY said.

" **This is how you end, Tony** ," he explained." **This is peace in _my_ time**."

"Go!," Steve yelled as the robot army began to attack both them and the remaining civilians.

"Get off the bridge! Run!," Scarlet Witch yells directibgbthe civilians out of harm's way.

"Ultron," Vision said, flying down to meet him halfway.

" **My Vision. They really did take everything from me**."

"You set the terms, you can change them."

" **Alright**."

He then grabs Vision by the throat and tries to kill him but he places his hands on Ultron's face and begins to cut him off from the internet.

"FRIDAY! The Vision?," Tony said.

'Boss, it's working. He's burning Ultron out of the net, he won't escape through there.'

Then Vision removes his hands from Ultron's face as he had succeeded in burning him from the internet.

" **You shut me out! You think I care?** ," he questioned and slams an exhausted Vision into a wall and then activates the Vibranium core. " **You take away my world, I take away yours**."

Once this happens, practically all of Sokovia cracks at the border and a large meteor like piece of it begins to go upwards.

"FRIDAY?"

'Sokovia's going for a ride,' she said as Ultron flew up to witness it all and began to speak again.

" **Do you see? The beauty of it, the inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword and the earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal**."

As the city flew higher and higher, White Wolf, Black Widow and banner knew that they had to get up there.

"We gotta move," Banner said

"You're not going to turn green?," Romanoff asked.

"I've got a compelling reason not to lose my cool right now since you guys are both here. Think I've scared you enough with that."

"Thanks for being so considerate, buddy," Richard said placing his hand on Bruce's shoulder, but then kicked him off the ledge that he was standing next to. "But right now we need the other guy."

Then the Hulk jumped up in front of them with a roar.

"Let's finish the job," Nat said and the boys smirked. Then Hulk grabbed them both and put them on his back. They all then went upwards, Natasha screaming in fear from the suddenness while Richard was laughing from the adrenaline he received from it.

"I really hope this makes us even," Richard said as they got off him. "Now go be a hero."

Hulk goes off and Natasha and Richard rush off in the opposite direction.

'The Vibranium core has got a magnetic field, that's what's keeping the rock together,' FRIDAY explained as Iron Man began to fight the robots and rescue civilians.

"If it drops?," he asked, dreading the answer.

'Right now the impact would kill thousands. Once it gets high enough: Global extinction.'

Then he flew past a collapsing building and FRIDAY detected something.

'That building's not clear, Tenth floor.'

He flew towards it to find a small family still in their apartment as it continued to fall.

"Hi. Okay...um, get in the tub!"

Iron Man then grabbed the tub and carried it and the family to safety.

'I got airborne, heading up to the bridge,' FRIDAY informed him.

"Cap, you got incoming," Iron Man warned Captain America as he was thrown into a car.

"Incoming already came in," he told him, as he got back up and destroyed the robot that threw him. "Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job: tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed, walk it off."

Barton gets Wanda out of the way of the robots crossfire and into a building as Ultron's robots continue to attack the city.

"Go, go, move!," he ordered.

"How could I let this happen?," Wanda asks herself as she begins to break down, getting emotional.

"Hey, hey, you okay?"

"This is all our fault..."

"Hey, look at me. It's your fault, it's everyone's fault, who cares? Are you up for this?...Are you? Look, I just need to know, cause the city is flying. Okay, look, the city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots...and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense. But I'm going back out there because it's my job. Okay? And I can't do my job and babysit. It doesn't matter what you did, or what you were. If you go out there, you fight, and you fight to kill. Stay in here, you're good, I'll send your brother to come find you, but if you step out that door, you are an Avenger."

She just looks at him in astonishment, especially after the speech White Wolf had give her and her brother the night before.

"Alright, good chat," he said, getting out a few arrows and readying himself to fight again. "Yeah...the city is flying."

Then he jumped out and began to attack some more robots again, leaving Wanda to think about what he said, but she already knew what she had to do.

Thor and Captain America were now stopping people on the edges of the city from falling. Thor then grabbed a woman from her car and threw her to Steve, who caught her by the arm and he flew back down to help some more civilians.

"I got you!!," he assured her. "Just look at me!!"

He pulled her up and she ran as an Ultron attacked him.

" **You can't save them all. You'll never-**."

Steve simply rammed him with his shield and threw him off the ledge.

"You'll never what?! You didn't finish! "

Thor then comes back up with the two nauseous civilians he had saved.

"What, were you napping?"

Thor then went up and began to fight off numerous robots, laying waste to them and the main Ultron became annoyed by this.

" **Thor!** ," he said calmly as he flew at him and rammed him back into the church. " **You're bothering me**."

As Barton continued fighting off the robots, Wanda suddenly came out of the building and starts to use her powers on the robots to destroy them, tearing them to pieces.

"...Alright, we're all clear here," Hawkeye said, nodding in approval to the Scarlet Witch who smiled a little.

"We are not clear! We are very not clear!," Captain America yelled into his coms and he kicked an Ultron away then threw his shield at it and then kicked it clean through it.

"Alright, coming to you."

Just then, Quicksilver appears, grabs his sister and speeds off.

"Keep up old man!," he taints and Barton holds up his bow and arrow to aim it at Pietro.

"Nobody would know. Nobody," he said to himself, trying to bring himself to kill the annoying punk. But he simply put the arrow back into his quiver and followed him. "'The last I saw him, when Ultron was sitting on him. Uh...yeah, he will be missed, that quick little bastard. I miss him already.'"

"Romanoff!! Wolf!!," Steve yelled as the said people joined the fight. He threw his shield to Black Widow who used it to ram a robot into Richard's direction and he stuck his rifle in its mouth and fired, effectively destroying it. He then took the shield and kicked it in the air and it began to go all over the place, destroying several robots and ended up back in the captain's hands.

"Thanks. What took you two so long?"

"Well we could've not shown up at all," Richard pointed out.

As they fought, Iron Man continued to formulate a plan with FRIDAY.

'The anti-gravs are rigged to flip. Touch 'em, they'll go full reverse thrust. The city's not coming down slow,' FRIDAY said.

"The spire's Vibranium," Tony said. "If I get Thor to hit it..."

'It'll crack, but that's not enough, the impact would still be devastating.'

"Maybe if we cap the other end, keep the atomic action doubling back."

'That could vaporize the city, and everyone on it.'

"The next wave's gonna hit any minute. What have you got, Tony?"

" _Well, nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear_."

"Dad that's an escape plan, not a solution," White Wolf said as he slashed a robot to pieces, then dispersed the pieces at surrounding robots.

" _Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We're going to have to make a choice_."

"Cap, these people are going nowhere," Natasha said, and both the Captain and her husband looked at her. "If Tony can find a way to blow this rock-."

"No. Not until everyone's safe," Steve argued.

"Everyone up here versus...everyone down there? There's no math in that."

"Nat, we can't leave this rock with one civilian on it," Richard countered.

"I didn't say we should leave," she pointed out and he looked at her as Rogers watched them both from behind. "There's worse ways to go. Besides...where else am I gonna get a view like this?"

Richard then removed his mask, and looked at her in the eyes as if it was the last time he would ever be able to.

"I love you, Natasha."

"I love you too, Richard."

They then pressed their lips together like it was for the final time and Captain America just smiled at this.

" _Glad you like the view, Romanoff_ ," Fury said over coms. " _It's about to get a whole lot better._ "

' _Doubt it_ ,' they both said in their heads.

Then an old familiar sight came out of nowhere in front of them. The old turbine powered SHIELD Helicarrier.

"Nice, right?," Fury said from the bridge. "I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do."

"Fury, you son of a bitch," Steve said.

"Ooohoo! You kiss your mother with that mouth?!"

"What the hell are you doing standing in my spot on the bridge, Fury?!!," Richard joked, earning a few laughs.

"Richard...," Nat said and the Captain grimaced, knowing what she was going to say. "Language."

"Oh! Sorry Cap. Anyway, Justicers...you there?"

" _You know it_ ," Union Jack said over the coms as he and did stood on the Helicarrier bridge.

"Protect the carrier from any Ultrons that come your way."

"It will be done, Sir Stark," Sif said from the bridge.

"Altitude is eighteen thousand and climbing," Maria Hill said in her Sword suit.

"Lifeboats secure to deploy," former SHIELD Specialist Cameron Klein said. "Disengage in three, two...take 'em out."

After he said this, lifeboats separates from the carrier and began to fly towards Sokovia, and once they were secure and had landed, the people began to flood into it.

"This is SHIELD?," Pietro asked, smiling at the sight.

"This is what SHIELD's supposed to be," Captain America said.

"This is SWORD," Richard added.

"...This is not so bad."

"Let's load 'em up!!"

"Sir, we have multiple bogies converging on our starboard flank."

"...Show 'em what we got," Fury said.

"You're up," Sword said.

Then from out of the carrier came War Machine and Rescue who immediately began shooting down the robots.

"Yes! Now this is gonna be a good story," Rhodey said.

"You've got that right," Pepper said then some robots came at them from behind but Iron Man shot them down.

"Yep. If you both live to tell it," he said.

"What? You think we can't hold our own?"

"We get through this, _I'll_ hold your own."

"You just had to make it weird," Rescue said.

"Alright, let's load 'em up!," Clint yelled while directibgbthe civilians onto the lifeboats. "Alright, here we go. Here we go, let's move. Let's go everyone!"

"Number six boat is topped and locked. Or, uh, or stocked, topped. It...it's, uh, full of people."

Then Hill saw a robot coming at them.

"Incoming!"

It then crashed and Fury, Carter and Jack immediately began to shoot at it as it went after Klein.

"Oh, God!," he yelled as the boys continued to shoot it and then Sif and Sword stabbed it at the same time and they all watched as the face fell apart and the eyes died.

" **You think you're saving anyone?** ," Ultron questions as he continues to beat up Thor. Then he held him by the neck, threatening to punch him again. " **I turn that key and drop this rock a little early and it's still billions dead. Even you can't stop that**."

"I am Thor, son of Odin, and as long as there is life in my breast, I am...running out of things to say! Are you ready?," Thor asked and confused Ultron, who looked behind him and was then struck by Vision with Mjolnir and was sent quite a distance away. Thor quickly got up and Vision handed the hammer back to him.

"It's terribly well balanced," Vision commented.

"Well, if there's too much weight, you lose power on the swing, so..."

"I got it!," Tony said as he, Rhodey and Pepper continued to fend off robots. "Create a heat seal. I can...I can supercharge the spire from below."

'Running numbers,' FRIDAY said as he stopped a life boat from falling out of the sky. 'A heat seal could work with enough power.'

"Thor, I got a plan!"

" _We're out of time. They're coming for the core_ ," he warned the team.

"Rhodey, Pepper, get the rest of the people on board that carrier."

" _On it_ ," they both said and did so.

"Avengers," he said as he flew back to the church. "Time to work for a living."

One by one, the Avengers made it to the church to protect the core. Then Quicksilver came and immediately checked on the Scarlet Witch.

"You good?," Quicksilver asks his sister.

"Yeah," she answers as the Hulk arrives with a piece of a robot in his mouth.

"Romanoff? You and Wolfie better not be playing 'veterinarian.'"

"Relax, shellhead. Not all of us can fly," Natasha said as she drove a bulldozer through a bunch of robots as Richard shot them down as they went by. Soon they made it and jumped out and landed in front of the rest of the team. "What's the drill?"

"This is the drill," Tony answered, pointing at the core. "If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose."

Just then after Richard had given his dad a serious glare for calling him Wolfie, Ultron showed up.

"Is that the best you can do?!!!!," Thor taunted and Ultron merely chuckled and raised his left hand.

Then out of nowhere probably hundreds of his robots appeared and were ready to fight to reach the core.

"...You had to ask," Steve said, annoyed.

" **This is the best I can do** ," Ultron said. " **This is exactly what I wanted. All of you, against all of me. How could you possibly hope to stop me?** "

"Well, like the old man said," Iron Man said and they all looked at him. "...Together."

Then Hulk roared and the army came at them.

It's was an incredible display of teamwork and individual strengths between them all. Using their own and each other's weapons and skills to their advantage, the Avengers began to absolutely demolish each and every robot that tried to get past them and reach the core. Scarlet Witch would lift them up, and either Vision would tear them apart or White Wolf would rip and shoot them to shreds. Captain America would ram them with his shield towards Quicksilver or Thor who could easily destroy them with a single strike. Hawkeye would shoot them up and Black Widow and Iron Man would shoot them up. Like Quicksilver and Vision, Hulk was just all over the place and he would tear them apart with his feet, hands and his mouth.

Finally, Ultron had had enough and attacked the Vision. He grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall of the building, but Vision used the Mind Stone and blasted him away. Blasting him out of the building, he continued the barrage, and soon Thor shot lightning at him and Iron Man fired continuous repulsor blasts at him. They kept this going for a long time until finally, they stopped as parts of Ultron were peeling off.

" **You know, with the benefit of hindsight-** ," he tried to say but hulk punches him far away and looks at the other robots and they try to escape.

"They'll try to leave the city," Thor said.

"We can't let 'em, not even one. Rhodey, Pepper!!"

"We're on it," War Machine said as he and Rescue began shooting them down. "Oh, no, I didn't say you could leave. War Machine, comin' at you, right..."

Then the Vision came and began to help them.

"...Okay, what?," Pepper said after

"We gotta move out. I can tell the air is getting thin," Captain America said. "You guys get to the boats, I'll sweep for stragglers, be right behind you."

"What about the core?," Hawkeye asked.

"...I'll protect it," Wanda said. "It's my job."

Everyone nodded and they all began to head over to the lifeboats and help with the evacuation. But Quicksilver was reluctant to leave his sister.

"Go and help with the evacuation."

"I'm not going to leave you here," he states.

"I can handle this," she says back and makes her point when she blasts an approaching robot. "Come back for me when everyone else is off, not before."

"Hmm..."

"You understand?"

"You know...I'm twelve minutes older than you."

"Go," she says laughing, and he speeds off.

"If you need help, don't hesitate to ask," Richard offered.

"Thank you...Richard."

He nodded and he, Nat and Clint all then left.

'Boss, power levels are way below opt...,' FRIDAY said as Iron Man began to ready himself to destroy Ultron's meteor.

"Re-route everything," he ordered. "We've only got one shot at this."

"I know what I need to do," Clint said as he drove towards a lifeboat with Nat and Richard. "The dining room! If I knock out that east wall, it'll make a nice work space for Laura, huh? Put up some baffling, she can't hear the kids running around, what do you think?"

"You guys always eat in the kitchen anyway," Natasha points out.

"Yeah, no one eats in a dining room anymore anyway," Richard added as they reached the lifeboats.

"We don't have a lot of time."

"So get your ass on a boat."

She then got out and walked over to the Hulk to calm him down and bring back Banner.

"Hey, big guy. Sun's getting real low," she began.

As Clint got on a boat, Richard heard a woman yelling for her brother.

"Costel?," she said. "We were in the market. Costel?!"

Richard then runs off to go find him.

" _Thor, I'm gonna need you back in the church_ ," Tony said and Thor looked at Steve.

"Is this the last of them?," he asked

"Yeah. Everyone else is on the carrier," Steve answered.

" _You know, if this works, we maybe don't walk away_."

"...Maybe not."

" _Cap, just make sure my boy is on a boat before you get on, please._ "

"Don't worry, I will."

Just as Natasha was about to succeed in calming down the Hulk to get him back to being Banner, Ultron flies in the Avengers' quinjet and starts shooting at them.

" **I got no strings, so I have fun. I'm not tied up to anyone** ," he sang to himself. Then he sees White Wolf saving the boy, Costel, and starts shooting at them but Pietro intervenes and takes the shots to save them, but a bullet still got Richard in the right eye, blinding him in it.

White Wolf looks back up to see Quicksilver chock full of bullets.

"...You didn't see that coming," he states and then falls down and dies.

Wanda feels her brother die and she collapses to her knee and disintegrates all of the robots coming after her.

Hulk drops an unconscious Natasha off onto the Helicarrier and then jumps onto the quinjet Ultron is on.

" **Oh, for God's sake!** ," Ultron yells and is then thrown out of the quinjet and he crashes inside a train.

At the same time Richard and Barton deliver Costel safely to his sister onto the lifeboat, a man then goes over to help Richard with his wound.

"No, no. I'm fine for right now," he said, getting very tired. He and Barton then lie down on some chairs next to Pietro's dead body. "Oh, it's been a long day. You did good kid...you did good."

Then the Scarlet Witch found Ultron and she was _not_ happy to see him.

" **Wanda...if you stay here...you'll die**."

"I just did," she said, referring to her twin brother's death. "Do you know how it felt?"

She then used her power to rip Ultron's core out of his body, effectively killing that form.

"...It felt like that."

After this, in the last functional Ultron, he was finally able to touch the core and Captain America jumped onto a lifeboat as the city began to fall.

Stark fires a powerful blast to the core underneath the falling city.

"Thor...on my mark," he said and Thor lands at the core, and summons a blast of lightning.

At the same time Vision flies in, picks up Wanda and flies off with as the city is being destroyed.

"Now!"

Thor uses his hammer to hit the Vibranium core in the church, destroying the core and the floating city. The Vibranium then fell into the nearby lake. Ultron's plan had failed and the world was saved.

" _Hey, big guy_ ," Black Widow said to Hulk who was still on the quinjet. " _We did it, the job's finished. Now I need you to turn this bird around, okay? We can't track you in stealth mode, so help me out. I need you t-._ "

For some unknown reason, Hulk decided to not return to them and turned off the camera and then he just sat down and waited for the quinjet to just simply stop, wherever it may stop at.

All the while, the last Ultron was escaping, but not for long as the Vision had quickly found him.

"...You're afraid," the Vision stated.

" **Of you?** ," Ultron said.

"Of death. You're the last one."

" **You were supposed to be the last. Stark asked for a savior, and settled for a slave**."

"I suppose we're both disappointments."

" **Hahaha...I suppose we are**."

"Humans are odd," Vision said. "They believe that order and chaos are somehow opposites, and try to control what won't be. But there is grace in their failings. I think you missed that."

" **They're doomed** ," Ultron said back and Vision nodded in agreement.

"Yes. But a thing isn't...beautiful because it lasts. It's a privilege to be among them."

" **You're unbearably naive**."

"Well...I was born yesterday," Vision said and then Ultron charged at him. Vision simply used the Mind Stone to destroy him once and for all.

Some time later, after everything was all said and done, Richard and Nat now stood inside the new Avengers Base, built on an old SHIELD base sight. Richard had an eyepatch over his right eye now, though he was hardly dazed by it, as he had suffered far worse injuries. None of his family was very happy to see this but they knew that there was nothing that they could really do about it and so they left it alone. Now, they were looking at a video of Clint's new son, Nathaniel Pietro Barton.

" _Come on, say hi to Uncle Richard and Auntie Nat_ ," Laura said making the baby laugh as well as Richard and Natasha.

"Fat," was all Nat said, and it made Richard laugh.

"I know you think that you can't give me a family Nat," he said knowing what she was thinking. "But remember, we kind of already have one. And there is more than one way to start a family."

"...Why are you so okay with this? Why?"

"Because I don't care about your flaws, they just help make you absolutely perfect to me."

"...Just like yours make you you," she said back, and she rubbed her hand softly across his eyepatch. "Does it hurt?"

"I'll be okay," he promised her. "It's no bother to me either, if it does become one, I've got great teams to back me up."

"Nothing lasts forever."

"Trouble, Mrs. Stark. No matter who wins or loses, trouble still comes around. We just need to be ready for it."

"I know we will be," she said and then pressed her lips against his.

"The rules have changed," Captain America said as he, tony and Thor walked down a hallway and outside.

"We're dealing with something new," Tony agreed.

"Well, the Vision's artificial intelligence."

"A machine."

"So it doesn't count."

"No," Tony said. "It's not like a person lifting the hammer."

"Right. Different rules for us," he said.

"Nice guy, but artificial."

"Thank you."

"If he can wield the hammer, he can keep the Mind Stone. It's safe with the Vision," Thor said. "And these days, safe is in short supply."

"...But if you put the hammer in an elevator..."

"It would still go up," Tony argued.

"Elevator's not worthy..."

"I'm going to miss these little talks of yours," Richard said coming into the conversation.

"As will I wolfman. As will I."

"Well, not if you don't leave."

"I'm afraid, I have no choice. The Mind Stone is the fifth of the Infinity Stones to show up in the last few years. That's not a coincidence. Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us. But once all these pieces are in position..."

"Triple Yahtzee?," Tony joked.

"Dad, we're being serious here," Richard said.

"You think you can find out what's coming?," Steve asked.

"I do. Besides this one," he said, gesturing Iron Man. "There's nothing that can't be explained."

"Go talk to your dad, perhaps. He might be able to point you in the right direction."

"I shall do that. So long for now, Avengers."

He then lifted his hammer up and a Bifrost beam came down and he was then gone and left the grass that was underneath him burned.

"That man has _no_ regard for lawn maintenance," Tony said, getting in his car. "I'm gonna miss him though. And you're gonna miss me. There's gonna be a lot of manful tears."

"I will miss you, Tony."

"Yeah? Well, it's time for me to tap out. Maybe I should take a page out of Barton's book and build Pepper a farm, hope nobody blows it up."

"The simple life," Steve said.

"I'd love to see that," White Wolf commented. "I'll visit you guys later."

"I'll hold you to that. And you'll get there one day, Cap. The simple life."

"I don't know, family, stability. The guy who wanted all that went in the ice seventy-five years ago. I think someone else came out."

"You alright?," he asked.

"...I'm home," he answered and they both watched Tony Stark drive off. "This Supergiant you spoke of from you vision, you better get the Justicers ready."

"Mind if I borrow some of the Avengers?"

"Go ahead," he said and then they both went inside to find Natasha alone in an empty room staring at a wall. "You want to keep staring at the wall, or do you want to go to work? I mean, it's a pretty interesting wall."

"I thought you and Tony were still gazing into each other's eyes," she said, earning a chuckle from her one-eyed husband. "How do we look?"

"Well, we're not the '27 Yankees," Richard commented, and he handed her a tablet.

"We've got some hitters."

"They're good. But they're not a team," Captain America said.

"Then let's whoop them into shape."

They then gather War Machine, the Falcon, Scarlet Witch in a new suit, and the Vision together to get them ready for training.

"Avengers...!"


	30. The Warning

**This'll be the final Justicers story, then they'll just become part of SWORD. Hope you like it because I'll and bringing in the real Mandarin.**

 **I own only my original characters and my version of SWORD, nothing else. I don't own White Wolf.**

Ever since the Ultron Incident, White Wolf has been leading a new team of Justicers, and tying up Amy and all loose ends left behind in the past. Now, they were taking down the Ten Rings. The Justicers now consisted of White Wolf, Black Widow, War Machine, Rescue and Iron Man, Vision and Scarlet Witch.

They were going from cave to cave, hidden base to hidden base, taking them down wherever they can.

"Why are we going after this particular terrorist group again?," Wanda asked as she used her powers to take the weapons out of the men in front of her as they were attacking a particular base. Then she used them as clubs and beat them to the ground.

" _First, they were the ones who abducted me seven years ago_ ," Iron Man answered. " _And we've recently learned there actually is a Mandarin and that Boris Bulaski is working for him_."

"So we need to capture both of them," White Wolf said coming up behind her after shooting another enemy behind her.

Then a man came down in front of them and was immediately recognizable.

"Speak of the devil. Bulaski."

"White Wolf," he said and then Iron Man tackled him down from the air.

The two began to fight each other, Titanium Man during his repulsors at Tony to push him off of him.

"Finally!!! The Iron Man comes to face me!! And even if you do not fall by my hands, you will by the Mandarin's!!"

"Yup, I'm sure," he said. "And I won't fall, especially not to you. Considering I outnumber you."

Then Bulaski received a blast from behind him and fell to the ground and he looked to see the Vision.

"It would be wise to surrender," Vision said as all of the Justicers began to surround him as they had finished of his men.

Bulaski could see that it was useless as he could not hope to defeat them all. So, he got out of his suit and got on his knees.

"One Injusticer down, two to go," Natasha commented as War Machine cuffed Titanium Man.

"Yup, War Machine, take him into SWORD custody, they'll know what to do with him."

"Got it," he said then flew off with the suit as well.

"Now then...let's go meet this Mandarin."

They all followed Iron Man's lead as this was the cave he was held captive in.

"Security room should be just over there. FRIDAY and I will give this whole cave network an update mapping scan."

"Okay, Mom, Vision, go with him and watch his back," Richard said and they did so and he, Nat and Wanda went into the security room, only to find a bald man with a nasty burn on the side of his face.

"Justicers," he said looking at them. "Welcome. I am Raza."

"I know who you are. You're the man who abducted my father nearly a decade ago."

"I did indeed. Though I knew not that it was Tony Stark, Obadiah Stane deceived us all then. Now how may I help you?"

"The Mandarin," Wanda answered. "Where is he?"

"...He's not here," he answered and White Wolf picked him up by the neck and pressed his claws close to his chest.

"I believe you when you say that he isn't here. But I think you know more than that. Now where...is he?"

"Hahaha...you know nothing of what is to come soon. My master is her ally. And he will rule over what's left of the Earth when her own master arrives."

"Who?," Black Widow demanded.

"Young Mr. Stark here knows the answer to that question already," he said. "Yes...he's seen it. He's seen her, what's to come. My master informed me of you coming here and asked me to pass on a warning to you. Supergiant. Red Fox. The Mandarin."

White Wolf then threw him aside and knocked him out. He hesitated at the name Red Fox, as it was all too familiar.

"We should get out of here and ready the team and SWORD for the incoming attack," Nat said.

"Not coming, Nat," White Wolf said. "She's already here. The subject of the vision I got from Wanda. Supergiant."

They all then left and dropped Raza off to the proper authorities, and headed back to SWORD. There they found Sword, Agent 13, Union Jack, War Machine our of his suit and Sif all waiting for them.

"Well done, Justicers," Hill said. "The main threat of the Ten Rings has been neutralized."

"The Mandarin is still out there," Tony said, getting out of his suit, along with Pepper.

"And now we've got yet another global threat. Sif, does the name Supergiant mean anything to you?"

When Richard asked this, Sif's eyes widened greatly at this, as she knew exactly who that was.

"Let's go inside," she said and they all got into regular clothing and sat down in the meeting room. "Supergiant...is a powerful psychic. Capable of phasin through solid matter, making her invulnerable to damage. Everywhere she goes, chaos, corruption and betrayal follows. Unlike the Infinity Man who we fought last year, Supergiant is an ender of worlds. She can get inside your mind and turn you against those you trust and love the most. Some say that she received these powers from the Mind Stone. Much like the Vision here and Lady Maximoff."

"And Red Fox?," Wanda asked. "Who's that?"

"Master thief," Richard said. "His real name is Robert Watson. He was also a member of my SEAL team, one of the three who betrayed me. The one I asked Jack and Sif to look for."

"Well from what you told us, looks like this Red Fox and Supergiant will be working with the Mandarin," Rhodey said. "But to do what?"

"Destroy the Earth," Nat said. "Or at least most of it."

"Then we need to get to work on finding all three of them," Tony said.

"That's the plan. Brian, Sif, share whatever information you've collected on Robert with SWORD and see if we get any hits. Mom, Dad, Uncle Rhodey, I'll need you three to go out and keep watch for any enemies coming here. We don't need a repeat of last time."

They all nodded and did as they were ordered, leaving just Richard, Nat, Vision and Wanda.

"Is this why you wanted us on your team, Mr. Stark?," Vision asked.

"Partly," he admitted. "But it was mostly because I believed you'd be great Justicers. Especially since you'll be two of the last Justicers."

"Huh?," Nat said.

"After this mission, the Justicers will merge with SWORD."

"Why?! This is your team, Richard."

"A team that is made up mostly of Avengers. I understand your concerns, but I think it's time that we focused on one team of heroes from now on. I'll be fine, the Justicers had a good long run."

"Thank you then, Richard," Wanda said suddenly, confusing the White Wolf.

"For what?"

"Believing in me. In all of us."

He looked at her for a while and then nodded before standing up.

"You all look tired," he said. "Why don't you try to get some rest? Least those who actually sleep. I mean...do you sleep, Vision?"

"No," he answered. "But I understand what you mean."

He nodded again and walked over to his room at SWORD. Later, Natasha came in and saw that he had taken off his suit and was just sitting on the bed looking at the wall.

"Were you and this Robert close?," she asked.

"...Yeah, he was my best friend at the time. In truth, he's the only one who didn't try to steal more Vibranium with Klaw. So he likely still thinks I'm dead since no one ever sees my face when we face off against our enemies and I stay out of the spotlight."

"What will you do?"

"...I'll kill him. And then it'll just be Erik Stevens left."

 **I know this one is short but I want to make this a brief final Justicers adventure because I want to get through Civil War. So I'll just have them fight the villains in the next chapter. Sorry for the short story on this. Anyway, see ya later.**


	31. The Sword Has Fallen

**Here's the last Justicers chapter. I'll make it extra long for you guys. Hope you like it.**

 **I own only my original characters and my version of SWORD, nothing else. I don't own White Wolf.**

Alternate Universe

 _"Ugh... what happened?," a man said waking up._

 _" **I brought you here because I need you to do something** ," a voice said._

 _"Okay. Next time, warn me first."_

 _" **Haha... I'll try to remember that. Anyway, your assistance is needed in another universe. A powerful enemy by the name of Supergiant has come to that Earth and is preparing it for her master's arrival. Her allies are the Mandarin and a thief by the name of Red Fox.** "_

 _"Okay... how do I find them?"_

 _" **You find yourself** ," the voice said, earning a confused look. " **Seek out the Justicers. Save their leader, a witch and the android.** "_

 _A flash of blue light then appeared and the boy began to run... and run... and run until he vanished in another flash of light._

Justicer Base

"Richard!! Richard!! Richard!!!," Natasha yelled as she woke her husband up.

He opened his eyes to here crashes and that she was all suited up.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!," he asked.

"It's Supergiant. She's here and has taken over the minds of the entire team except for us."

"Then I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"...For this."

Richard's suit immediately appeared and he kicked his wife away. She began to fire at him but the bullets had no effect since his suit was made of vibranium. She changed tactics and got out her electro sticks. She began swinging at him, attempting to shock him but he grabbed one and twisted her arm and punched her to the ground, knocking her out.

She immediately got up and she had a smirk on her face, but not her usual smirk.

" _Hahaha... I'm impressed_ ," a different voice said through Natasha. " _What gave it away?_ "

"Nat is never so nervous under pressure," he said.

Then White Wolf was blasted into a wall and had a sword and a larger electro stick at his neck. He looked to see that his parents, Rhodey, Sif and the other Justicers has all been taken over by Supergiant's power. Then a man in black armor and has a ring on each finger appeared and used the power of his rings to push him against the wall more, (Mandarin looks like how he does in Iron Man: Armored Adventures). Then another man appeared, his suit was a mix of black and red mostly. The pants were red that faded into black as it reached the boots. The shirt was all black with some white over the chest that faded into the surrounding red. The hood had on the two sides of the top of the head had two sharp black and white triangles on it, looking like ears. The arms of the coat were connected to the shirt and while most of the coat was red, the forearm and hands faded into black and the bottom of it faded to white, with the bottom rounded on the corners, (think of how Connor from Assassin's Creed III, how his robes are, just a lot less bulky). Just like Black Cat, he wore a mask over his eyes, but he had yellow visors over his eyes as well, which acts much like Iron Man's helmet visor, (like Catwoman's thief vision in Arkham City).

"Mandarin and Red Fox I presume?," Richard said.

"Indeed," Mandarin said. "Now die knowing that your team is just the beginning. And know that when we are done. Humanity will bow down to us."

"Bow down to _me_ ," Supergiant said, coming into the room. "I am here to ready this planet for my masters arrival."

"Who is your master?"

"Hmmhmmhmm... that would be telling. Now prepare to die."

" _That's not gonna happen!!!_ ," another new voice said.

Just then a flash of blue light appeared and a kid looking to be the age of eighteen appeared. He wore a blue and black suit similar to Richard's but also like Iron Man's, (Flash's suit from Justice League). His mask however resembled that of a ninja's and he wore goggles similar to Red Fox's. White Wolf also took notice from what he could see of the kid, his suit had repulsors and was powered by an arc reactor, also he had claws like his and Black Panther's.

The boy's chest flashed a bright light and everyone was stunned. He sped over and slashed at the Mandarin, making him release Richard. He grabbed him and two others and then ran off.

"Ahh!!! FIND THEM!!!," Red Fox yelled.

"No!!," Supergiant said. "Everyone to Paris. They'll come to us and then they shall bow to me personally. Now let us all go now!!!"

They all did so and then she noticed the two missing Justicers, and she grunted in annoyance and frustration.

"Why are we even listening to her? Without those little mind control powers of hers, she's nothing but a weakling!!"

"Perhaps...," Mandarin said. "But even I know better than to cross her master. So we must do as she says or we shall feel something that make pain feel so very very sweet."

Red Fox reluctantly nodded and they asked the mind controlled agents of SWORD to France.

Meanwhile, the kid had brought the three heroes to an old SHIELD safehouse in downtown Chicago.

"Okay... what just happened?!," Richard asked.

"Richard?," he heard Wanda said.

He turned to see Wanda and Vision there, and he walked over and hugged them both.

"Thank God you're both alright now."

"Hey! A little credit should be going to me as well!!," the kid said. "After all I am the one who-."

He was then interrupted by Richard dashing over and lifting him up by the jaw.

"-saved your asses."

"I'm gonna say this only one time," White Wolf said, bringing out his claws. "Who are you?"

"He's... he's you, Richard," Wanda said earning a confused look from him. "He's traveled here from a different universe."

"...Is that true?"

"Yeah."

This causes Richard to release the boy and then turns back to the others then back at him.

"You ran far enough away that their out of Supergiant's powers' range. Who are you?"

The boy got up and pressed something on his mask and it broke apart and came off his face like Iron Man's mask. Now they could see his face, (he looks like Logan Lerman). He had short orange hair like Pepper's, and same eyes as her and Richard, with a scar across his left eye.

"My name is Maxwell Stark, also known as Blue Cheetah. I've been sent here to help you defeat Supergiant and her friends."

Richard then removed his mask.

"Richard Stark, formerly Potts, also known as White Wolf. Now whoever sent you, ignore their orders and go back to your own universe. We don't need your help."

"Clearly you needed it earlier!!," he yelled. "And I can't go home!! The Cheetah Realm won't let me leave until Supergiant is beaten."

"...Ugh!!! Fine. But you follow my orders... to the letter," Richard said. "Wanda, Vision, can you two give me and Max a moment?"

"Of course," Wanda said. "We'll go see if we can find the others."

Richard nodded and the two walked out and he turned to the kid.

"Can you speak Wakandan?," he asked in Wakandan.

"Yes, I can," Max answered also in Wakandan. "Princess Shuri taught me it. My- Our family is very close to the Wakandan Royal Family in my universe, is it the same here?"

"Prince T'Challa taught me. And no, it's just me who's close to them. I was a soldier once, a SEAL. My team had captured an arms dealer and thief by the name of Ulysses Klaue, who was attempting to steal Vibranium again. My team then got greedy and betrayed me. T'Chall saved me from death and soon afterwards, I became the White Wolf."

"Hmm... as nice of a story that is, perhaps we can continue it later."

"Yes," White Wolf said in English. "Tell me about the Cheetah Realm."

"It's a dimension between dimensions," Max said in English. "It seems to manipulate space and time. When I was eleven, when... _our_ father became Iron Man, when the arc reactor overloaded and killed Stane, I was exposed to it. It gave me access to the Cheetah Realm and gave me my speed. I brought me to it's Realm while I slept-."

"With Shuri," Richard said and Max gave off a shocked face, making the older version of himself chuckle. "I'm you, and you're me, I saw the expression change when you said her name. You love her huh?"

"...Yeah. Do you?"

"As a little sister. I'm married to Natasha Romanoff."

"I marry Black Widow in this universe?," he asks and Richard nods. "Huh... anyway, it brought me to it's realm and explained to me what is going on and sent me here. So here I am."

"Alright then. Kid, welcome to the Justicers. Now let's go get my wife and family back."

"Mr. Stark?," Vision said.

"Yes?," they both say.

"Something is going on in Paris, France."

They look at each other and they walk over to see the tv to see that it was showing the Eiffel Tower, with Supergiant, the Mandarin and Red Fox at the very top. The rest of the Justicers guarded them from the lower levels.

" _The seemingly fallen team of heroes known as the Justicers are now protecting these villains and the agents of SWORD are keeping any and all authorities at bay with their advanced weaponry and combat skills,_ " the news reported.

" _Citizens of Earth!!!,_ " Supergiant announced. " _The time has come for you to bow down and rejoice for you shall be part of the great Balancing of the Universe soon!!! My master shall come soon for the pieces of the power he requires to do so and all will be well and prosperous!! Now you must bow down before me and you must not resist._ "

"So, she shall take over every mind in the world so her master has no resistance when he arrives," Richard said. "Wanda, get in touch with Clint, we'll need his help. I'll get in touch with T'Challa. Vision, kid, you two create a device that blocks Supergiant's powers. Make plenty of them."

They nodded and soon enough, vision and Max had developed a couple dozen headsets to block the mind control. Just as they finished them, Hawkeye and Black Panther arrived.

"Who's the kid?," Clint asked.

"I see Hawkeye is the same in this universe as he is in mine," Max said, earning confused looks.

"Not important right now," Richard said. "Here's the plan. We need to get our team back, that's obvious. Despite our skills, we wouldn't get very close with the SWORD agents there. So, Max will use his speed to get past them, place the devices on the team's heads. Hopefully, they'll work and then they will be free from her control. If that works, Clint, you and T'Challa shall lead them in the fight against the SWORD agents. Try not to kill anyone."

"What will you and the others do, brother?," T'Challa asked.

"Wanda and Vision have the best chance against Supergiant so they'll fight her while Max and I fight the Mandarin."

"What about Red Fox?," Wanda asked.

"If I know Robert, which I do, he'll run off as soon as we free the rest of the Justicers," Richard explained. "When this is all over, I'll go after him. Any questions?"

"Yeah, if all else fails... what's plan B?," Max asked.

"There is no plan B. We've only got one shot at this."

"...Okay."

"Any other questions?," White Wolf asked. "Good. Let's go save our family!!"

"Brother," T'Challa said in Wakandan, which only Max and Richard could understand. "Remember... do not let your hatred blind you."

"...Robert was my best friend then. My lieutenant. He'll pay for betraying me. This isn't vengeance, T'Challa, this isn't justice either. This is karma."

He walked out and the prince just looked at him with a concerned look.

"This Red Fox... he's one of the members of his old team, huh?," Max asked and T'Challa nodded.

"We can only hope that he does not become consumed by his anger."

"...You're a lot like the T'Challa in my universe as well."

"Another universe? Interesting. Do we know each other?"

"You trained me. I'm best friends with my universe's Shuri."

"Little bit more than friends I'm guessing based on your face," T'Challa said and Max just grunted in annoyance making the cat man chuckle.

Paris

Supergiant continued to gather her power together, readying to send a massive wave across the globe and control all the minds on Earth.

"They're on their way," Mandarin said.

"Mmm... let them come to me then," she said. "Justicers!! Stand ready!!"

They all then did as she said and readied their weapons.

' _Come on, Natasha!!!,_ ' Nat thought to herself as she tried to break the control over her. ' _You have to stop Supergiant._ '

Just then, a dark blue streak began to be seen coming towards them. It zoomed straight past the agents and to the team. One by one, it placed devices on the Justicers' heads and slowly, they began to come to.

"Ohh!! Whoo!! That's better!," Black Widow said.

"What happened?," Rescue asked.

"Supergiant, the Mandarin and Red Fox happened."

"Impossible!!!," Supergiant yelled. "Mandarin!!! Remove those acursed things from their heads!!!"

Just as he was about to do so, he was blasted off the tower by Blue Cheetah.

"Alright, I'm out!!," Red Fox said and he began to head down the tower.

"You'll pay for what you have done other worlder!!!"

"INCOMING!!!!!," White Wolf yelled as he yet again crashed a Quinjet into something but this time, into the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Everyone on top grabbed hold of something and the agents below ran out of the way. The top came crashing down, destroying much of the Champ de Mars (park nearby the Eiffel Tower).

When the dust settled, it was Supergiant and the mind controlled SWORD agents vs the Justicers.

"It matters not that you've delayed my plan," Supergiant said. "Now you're all together. Making it easier to kill you all. CRUSH THEM!!!"

"Everyone, on me and T'Challa!!!," Hawkeye exclaimed.

The two then led most of the Justicers against the agents, and a massive battle began. The Mandarin then got back up and he set his eyes on White Wolf and Blue Cheetah.

"It's me and you kid, against him," Richard said.

"Quit calling me kid!!!," Max yelled.

"No. Wanda, Vision, go after Supergiant."

"Got it," Wanda said and she and Vision then flew off towards her.

"You think you can defeat me? Let us see you try."

"It does not matter whether we can defeat you," Vision said. "Only that we stop you from carrying out your plan."

She then used her powers on nearby unconscious SWIRD agents and they began to fire their weapons on them, but Wanda simply stopped them from hitting them and blasted them back to unconsciousness while Vision blasted Supergiant with the Mind Stone. Wanda then used her powers to prevent Supergiant from using her intangiblitiy powers and Vision did a continuous blast from the Mind Stone. She began to scream until finally, she was vaporized into nothing.

The SWORD agents and any other people under her control was then rendered unconscious. Including the Mandarin.

"He must've been under her control as well," Max said, and Richard nodded.

"So who's your friend, son?," Iron Man asked.

"Your son," Richard said, deciding to have some fun.

"I'm sorry what?," Pepper said.

"I'm your son too, Mom," Max said, revealing his face, causing their mouths to practically drop to the floor. "...From another universe."

It was then that they began to laugh almost obnoxiously, many of the Justicers began to do so as well, even T'Challa.

" _Not_ funny," Richard's parents said.

"I thought so," he said hugging his wife. "So glad you're alright."

"Ditto," was all she said and then Richard remembered something.

"Red Fox..."

He separated from her and began to look for him in the rubble. He soon found him on top of the still standing half of the Eiffel Tower with his outfit damaged and his face was now clearly visible. Slightly long brown hair and a beard and green eyes.

White Wolf has found him just as he came to and began to dust himself off. Then he saw the leader of the Justicers looking at him, and he smirked.

"Have you come here to deliver justice?," he taunted.

White Wolf said nothing but simply removed his mask to reveal his face to him. Robert's smirk instantly dissipated when he saw him and it was replaced by a look of absolute terror.

"N-No...!! I-It can't be!!," he said, trembling.

"I came here to kill you," Richard simply said and Red Fox immediately began to run for his life as White Wolf began to chase him, yelling and practically roaring as he did so.

Robert grabbed and began to climb up a broken cable and Richard followed. Robert attempted to shoot him, but the bullets simply bounced off.

"Come here, you traitor!!!!!!!"

"...So savage," Sif said, many nodding in agreement.

Eventually, Robert ran out of cable to climb and he was now at the part of the tower where it broke in two at, and White Wolf was now at only meters behind him.

"I'm sorry, Richard. I-I has no choice!! Erik would've killed me!!!"

"Did you think I wouldn't kill you for double crossing me?," Richard questioned. "You're not sorry. You've always been a greedy, cowardly weasel. I just never saw it until you and the others shot me in the back. It's not for vengeance that I kill you now. Nor justice. But for karma!!!!"

The White Wolf then charged and tackled Red Fox over the railing and towards the ground, punching him the whole way down. They both then landed hard and Richard stabbed him in the chest with his claws and slowly... Robert Watson's pathetic life faded from him.

"Two down... one to go," Richard said to himself quietly.

Then he saw that the whole team was looking at him with shocked faces. All but T'Challa.

"What are you?," Jack asked.

"Many sided. I'm very sorry you all had to see that. Let's... let's all just go home."

They all seemed to agree and they all then went back to the Justicer Base.

Later on, after explaining to everyone who he was, Max announced that it was time for him to go.

"It's been nice and quite fun to work with you guys and perhaps I will fight alongside you guys again someday, but it's time to go home," he said then he turned towards Richard. "You might want to work on that attitude problem of yours. Goodbye... White Wolf."

"Goodbye... Blue Cheetah," Richard said and with that goodbye, he zoomed away and soon there was another blue flash of light and he was gone, back to his own universe.

A Few Days Later

Shortly after the events of Paris, the Secretary of State, Thaddeus Ross, appeared with some soldiers.

"Captain Stark," he said.

"What do you want, Mr. Secretary?," he asked, still despising the man.

"I'm under direct orders from both the President and the United Nations. Despite being under the influence of thus Supergiant's powers, SWORD was still responsible for the deaths of many French and American citizens. While no criminal charges shall be placed against them, SWORD is hereby and officially dead. As is the Justicers."

Absolutely everyone was incredibly shocked by this. The Justicers has been dissolved, as was SWORD. Richard knew he couldn't fight this, and so... he livery reluctantly agreed to it.

"...If it will save everyone from going to prison or facing charges... then alright. SWORD and the Justicers... are no more."

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Richard. I truly am. Despite our differences, I've always respected you. Good luck to you all, and thank you all for your services to this country, and the world."

With that said, the Secretary of State left and the now ex-SWORD agents began to pack everything up.

"That's it?!!," Jack said. "You're not even gonna try to fight this?!!"

"You think I don't want to?!!," Richard accused. "You think I want to see absolutely everything I've worked so hard to build be taken from me and destroyed?!! I have no choice!!! It's either this, or we fight it and everyone here goes to prison!!!"

Richard then stormed out and Natasha followed him. She found him in their room, with tears in his eyes.

"Wow... first time I've ever seen you cry I think," she said.

"Yeah... life had been pretty good for me until now really. I'm sorry for how I've been behaving these past few days, it's just one I've accomplished one thing, something else is taken from me."

She sat next to him and wrapped her arm around him and leaned her head against him.

"Well, you've still got me. You've still got your family. Never forget that."

"...I love you," he said and she smiled.

"I love you too," she said and he wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

Little did they know that their family... would soon be split apart. And nothing would ever be the same ever again.

 **Sorry if this wasn't as good as the others. Yup, SWORD and the Justicers are done. Now it's just the Avengers. Now it's onto Captain America: Civil War. Hope you like what I do with it. I'll tell you one thing about it right now. Richard will be on Iron Man's side. Until then, see ya later.**


	32. Lagos

**Civil War part one. After this will be Black Panther then Infinity War, but I won't be doing that until after it comes out on dvd.**

 **I own only my original character, nothing else. I don't own the name White Wolf.**

A year has passed now since the events in Paris and the collapse of SWORD and the Justicers. Now, all the heroes worked as Avengers only and now five of them were in Lagos, Nigeria.

Wanda sat at a table mixing sugar into her drink as Richard and Natasha sat at another table close by. Falcon was flying high up, scouting out the area while Captain America overlooked everything from a nearby building.

" _Alright what do you see?_ ," Steve asked Wanda over the radio since they were still training her in this kind of worked.

"Standard beat cops," she said. "Small station. Quiet street. It's a good target."

"There's an ATM on the south corner," Richard said, not looking at her. "Which means..."

"Cameras."

" _Both cross streets are one way._ "

"So compromised escape routes," Wanda concluded.

"You're catching on faster than I expected," Richard said. "This means our boy doesn't care if he's seen. Rumlow never really cared much for stealth. Or being discreet. He'll likely make lot of noise on the way out."

" _See that Range Rover halfway up the block?_ ," Steve asked.

"The red one? It's cute."

"It's also bulletproof," Nat pitched in. "Which means private security, which means more guns, which means more headaches for somebody. Probably us."

"Still better than listening to Sam talking," Richard commented, earning some slight snickers.

" _Hey, I heard that,_ " Sam said.

"Great. Now I've got a migraine."

"You guys know I can move things with my mind, right?," Scarlet Witch asked.

"Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature," Natasha said.

"Has anyone ever tell you that you're a little paranoid?," Sam asked from the roof he stood on.

" _Not to my face. Why? Did you hear something?_ "

" _Eyes on target folks,_ " Rogers said. " _This is the best lead we've had on Rumlow in six months. I don't want to lose him._ "

"If he sees us coming, that won't be a problem. He kinda hates us," White Wolf said. "Especially you and I, Cap."

Then Cap spotted a garbage truck driving through the streets at an unusual speed and not caring if he hit pedestrians or other vehicles.

"Sam... see that garbage truck? Tag it."

Falcon then released a small drone from his wing jet pack, which he named Redwing, and it flew down underneath the truck.

"Give me X-ray," Sam commanded and it then showed that the truck was at a weight of 13825 kgs, and that the driver was armed. "That truck's loaded for max weight. And the driver's armed."

"It's a battering ram," Black Widow said.

"We need to move, now," White Wolf said.

"What?," Wanda said.

"He's not targeting the police."

As they headed towards it, the garbage truck rammed straight into the gate to the Institute for Infectious Diseases. It crashed and destroyed most of it before flipping over and then other trucks stormed into the complex and men in body armor and gas masks came out of them, led by Crossbones. They then began to kill all remaining guards in the area with ease.

Next, they began launching poisonous gas grenades into the upper levels of the main building, taking care of any guards and any other nuisances. Large group of them headed into the building as the remainder began to deal with the Avengers.

Captain America was the first to arrive and he came from the air and landed shield first onto a soldier, then knocked another down by kicked in a truck at him. He then threw his shield at two others and jumped up and kicked the last one into the wall.

"Body armor, AR-15s," he informed the team. "I make seven hostile."

The Falcon then landed on the roof and spun around in the air and took down two more, then shot the second one off of the roof and onto a van.

"I make five," he said as Scarlet Witch arrived and shielded herself from one soldier shooting at her then lifted him up into the air.

"Richard!!," she yelled and White Wolf appeared and dove down and slashed the guy back to the ground and Falcon landed by them.

"Four," Richard said.

Redwing then scanned the building and soon found Rumlow.

"Rumlow's on the third floor," Sam informed.

"Wanda, just like we practiced," Steve said.

"What about the gas?"

"Get it out."

He began jumping into the air and she used her powers to keep him up there and he crashed into the third floor. He seemed to be unaffected by the gas and began to take down any and all men in his way.

Meanwhile, Crossbones was able to teach his objective, a tiny vial of a dangerous and infectious disease.

"Pack it up," he ordered.

As Captain America took down the last two in his way, Scarlet Witch began to use her powers to pull the gas out of the building and disperse it into the open air. As she did so, Falcon watched her back, sending missiles at the men attacking them and then she sent the gas in a twister form into the air and it began to dissipate. Crossbones then saw this and knew what it was.

"He's here."

Finally, Steve reached the lab and saw the vial missing.

"Rumlow has a biological weapon," he informed the team.

" _Any substance in those labs is powerful enough to decimate entire populations,_ " Richard said. " _Nat and I will deal with Rumlow and secure the weapon._ "

" _Yup. We're on it!!,_ " Black Widow said and she drove a motorcycle at the men and White Wolf grabbed it and tossed it at a handful while it still ran. Natasha then threw a Widow's Bite at another and then rammed into him and kicked the guy behind him down. White Wolf grabbed one guy and knocked his head into the hood of a truck then threw him at Nat, who knocked him out with a kick. She then jumped onto the hood of another truck as Richard roundhouse kicked three guys at once and she launched another Widow's Bite.

However, Crossbones was right behind her and he pulled her closer and tried to punch at him to break his grip on homer, but he was barely dazed by her attack. Then she back kicked him, and he let go and began to punch at him continuously. But he simply grabbed her by the hair and she hit him with Widow's Bite, but he was barely hurt by it, confusing her.

"I don't work like that no more!!!," he yelled and threw her into the van and dropped a grenade just as White Wolf tackled him.

Black Widow then knocked out of the guys in the van with her and used the other as a shield from the grenade and she was punched into the door, which was blown off.

"Miss me?," White Wolf taunted.

"Oh, you know I did. I'm gonna kill you!!!!!!"

Crossbones used his hydraulic gauntlet to push Richard off and they both got up.

"Well here's your chance."

"You made my job a living hell at SHIELD!!!"

"You mean HYDRA."

"Ain't they the same thing?," Crossbones taunted back making White Wolf charge him.

He brought out his claws and began slashing at him, but Rumlow was able to grab his arm and twist it in an uncomfortable position. Richard easily got out of it and began punching him continuously, headbutting him a few times as well.

Rumlow then pushed him off and got a gauntlet ready charged at him and Richard did the same. They both threw a punch at the same time, but with Richard's mysterious and surprising strength, he was able to push Crossbones a distance away and then jump kicked him in the face.

"Ah, screw this!!!," he yelled and ran over to a machine gun and began firing at Steve as Richard went to check on Natasha.

"Hey, you good?," he asked, removing his helmet.

"How many of those do you go through?," she joked, making him chuckle.

"Key is remembering where I left it."

Then they saw an explosion send the captain out of a window, hitting a truck on the way down and hitting the pavement.

"Sam. He's in an AFV heading north," Steve told Falcon.

That very truck was now speeding through the city, trying to get away from the Avengers. Crossbones then placed the vial in a little container and handed it to his lieutenant.

"Take this to the airstrip," he ordered and he nodded. "We're not gonna outrun them. Lose the truck."

The driver then intentionally drove into a nearby market.

"Where are you going to meet us?," the lieutenant asked as he and his men stripped themselves of the armor.

"I'm not."

He got his gauntlets ready for a fight as the Falcon arrived and spotted the remaining mercenaries.

"I've got four. They're splitting up."

Nat then arrived on a bike and began to run after them.

"I've got the two on the left," she said.

" _I'm on my way to you,_ " White Wolf said over the radio.

Captain America soon arrived and he jumped over several cars as he reached the AFV and saw the abandoned gear.

"They ditched their gear," he said. "It's a shell game now. One of them has the payload."

Then a bomb was thrown on his shield and he threw it into the air before it went off and then he was punched through a market by Crossbones.

"There you are, you son of a bitch," he said, readying his gauntlet again. "I've been waiting for this!!!"

The pair then began to fight as the Falcon landed on one merc and shielded himself from the other shooting at him abdbthen knocked him out with a wing. He then checked his bag and saw that he didn't have the vial.

"He doesn't have it," he said. "I'm empty."

The other two mercs were still running as Black Widow appeared and one tried to throw a punch, but she caught his arm and began punch at his abdomen, and knocked him down. She turned her attention to the other one and kicked his feet from under him. She jumped up on top of the other and spun around his head, stunning him for a moment and allowed her to knock them both to the ground. Soon, she was able to get a gun off of one of them as one pointed his at her. The lieutenant then showed the vial in his hand, making her nervous.

"Drop it," he demanded. "Or I drop this. Drop it!!"

"He'll do it!!," the other mercenary yelled.

Just then the drone shot the lieutenant and Widow jumped to catch the vial as White Wolf came and turned the other mercenary's gun on himself.

"Payload secure," Natasha said. "Thanks, Sam."

" _Don't thank me,_ " he said.

"We're not thanking that thing," Richard said.

" _Oh come on, his name's Redwing. He's cute, pet him._ "

"After what happened at the Stark Expo six years ago, I hate drones. So, no."

Meanwhile, Crossbones stomped at a downed Captain America, who quickly got up before he could. With the gauntlets on, it was a relatively even match between the two, but the Captain was slowly gaining the advantage.

"Come on!!," Crossbones yelled and threw another punch, but Rogers blocked and Rumlow headbutted him into the wall of a nearby building. They kept up their continuous exchange of punches until Rumlow pressed Captain America against the wall and got out a blade on his right gauntlet. "This is for dropping a building on my face."

He stabbed at him, only for Steve to dodge it and stab the wall. This allowed him to rip the gauntlet off and punch him away from him. Captain America then dropped the gauntlet and Crossbones got out the blade on his other gauntlet and began to slash at him, but Steve punched his arm to stun him and then kicked away a distance.

Captain America then began to walk over to the kneeling Crossbones, who then removed his helmet to reveal a horribly scarred face, which caused Rogers to pause.

"I think I look pretty good, all things considered."

"Who's your buyer?!!," Rogers demanded.

"You know, he knew you," Rumlow said, ignoring the question. "Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky."

The mention of this name made Captain America feeeze right then and there.

"...What did you say?"

"He remembered you. I was there. He got all weepy about it. Till they put his brain back in a blender. He wanted you to know something. He said to me... 'Please tell Rogers... when you gotta go, you gotta go.' And you're coming with me."

It was then that Ateve saw the detonator in Rumlow's hand saw that he was wearing a bomb vest. He then detonated it, but the explosion was contained by Scarlet Witch. Rumlow began to scream in agony from the explosion around him. Wanda began to try to send the explosion upwards, but lost control halfway and it blew up a few floors of a nearby building.

Wanda and the others looked in shock at what had just happened.

"Oh my...," Steve said. "Sam... we need Fire and Rescue on the south side of the building."

They all then began to aid the authorities in getting the people out the building and then Richard noticed something. He knew some of the people.

"Oh my God...," he said.

"What?," Nat said.

"Many of these people are Wakandan."

Her eyes widened as she knew how much the Wakandans meant to her husband while Wanda looked down shame. They both saw this and he walked over and hugged her gently.

"I don't blame you," he said. "You did your best to stop it. I blame Rumlow. It wasn't your fault."

"Take a look around, yes it was," she said.

"Let's get her out of here," Nat said and Richard nodded.

He then looked at the captain and he nodded and the three left for home.

Once they got her back home, they got her in bed to calm her down a bit.

"I saw what had transpired in Lagos on the news," Vision said. "I'm sorry, Richard. I understand how much the Wakandans mean to you."

"Yeah... thanks, Vis. Really means a lot. Seriously. Secretary Ross will be here in a few days in all likelihood. If I know him, he'll use this as a way to either shut the Avengers or get us on his leash. We'll have to see what our option will be then."

He then walked out to go and inform the other heroes of what had happened.

"I have a theory in progress that he may know far more about the Wakandans than he has ever let on," Vision said.

"You're probably right, Vision," Natasha said. "You're probably right. Go and comfort Wanda, she'll need someone who wasn't there to do that for her."

He nodded and phased through, making her roll her eyes as they had all spoken to him about that. Then she turned her sights to her husband who was talking in a language she did not know, but guessed was Wakandan.

' _He is right,_ ' she thought to herself. ' _This is gonna change things up._ '

 **Hope you like this start to the Captain America: Civil War part of the story. Next part will be on the Secretary of State coming in and introducing the Sokovia Accords and then the bombing at the UN. Until I get it up, see ya later.**


	33. The Sokovia Accords

**Captain America: Civil War part 2.**

 **I own only my original character, nothing else. I don't own the name White Wolf.**

December 16, 1991 Stark Home

It was almost Christmas now, and Maria Stark sat at a piano, playing 'Try to Remember' and singing along to it as well. A boy, about the age of nine and had short black hair, sat down next to her, listening to her sing. As they did this, a man who looked like an older version of the boy laid down on the nearby couch, asleep.

 _Try to remember the kind of September_

 _When the grass was green..._

"You're really good, Grandma," the boy said after she stopped playing because she heard her husband coming in.

"Oh, and you're so sweet, Richard," she said, hugging him. Then Howard came into the room and found Tony asleep. "Wake up dear, and say goodbye to your father."

"Who's the homeless person on the couch?," Howard asked, making his son and grandson laugh.

"That's Dad, Grandpa."

This just made Howard chuckled and he picked the boy up.

"You sure? Seems like a homeless man to me."

This just made the innocent child giggle.

"Oh, haha... you know, this is why I love coming home for Christmas," Tony said. "Right before you leave."

"Be nice, dear, he's been studying abroad."

"Really? Which broad?," Howard asked, taking the Santa hat off of Tony's head and putting it on Richard's head. "What's her name?"

"Candice."

"Do me a favor, Richard? Make sure your father doesn't burn down the house before Monday?"

"Yes, sir!," Richard said as Howard put him down and he gave him a little salute.

"Haha, boy reminds me more and more of Captain Rogers everyday. Oh, sorry. Bucky."

"Okay, so Monday, you're coming back? Good, I'll be sure to schedule my toga party accordingly," Tony said, tousling his son's hair a little and the boy began to look around the room. "Where are you going?"

"Your father's flying us to the Bahamas for a little getaway," Maria answered.

"We might have to make a quick stop," Howard said then they heard Richard ask something.

"Who's this, Grandpa?," he asked and Howard saw that he was holding a picture of a little redheaded girl, maybe a year or two younger than himself.

Howard's eyes immediately widened when he saw this and quickly snatched the photo away from Richard.

"Richard... I want you to promise me that you will forget that you ever saw this. Understand?," he said sternly and the boy nodded, understanding that he was being serious and he knew that he shouldn't have looked at it.

"Oh, that's smart. Telling a kid to do something like that. I really see where I get my brains from now. Richard was merely demonstrating the Starks' innate feeling of curiosity, so... great job, buddy. Anyway, let me guess this little quick stop will be... the Pentagon, right? Mom, I think you'll just love the holiday menu at the commissary."

"You know, they say sarcasm is a metric for potential. If that's true, you'll be a great man some day. I'll get the bags."

Tony then turned away so as to not have to look at his father. Maria then got up and walked over to her grandson and hugged him.

"Bye, Grandma," Richard said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Maria said and walked over to Tony. "He does miss you when you're not here. And frankly, you're gonna miss us. Because this is the last time we're all gonna be together. You know what's gonna happen. Say something. If you don't, you'll regret it."

Richard wasn't exactly sure as to what they were talking about, but he understood enough. When Howard returned, he immediately ran over to him and hugged his grandfather as if it would be the last time he'd get to, and Howard returned it.

"...I do love you, Dad," Tony finally said. "And I know that you did the best you could."

Maria placed a kiss on her son's cheek and she and Howard walked out of view.

"Come on, Richard. Your mom wanted you to spend this year with her and her family."

Richard slowly nodded and the pair walked out of view as well. Then the present day Tony Stark appeared.

"That's how I wished it had happened," he said, watching his younger self walk out. "Richard was a cute kid huh? Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing, or BARF. God, I need to work on that acronym."

This earned some chuckles from the audience of MIT Alumni students he was talking to.

"An extremely costly method of hijacking the hippocampus," he finished. "To... clear traumatic memories."

He then blew out a hologram candle and the memory hologram faded.

"Still... it doesn't change the fact that they never made it the airport... or all the things I did processing my grief, including not spending as much time as I should have with my son.

Plus, $611 million for my little therapeutic experiment? No one in their right mind would've funded it."

He walked closer to the audience as he continued his presentation.

"Help me out, what's the MIT mission statement? 'To generate, disseminate... and preserve knowledge. And work with others... to bring it to bear on the world's great challenges.' Well, you are the others. And, quiet as it's kept... the challenges facing you are the greatest mankind's ever known. Plus, most of you are broke."

This just made everybody laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Rather, you were. As of this moment... every student has been made an equal recipient of the Inaugural September Foundation Grant. As in... all of your projects have just been approved and funded," Tony informed them and the crowd breaks out in applause and cheering.

"No strings, no taxes... just reframe the future!!! Starting now-."

He stopped suddenly when he saw the telepromter above the audience reads. 'Now I would like to introduce the head of the foundation: Pepper Potts,' and Tony stares at it sadly.

"...Go break some eggs," he said and quickly exited the stage and an MIT teacher began to praise him, though he didn't even listen to him.

"Mr. Stark, I am so sorry about the telepromter," Tony's assistant said. "I didn't know Miss Potts had cancelled. They didn't have time to fix it."

"It's... it's fine. I'll be right back."

"We'll catch up later," the teacher said.

Tony steps into a quiet corridor. He loiters by the men's room, then glances back at the stage door before walking towards the elevator. A woman in sober clothes is also waiting. Tony stops and turns his back to the wall.

"That was nice," the woman said. "What you did for those young people."

"Ah... they deserve it. Plus, it helps... ease my conscience."

"They say there's a correlation between generosity and guilt. But if you've got the money... break as many eggs as you like. Right?"

He narrows his eyes and half smiles at this, unsure of where the woman was going with this subject. He then turns to face the elevator and gave a look of surprise to find the button unlit and pushes it himself.

"Are you going up?," he asked.

"I'm right where I want to be," she said then she begins to dig into her handbag, prompting Tony to reflexively grab her wrist. He quickly realizes what he'd done and immediately let her go.

"Okay, okay. Hey! Sorry, it's an occupational hazard."

The woman didn't say anything and continued to go through her bag as if nothing had happened.

"I work for the State Department. Human Resources. I know it's boring... but it enabled me to raise a son. I'm very proud of what he grew up to be," she said and then shoved a photo at Tony. "His name was Charlie Spencer. You murdered him. In Sokovia. Not that it matters in the least to you. You think you fight for us. You just fight for yourself."

Tony said nothing but shook his head at this statement.

"Who's going to avenge my son, Stark? He's dead... and I blame you."

She turns and walks away, leaving Tony standing by the elevator with a grim frown.

Meanwhile, Richard was still talking with several people.

"I understand that, but it wasn't like she did it intentionally!!," he argued on the phone. "She just lost control over her powers. We'd never anticipated something like that occurring! Would you please just-? Ugh!!"

"Another one?," Natasha asked from the door of their room.

"Yeah. Lot of people are upset. King T'Chaka included."

"With you?"

"With the fact that Wakandans have died on foreign soil. I don't thing the man could ever be angry with me. He's like a second father."

"I hope I can meet him," Natasha said.

"You just might soon," he said then he remembered something. "Hey, I was going through some of my grandpa's old files, and I found this."

He handed her an old photo and she gasped slightly when she saw the picture. It was one of her as a child.

"...T-This is me. How did your grandfather get this?," she asked but Richard shrugged, truly not knowing.

"Guess SHIELD, or HYDRA knew about the Red Room for a long time. The answer to your next question, which is probably 'why do you have it?,' it's because it was when I first saw you."

"What do you mean?"

"The day my grandparents died, I was nine. As they talked to my dad, I found that on my grandpa's desk. I couldn't take my eyes off of the girl on it, until my grandfather snatched it from me. Over the years, I always wondered who that girl was. Then I met you and I forgot all about that picture. Now that I've found it I realized... I still can't take my eyes off of you."

Natasha smiled at this and they pressed their lips together, and she wrapped her hands around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two," Steve said and they separated. "But the Secretary of State is here."

"I knew it," Richard said.

They all walked to the team meeting room where the rest of the Avengers were waiting for them as well as Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross. Even Brian and Sif were there.

"Captains Stark and Rogers, Mrs. Stark," Ross said. "Glad you could join us."

"Let's skip to the part where you tell us why you're here, Mr. Secretary."

"I see you still haven't forgiven me."

"You helped bring down SWORD and the Justicers, two things my husband worked hard to create," Natasha said. "You're not our favorite person in the world right now."

"Understandable," he said then he got into a backswing position. "Five years ago, I had a heart attack. I dropped down right in the middle of my backswing. Turned out to be the very best round of my life, because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass, I found something 40 years in the Army... perspective. The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives... but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some who would prefer the word 'vigilantes.'"

"What would you use, _Mr. Secretary_?," Richard asked.

"How about 'dangerous'? What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?

Ross then turns on a screen that showed last Avengers and Justicers events and he continued as the team watched.

"New York," he said, showing the Chitauri

A Chitauri leviathan. Terrified citizens. A soldier firing a gun. The Hulk smashes into a building and sends a dust cloud to engulf the camera. Some of the Avengers looked down and Steve and Richard saw this.

"Los Angeles."

The screen changed to LA with the portal over it with the Injusticers and SWORD fighting while civilians trying to get out of the way. Nat looked down at this.

"Washington D.C.," Ross continued and showed the Insight Helicarriers crashing into the Hudson River, making Rhodes look down.

"Paris."

The screens changed to footage of the Eiffel Tower crashing down, making Vision look down ashamed, along with Tony.

"Sokovia."

Footage of Sokovia was shown of the city being lifted into the air, then another of it being destroyed, making Richard look down.

"Lagos," Ross finished and showed the building in Lagos burning and this really struck Wanda and she looked down, something both Steve and Richard saw.

"Okay... that's enough," Steve said.

"I agree. You've made your point," Richard said, and wrapped an arm around Wanda, trying to comfort her as he'd come to see her as his little sister.

Ross nodded and the screens turned off.

"For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think that we have a solution."

Ross' aide then handed him a thick book and he slides it over to Wanda, who picks it up and hands it over to Rhodey.

"The Sokovia Accords," Ross continued and Richard narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Approved by 117 countries around the world. It states... that the Avengers will no longer be a private organization. Instead... they shall operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary."

"You mean when _you_ deem it necessary," Richard said.

"Wolf...," Steve said, trying to calm him down, but he would have none of it and he got in the Secretary of State's face.

"I know exactly what you're trying to do. You seek to control us. So you can further advance your own personal goals."

"As always, you give me far too much credit, Captain Stark. I understand that you hate me, given our... history. But I assure you that I am merely the messenger."

"Richard," Natasha said, getting him to look at her. "Sit down."

He looked back at Secretary Ross one more time before sitting back down.

"Anyway, the Avengers we're formed to make the world a safer place, as were the Justicers. I feel that we've done that, the Justicers as well before they were disbanded."

"Tell me Captain," Ross argued. "Do you where Thor and Dr. Bruce Banner are right now?"

Steve just looked back up at him and his eyes gave him his answer.

"If I had misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes... you can bet that there would be consequences. Compromise, reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me... this is the middle ground."

"So there are contingencies," Rhodes said, and Ross nodded.

"Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords. Talk it over."

He then turns to walk out of the room but the Natasha stops him.

"And if we come to a decision you don't like?," she asked, likely already knowing the answer.

"...Then you retire," he said then left.

The Avengers all then gathered in the living room to talk over what had just happened. They waited for a little bit so that Brian and Sif could arrived and be briefed on what had happened.

"What the hell was that, Richard?!," Rhodes yelled. "Why the hostility?!"

"Ross was one of my commanding officers when I was a soldier. He _cannot_ be trusted. He shut down the Justicers, he hunted Banner across the world for five years up until the events in Harlem."

"Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor, which is one more than many of you have."

"Both of you, that is enough," Sif said with authority, making them both stay quiet.

"So let's say we agree to this thing. How long is it going to be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?," Sam asked.

"117 countries want to sign this," Rhodey continued. "117, Sam!! And you're just like, 'No, that's cool. We got this.'"

"How long are you gonna be playing both sides?," Brian asked.

"I have an equation," Vision said.

"Oh, this will clear it up."

"In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as the Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. Also, during that same time period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate."

"Are you saying that it is our fault, Vision?," Sif asked.

"I am saying that there may be casualties. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict, and conflict... breeds catastrophe. Oversight... oversight should not be an idea that can be dismissed so easily out of hand."

"...I can't believe I'm saying this...," Richard said, making everyone look at him. "But Vision does have a point. Our presence... provokes numerous enemies and many of them have nearly destroyed the world. Ultron wanted to kill us especially because he saw us as tyrannical powerhouses, who could use their special abilities to oppress and eventually end humanity. I'm for the Accords... but only if the ones who oversee us don't try to use us for personal benefit."

"I don't believe this," Brian said, standing to face his former team leader. "Ross already shut down the Justicers. Even if he didn't, he'd be doing the same to us as he's doing now with the Avengers."

"I agree," Sif said. "Sir Richard, we cannot allow the governments to rule over us. They'd try to keep us chained down so they can exploit world-threatening events for their own gain."

"...This isn't easy for me as well. But now that I think about it... something like this was inevitable.

Natasha then took notice that her father-in-law was lying down on the couch with his hand on his face.

"Tony, you're being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal," she said making him raise his hand a little so he could look at her.

"It's because he's already made up his mind," Richard and Steve said at the same time.

"Boy, you both know me so well," Tony said, getting up and walked over to talk some medicine and get a cup of coffee. "Actually, I'm nursing my electromagnetic headache. That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain, discomfort. Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal?!! Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?!!"

He takes the medicine and places his phone in a basket and it projected an image of a young man. He looked at them for a moment before he looked and pretended to have seen it did the first time.

"...Oh, that's Charles Spencer by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree. 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig. An Intel plan for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul. Before he park it behind then desk. See the world, maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Las Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which actually sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer, building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where, Sokovia."

He stops to let this sink in and soon saw that what he had said struck to everyone's core.

"He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass. There's no decision making process here. We need to be put in check. Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, we're boundless, we're no better than the bad guys."

"Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up," Steve argued.

"Whoever said that we were giving up?," Richard asked.

"We are, for not taking responsibility for our actions. These documents just shifts the blames."

"Sorry. Steve, that... that is dangerously arrogant," Rhodey said. "This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the world security council, it's not SHIELD, it's not HYDRA."

"No, but it's run by people with agendas and agendas change."

"That's good. That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stop manufacturing them."

"Tony. You chose to do that. If we sign these, we surrender our right to choose. What if this Panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go. What if it's somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us. We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own."

"If we don't do this now, it's going to be done to us later," he said. "That's a fact. And that won't be pretty."

"You're saying they will come for me," Wanda pitches in.

"We will protect you," Vision assures her.

"Damn right about that," Brian said and Sif nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. No harm shall come to you while we are here, Lady Wanda," she said.

"...Maybe Tony is right," Natasha said, shocking everyone since she never agreed with her father-in-law on absolutely anything. "If we have one hand on the wheel that can still steer-."

"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?," Sam interrupts.

"Sam, shut it," Richard said. "What are you trying to say, Nat?"

"I'm just... monitoring the situation. We have made some _very_ public mistakes. We need to win their trust back."

"I'm sorry, did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?," Tony asked, still bewildered.

"Oh... now I want to take it back," she said.

"I don't blame you," Richard said.

"No, no, no. You can't retract it. Thank you. I'm impress by what you did. Okay, case close. I win."

As he began to gloat, Richard and Steve received a message.

" _She's gone. In her sleep_ ," it said and Steve immediately got depressed, while Richard quite easily crushed his phone.

"What is wrong, Sir Richard?," Sif asked.

"I have to go," Steve said, and walked out.

"...Peggy Carter died," Richard explained and everyone gave off shocked and sympathetic faces.

"I'm sorry, son. I know how much she meant to you."

He nodded and walked out to find Steve hanging over a bannister, hanging his head.

"I'm sorry."

"...Yeah, me too."

"As much as it pains me... but I can't go to the funeral," Richard said. "Her grandniece will understand that there's too much going on right now. I only hope that you do as well."

"I do," he said turning to look at him. "I do understand. You'd come if you could."

With that, Steve left and soon after, so did Sam to go to the funeral as well.

Richard decided to mourn Peggy his own way and sat down and had a bottle of scotch with Brian, Tony and Natasha.

"To Peggy," he said, raising his glass.

"To Peggy," they said and raised their glasses as well, and they took a drink and had a moment of silence.

"...So... has everyone decided?"

"I'm not signing those damn accords," Brian said.

"And that's your choice," Nat said then turned to her husband. "It's you and me, Tony, Vision and Rhodey."

"Clint said he's retired," Tony said.

"Wanda?"

"TBD. Now we have to be off to Vienna for the signing of the Accords."

"Well before you all go, Sif and I have an announcement to make," Brian said as Sif came into the room and showed them that her left hand had a ring on it and everyone's eyes widened and Nat hugged her friend.

"Congratulations!!," she said. "When is it?"

"In a few months, when all of this calms down a little. We were hoping you two would be the best man and maid of honor."

"We'd be delighted to," Richard said.

They all then decided to get some sleep and the next morning, Richard and Natasha first flew to London to check on Steve and Sharon.

Richard went into the church and saw Sharon sitting in a corner pew and he sat next to her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here to help prepare everything or for the actual funeral," he said and she just gave him a one armed hug.

"It's alright," she said. "These accords came out of nowhere. Just still hard to believe she's gone."

He nodded and gave her a hug before walking out as Natasha let go of Steve as she had hugged him. The two men simply nodded at each other and the married couple left to go to Vienna.

Once they were in Vienna, they were hounded by the media and interns giving them things to sign. That is until they finally saw an old friend.

"Glad to finally see others not used to the spotlight," Prince T'Challa said before hugging Natasha and then giving Richard a brotherly hug. "It's good to see you both again."

"You as well, brother," Richard said.

"I heard about what happened after Paris. I'm sorry about the Justicers. I know how much our team meant to you."

"Well... at least we have the Avengers still," Natasha said.

"Yes that is true."

"...So how has your father been doing?"

"Quite alright, all things considered," T'Challa said. "He does not blame you or the Avengers for what happened Lagos, it's more of the principle of the tragedy and the fact that Wakandans have died on foreign soil."

"Just as I thought he would be," Richard said. "So what do you think of all this? Do you approve?"

"The Accords? Yes. The politics? Not really. Two people, in one room, can get more done than 100."

"Unless you need to move a piano," a voice Richard hasn't heard in a long time say.

He turned to a man who looked something like an older version of T'Challa walk up to them.

"Papa," T'Challa said in Wakandan.

"King T'Chaka," Richard said.

"Hunter, my son," T'Chaka said, pulling Richard into a hug. "It has been far too long. And you must be this Natasha I have been told so much about."

"Your Majesty," she said. "Please, allow me to apologize for what happened in Nigeria."

"Thank you. And thank you both and the Avengers for agreeing to this. I'm sad to hear that Captain Rogers could not join us."

"Yes, so are we. He didn't exactly approve of the accords, but the reason he's not here is because he just recently lost someone he cared for."

"Ah, yes. We had heard about the death of Margaret Carter," T'Challa said. "Would you send my condolences to Sharon?"

They nodded and then someone called out to everyone.

"Everyone, please be seated. This assembly is now in session."

"That is the future calling. Always good to see you both."

They nodded and left to take their places and T'Chaka turned to his son.

"For a man who disapproves of diplomacy, you're getting quite good at it," the king said in Wakandan.

"I'm happy, Father," T'Challa said back in the same language and T'Chaka places a hand on his son's face and just looked at him for a moment.

"...Thank you. Thank you."

"Hunter?," Natasha questioned.

"It's what I was called when I lived in Wakanda," Richard explained.

"Hmm... it suits you."

T'Challa walked back over to where he was and he was soon joined by Richard a moment later.

"Hard to believe what has happened since I left Wakanda."

The prince nodded and they turned to watch T'Chaka speak.

"When stolen Wakandan vibranium was used to make a terrible weapon, we, in Wakanda, were forced to question our legacy. Those men and women killed in Nigeria, were part of a good will mission from a country too long in the shadows. We will not, however, let misfortune drive us back. We will fight to improve the world we wish to join," he said then T'Challa and Richard noticed something outside was happening. They then saw a van with cops surrounding it. "I am grateful to the Avengers for supporting this initiative. Wakanda is proud to extend it's hand in peace."

They then saw the cops and everyone around run away from it and their eyes widened.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!!!!!," T'Challa yelled and jumped to shield his father just as the van exploded and he was too late to reach him, but Richard was able to reach Natasha.

In the aftermath, Richard got debris off of him and Natasha and soon went over to help T'Challa.

"You alright?," he said, falling over as he was still disoriented.

"Yes," he said then they remembered something. "...Father."

They crawled over to T'Chaka and soon saw that he was not breathing. King T'Chaka was dead.

The two brothers were devastated by this as T'Challa began cradling his father in his arms as Richard leaned his head in Natasha's shoulder, and she hugged him tightly to try to comfort him.

' _Someone is going to pay for this_ ,' was all that went through Richard's mind.

 **Hope you liked this. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Until then, see ya later.**


	34. On the Hunt

**Captain America: Civil War part 3. By the way, if you to know what Union Jack looks like, he looks like Kellan Lutz, who played Emmett in the Twilight series.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else. I don't own the name White Wolf.**

It was a disaster.

Several dead and many more wounded. Richard began to help the wounded out of the rubble and receive the proper medical attention they required. That is until he found something. A ring... belonging to the dearly departed King of Wakanda.

He walked outside, followed by his wife, and soon found T'Challa simply sitting at a bench, silently mourning his father as he watched everything around him go by.

"...Brother?," Richard said, and the prince turned slightly to look at him and see his hand out holding his father's ring. "I found it in the rubble."

He nodded in thanks slowly before taking it without saying a word. Richard and Natasha then sat down on the bench with him.

"I'm very sorry, T'Challa," Natasha said. "You as well, Richard. I know how much he meant to you."

"Yeah... he was like a second father."

"...In my culture, death... is not the end," T'Challa finally said. "It's more of a stepping-off point. You reach out with both hands and... Bast and Sekhmet... they lead you into the green veldt where... you can run forever."

"...That sounds very peaceful."

"My father thought so," he said, then placed his ring on his own hand. "I am not my father."

"Security cameras picked up the bomber arming the van. James Buchanan Barnes," Richard said and they both got up to leave but Natasha stopped them both.

"T'Challa, Richard... Task Force will decide who brings in Barnes."

"Don't bother, Natasha. We will kill him ourselves."

He walked past her but she once again stopped Richard.

"What are you doing?"

"...I gave him a chance to walk away from it all back in Washington D.C.," he explained. "Now... it's one of my life's greatest regrets. He shot you... twice. Now this. I'm sorry, Nat. I really am... but I have to do this."

He then continued and soon caught up with T'Challa, leaving his wife with a very concerned look on her face. Then her phone rang and saw that it was Steve.

"Yeah?"

" _Are you alright?_ ," Steve asked.

"Ah, yeah, thanks. I got lucky. I know how much Barnes mean to you. I really do. Stay at home. You'll only make this worse for all of us. Please."

" _Are you saying you'll arrest me?_ "

"No," she answered. "Someone will, if you interfere. That's how it works now."

" _If he's this far gone, then... I should be the one to bring him in_ ," he argued.

"Why?"

" _...Because I'm the one least likely to die trying_."

"Steve... King T'Chaka was a second father to Richard. If you're there when he finds him... not even I will be able stop him from trying to kill you both."

" _Thanks for the heads up_ ," he said before hanging up.

"Shit," was all she said before leaving to deal with this her own way.

Soon, Richard and T'Challa reached the place that the T'Challa and T'Chaka had been staying at. There, they were met by the Dora Milaje, the Wakandan Elite. When they saw them come in, they made a 'X' with their arms and broke it, the Wakandan salute.

Then they saw Richard and did again and he returned it.

"General Hunter," another familiar voice said. "It has been a while."

Richard turned to see a woman he thought he'd never see again. She was dressed similarly to the other Doras, but where they had silver armor, she had gold on.

"General Okoye," he said. "Nice to see you again."

"Hmm... my prince. The Dora Milaje and I offer you our most sincere condolences, and beg for your forgiveness. For we have failed on protecting the king."

"There is nothing to forgive, General," T'Challa assured. "You could not have foreseen or prevented what happened anymore than Hunter and I could have."

"For now though, we must focus on avenging the death of our beloved king," Richard said.

"Indeed. We have received word that Sergeant Barnes has been spotted in Bucharest, Romania."

"Then let us get a move on."

They nodded and the Doras left to ready their transportation, leaving only Hunter, T'Challa and Okoye in the room.

"Unfortunately, legally, I can't help you with this since I have signed the Accords."

"Then should we do?," Okoye asked.

"I know a way," Hunter said. "But you'll likely get a lot of political heat from it though, T'Challa. That is _if_ we are caught."

T'Challa simply shrugged his shoulders at this, gesturing that he didn't really have much of a problem with it.

They then proceeded to Bucharest and a day or two later, they were able to locate Bucky. But they had found him too late as the German Special Forces has been sent to capture him, preferably not alive. Captain America and the Falcon had also come on their own.

"I'll keep Steve and Sam off you," Hunter said. "You get Barnes."

T'Challa nodded and they both got ready to hunt.

As the two got into positions, Bucky jumped out from the edge of his apartment level, onto the rooftop of the building below. Straight towards his hunters.

As he began to run across, away from the authorities, he noticed a shadow behind him and jumped out of the way, dodging the incoming attack at the last possible second. He got to see the Black Panther ejecting his claws and ready for a fight.

Bucky tried to strike at him first, but T'Challa kicked at him twice and then slashed him. Bucky mainly used his metal arm to block or parry the attacks, desperately trying to get away as he did not wish to hurt anyone anymore.

"Sam!!," Steve yelled from the apartment building after dealing with the rest of the German Special Forces agents. "T'Challa has engaged Bucky. Have you got eyes on Richard?"

" _Negative_ ," the Falcon said, flying overhead. " _But if T'Challa is here, Richard ain't far behind_."

"Agreed."

With that, Steve did the same thing that Bucky had just done earlier, and jumped off the ledge of the apartment building and onto the rooftop below.

"DIE!!!!," T'Challa yelled as he kneed Bucky into a nearby air conditioner. He then proceeeded to claw at him, but Bucky dodged it and he instead left claw marks in the conditioner.

As Captain America drew closer, a chopper appeared and fired upon them all, the bullets bouncing off of T'Challa's suit.

"Sam."

"Yup, I got him," Falcon said, flying down and kicking the tail of the chopper, making it spin out of control and putting it out of commission for the moment.

This gave Steve a chance to tackle T'Challa, but as he drew closer to the grieving son, Sam spotted something.

"Cap, look out!!!"

But it was far too late, and all Steve saw when he turned was a white blur tackling him to the ground and soon realized that it was the White Wolf.

"Stay out of our way, Rogers!!!," Richard threatened, attempting to pin him to the ground and knock him out. But the Captain was able to push him off and they slowly got off and he got out his golden claws.

"I'm sorry, Richard, but I can't let you hurt," Steve said.

"Oh, we're not gonna hurt him. We're going to _kill_ him!!!"

He proceeded to to slash at Steve, but he merely blocked them, trying to not attack his friend.

T'Challa was then able to get Bucky on the ground and tried to impale him with both hands, but Bucky caught them. As this struggle continued, the chopper reappeared and this gave Bucky the chance to push Black Panther off and run. T'Challa followed and Richard and Steve saw them both jumped onto the underpass beneath them. White Wolf pushed Captain America away and jumped down as well. He proceeded to run after them to catch up with T'Challa, Steve not far behind, along with the German authorities.

"Stand down!!," they yelled from their vehicles. "Stand down!!"

They did not listen and so they attempted to cut the heroes off.

Captain America simply jumped onto one and commandeered it. He began driving it to catch up to Bucky sooner. But T'Challa and Richard took advantage and jumped onto the back of the vehicle to do the same. Rogers tried to shake them off, but to no avail. They just wouldn't budge.

"Sam, I can't shake them," Steve said.

" _Right behind you_ ," Sam said trying to get into the underpass as well as more authorities arrived and tried to surround them. Bucky then saw someone with a motorcycle and he grabbed the bike and rode it to try to get away.

Soon enough, Sam arrived as T'Challa got on top of the car and jumped onto Bucky, who was directly in front of the car. He began to attack the man as he tried to control the bike.

"Yeah, get him!!," Richard cheered.

Bucky however, was able to shake T'Challa off and the Falcon grabbed hold of him and the White attempted to go after Bucky himself.

Falcon and Black Panther were in the air for a few moments before Sam was forced to let go of him as Bucky threw a grenade at the outer supports. It blew up and rubble began to fall, but Richard was able to get threw it and Captain America jumped from the driver's seat and got through the rubble as well. But while he was still airborne, the White Wolf was able to slash the back wheel of Bucky's bike and he was thrown from it. Richard quickly got back up and ran over and got Bucky in a chokehold, intent on making him suffer before he died. But this was thwarted by Steve when he pushed him off of Bucky. The two then had an intense stare down as the rest of German Special Forces arrived. Black Panther then walked over and stood next to White Wolf and Falcon next to Captain America. Then War Machine arrived, repulsors and other weapons trained on them all.

"Everyone... stand down!!!," he ordered and they obliged him. "Congratulations, Cap. You're a criminal."

It was then that T'Challa removes his helmet so that everyone around them could see that it was him, and he was soon followed by Richard.

"Your Highness," Rhodey greeted but then turned to his surrogate nephew. "And just what the hell were you thinking?"

"...I was following my king's orders," he simply answered and T'Challa slowly nodded at this.

Back at the Avengers Base, Iron Man has ordered the Vision to keep Wanda on the property until the recent events blew over. Sif and Brian had also decided to join them. At the moment, Sif was helping Vision prepare a meal, despite their inexperience in it.

"A... pinch of paprika," Sif said, reading a cookbook.

"A pinch," Vision said, adding the pinch to the boiling pot as Brian and Wanda came in.

"Hey," Brian said, kissing his fiancée's cheek.

"Is that paprikash?," Wanda asked, walking up to Vision.

"I thought it might... lift your spirits. Lady Sif thought I might need assistance as I've never cooked before."

"But neither have you."

"Yes, but I've seen it being done and I've seen you cook."

Wanda decided to be the judge of their meal and got out some spoons and tasted it for them.

"...Spirits lifted," Wanda said, smiling.

"There's that smile everyone has missed," Brian said, making everyone smile then. "Oh... did we tell you?"

"What?"

"Brian and I are getting married," Sif said.

"Oh my goodness!! Congratulations!!"

"Congratulations, indeed," Vision said as Wanda hugged her friends before walking back over to him. "When will the wedding be?"

"After all of this nonsense has blown over."

"Probably for the best," Wanda said then saw what was cooking in the pot.

"In my defense, I haven't actually ever... eaten anything before so..."

"May I?"

"Please," he said, moving out of the way so she could cook.

"So has anyone heard from the team?," Sif asked.

"Not since the bombing," Brian said then Vision saw the uneasiness in Wanda's eyes.

"Wanda?"

"Hmm..."

"No one dislikes you, Wanda," Vision said, and she looked at him curiously.

"Thanks...," she said.

"Oh, you're welcome. No, it's an involuntary response in their amygdala. They can't help but be afraid of you."

"...Not exactly a good pep talk, Viz."

"Brian, be nice."

"Are any of you?"

"Of course not," Sif assured her. "I've seen and killed far deadlier things than you, my dear lady."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little afraid," Brian said and Wanda looked at him nervously. "But I can cope."

"Well, my amygdala is synthetic, so...," Vision said, making the Scarlet Witch laugh.

There was a small silence before Wanda got some of her powers flowing around her hand.

"I used to think of myself one way. But after this...," she said and her fingers flowed for a moment. "I am something else. Tm still me, I think but... it's not what everyone sees."

"It does not matter what others see, Lady Wanda," Sif said. "The only thing that mattters is how you see yourself. That is what makes you who you are."

"I wish the world thought that way, Sif. I really do."

"...Do you know... I don't know what this is?," Vision said, touching the Mind Stone on his forehead. "Not really. I know that it's not of this world, that it powered Loki's staff, gave you your abilities, but... it's true nature is a mystery. And yet, it is a part of me."

"Are you afraid of it?"

"I wish to understand it. The more I do, the less it controls me. One day... who knows? I may even control it."

Sif then saw how the two were looking at each other and she smiled at this.

"Well... I believe Brian and I are gonna go spend some time alone," she said then began to push her fiancé out of the room.

"We are?," Brian asked, earning a look from the Asgardian.

"Those two are perfect for each other," Wanda said and Vision nodded.

"Yes, they do seem compatible with each other," he said, then Wanda took another look at the ingredients.

"I... don't know what this is, but it is not paprika."

She then walked over to grab her purse and Vision got up as well.

"I'm gonna go to the store. I'll be back in twenty minutes," she said, but then Vision zoomed over in front of her.

"Alternatively... we could order a pizza?"

"Vision, are you not letting me leave?"

"It is a question of safety," he explained.

"I can protect myself," she said trying to walk past him but he once again blocked her.

"Not yours. Mr. Stark would like to avoid the possibility of another public incident. Until the Accords are on a... more secured foundation."

"...And what do you want?," she asked.

"For people to see you...," he said lifting her chin a little. "As I do."

Both were unaware that Sif and Jack had heard it all.

"Bloody madness!!," Jack whispered. "We need to get away from all of this before we're sucked into it."

"I agree," Sif said. "Though it pains me greatly to have to leave our friends... our presence may only complicate things more. Especially mine."

They both nodded to each other and they quietly got their things together and snuck off the base before even Vision knew that they'd left. They were ashamed to have to leave their friends, but it was the only way they thought that they could help their friends.

Back with Steve and the others, they had all been stripped of their outfits and taken into custody, and were being brought to headquarters in Berlin. Sam and Steve now wore jeans, t-shirts and jackets, Bucky still wore his own clothes, just no jacket and hat. T'Challa wore a long sleeve black shirt and pants. Hunter wore jeans, a long sleeve light grey shirt with a fitting white hoodie with the sleeves rolled up.

"...So you like cats?," Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"Sam," Steve said.

"What? I've always wanted to know since we've never really gotten the chance to ever talk to him. Aren't you curious?"

"Your suits... you didn't make them, did you Richard?"

"Hunter... my name is Hunter now," Hunter said and then T'Challa spoke up.

"...The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations," he explained while glancing into the side mirrors. "A mantle passed from warrior to warrior. And now, because your friend murdered my father, I also wear the mantle of king. So, I ask you... as both warrior and king... how long do you think you can keep your friend safe? For if I do not get to him... the White Wolf shall."

They rode in silence for a few moments before Hunter turned so his one eye was looking at Bucky.

"I gave you a chance to walk away from this life and you ruined it. Enjoy you few moment of rest, because once all of this done, there'll be nothing that can stop me from killing you."

"...Except for her, perhaps," T'Challa said and he turned to see his wife waiting for him along with a familiar face, Sharon and several soldiers. But it was his wife's angry look that frightened him the most.

They all got out of the SUV and they were approached by Nat and the other guy. As they came over, a forklift carrying a small bunker like pod passed them. Cap knew just by seeing it that it was Bucky's cell, and so did Bucky.

"Hello, husband of mine," she said, holding back the lecture she was gonna give him.

"Hello, wife of mine. Hello, Everett."

"Captain Potts-. Sorry, Stark," he said.

"What's going to happen to him?," Steve asked.

"Same that ought to happen to you. Psychological evaluation and extradition."

"This is Everett Ross, Deputy Task Force Commander," Sharon explained.

"What about our lawyer?"

"Hahaha. Lawyer, that's funny. See their weapons are placed in lockup."

He then saw that the heroes were quite hesitant at parting from their weapons, more of Cap and Falcon.

"Oh, we'll write you a receipt."

"I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that," Sam said as they began to walk towards the command center.

Steve looked back to see Bucky being taken away.

"You two will be provided offices instead of cells," Agent Ross said. "Do me a favor and... stay in them?"

"I don't intend on going anywhere," T'Challa said.

"And something tells me that I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted to go anywhere," Hunter said, reading his wife's face and seeing through her mask.

"For the record," Natasha said to Steve as they approached the conference room where they saw Tony on the phone. "This is what making things worse looks like."

"He's alive," Steve said back.

"And you, Richard... you're coming with me."

"Better write your eulogy about me, Cap."

Steve rolled his eyes as he and Sam went to talk to Tony and Nat slammed the door to the office she and Hunter were in.

"Was what you did really necessary?"

"Yes. Yes, it was," Hunter said. "You didn't know T'Chaka like I did. Like I said, he was a second father. Besides I'm not in a lot of trouble. I was thinking on how I avoid jail. I became a citizen of Wakanda again."

"What?"

"I swore my allegiance to T'Challa. I was only following his orders. And my name is Hunter now."

"...What has gotten into you?," she asked.

"What's gotten into me?!," he asked. "Almost everything I've done since came back from Wakanda has failed! The Justicers. SWORD. All of that is gone!! And before all that, SHIELD collapsed, HYDRA was right under our noses, and I never noticed it. So I think you can forgive me if I'm a little angry at the man who has shot my wife and then killed a father figure of mine!!"

"...Well you're beginning to fail as a husband now. Because you're not letting me in. I know we had an understanding, but you've become very secretive since the Ultron Incident. Now this. Let me in, please."

"...I'm sorry, Nat. Really, I am. There's so much about me only T'Challa and the Wakandans know about me. I will tell you... but not now. Now, we need to deal with all of this."

"...Fine. You better keep that promise, though," she said and she led him into T'Challa's office. "You'll both have to stay here for the time being."

"So, how'd it go?," the new king asked after she left.

"Actually I stood my ground better than I thought I would," Hunter answered. "I'm still in deep shit though. And she's beginning to see through the lie."

"You never told her?"

"No. Your father had me swear to never tell anyone."

"You always were one to keep your word. But you're going to lose not just Natasha but the rest of the Avengers if you don't tell them. So you have my permission to tell them if you wish."

Hunter simply nodded at this and they turned their attention to the security footage of Bucky's cell. Then he noticed a man coming into view.

"Who's that?"

"Agent Ross said that he'd be receiving a psychological evaluation before extradition," T'Challa said.

"...Do your mother and sister know yet?," Hunter asked, and he slowly nodded.

"They are taking it well. As well as you and I are. Once this is all over, I'll be returning home and I will be crowned king."

"You can count on me being there, and I'm sure that Nakia will want to be there as well."

"Any idea where she might be?"

"Nigeria is where I last saw her."

Then the footage of Bucky went black and the whole building went insane.

"This can't be good," Hunter said and T'Challa nodded in agreement. "Let's head down there."

They both then got out, no one stopped them as there were more important things to do.

Soon they came to the cafeteria, where Tony had just engaged the Winter Soldier. He had some sort of Iron Man glove on his right hand, which first shot out a stunning shockwave, then a flash of light. This allowed Hunter's father to get up close, but the Soldier immediately pulled a gun in him. Tony quickly grabbed the barrel with both hands as if went off, his special visor glasses protecting him, but he was still not used to fighting without the suit. He ripped the top of the gun off and slapped the Winter Soldier in the face, who simply responded by punching him in the gut, knocking him through some tables.

He was then met by Agent 13 delivering some kicks while avoiding a punch from him as Black Widow ran up from behind Sharon and kneed him in the gut, stunning him, and she and Sharon began delivering punches and roundhouse kicks to him. The Winter Soldier however, recovered quickly and grabbed hold of Sharon and threw her into a desk, knocking her out. Natasha was now on his wshoulders, punching him repeatedly. He simply pulled her off and held her by the neck with his metal arm and slammed her onto another table.

"You could at least recognize me!!," she struggled to say and she was then saved by T'Challa kicking the Soldier away from her, who then received an elbow to the face and a kick to the side from Hunter.

The Winter Soldier then parried their incoming attacks and grabbed Hunter and threw him at the new king, and proceeded to flee.

"You alright, Nat?!," Hunter asked.

"I'm fine!! Get him!!"

He turned back to see T'Challa climbing up to the next floor to get in front of him, so he jumped up and landed behind the Winter Soldier just as T'Challa did, leaving him surrounded.

T'Challa kicked at him again, but he was able to dodge the first and move out of the way so the second could hit Hunter. The man then responded by kicking him in the diaphragm and grabbed hold of his metal arm, and T'Challa began striking him, using his ring, which had hidden abilities in it, to help his arm.

Hunter and T'Challa soon saw that the Soldier wasn't gonna budge so they threw themselves over the nearby stairs. Hunter quickly got up and began exchanging punches with the Winter Soldier and then grabbed hold of him and T'Challa kicked him hard in the face and he was thrown off the floor they were on. They quickly jumped back down... only to see that he was gone.

"...Damn it," Hunter said.

He quickly ran over to check up on his wife.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," she said, still regaining her breath a little. "Let's help Tony up."

He nodded and T'Challa came up and they helped Tony up.

"Going up against the Winter Soldier alone," Hunter said. "I'm impressed you held your ground, but next time... wear the suit."

"Couldn't agree more, Richard," he said.

"Hunter."

"Huh?"

"My name's Hunter now."

"I must go and deal with some things," T'Challa said and quickly left them.

Sometime later, after helping Tony get comfortable, they learned that Steve and Sam had escaped with the Winter Soldier, and were now fugitives.

 **I'm gonna stop there, hope you liked it. Next part will be from recruiting Spider-Man to the battle at the Germany airport. I'd also would like to say thank you all very much for all of your support, and for your great reviews. You've really helped me and inspired me to keep writing this story. Thank you again, and until the next chapter is up, see ya later.**


	35. United We Stand

**Captain America: Civil War part four.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else. I don't own the name White Wolf.**

Hunter and Natasha decided to stay with Tony as Secretary Ross discussed what was going to happen, and question him on where Rogers was, despite him still working on the information. Hunter took a good look at his family and saw what Barnes had done. Natasha had some bruising around her neck, but Tony had the worst injuries. A massive black eye and a cut on his brow, and he was also rubbing his arm a lot.

"I don't suppose you have any idea where they are?," Ross asked.

"We will," Tony said. "GSG-9's got the borders covered. Recon's flying 24/7. They'll get a hit and we'll handle it."

"You don't get it, Stark-."

"Which one are you talking to?," Hunter asked. "There are three Starks in this room with you."

"...Fine. Tony, it's not yours to handle. It's yours to handle. I'm putting Special Ops on this."

"What happens when the shooting starts?," Natasha questioned. "What, do you kill Steve Rogers?"

"If provoked. Barnes would've been eliminated in Romania if it wasn't for Rogers. There are dead people who would be alive now. Feel free to check my math."

"Yes, well... had it not been for both Rogers and Special Forces, T'Challa and I would've killed him easily. So I suppose we can all take a bit of the blame."

"Let me be clear, Richard, Hunter, whatever you're calling yourself now. You're not in chains right now because of Prince T'Challa. If you do something like that again, I will not hesitate to have Special Ops go after you next."

"All due respect," Tony pitched in. "You're not gonna solve this with boys and bullets, Ross. You gotta let us bring them in."

"And how would that end any differently from the last time?"

"Because this time, I won't be wearing loafers and a silk shirt. 72 hours, guaranteed."

"36 hours. Barnes, Rogers, Wilson," Ross said before walking out.

"Thank you sir," Tony said as he left.

He then sat down and rubbed his arm again.

"My left arm is numb, is that normal?"

"Well, considering you were holding onto the barrel of a gun as it went off... I would assume so," Hunter said.

"Okay. Anyway, you provoking him isn't gonna get us anywhere. And what the hell were you thinking back in Romania?"

"I was thinking about avenging King T'Chaka."

"Can we argue later?," Natasha asked, and they both nodded and she clutched her father in law's shoulder. "You alright?"

"Always. 36 hours, jeez."

"We're seriously understaffed."

"It'd be great if we had a Hulk right about now. Any shot?"

"I don't think he'd be on our side if he was here," Hunter said.

"Yeah, probably."

"...I have an idea," Nat said.

"So do I. Where's yours?"

"Downstairs."

"T'Challa?," Hunter asked and she nodded. "I'm sure he'd be willing if it means finding Barnes. What about you dad?"

All Tony did was smile slightly at the question.

On the other side of the world, in Queens, New York, a boy around the age of fifteen was walking home from school, carrying a DVD player and a rucksack.

"Hey, Aunt May," he said, as he walked into his and his aunt's apartment.

"Hey, how was school today?," May asked.

"Okay. There's this crazy car parked outside..."

He stopped suddenly when he saw Tony Stark sitting next to his aunt on the couch.

"Oh, Mr. Parker," Tony said as he ate some walnut date loaf.

"Um...," he struggled to say as he took the earphones he had in out. "What-What are you doing...? Hey! Uh, I-I'm Peter."

"Tony."

"What are... What are you-What are you doing here?"

"It's about time we met. You've been getting my emails, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Peter said, being practically forced to play along. "Regarding the..."

"You didn't tell me about the grant," May pitched in.

"About the grant."

"The September Foundation," Tony continued. "Remember when you applied?"

"Uh... yeah."

"I approved, so now we're in business."

"You didn't tell me anything. What's up with that? You keeping secrets from me now?"

"Why, I just... I just know how much you like surprises, so I thought I would let you know... wh... Anyway, what did I apply for?"

"That's what I'm' here to hash out," Tony answered.

"Okay," Peter said. "Hash, hash out, okay."

"It's so hard for me to believe that she's someone's aunt."

"Well, we come in all shapes and sizes, you know?," May said as Tony took another bite of the walnut date loaf.

"Let me just stop you there," Peter said, getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Is this grant, like... got money involved or whatever?"

"Yeah, it's pretty well funded. Look who you're talking to. Can I have five minutes with him?"

"Sure," May said and Tony led Peter into his room, and once the door was closed and bolted Tony spat out the walnut loaf in his mouth still.

"As far as walnut date loaves go, that wasn't bad," Tony commented and then saw that the kid had a bunch of old computers in his room. "Whoa, what do we have here? Retro tech huh? My son used to take these apart when he was a kid and make all sorts of neat gadgets. Many of them were actually pretty good. Thrift store? Salvation Army?"

"The garbage, actually," Peter answered.

"You're a dumpster diver?"

"Yeah, I was. Anyway, look I definitely did not apply for your grant."

"Ah-ah!! Me first."

He then pulled out his phone that then projected a YouTube video of a man in a red and blue suit from stopping a car from ramming into a bus.

"Quick question of the rhetorical variety. That's you, right?"

"Um...no. What uh... What do you mean?," Peter said, trying to deny it but Tony wasn't convinced and the video showed the man stopping the car again.

"Yeah, look at you go. Wow, nice catch!! 3,000 pounds, 40 miles per hour, that's not easy. You got mad skills."

"Well... that's all on YouTube. It's all fake. Like that one video..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... oh you mean like those UFOs over Phoenix?"

"Exactly."

"Oh, what do we have here?," Tony asked after he opens up the attic door and the costume the man from the video and Peter quickly hides it before he got a good look at it.

"Uh... That's uh..."

"So, you're the Spider... ling. Crime-fighting Spider... You're Spider-Boy?"

"...S-Spider-Man," Peter says, crossing his arms petulantly.

"Not in that onesie, you're not."

"It's not a onesie."

Peter walks over to the window and Tony sat down and picks up the suit to look it over.

"I don't believe this. I was actually having a really good day today, you know, Mr. Stark. Didn't miss my train, thus perfectly good DVD player was just sitting there and... algebra test. Nailed it!"

"Who else knows?," Tony asked, not affected by the kid's little rant. "Anybody?"

"...Nobody," Peter answered truthfully.

"Not even your... unusually attractive aunt?"

"No. No, no, no, no. If she knew, she would freak out. And when she freaks out, I freak out."

"You know what I think is really cool? This webbing," Tony said showing the vial of webbing before tossing it a little hard, but Peter easily caught it. "That tensile strength is off the charts. Who manufactured it?"

"I did," Peter said as Tony continued to inspect his suit.

"Climbing the walls, how are you doing that? Cohesive gloves?"

"It's a long story uh..."

"Lordy!!," he exclaimed as he tried to see through the goggles. "Can you even see in these?!"

"Yes. Yes, I can see in those. It's just that... when whatever happened, happened... it's like my senses have been dialed to 11. There's way too much input, so... they just help me focus."

"You're in dire need of an upgrade. Systemic, top to bottom. 100-point restoration that's why I'm here."

Peter seemed to be quite shocked at this and watched Tony as he sat down on his bed.

"Why are you doing this?," Stark asked. "I gotta know. What's your MO? What gets you out of that twin bed in the morning?"

"Because...," Peter began as he fiddled with his fingers. "Because I've been me my whole life, and I've had these powers for six months. I read books, I build computers... and yeah, I would love to play football. But I couldn't then, so I shouldn't now."

"Sure, because you're different."

"Exactly. But I can't tell anybody that, so I'm not. When you can do the things I can do, but you don't...," Peter continues and Tony leans in closer to listen more carefully. "And then the bad things happen... they happen because of you."

Tony looked at the kid for a moment, thinking on what the boy had said. He seemed to be affected by it.

"So, you wanna look out for the little guy. You want to do your part? Make the world a better place, all that, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, just looking out... for the little guy. That's what it is."

Tony gets up and walks over to him.

"I'm gonna sit here, so you move the leg," he said and Peter does so and he sits next to him. Then he hesitantly placed his hand in the kid's shoulder. "You got a passport?"

"Uh... no," Peter answers. "I don't even have a driver's license."

"You ever been to Germany?"

"...No."

"Oh you'll love it."

"I-I can't go to Germany!!," Peter exclaim a little, feeling a bit overwhelmed by all of this happening at once.

"Why?"

"I have... homework."

"...I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that," Tony said and got up.

"I'm-I'm being serious! I can't just drop out if school!!"

"Might be a little dangerous. Better tell Aunt Hottie I'm taking you on a field trip."

Just as he was about to open the door, Peter shot webbing at his hand, keeping him from doing so.

"Don't tell Aunt May," Peter said.

"Okay... Spider-Man," Tony said and they share an earnest look for moment. "...Get me out of this."

"Sorry, I'll get the..."

Peter immediately began to get the stuff to get the webbing off.

Back with Natasha and Hunter, they were waiting for T'Challa at his car, where Natasha stood in his and his bodyguards' way.

"Move," Okoye ordered her. "Or you will be moved."

"As entertaining as that would be...," T'Challa joked before gesturing her to stand down.

"Be nice, Okoye," Hunter said.

"So you're Okoye."

"And you're this Black Widow I've been told so much about."

"How can we help you, Hunter?"

"We know where they are. And we'll be needing your assistance."

"...Count me in then," T'Challa said.

They all then met at a Quinjet set for an airport in Germany. Waiting for them inside was fifteen year old Peter Parker.

"Oh!!," he exclaimed when he saw us. He was wearing his new suit that Tony had made him. Mainly red and blue with some black web lining on it. On the mask, there were auto adjusting lenses on the eyes. "Whoa!!"

"Who are you?," Hunter asked.

"I-I'm Peter. Uhh I mean, I'm Spider-Man. Mr. Stark um... your dad... recruited me."

"Oh... well then... I'm Hunter. This is my wife Natasha and that's Prince T'Challa."

"N-Nice to meet you all."

"Likewise," Nat said, settling in.

"You can breathe now," T'Challa said and funnily enough, the boy actually was holding his breath.

"Alright everyone strap yourselves in," Hunter said as he plotted the course and set the Quinjet on autopilot and he sat across to Peter. "You alright, kid?"

"Uh, yeah. Just..."

"A lot to take in?"

"...Yeah," Peter said. "So who are we up against again? I remember Mr. Stark saying it was Captain America, the Winter Soldier and Falcon. Anyone else?"

"Rogers recruited Hawkeye, who kidnapped Scarlet Witch from the Avengers Base, so we'll be fighting them as well. What did my dad tell you to do?"

"Keep my distance and web them up."

"Good," Hunter said. "Cause, no offense but you are the least experienced of us all."

"Yeah...," Peter said, looking down.

"Hey kid."

Peter then looked up.

"I do see a lot of potential in already though and I have only known you for less than five minutes. So don't ever doubt yourself. Something tells me that you'll one day become one of the best of us."

"I agree," Nat pitched in, and T'Challa nodded.

"Well... thanks, Mr.-."

"You can just call me Hunter," White Wolf said.

'Attention,' the AI, FRIDAY, said after about a half hour of flying. 'We have arrived.'

They all then got out and hid themselves as Captain America ran towards a nearby chopper, only for an electro disabled to be shot at it, rendering it useless. After this happened, Iron Man and War Machine flew down in front of the captain.

"Wow, it's so weird how you can run into people at the airport," Tony said. "Don't you think it's weird?"

"Definitely weird," Rhodey agreed.

"Hear me out, Tony," Steve said, trying to reason with his friends. "That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's the one behind all of this."

"Captain," T'Challa said after jumping over a truck.

"Your Highness."

"Anyway, Ross only gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?"

"You're after the wrong guy, Tony."

"Your judgment is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday."

"And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't."

Then White Wolf jumped into view.

"You expect us to believe that?," he questioned. "If there were others like him, we'd have found them by now."

"Steve...," Nat said walking up to Captain America. "You know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?"

"...Alright I've run out of patience," Tony said after an intense stare down. "Underoos!!"

Then something grabbed Steve's shield off his arm and webbing appeared on his hands, binding them as Spider-Man appeared above them with the shield on his arm.

"Nice job kid."

"Thanks," Spider-Man said. "Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better. It's just the new suit... well, it's nothing, Mr. Stark. It's-It's perfect. Thank you."

"Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation."

"Okay. Cap... Captain. Big fan, I'm Spider-Man."

"We'll talk about it later. Just..."

"Hey everyone," Peter said awkwardly.

"...Good job."

"You've been busy," Steve said.

"And you've been a complete idiot!!," Tony exclaimed. "Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place!!...I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart."

"You did that when you signed."

"Alright, we're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us NOW!! Because it's us!! Or a squad of J-SOC guys with no compunction about being impolite. Come on."

" _We found it_ ," Falcon said over coms. " _Their Quinjet's in hangar five, north runway._ "

Steve then lifted his hands up and an arrow came out of nowhere and broke the webbing.

"Alright Lang," Captain America said and then Spider-Man noticed something on the shield.

"Uh guys? Something...," Peter said and then was back kicked by a man who appear out of nowhere and grabbed the shield. The man wore a red and black suit with an antshaped silver helmet.

"Whoa. What the hell was that?!," Rhodey said.

"I believe this is yours, Captain America," Ant-Man said.

"Oh, great," Iron Man said as FRIDAY scanned the area and found Captain America's team. "Alright there's two on the parking deck. One of them's Maximoff, I'm gonna grab her. Rhodey, you want to take Cap?"

"Got two in the terminal, Wilson and Barnes," Rhodey said.

"Barnes is ours!!," T'Challa said then he and Hunter ran off to go after Bucky.

"Hey, Mr. Stark, what should I do?," Peter asked.

"What we discussed. Keep your distance. Web 'em up."

"Okay, copy that!"

He quickly began swinging around the airport.

As Black Panther and White Wolf approached Barnes, Captain America threw his shield at them and then pushed them back before getting in their way.

"Move Captain," T'Challa said but Steve refused to move. "I won't ask a second time."

"I won't ask at all!!," White Wolf said and charged at Cap.

He double kicked at him but was blocked by the shield and was pushed aside by the said shield while Black Panther jumped into the air and spun in the air kicking at him as well.

Meanwhile, Ant-Man was facing off against Black Widow.

"Look, I really don't want to hurt you," he said.

"I wouldn't stress about it," she said before kicking him in the groin and pulled him into a painful arm hold.

Then he disappeared but it soon came clear to everyone that he was actually shrinking instead of vanishing. He then flipped her head over heels and she was on the ground. She then saw him in her wrist and he used her Widow's Bite to zap him and it sent him flying while going back to normal size into a truck, leaving a large dent in it.

"What the hell is that?!," Bucky asked as he and Falcon ran through the terminal. They were both in their outfits as well, thanks to Agent 13.

"Everyone's got a gimmick now," Falcon answered then he was kicked backwards by Spider-Man.

Bucky responded to this by throwing a punch, which Peter easily caught.

"Whoa!! You've got a metal arm?! That's awesome dude!!," Spider-Man exclaimed before Falcon grabbed him and now they were both flying as a Peter attempted to hit him. "You have the right to remain silent!!!"

Eventually, he was able to fend him off and began swinging after him.

Meanwhile, Iron Man found Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch and fires rockets at the ground in front of them to stop them in their tracks.

Back with Cap, T'Challa and Hunter, they continued to attack him, leaving long scratch marks on his shield in the process, when War Machine decided to cut in with an electrically charged mace.

"Sorry, Cap. This won't kill you but it ain't gonna tickle either," he said before launching himself towards Captain America.

White Wolf saw this as he was still in a lock hold with Rogers and grabbed his shield and threw him a distance away, but Steve was able to block the attack from Rhodey.

"Wanda, I think you hurt Vision's feelings," Tony said as he hovered over the Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye.

"You locked me in my room," Wanda said.

"First, that's an exaggeration. Second, I did it to protect you. Hey, Clint. Clearly, retirement doesn't suit you. You get tired of shooting golf?"

"Well, I played 18, I shot 18. Just can't seem to miss," Clint said, then shooting an arrow but Tony deflected it.

"First time for everything."

"Made you look."

A car then crashes past Iron Man and he looks up as dozens more come falling down. Wanda used her powers to have them pile on top of him, allowing them to get away.

'Multiple contusions detected,' FRIDAY said.

"Yup... I detected that too."

Peter swings through the rafters of the the terminal, chasing Sam as he flies through it. Sam begins firing at Peter, who stops on a high beam. Then Bucky threw something at him.

"Hey, buddy I think you lost this!!," Spider-Man yelled and threw it back at him. Then Falcon kicked him off the beam and Peter shot some web at him, making him fall to the ground then his hand was webbed to a nearby balcony railing. "Those wings carbon fiber?"

"Is that stuff coming out of you?," Sam asked.

"That would explain the rigidity-flexibility ratio, which, gotta say, that's awesome, man."

"I don't know if you've ever in a fight before but there's usually not this much talking."

"Alright, sorry, my bad."

He swings down and Bucky jumps up and brings him down, making him and Sam fall to the floor below them and Spider-Man webbed they there.

"Guys, look. I'd love to keep this up but I've only got one job here today and I gotta impress Mr. Stark, so, I'm really sorry," Peter said then Redwing appeared and dragged him out the window wall. "Wwahhhh!!!!"

"You couldn't have done that earlier?," Bucky criticized Sam.

"...I hate you," Sam responded.

Back with Hunter and the others, Steve did a flip in the air and kicked Rhodey out of the air, breaking his mace and then kicked T'Challa and Hunter away.

"Great," Rhodey said, annoyed.

"Hey Cap, heads up!," Ant-Man said, tossing Steve a little truck and showed some sort of disk in his hand. "Throw it at this."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Hunter said, reading the situation.

Ant-Man then threw the disk and Captain America threw the truck at it and it instantly grew to full size when they collided... and was heading straight for War Machine.

"Oh, come on!!!"

The trick hit him and it exploded in his face.

"Oh man, I thought it was a water truck. Uhh... sorry," Ant-Man said and they ran off.

' _Great. Hank chose a complete idiot to replace him as Ant-Man,_ ' Hunter thought to himself.

As they ran, War Machine and the others got up.

"All right, now I'm pissed!!," War Machine said.

"Is _this_ part of the plan?," Nat questioned Tony as he arrived over to them.

"Well, my plan was go easy on them. Do you want to switch it up?," he asked.

"We have no choice," Hunter said. "Vision meet us at the hanger."

"There's our ride," Hawkeye said as he and Scarlet Witch ran towards the Quinjet.

Then a beam of energy struck the ground in front of them as the others joined them, following Captain America. They all stopped dead in their tracks as Vision flew down.

"Captain Rogers!!," Vision called out. "I know you believe what you are doing is right. But for the collective good... you must surrender now."

He flew lower to the ground as Iron Man and the rest of the team arrived to stand beside him. They all stand there in a staredown.

"What do we do, Cap?," Falcon asked.

"...We fight," he said and they all began to walk towards each other.

"This is gonna end well," Black Widow commented.

"Yeah, they should've just given up," White Wolf said.

"They're not stopping," Spider-Man said.

"And neither are we," Iron Man said.

They all then charged at each other. Iron Man and War Machine fly at them as Falcon and Scarlet Witch do the same. Iron Man begins to exchange blows with Captain America and punches at him and Steve blocks it and Hawkeye shoots an arrow at Vision. War Machine and Falcon begin to fight up in the air as Bucky and Black Panther began fighting. Iron Man was then struck by an explosive arrow as Black Widow threw Ant Man over her shoulder, and White Wolf kicked him away then.

Spider-Man began swinging around, attempting avoid being hit by the vehicles being thrown at him by Scarlet Witch's powers. Bucky is now getting punches in at T'Challa and Clint and Natasha fight each other with batons and he pinned her to the ground.

"We're still friends, right?," Natasha asked.

"Depends on how hard you hit me," he answered.

She spins him off her with her legs and was about to kick his head when her foot began glowing red and sees Wanda and she was then knocked back to the ground.

"You were pulling your punches," she commented, making him nod sheepishly.

Bucky and Black Panther were literally at each other's throats now.

"I didn't kill your father," he tried to tell him.

"Then why did you run?!," he countered and the claws came out of nowhere and they saw Hunter slash Bucky's face before kicking him away,

"Only a guilty man flees, Sergeant," White Wolf states and T'Challa moved to finish him but Wanda stopped his claws and threw him at the White Wolf.

Spider-Man swings over the battle and Cap threw his shield and snapped the webbing and Peter fell to the ground.

"That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all," he comments as he watches the shield bounces off things and returns to Steve.

"Look kid... there's a lot going on that you don't understand," Steve said.

"Mr. Stark said you'd say that. Wow..."

He shot web at him and it hit the shield instead and Peter got his ankle next and pulled him towards him. Then Peter pushes himself towards Captain America and kicks him away a distance.

"Hunter said to go for your legs."

Steve then saw his shield nearby and made a run for it, but Spider-Man saw this and webbed his hands back together and began pulling. This only seemed to annoy Captain America, and he began to spin around and propelled him through the air.

After Hawkeye let loose an arrow with Ant-Man on it at Tony, distracting him long enough for Falcon to get away from him.

Unfortunately, White Wolf immediately went after him, and jumped onto him, and pulled to the ground.

"Son of a-. Richard, he didn't kill T'Chaka!! This guy named Zemo did," he tried to reason with him but the response was claws coming out.

"My name is not Richard!!!," he yelled and began slashing at him.

Falcon began throwing some punches and did some flips and hit him with his wings but then War Machine came into the picture.

"I got this guy, buddy. Go help the new kid," he said and he nodded and ran off as War Machine began chasing Falcon in the air.

Hunter quickly ran over to see Rogers toss his shield and cut the web Peter was swinging from, making him fall to the ground. Not only did that happen, but he realized his was under a jetway and the supports had been damaged and it fell onto him but he caught it in time.

"You've got a lot of heart, kid," Captain America said, grabbing his shield. "Where're you from?"

"...Queens," he said, struggling to keep the structure up.

"...Brooklyn."

Once he said this, he was kicked in the face by White Wolf.

"I've got him, kid. You go help the others," Hunter said, and Spider-Man nods and swings away.

Hunter turns back to the captain and ejects his claws.

"He didn't kill him, Wolf," Steve tried to reason.

"You'll say anything to protect him."

He charges and downward slashes at him, but Cap dodges it and receives an attack from the shield and is thrown a distance. Hunter quickly got up and grabbed his shield and headbutted him, and threw his shield aside. They get an exchanging blows, but both seemed to be an equal match to each other.

Eventually, after an explosion happened near them, Hunter got Steve in a choke hold.

"I am truly sorry, Steve, but you have interfered in mine and T'Challa's vengeance for the last time," he said but Steve threw him off.

Hunter quickly came back after him and was able to slash his left cheek, knocking him down for a moment. As he seized this moment, a metal arm stopped him and punched him away.

"You okay, Steve?," Bucky asked.

"I'll be okay. We gotta get out of here, though."

" _You know, for us to win... maybe some of us have to lose,_ " Hawkeye said over coms. " _We're not all getting out of here._ "

" _He's right_ ," Scarlet Witch said.

" _I can make a distraction for you guys,_ " Ant-Man said. " _Just wait for my signal. You'll know it when you see it. Just hope I don't cut myself in half doing it._ "

"What?," Steve said.

" _He's gonna cut himself in half?,_ " Falcon asked.

Just then, Ant-Man appeared and pressed something on his suit and he grew to sixty-five feet tall.

"Whoa!!! Tiny guy is now big!!!," Rhodes yelled and they turned their attention to him as he stomped around.

"Go, go!!," Steve yelled and they ran for the hangar.

"There!!," Hunter yelled and T'Challa turned to see them. They both then chased after them, but when they got to the hangar, they found Natasha already there.

"...I'm most definitely gonna regret this," she said to herself... and fired Widow's Bites at Black Panther and White Wolf. She continued to do so and soon enough, Captain America and Bucky had gotten away.

Iron Man and War Machine flew after Falcon as they did. Spider-Man has been subdued, as had Scott, and Vision comforted a downed Wanda. Tony ordered him to shoot at him, but he'd been distracted and shot Rhodes instead. As he recovered from the electrocution, Hunter saw his uncle crash to the ground and his father kneel beside him.

"I'm sorry. To the both of you," Nat said and they turned to look at her. "But what if they're right? I did what I had to do."

Later on, they were all taken away and they were separated. Most went to the medical center, where Rhodes quickly got the medical attention he needed, with Tony and Vision looking on. All the while, Hunter was on the roof, thinking about what had just happened.

 **Sorry for the delay. Hope this was good, next chapter will be the final Captain America 3 part, then on to Black Panther, which will be my favorite part. Until the next chapter is up, see ya later.**


	36. Divided We Fall

**Final chapter of Captain America: Civil War**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else. I don't own White Wolf.**

At a hospital, Vision and Tony watched as Rhodey laid inside a CT-scanner. While Tony was anxious and pacing around, worried for his oldest friend, Vision merely stood still with a very grave look on his face.

"How did this happen?," Tony asked.

"...I became distracted," Vision answered.

"I didn't think that was possible."

"...Neither did I."

Tony then left as Vision continued to watch Rhodes. Along the corridor was an equally worried Natasha waiting for news on Rhodey.

"The doctors say that he shattered his L4 through S1," Tony explained. "Extreme laceration on the spinal cord. Probably looking at some form of paralysis."

"...Steve's not gonna stop," Natasha said. "If you don't either, Rhodey is gonna be the best case scenario."

"You let them go."

"We played this wrong."

"'We?'," Tony questioned. "Boy, it must hard to shake off the whole double agent thing, huh? It sticks in the DNA."

"...Are you incapable of letting go of your ego for one goddamn second?"

"...T'Challa told Ross what you did, so... they're coming for you."

"I'm not the one who needs to watch his back."

"If you want to say goodbye to my son...," Tony said as she walked away but she stopped at the mention of her husband. "...He's on the roof."

Hunter stood out on the roof, looking out at the world below, contemplating what had happened in Germany.

"Your father said I'd find you up here," Natasha said from behind and he turned so his one eye could see. "You know, that patch always reminded me of Fury, just on the other eye."

"...Why?," he asked.

"...I did what I thought was right."

She walked up to him and stood to his right and looked out at the world as well.

"I've talked with T'Challa. Convinced him that you deserve forgiveness, and he's willing to forget as well. He's even offered you sanctuary in-."

"Ross will never allow that."

"We can always discreetly get you into Wakan-."

"Hunter," Nat interrupted, making him look at her. "You know that's not gonna happen. You know what I'm gonna do."

"...Please don't do this, Natasha," he begged as she slowly pulled off her wedding ring. "I've already lost so much. I can't lose you too."

She then grabbed his hand and placed the ring in his hand before pressing her lips against his, which he quickly returned as they closed their eyes. They continued to kiss for a few minutes as if they'd never get the chance to do so ever again.

"Maybe when this is all over, we can work something out," she said when they separated, eyes still closed. "But until then... we can't be together. I love you, Hunter. I always will."

After a few moments, Hunter opened his eye, only to see the love of his life was gone, and the ring was still in his hand.

"...I love you too, Natasha," he said quietly. "Now and forever."

He slowly walked back downstairs where Tony approached him.

"How'd it go?," he asked and Hunter showed him the ring, and his face dropped even more. "...I had no idea... I'm sorry, son."

"...So am I."

With that, he walked out and headed back to where T'Challa was at.

"How is Colonel Rhodes?," T'Challa asked.

"He's temporarily paralyzed in all likelihood," he said softly before slumping into a chair. "...Nat left me."

"...I am sorry, brother. That was my fault."

"No, no. It was coming for a good long while. I kept too many secrets from her, and... she believes this is the best way to protect me."

"And do you believe?," he asked and Hunter made a fist with the hand carrying the ring.

"I believe... that I'm no longer after Barnes," he said, confusing the king. "I'm going after Rogers. And I'm going to kill him for ruining the thing I hold most precious in my life."

T'Challa looked at his friend for a moment before slowly nodding. Soon they began to see where they were heading, Siberia.

They landed far off so as to not alert Rogers, Barnes and Tony. Slowly, they followed tony into the large facility.

"HYDRA," T'Challa concluded and Hunter nodded. "Perhaps there was some truth to what Captain Rogers said."

"...Perhaps."

They followed the voices but then stopped when they heard an unfamiliar one.

" _If its any comfort, they died in their sleep,_ " a man said over a speaker.

They both looked to see a chamber with Steve and the others surrounded by several cryochambers with people shot in the head in them. " _Did you really think I wanted more of you?_ "

"What the hell?," Barnes said.

" _I'm grateful to them, though. They brought you all here._ "

Then the lights in the nearby bunker turned on to show the doctor back in Germany that was evaluating Bucky. Immediately, Steve tossed his shield at it, but it just bounced off.

" _Please, Captain. The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR-100 rockets._ "

"I'm betting I could beat that," Iron Man said.

" _Oh, I'm sure you could, Mr. Stark. Given time. But then... you'd never know why you came._ "

"You killed innocent people in Vienna... just to bring us here?," Steve said as Black Panther and White Wolf watched on.

" _I have thought about nothing else for over a year. I studied you, followed you. But now that you're standing here, I just realized... there's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw._ "

"...You're Sokovian. Is that what this is about?"

" _Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No... I'm here because I made a promise._ "

"You lost someone?," Steve guessed.

" _...I lost everyone! And so will you,_ " he said then turned on a surveillance video of December 16th, 1991. Both Tony and Hunter's eyes widened at this.

It then began to show Winter Soldier firing at a car from a motorcycle, causing it to crash into a streetlight. Out of the driver's seat of the car came none other than Howard Stark.

" _M-Maria...,_ " he struggled to say as the Soldier came over and grabbed him. "... _Sergeant Barnes??_ "

After a moment, he immediately began to beat Howard to death, much to Tony and Hunter's horror. What made it even more so is that Maria had survived the crash but the Winter Soldier simply walked over and snapped her neck. Once this was done, the video was cut and Tony had sorrow and rage all over his face, and moved to attack Bucky, but Steve stopped him.

"Did you know?," Tony demanded.

"I didn't know it was him-," he tried to explain.

"Don't bullshit me, Rogers!! Did you know?!!"

"...Yes."

After a brief moment, Iron Man pushed Captain America a distance went for Bucky, intending to kill him. He flew them down a distance away and Tony stood over him and was about to blast him. Steve intervened and threw his shield, knocking him off of Bucky. Tony simply flew back over pushed him back and put clamps on his ankles. Bucky threw an uppercut and Iron Man flew him into a wall and was about to blast him but Bucky's metal arm grabbed his hand and crushed the repulsor. He tried to kill him with a missile but Bucky simply punched his away from his face and it blew up a portion of the wall to his right.

As all of this was happening, Hunter and T'Challa began searching for where Zemo had gone. All the while, Hunter was having difficulty processing everything that had just happened. Bucky Barnes... his hero growing up... had murdered his grandparents.

"I should've known that it was him," he said, knowing the others were too busy to hear him.

"You knew?," T'Challa asked.

"Only that HYDRA had killed them. Not Barnes."

It did not take long for them to find the man, who was sitting on a rock overlooking the mountains. The two men slowly and quietly removed their helmets and placed them in the snow and continued walking. The man was listening to a phone message as they drew closer.

" _You should've seen his little face. Just try, okay? I'm going to bed. I love you,_ " the message said and it then repeated itself before he deleted it.

"We almost killed the wrong man," T'Challa said.

"...Hardly an innocent one," he said back.

"Debatable. This is what you wanted? To watch my family rip each other apart?," Hunter asked.

"...My father lived outside the city. I thought that we would be safe there. My son was so excited. He could see the Iron Man from the car window. ...I told my wife, 'Don't worry. They're fighting in the city, we're miles from harm.' When the dust cleared, and the screaming stopped... it took me two days until I found their bodies. My father... still holding my wife and son in his arms. And you and the rest of the Avengers? You all went home."

He paused for a moment before continuing after seeing what he had been saying was affecting even Hunter slightly, even though he didn't show it.

"I knew I couldn't kill you all. More powerful men than me have tried but... if I could get you to kill each other... I'm sorry about your father. He seemed a good man... with two dutiful sons."

"...Vengeance has consumed you. It's consuming them," Black Panther said and retracted his claws, but Hunter did not. "I am done letting it consume me. Justice will come soon enough."

"...Tell that to the dead," Zemo said, smiling thinly.

He then tried to shoot himself with the gun that he had with him, but T'Challa stopped him and subdued him.

"The living are not through with you just yet."

"...You have torn my family apart," Hunter said. "Started a civil war among the Avengers. Well... now I will end it."

He then ran back inside as T'Challa brought him back to the quinjet.

As he ran back, Iron Man had subdued Bucky by blasting his metal arm off and Captain America was now fighting him hand to hand.

'You can't beat him this way!!,' FRIDAY yelled.

"Analyze his fight pattern," Tony said and she did so as Steve threw him into a wall. They were now in an exhaust vent for a missile launch.

He was about to throw another punch when FRIDAY announced the analysis was complete and the suit blocked the attack.

"Let's kick his ass."

Tony began to evade and counterattack whatever Steve threw at him and soon enough, he punched him down to the ground. Yet still... Steve got back up, but was clearly weakening.

"Stay down. Final warning," Tony threatened as he readied his undamaged repulsor.

"...I can do this all day," Steve said tiredly.

Iron Man was about to kill him when Bucky tried to help by grabbing foot, but Tony just kicked him back down. Steve was about to knock him down... but White Wolf beat him to it. Hunter then kicked Steve into a wall, knocking him out temporarily.

"Son... what are you doing?"

"Ending this," Hunter said and began slashing at him.

'I can't analyze _his_ fight pattern, he's too unpredictable!!,' FRIDAY informed him.

"Stand down now!!!," Tony yelled and he blasted him a distance.

Hunter quickly ran back and tackled his father to the ground. He began punching and slashing at his helmet and chest. White Wolf then grabbed Cap's shield and knocked the helmet off. He lifted it up again and Tony raised his arms in defense, but he simply destroyed the arc reactor, shutting down the suit.

"...This war is over," he said and pulled out the shield.

He began to follow Steve, who had woken up and had picked up Bucky and his shield.

"That shield doesn't belong to you!! You don't deserve it!!," Tony yelled angrily. "My father made that shield!!"

Steve simply stopped and looked at it for a moment... before dropping it and continued walking away.

"Dad..."

"You are not my son!!! Not anymore!! You're a traitor!!"

"...Goodbye," he said and followed Steve, leaving Tony to find his own way back home.

"Hunter...," Steve tried to say.

"Shut up."

They said nothing and they continued to their quinjets. Steve and Bucky left first and once they were out of sight, Hunter walked over to T'Challa and Zemo.

"...Let's just go."

"Agreed," T'Challa said.

They all then left and left for Germany, giving Zemo to Everett Ross, who put him in the repaired cell that Bucky had been in previously.

"...I've lost everything," Hunter said. "Now... all I have is Wakanda. I'm ready to go home."

"...So am I," T'Challa said.

Hunter simply nodded and they went to the roof and then a large, black quinjet like craft appeared out of nowhere, the same one from Chicago three years ago. They then flew off, in their suits, unaware of the events that were to come soon.

Sometime later, Rogers and Barnes found themselves in a high tech medical lab in Wakanda. They put Bucky on ice until they could figure out how to remove whatever HYDRA had done to his head over the years. Now, Rogers stood with Hunter and T'Challa, looking out at a mist covered Wakanda.

"Thank you," Steve said.

"Your friend and my father were both victims," T'Challa said. "If I can help at least one of them..."

"You know that if they find out he's here... they'll come for him, right?"

"Ha... let them try," Hunter said as a giant panther statue came into view.

T'Challa could tell that the two needed to talk, so he decided to leave do that they could.

"...Hunter, I-."

"Save it. It may have been Zemo who started all of this, but it was still yours and my dad's actions and decisions that broke the Avengers apart. ...Nat left me, you know?"

"...Yeah, I know. I'm truly sorry for all of it."

"...I'm willing to forgive you, Steve, since it wasn't completely your fault," Hunter said, sighing. "But not right now. Right now... I'm in recovery."

Steve nodded and looked back out the window.

"So this is your home huh?," Steve said and Hunter nodded.

"Yeah... my home."

 **Sorry that this one is shorter, but I'm just finishing up on this part of the story. Now we're on Black Panther. Until the next chapter is up, see ya later.**


End file.
